Leave Nothing
by Babykoalaprincess
Summary: Zelda loves Link, but when Zelda loses her memory after a heart aching event involving a horrible misunderstanding regarding Link and Samus being together, it's all up to Link to get her memory back. Before someone else steals her heart...
1. Is it Love or is it Lust?

**Okay, this is the second fan fiction I have ever written. Many different fan fictions I have stumbled upon and an anime/manga called Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE gave me the inspiration into writing this story. Many of those fan fictions include a fan fiction written by The Princess Zelda, halomasterchief, and Royal Kenya. All three of them, by the way, are very good writers. And if any of them happen to read this fan fiction, I apologize for using their names without asking. **

**_NOTE:_ This chapter has been reposted. After posting up the sixth chapter, and realizing all my mistakes and everything in this chapter, I have decided to repost it. I don't like how this chapter turned out after continuing this fan fiction, and I think it was best that I edited this chapter once again, and reposted it. I think it's a lot better now. I am still disappointed in some parts, but it is a lot better than before.**

**Reposted: Saturday, May 20, 2006 at 8:40 pm.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, and I don't own a copy of the game. I have only played Super Smash Brothers Melee from my cousin's house, and I loved the game so much that I really wanted to write a fan fiction on it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Is it Love or is it Lust? **

"TIME'S UP!" A loud booming voice shouted.

A tall figure wearing a blue suit slowly put down her Sheikah knives. She panted heavily as she felt her body go numb, but she knew that she would still have to bear with her physical pain. She didn't want to collapse now in front of the two men she was facing. Especially in front of the man she loved the most. The tall blonde figure finally changed herself back into a more feminine form with the Triforce seal on her dress. The woman pushed a few sweaty strands of hair behind her ear as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Fighting was tiring, but it was very good practice with the Melee Tournament approaching in the next month. She glanced up at her partner and smiled at her. Her partner, however, didn't look human at all. If anyone were to come in the arena right now, they wouldn't be able to tell that the person standing on the platform above the princess of Hyrule was not a robot or a man wearing a power suit, but a woman. The woman wearing the power suit standing above her on another platform was covered in a dark blue suit as she removed the blue helmet on her head, revealing her beautiful, female face, and grinned back at her.

"Blue team... WINS!" the loud booming voice shouted again.

On the other side of the Hyrule Temple, a pair of young men wearing red put down their swords. The two men were disappointed with the battle, but they tried their best. It was humiliating that the two were beaten by the opposite gender, but it was just practice. Link didn't seem to mind, however, considering the fact that his two opponents were very good fighters, but his partner for the battle, Roy, did. Roy glared at the two women for being able to defeat the two skilled swordsmen, as he let out a stressed sigh. This was their second victory of the day. Both of the two young women smiled at the two men with triumphant looks on their face as their marched over to where they were standing.

"Damn it! I can't believe we lost to you again!" said Roy.

"Hmph, you just can't admit that Zelda and I make a better team than you and Link!" the woman holding the blue helmet said, grinning.

"Oh stuff it, Samus! Link and I were so close into finishing you off!" Roy shouted at the bounty hunter.

"Yeah, but you know what? Zelda would have probably finished both of you off with your percentage at 270!" Samus yelled back. "Right, Zel?"

"Oh Samus, let's not make them feel that bad. They are already upset that they lost. Let's not rub it in," Zelda said, trying her best to smile at both of the men.

"Hey! They were the ones who said that we wouldn't be able to beat them today!" Samus retorted.

"But still, Roy and Link wouldn't act like that to us if they won the game, right Link?" Zelda said, as she turned to Link.

Link, who was staring at Samus, quickly looked at Zelda. He wasn't paying attention at all. He was too busy focusing his attention on his crush, as she was preoccupied with arguing with Roy. She wouldn't notice his feelings for her, when she was distracted. He didn't want anyone about how he felt for her. Hopefully, Zelda didn't notice that he was staring at Samus. That weird sensation in his body with a warm tingling feeling inside whenever he was around her. He wanted to be near her. Always with her. If he could, he wanted to hold her in his arms, and kiss her passionately. When he finally realized that Zelda had asked him a question, he quickly turned to her to hear she had to say.

"Uh... What Zelda?" Link asked, blushing.

"I asked if you would rub in your victory against us if you won against Samus and I today," Zelda repeated.

For Zelda, it was obvious that he was staring at Samus. No matter how much he tried to hide it, it was completely obvious. It would only take a blind person to not be able to figure out Link's feelings for the famous bounty hunter. Zelda tried her best, but there was this stinging feeling in her heart, when she saw Link interested in Samus. Samus was her best friend. She knew that her friend wasn't interested in him and never would be, but still. There was this feeling of pain, knowing that a person that Zelda couldn't be with the man she loved the most.

"Uh... No, of course not Zelda! Why would Roy and I do something like that?" Link exclaimed, as he glanced over at Roy who then set his eyes on the ground. By the look of guilt in his face, it was likey that Roy indeed would have taunted Samus and Zelda about a victory.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You were definitely planning to poke fun of us if we lost!" Samus shouted, pointing her finger at Roy.

Roy glared at Samus for a little moment. She was still rambling on about how she was able to win. It was getting annoying, considering the fact that Roy did not enjoy losing. He hated to lose. It was something that he could not tolerate. It was still humiliating for him to be beaten by a girl. If he was back in his homeland, all of his male friends would make fun of him because of that. Men were not allowed to lose. No matter what. His temper slowly started to rise as he opened his mouth to snap something back at the bounty hunter.

"Well, you know what? Stop bragging about your victory!" Roy yelled. Roy and Samus proceeded to argue for several minutes. There they were again. Fighting over a small battle. Despite the fact that Roy and Samus got along very well, they would argue a lot as if they were brother and sister. Zelda shook her head at the two for being immature about arguing something as childish as winning a battle. As the babbled on about the battle, she decided to spend some time talking to Link.

"Seriously, I don't know how those two get along. I find it hard to believe that they are even friends," Zelda said, giving Link a small smile.

"Yeah, they don't really agree on anything," Link said, smiling back.

"... Oh yeah? Well, if you think you are so tough, let's bring it on then!" Samus shouted, interrupting Link and Zelda.

"Samus. Please, we are all tired and I think it's best we get back to our rooms so we all aren't smelling like pigs when we go down to dinner," Zelda said as she sighed. It was getting late, and Zelda was really exhausted from all that fighting. "We can fight Link and Roy tomorrow if you really want to. You can fight with Peach; I really want to take the day off relaxing because all these battles with Link and Roy are just too much."

"Hey, Peach is good, but no offense to her, she's not that great. You are a better fighter than she is," Samus said, giving Zelda a smug smile on her face.

"Come on now, if we don't hurry back to our rooms we won't be able to take a shower," Zelda said.

Even though Samus wished to practice a little more, she knew it would be best to follow her friend's suggestion. The day was slowly coming to an end, and dinner was calling for them. A grumble in her stomach proved that. Samus did admit that she was a little tired with all the battling. All the sweat from her body was disgusting, and she really did need to take a shower. Samus sighed and agreed to walk back to their rooms.

* * *

Back at Samus's and Zelda's room, Zelda could hear the water from the shower stop pattering on the floor of the bathtub, as she heard a large squeak out of the shower knob. She could hear her friend in the bathroom as she opened a drawer to fish something out, and as she heard a rustle of clothes being put on. She sat on the window seat, near the bedroom window, looking out at the sun slowly saying good bye to the world, as the sunlight started to desert the room from illuminating it. She sighed heavily as she was still thinking about something. Samus finally stepped out the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and her stringy, pale hair in front of her face as she shook out all the excess water out. She brushed some strands of her choppy hair out of her face, as she spoke to Zelda.

"Hey, Zel, it's your turn to take a shower."

Zelda was looking outside the window with her head in the clouds. She was thinking deeply about the person she loved the most. Him. Zelda knew in her heart, that his feelings were not returned, but she still didn't care. This man she loved the most had saved her from countless times against the evil Gerudo king, Ganondorf. He was always so warm, loving, and caring. From being complete strangers, when they first met, there was something about Link that made Zelda interested in him. She wanted to be friends with him. He was the one who believed her story of Ganondorf coming to take over Hyrule. He was so friendly towards her, and always enjoyed talking to her. Link would always be the one to cheer her up whenever she was sad, and always protect her from whatever danger she was in. He could always squeeze a giggle out of Zelda, no matter how down she was. All the memories they shared were something important to her. More important than winning the Melee Tournament. Never ending happiness would be with her, if she was able to stay by Link's side forever.

But there was no way that he could love her back. He liked her best friend, Samus Aran. However, Zelda noticed that Link didn't like Samus for who she truly was, but for her looks. She knew the difference between being infatuated and actually being in love, and Link was definitely infatuated. The way he acted when Samus was interacting with other men. He would always be glaring at any young man having a conversation with one of her best female friend. It wasn't like him to get upset about something like this. Samus had also noticed this problem. Samus also clearly knew that the man Zelda Harkinian loved the most, was interested in her, but Samus didn't like Link in that way. Link was a nice, outgoing, friendly guy, but she was not interested in Link's type.

"Huh? What did you say Samus?" Zelda asked, as she snapped back into reality. She turned her attention to Samus. When she looked at her friend, her face was not filled with her neutral expression that she always had, but it was filled with concern and worry.

"I just said it was your time to take a shower. Is something bothering you?" Samus asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you know... Link problems," Zelda sighed, as Samus rolled her eyes.

Her friend was going to talk about the person she loved most. It was frustrating for Samus. Zelda loved Link. She really did. There was no mistake of that. She didn't become jealous or angry if Link was with any other girls. They had been friend practically forever. But Link did not show any signs of returning the feelings for Zelda. Samus knew that his feelings were hidden somehow. How could he not love Zelda? They were perfect together. They had wonderful chemistry and they were always so understanding, and caring. How in the world could Hyrule's legendary hero be interested in her, Samus Aran? The fearless bounty hunter, all across space, who seemed to be such a strong young woman, was really an unstable, emotionally strong tom boy. How could Link love her for something like that? He couldn't. He was only infatuated.

"You really love him, don't you?" Samus commented softly.

"Yes. But I am not sure if he feels the same way. I know that he likes you a lot. It's pretty obvious," Zelda said as she sighed again. This wasn't going anywhere. Samus couldn't help her with her problems. There was no one she could turn to, besides maybe Samus and Peach about this. She did wish that Link could return her love, but he couldn't. He was blinded by what he saw in Samus. She started humming the lullaby she knew as a child. She hoped that it would take her mind off things if she started humming her lullaby to make her feel better.

"Zel? You don't hate me, right?" Samus asked, trying to break the silence between her and her Hyrulean friend.

Zelda stopped humming and looked up at her friend. She was puzzled about Samus's question. She stared at Samus for a moment, with a look of confusion in her face. Why would her friend ask such a question like that? Zelda loved Samus as her best friend in Super Smash Brothers Melee, and she was almost like her mother/sister to her. She would always be the one to care for her, and protect her if Link couldn't. Samus would always understand everything that Zelda was going through and she would always try her best to make the princess of Hyrule to feel better.

"Why would I hate you? Samus, you are one of my best friends. There's no way I would hate you," Zelda said.

"I don't know. It's just that Link seems to like me a lot. I feel guilty knowing that he's attracted to me, when he should be attracted to you," Samus mentioned sadly. Zelda stood up from the window seat, and walked forward towards where Samus stood. She was only a few feet away from her as she was going to say more about Link and her.

"Samus, you are a very attractive person. I can see why Link would be attracted to you, but I know that he's only infatuated with you. He doesn't actually love you. If he did love you, he wouldn't be blushing like mad every time you smiled at him. He even told me that his heart would pound really fast when he was near you," Zelda said. "It's painful to see the person you love the most, like another person who is your best friend, but I think Link is still trying to figure out his feelings."

"You are very pretty too, Zelda. Do you think that Link would feel the same way if you told him you loved him?" Samus asked.

"I think he does. He just hasn't realized it, yet," Zelda said, trying to give Samus a smile. "He's Link after all. It takes a while for guys like him to figure out his true feelings."

Samus tried to smile back at her friend.

"Do you know what I love about you as a friend?" Samus asked.

"What?"

"Is that you always try your best, and you always try to smile no matter how depressing the situation is. You have something I don't. You are truly strong," Samus said. Zelda blushed, as she heard Samus say that.

"But...There are just times when I want to break down and cry. I see myself in pain, but yet I always try to hide my pain," Zelda said, as she began to cry.

"Come here. You don't need to hide your pain from me. I am your friend. You have seen me go through many different kinds of pain; I know that Link loves you. If he doesn't, then he's probably crazy and need to be sent to a mental institute. A man like Link would have to be crazy if he didn't love a person like you," Samus said, as Zelda laughed. Zelda wiped away her tears and hugged Samus.

"Thank you, Samus. I feel a lot better now. Now I really must take a shower. Off to the bathroom!" Zelda said. Samus smiled at her as she sauntered towards the bathroom. She turned around from the bathroom, as she heard the door lock click, and the sound of running water started to pound the floor of the bathtub.

_"She truly is a strong person to be able to smile like that in such a short amount of time," _Samus thought to herself.

* * *

The cafeteria of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was loud and crowded. The small round tables all across the room, with every smasher seated in the tables of six. All the smashers were already eating and chatting away. They were a little late. Almost all the smashers were seated, and they were all enjoying their dinner. Zelda and Samus entered the packed room, and took a seat next to Peach. She saved them a few seats for the entire group.

"So, how did your battle go?" Peach asked, all excited to hear what they were going to say.

"It was great! I was able to kill Roy at least three times, and Zelda was awesome and kicked some major butt!" Samus replied.

"Well, what did you think of the battle, Zel?" Peach asked, turning towards Zelda as Zelda took her seat next to Peach's right.

"Er... It was okay. It wasn't the best battle ever, but I certainly had as much fun as Samus did," Zelda said, giving one of her kind, comforting smiles.

"By the way, where the heck is Roy and Link? I thought they would be down before you would be," Peach said, while looking around the room. She quickly spotted the two swordsmen as they entered the cafeteria, looking for the girls. "Ah! There they are! Oy! We are over here!"

Roy and Link finally caught sight of the three blonde girls as they slowly walked towards them. They all took a seat across the table from them as Roy sighed heavily from all the stress and battling from the day.

"So, how's everyone today?" Roy asked, trying to start up a friendly conversation.

"We SO kicked your butt!" Samus shouted, as Roy shot a small glare at her.

"Can we please just drop that? Do I always need to hear that from you? It's really annoying," Roy said in a low voice as Samus shrugged. "Anyways, guess what? An old friend of mine is coming here in three weeks to become a new smasher. His name is Marth."

"Really? A new smasher? How exciting! I can't wait to meet him," Peach said, as she squealed with happiness. This was the highlight for Princess Peach's day as everything went not that well for her.

"Well, it would be great to have someone else here so we have three boys and three girls so that we are all even," Link said, giving a small smile. This was good news. They would all be able to hang out. The Hero of Time pondered a little bit as he began to ask his next question. "Is he nice, Roy?"

"Of course he is! I wouldn't be friends with him if he wasn't!" exclaimed the red haired swordsman. "He's not only nice, he's really polite. He's the Prince of Altea! And he's quite a ladies man too..."

"Well, if you say so..." Link said as his voice trailed off. His friend didn't sound that certain about something.

"What do you mean by that! Are you saying that you don't trust me Link?" Roy asked, pretended to be offended to hear his friend say that.

"No, it's just that you seem to look guilty about something. Is there something wrong?" Link asked, concerned. Roy had been acting very strange recently, and Link could tell.

"Er, I'll tell you later after dinner," Roy said softly as he slightly blushed when he looked at Peach. He couldn't tell Link about it now. Not in front of Zelda and Samus, and definitely not in front Peach. Or perhaps, he didn't need to tell Link about it all. It didn't matter, Roy knew that deep in his heart, he would be able to solve this problem himself, without anyone's help. His true love. He couldn't tell anyone about it. There was no way Roy could talk to anyone about it. He inhaled some air through his nose, as Samus spoke to him.

"What is it, Roy? Come on! You can tell me! We're friends! Or is it a guy thing?" Samus asked, eying Roy suspiciously.

"Guy thing. It's probably better if you didn't know," Roy said, giving a sigh.

"Gah! So, Zelda, you certainly have been quiet today. How are you?" asked Peach, trying her best to make sure that the table conversation wasn't dull and boring.

"Okay. I am just feeling a little upset about something," Zelda said. While Roy, Samus, and Link all chatted on about weapons, Peach mouthed the word "Link?" to Zelda, Zelda nodded her head. Her other friend, also knew everything about her love life and how she felt for the man.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. You know it will be," comforted Peach.

"You are right. Why am I worrying about such a thing? Do you think it's because that, erm... You know who, always looks at _her_ that way?" Zelda asked, making sure she wouldn't say Link and Samus' name out loud while they were still talking.

"That's probably why. You are not jealous of her are you?" Peach asked.

"No, it's just if I imagine them being together, I feel really depressed," Zelda replied.

"Jealous of who?" asked Link, after finishing his conversation with Samus and Roy. He turned to them. Both of the girls almost jumped off their seats. They didn't expect that Link would finish his conversation with Samus and Roy that quickly. Peach began to speak as she cleared her throat.

"No one! We were talking about...dresses!" Peach quickly said for Zelda because she knew her friend could never lie to anyone, no matter how hard Zelda tried. Zelda was an honest person that could never be able to lie to anyone. That was part of Zelda that made her the beautiful young woman she was. With perfect grace, and elegance, the princess of Hyrule, was a kind, honest, loving person.

"So, Link, have you been able to talk to Malon lately?" Zelda asked her friend.

"Er, yeah. A few times. Gosh, she's really been busy these days though. I don't know why, but she said that she has a lot of work to do now that a new foal on the ranch has been born," Link said, as he shrugged.

"I really need to see Malon. She's such a sweet girl! I would love to see again sometime since we both have been so busy!" Zelda said.

"Hm, if you want, I could take you to see her one day if we get permission from the Master Hand to go back to Hyrule," Link offered as Zelda smiled. He smiled back at her. That warm, loving smile for some reason, made Link forget about all the worries he had. All negative thoughts, gone. Only happiness in his heart. He paused for a moment, before having his food touch his lips as he felt something in his heart. What was this? Happiness… with Zelda… forever…

"Thank you so much, Link! Oh, could we also stop by Kokiri forest? I would also like to see Saria again. Gosh, I really need to keep in touch with both Malon, and Saria! It feels like it's been years since I last talked with them! Oh yes, and maybe Ruto and Nabooru too!" Zelda said excitedly.

"Oh, Zelda! Remember that you promised me that you and I would go shopping for a nice pink dress for me this weekend!" Peach said in her usual bubbly tone, interrupting the conversation between her and Link. Zelda smiled.

"Sure thing, Peach! Do you think Samus might want to come along? Oh! While we're out shopping I would really want to get a nice pair of earrings!" Zelda chatted excitedly. For now, all of Zelda's worries were disappearing for a short amount of time. There was nothing that would put her down… not now, not yet.

"I don't know! Samus doesn't really like shopping for things like dresses, but we could always go shopping for something else later!" Peach said, giving a big smile. The two female smashers continued to chatter until the rest of dinner, when the smashers would return back to their rooms.

* * *

After dinner all the smashers headed back to their rooms before 11 o'clock because that's when the Master Hand turned off all the lights in the hallways. Zelda was sitting straight up against the headboard of her bed with the covers over her lap with a book in her hand. She was comfortable like this, with her blankets warming her, and reading an interesting book to help her body and mind relax. Her eyes scanned the pages of the book, as she continued to relax from all the stress and pain from today. The reading calmed her as she heard a click come from the bathroom, and someone emerging from the bathroom.

Samus came out of the bathroom looking slightly green about the gills. "Ugh, my mouth has this disgusting, weird aftertaste every time I eat that weird dish. Y'know, the "fish" that was served today. I have a theory that it's actually this martian shit that will spawn one day in our stomachs while we're sleeping dreaming of fuzzy bunnies in little pink suits, and-,"

"How about you go to the sink and wash it out?" Zelda suggested quickly, as she glanced up at Samus. Samus sighed heavily at the idea, and shook her head.

"I tried that. It doesn't seem to work. I think I'll go to the kitchen and get a glass of water," Samus said. She grabbed her shoes and put on her watch. She also grabbed a sweat shirt to keep her warm, as she made her way over to the bedroom door. She unlocked the lock and she opened the door. She smiled at her friend resting, looking cozy and warm.

"See ya!" she said to the other side of the room, as she began to close the door.

"Just remember to come back before eleven!" Zelda called to Samus as she left the room. The door slammed shut, as Zelda was alone in her room, still reading her book filled with Hyrule's legends and fairytales. She smiled softly at herself about her friend Samus, and how she always had her back, and made sure that no one would ever hurt her in any emotional way.

* * *

Link remembered the first day he had fallen in love with the woman named Samus Aran. He was being interviewed for becoming a smasher in the original Super Smash Brothers in the Master Hand's office, when a young woman burst in the room complaining to the Master Hand about the hot water in the bathroom not working and how she was forced to take cold showers, something she was not very fond of doing. Link looked at her, awestricken and admired her beauty. She paid no attention to the young Hyrulean as she continued talking with the Master Hand. Never in Link's entire life, had he seen a woman with such bravery and courage, march up to the Master Hand give him a piece of her mind.

With golden blonde hair, emerald eyes and an oval face with no imperfect features, it was love at first sight for Link. His stomach had butterflies flying all around wanting to escape his body. His body was shaking like mad and this weird warm tingling feeling came all over him whenever this girl was near him. His heart started beating fast like a bull ramming against a wall. When ever men would flirt or even talk with Samus, he would start to hate the person Samus was talking to for a little while. If Captain Falcon came up to Samus flirting with her, Link would get so angry he would have to excuse himself from the room to let out all of his anger. Even though Samus wasn't impressed with Captain Falcon, Link would still become so angry he just wanted to kill him, no matter how nice the Captain was to him.

When he first tried talking to Samus, she paid little attention to him. It took him a long time for him to gain her trust and her friendship. So when Zelda became a smasher and was quickly friends with Samus, he was jealous of Zelda because her fast friendship she was able to create when it took him more than six months. It took her only an hour. Link knew that there were several differences between him and Samus Aran, but he would try his best not to accept it. He tried liking all the things she loved, but he knew in reality that he hated some of the things that she loved to do. For example, the music she liked was different from what he loved to hear. Samus loved to listen to heavy metal music, while Link was more into the classical music. Link was more determined than ever to make Samus his girl.

However, there was another person that was on Link's mind. Link thought for a moment about Zelda. Zelda, of course, was pretty, but her beauty was no match for Samus's. Zelda would always have a positive attitude, and smile at Link. No matter how down Zelda was she always had the inner strength to bring herself to smile. All the memories he had with her... They were all so special and important to him. He was always happy whenever he saw Zelda. He couldn't remember the last time, they had ever argued, and how they always seemed to enjoy each other's company. Link thought more on Zelda. Her beautiful ivory skin, her sapphire eyes...but the most attractive part about her was her smile. The comfort and kindness he always felt whenever she would smile at him was wonderful to experience. It was a smile that meant that everything was alright, and showed her happiness with no trace of sadness on her face.

_"I never realized that Zelda is so pretty. Wait; am I in love with Zelda? Impossible. Zelda and I are just friends. I have no special feelings for her. I am in love with the bounty hunter, Samus Aran, and no one else. But then again, Zelda has always been there for me whenever I needed her the most. What am I saying? Samus is better than Zelda! Samus is prettier than Zelda, and stronger. I am not in love with Princess Zelda and that is final! The person I want the most right now to be my bride is Samus Aran!" _ Link said to himself.

He had no idea what to do now. Link was so confused with his thoughts on both Zelda and Samus that he just remembered he left something in the training locker room. He debated to himself for a little bit about whether or not he should retrieve what he left in his locker room. He decided it would be best for him to get it now, rather than forgetting to do it tomorrow. He sighed heavily at his forgetfulness and quickly deserted his room and Roy who was currently occupied with his computer typing an e-mail. Roy still didn't tell him what was bothering him, but it didn't matter any more to him. Roy said he had figured it out on his own. He was too busy now typing an e-mail to his friend that was soon going to become the new smasher. Link shrugged the comment off that Roy made, and decided to head towards the locker room before it was too late.

* * *

Samus turned on the lights, in the cold, dark, deserted kitchen. She slowly made her way to the capacious kitchen where she found a glass in a cupboard near the sink. The kitchen was empty, considering the fact it was late at night, and filled with modern appliances. Everything was stainless steel and was large, stocked with junk food, and drinks for all of the smashers's pleasure. She took the glass from the cupboard, as she carried it to the center table and placed it down. She quickly went to the enormous refrigerator as she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the pitcher and closed the refrigerator door, shut. She took the glass and filled it with a pitcher full of icy, cold water. She quickly gulped down the liquid, soothing her entire mouth and body.

"Ah, much better!" Samus said to herself with no one else around.

She quickly placed the glass down in the sink and put the pitcher of water back in the refrigerator. She made sure that everything was the way it was before she entered the kitchen or the Master Hand would complain to all of the smashers about not cleaning up everything when entering the kitchen, and refused to let anyone go back in there. Satisfied with everything the way it was, she shut the lights off, and left the kitchen. She was walking down the hall when she spotted Link.

"Uh, hey Link! What are you doing here at this time of night?" Samus asked.

"What? Oh, I'm just getting something from the locker room. I forgot to get my hat," Link said.

"Ah, I see," Samus said as an awkward silence crept into the room. For some reason it felt really weird, that no one else was around besides them. Ever since the new smashers for the Melee Tournament signed up, it was rare for them any more to have a moment together. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this, since Link and her never really had anything to talk about, and decided it would be best just to leave.

"Er, I should be getting back to my room now. Zelda will probably be wondering what's taking me so long," Samus said.

Link looked down at the floor as Samus turned her back on him and started walking away. This was a perfect chance for him. He and Samus were together alone. No one could disrupt them if he told her then and now. He needed to tell her today. He always wanted to tell her this for over a year, but he never had enough courage to do so. Now was his chance to talk with her alone, and confess his love. His heart was pounding faster than ever and felt like it was just going to rip out of his body and spread all over the floor. That warm tingling sensation in his body came back again. His voice seemed to not work and his throat was dry. Link was barely able to regain his voice again just before Samus was out of his sight.

"Samus?" Link quickly said in the empty hallway. After hearing Link call out to her, Samus slowly spun around and locked her eyes on him. She gave him a questionable look on her face as she was unsure about what he was going to say next.

"Hm?"

"I-... I love you," Link said, his face turning red as his words echoed in the empty hallways.

* * *

Zelda glanced over at her clock on her night stand. In a bright green color, the digital numbers on the clock read 10:35 pm. She frowned at the time the clock displayed as she continued to read. She couldn't concentrate on the new story she was reading, with her mind wandering. Something was bothering her, but she wasn't sure what. She could have sworn that there was something that she had to do, or something weird was happening, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

_"Hm...What's taking Samus so long? I really need to talk to her about tomorrow's battle. It doesn't take a person that long to go and get a drink. Ah! I need to talk to the Master Hand right now! I promised him I would see him after dinner today! Oh Nayru! I must go now before it's too late!"_ Zelda thought.

Zelda gave a little sigh and inserted a bookmark with the Triforce seal on it, in her book and pulled the covers off her legs. The cold air in the room quickly hit her skin as she shivered a little bit. She put on her slippers and quickly headed out the door to the Master Hand's room on the other side of the mansion. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late to see the Master Hand, and watch two very important people in the hallways…

* * *

"W-what?" Samus stuttered out of her mouth, a little shocked.

She couldn't believe it. She knew all along that Link had feelings for her, but he never expected her to confess today. Well, maybe. Just not now, or ever. She thought he would be able to figure out his real and true feelings for Zelda soon and forget all about his unreal, fake feelings for her. What was coming over him? She was sure that he would figure it out soon. She really thought he did. Yet, why was he telling her this? She wasn't the one for him. She could never be the one for him. She couldn't accept him for what he truly was as a lover. Only as a friend, and nothing more.

"I... I love you," Link said again.

Link slowly walked to where Samus was standing as if he was possessed by an evil spirit and pressed his lips against hers. What had came over him? Something was taking ahold of him. Was it his love for Samus? No, it wasn't. It was not love at all. Nothing, but lust in his heart. Something foul, putrid, and passionless in his heart. It's not love at all. When someone allows another person whose heart is filled with lust, it's not love at all. Samus stood there shocked for a minute, when Link's tongue slowly met hers. For some reason, Samus kissed Link back. She didn't know why, but she had to admit that Link was very handsome and he was a very good kisser. Samus admitted that she had been lusting over men, but not men like Link. She tried to imagine that she wasn't kissing Link at all. A strong man with a bigger body build than her's and a very masculine face. Samus had never been kissed in her entire life, and she felt good kissing Link as they continued to lock their lips together. In Samus's head, this wasn't Link that she was kissing; it was a man in her dreams kissing her passionately. Link put his hands close to her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Her tongue danced with his, and the kiss continued to last. Yes, it was surprising to see how much a human emotion can cause a person to do things they would never expect to do in their entire life. She was in a trance and felt as if she was kissing someone she had always dreamed of, not Link. She was delirious and felt as if she was kissing the man of her dreams. It wasn't long when a blonde haired woman was slowly making a turn around the corner of the hallway and saw the two kissing. The person was no other than Princess Zelda herself.

* * *

Zelda felt a sharp pain went into her heart. Samus and Link were kissing. Samus, one of best female friends she had in her entire life was kissing the man she loved the most. That person, who she thought would love her back once he finally discovered his true feelings for her. The perfect person who would do anything for her, and love her with all of his heart. She stood there. Not saying anything or wanting to do something. She couldn't think of anything to do. Nothing was coming to her mind, about anything, only the pain that came into her heart, and Samus and Link being together. She gasped ever so slightly, for only her to hear. There was nothing else that could be heard at the moment, besides Zelda's heart pounding in her chest, as the pain kept on piercing her heart and was bleeding inside. Water slowly started building up in her eyes. Zelda's vision started to become a little blurry as the tears started forming. Zelda could not believe on what she was seeing. She didn't hate Samus, but she just felt like she would never be able to smile again. No matter what Samus or Peach would say to make Zelda feel better, Zelda knew deep down in her heart that she would never be able to smile the way she used to anymore. She couldn't help herself, but Zelda let out a small sob and turned the other way back to her room and ran.

Zelda's sob was loud enough for Samus to hear. She immediately opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of a woman wearing a white dress with blonde hair running away. Samus quickly remembered who she was kissing and how Zelda felt for Link.

_"What the hell am I doing? I am kissing my best friend's love! How could I have been so stupid to let her see me and Link like this! Zelda deeply cares for Link and really loves him! Why am I letting Link kiss me? He doesn't even love me! Oh God, I hate myself... Zelda probably hates me now for kissing Link. Okay, I need to get him OFF of me!"_ Samus thought, as she pushed Link off of her.

"I am sorry, Link. I can't do this," Samus said, as she gasped for air. Their kiss had lasted over a minute, and Samus was already desperate for some fresh air. She still mentally kicked herself over and over again for what she did. She felt like an idiot for allowing herself to be kissed like that. Hurting another person, by kissing Link and to make it worse, one of best friends in the world.

"What do you mean?" Link said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Look, you don't actually love me. You are infatuated with me. Your heart is filled with nothing but lust," Samus said finally.

"No... Samus, I really love you," Link said trying to ignore his real feelings for Zelda.

Something about Zelda… that made him happy. But it he wasn't sure if it was actually love. He didn't know what in the world that Samus was going to talk to him about, but he could tell from the tone of her voice, that he was not going to like it or accept it. He would try to deny everything that she would say. He did love her. Link was sure. Love at first sight. Wasn't that the classic way for two people to fall in love? It wasn't… Link knew this. But how could he accept it, was the question.

"Oh, really? If you really loved me, why was your hand then reaching up to touch one of my breasts? No man would do that unless they were infatuated with me," Samus said as Link blushed. He admitted that he didn't know what came over him to do that, but he was a little ashamed about that. "Link you are a great guy to be around with, but I am not the person for you."

"But that doesn't prove that I don't love you," Link quickly replied. He couldn't stand all of this. What in the world she was talking about? There was no such thing as infatuation in Link's heart. Only love. Or perhaps lust.

"But the thing is, you don't love me at all. You are always blushing and you get nervous whenever I am around. It's pretty obvious that you are infatuated with me. You, like most people, are often confused with your feelings on whether or not this is love or lust," Samus said. "But it's normal for us to think that love is lust."

"How are you so sure that I always get nervous when I see you?" Link quickly asked.

"I have seen the way you act once I am around other men. If you really and truly loved me you would have cared less about other men talking to me. But when you see me with talking to a man, even if it's your best guy friend, Roy, you get so jealous that your eyes turn red and your face turns purple," Samus said.

Link said nothing as Samus continued. She would have to set things straight. It wasn't right for Link to be like this. If Link couldn't be able to figure out his hidden feelings for Zelda, she would have to smack them in his face. Now that she had hurt Zelda emotionally, she would have to help her. Samus hated herself for allowing Link to kiss her. She hated it. This was the only way that Samus could make everything up to her. She would do what she could to make sure that by the time she left Link, she would tell everything that he had not realized yet.

"Zelda once told me about your feelings about me, and she said that the moment you saw me you fell in 'love'," Samus said. "That's definitely infatuation, Link. Love is something that takes time to develop. People in the world don't fall in love with another person that quickly unless they are infatuated with that person. Of course, I like you a lot Link, but only as a friend. To me you are like the stronger, younger brother I never had."

Link remained silent as Samus looked at him. He was not going to say anything. Link wasn't sure how to handle all of this. All these thoughts running through his head. There was no moment of true happiness he had shared with Samus, and whenever he was with Samus, they were not as priceless as they were with Zelda. Zelda… all the times he shared with her… always wonderful and happy experiences with no worry, pain or grief. But he didn't want to admit that he was only infatuated with Samus Aran. He wouldn't accept it. There was no way. All these strong things he had felt for her. But did he really care that much? Samus didn't know how Link was responding to her, but she continued to say more.

"You don't realize it, do you? I know that you are not in love with me, but someone else loves you. You don't seem to realize that there's a special someone you know that deeply cares for you more than I would in a million years. You are just so blind that you don't know it," Samus said.

"And who would that person be?" asked Link coldly.

He still wouldn't accept this. There was no way he could. He would lose all of his pride if he did. But he realized by doing so, he would be arrogant and foolish. Part of growing up is to accept the truth no matter how painful it is, and Link would have to do that. If he did feel pain, that is. There was no pain or emotions in his heart when he was with Samus. No real or true feelings of love. Nothing, but lust. He wanted nothing more than to make out with her. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. The famous female bounty hunter, Samus Aran, could never live a life with the Hero of Time. He still wouldn't accept it though. Not while Samus was still around telling him all of this.

"Who else? Princess Zelda," Samus said. "She loves you more than anything in the world; she tries to hide her pain by smiling at you wherever and whenever you are near her. You can't expect her to not love you. She probably hates me now that she's caught the sight of us kissing. As for now, I'll leave you to think about your real feelings. I know somewhere in your heart you care deeply for Zelda, and you would do anything for her."

Samus turned and walked away as she smiled to herself now that she told Link the truth. Maybe now, he would recognize his feelings for Zelda. Hopefully, he would eventually accept everything she said. No matter how proud Link was as a warrior, he would accept it. He was Link. There was no way that Link would deny everything that Samus said. She was satisfied now. Link would come to his senses. He was still growing up; despite the fact he was almost an adult. Samus knew that he would realize everything. He would finally realize what he had and his feelings.

* * *

Zelda tried her best to keep herself becoming a huge mess, but she couldn't help it. Tears just came pouring out of her eyes. She didn't know where she would go. She didn't want to talk to the Master Hand anymore. She wanted the pain to go away more than ever. This was killing her, as she didn't have any more emotionally strength to support her. She just wanted to forget everything about Link, and her feelings for him. Memories… of him? It seemed to be the simplest answer of all. Suicide was not an option for Princess Zelda, considering who she was, but by removing memories. That was the most likely choice she could make without hurting herself. Knowing exactly who would be able to perform that action for her she continued to dash down the hallways of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Instead of taking a right to get back to her room, she veered left leading down to the dark hallway where a certain Pokémon lived. She knocked on the purple door. As the Pokémon was getting the door, she tried her best to not cry anymore. She didn't want Mewtwo to see her sobbing. At last, the Pokémon finally opened the door.

"Zelda, what are you doing here this late?" the psychic Pokémon asked. He blinked a few times in shock as he saw the state that the princess was in. Something was not right. He could sense that in her emotions and thoughts. He wasn't sure what she was going to ask him next, but he could feel that it would be something very highly of her to ask. "And what's wrong? You look like you have been crying."

"Mewtwo, I have a huge favor to ask you about," Zelda said slowly, trying to calm herself down.

This was not all her fault. It wouldn't be saying good bye to the world she dearly knew for seventeen long years. It would just be saying farewell to a person she loved the most. Until they met again, she would have no idea who this person was. This was the best for her. She tried her best to show and give him all the love she had for him. But she couldn't live like this. Not any more. There would be no tomorrow or yesterday of him and her. All the moments together… slowly disappearing and dying from her mind. She would leave nothing. Nothing of him. All sadness that she contained in her heart from what she had saw only seconds ago, would all be gone. There would be nothing left in her about Link. Leave nothing and carry on living, is what she told herself.

"What is it?"

"I want to forget everything about Link."

* * *

**Yes, this is my first chapter! Just to let you know, the title of my fan fiction, Leave Nothing, is actually a song by a Chinese (yes, I am Chinese...) pop artist named Faye Wong. I strongly recommend her music even though I don't own any of her CDs. I always listen to her music whenever I am listening to fan fiction. I have posted the lyrics to the song "Leave Nothing" in my profile and you will see exactly why I chose this song title as the title of my fan fiction. I apologize to all those Zelda and Link fans, who are probably hating me now, for me having Link kiss Samus. Trust me, this helps the relationship between Zelda and Link. And for all of you hopeless romantics out there, please don't bash on me for not believing at love at first sight! I used to believe in it when I was younger, but now I don't now that I know what the difference between infatuation and love is. Please review and tell me what you think. If you think that this chapter sucks, please tell me why and be specific by providing some examples in my story. Criticism is allowed in reviewing, but NO FLAMING!**

**Love,**

**-BKP**


	2. Fragile Woman

**Okay! The second chapter is up. Just to let you know, I wrote this chapter right after I finished the first! I was so bored waiting for my friend to edit the first chapter, so I decided to get started on the second which I quickly finished because I was really happy and anxious to write this chapter. So when my friend finally was able to come over my house she was able to edit both chapters. Oh yeah, don't flame on me on stupid stuff like pairings or whatever. And thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed the first chapter! I am really happy that you reviewed it! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first! Once again, I thank Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda for their stories inspiring me to write a SSBM fan fiction. Without their existence, I would have never been able to come up with an idea like this.**

**_NOTE:_ This chapter has been reposted. I felt that as if this chapter wasn't as affective as it could have been. I really feel that I needed more emotion in the characters, because they were all dull like robots. These smashers are human for God's sake! Well… Most of them are. I didn't properly show the emotions of either Link or Zelda, so I really wanted to show it now. I know it's longer, but I feel it's definitely more emotionally affective than the chapter that I posted here.**

**Reposted: Friday, July 14, 2006 at 11:40 PM**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Fragile Woman**

The princess of Hyrule slowly opened her eyes to the world. Sunlight was streaming in from her window and hit her face. She yawned, slowly getting her body up and pulling off the covers of her soft bed. Princess Zelda looked at her friend who was sleeping in her bed near hers. She saw her friend, Samus Aran, sleeping soundly and looking peaceful in her sleep. Zelda smiled at her friend and decided to let her rest for a couple more hours. For a moment, Zelda tried to remember what happened last night. As she thought of it, she couldn't remember at all. What had happened to her? All she remembered so far was that Samus had left the room to get a drink of water. Zelda tried to remember what happened after that. Was she somehow able to sleep before Samus came back into the room? There was nothing in her head. It was empty. Blank. As if all the information in her head was gone. Her memory of what happened last night was as hallow as a straw. It was just her intuition, but something was definitely wrong. As she tried hard to remember what happened the night before, she could only see darkness, and nothing else. She was missing something in her memory, but for now she would forget about it because she knew it probably wasn't important. The young and beautiful Princess Zelda got off her bed and went into the bathroom to freshen herself up.

* * *

Link spent the whole night thinking about what Samus had said to him about Zelda. Those words had stung him, as if a great big yellow hornet flew up to him and plunged his stinger right in Link's heart. Was all of it true? Did he really care about Zelda more than Samus? He continued to question himself, becoming frustrated on what was true love and what was lust. Link spent the whole time in his room pacing around, with the light on. Roy complained to Link that he should turn off the light because it was time for him to sleep, but Link paid no attention to him because Roy then somehow fell asleep. Link paced back and forth in his room. He wanted Samus to be the one that he could be with... No, Zelda... No, Samus... His mind kept on arguing, and felt as if his mind was being ripped apart with his confusion of the two women that he cared about. Still trying to find the right answer to his question, Link decided to shut his eyes for a moment. He envisioned both females, standing in front of him with all these qualities that he wouldn't be able to find in anyone else. 

He thought about Samus. She was brave, daring, and dangerous. Her body was perfect and her face was beautiful. He started to think of any physical flaws. There was nothing that was unattractive about her. However, there was something that was pulling him back about his feelings for her. There was something hidden about Samus Aran. She refused to open up towards him at times, whenever he asked her about her past. Something that was built around her, as if a heavy, metal fortress that was carefully guarding her mind. He felt as if there was some arrogance to her personality, and to be completely honest, Link could not sometimes stand the arrogance of the famous bounty hunter. Another trait that Link found that he could not stand was that she seemed to be cold hearted at times. She would sometimes be so bold to state her opinion of something, and not care too much about how she hurt the person after that. Those were traits about Samus Aran, which he found he could never accept.

He paused for a moment, as his mind switched to the thought of Zelda. She was pretty, wise, caring, kind, and patient. Whenever he thought of Zelda, he would always see her smiling at him. She was the one he could always talk to about anything that was bothering him. She was loyal to him in his darkest moment when he thought that he would be able to beat Ganondorf in the Melee tournament and told him to never give up hope. There was a specific characteristic of Zelda Harkinian, which made her so… different from other people. Despite the fact that she was so naïve, non-athletic, innocent, and at times, vulnerable, Link found something gorgeous about her personality. The warmness and reassurance in her smile was something that he identified as one of her most beautiful traits about her.

Link finally realized what his true feelings were. He did want Samus as his girlfriend, but for nothing more to just rip her clothes off and have sex with her. He wanted to take her to bed, and wanted her to be every thing he wanted in a woman for physical looks. He wanted to dream of having a woman that had the face of beauty and perfection, without any flaws, and whisper tenderly in her ear how much he cared for her. If he continued to dream about the most perfect female on earth, he would discover later, that he was not actually feeling love. It would be something more disgusting, and putrid as poison. Something worse than love. Zelda was the one he wanted the most. The one and only person who understood him and loved him for what he was. Whenever he was with the future queen of Hyrule, he felt… warm, safe, and open. He felt comfortable to confront her for any advice, for it was she, whom he talked with about his infatuation for Samus. When he was with Samus, he felt as if he were to change the way he talked, acted, and looked in order to impress her. If he wanted to know what real love was, he would have to be aware, that you don't change how you act around them.

_"Zelda..."_ Link thought to himself. That person who cared for him and wanted to be with him more than anything. He thought of her once more. Her golden silky hair, her sapphire eyes, and ivory skin. _"I never noticed how she has grown up into being such a pretty woman. No... Pretty isn't the word to describe her anymore. She was pretty when she was young, but now she's beautiful. Beautiful like when the sun hits the earth at the crack of dawn."_

Link thought back with all the memories he had with Zelda. The times he laughed with her, the times he saved her from Ganondorf, were all precious to him. All the days he had spent with Zelda were one of the most precious things on earth to Link. He was always happy when ever he was with Zelda; there would be never ending happiness if he could stay by the princess of Hyrule's side forever. If he lost Zelda forever, the Hero of Time would never be able to find love ever again. She was all he had left. There was no one else in the world he felt that had given as much love and support as Zelda did. Link couldn't believe that all this time when he had thought he was in love with Samus Aran, when the woman that he truly loved was standing there right in front of him. He felt like a fool. He should have known earlier. He was an idiot for not knowing his true feelings for Zelda and shouldn't have kissed Samus. Now Zelda was hurt from what she had seen last night with Link and Samus.

"I'll tell her..." Link said softly to himself. "I'll apologize to her for what Samus and I did together, and I'll let her know how I really feel about her now."

* * *

At nine o'clock am, the beautiful bounty hunter finally woke up. She slowly opened her emerald eyes to the world like she did every single day of her life. Samus Aran wondered what the world would hold for her today. She was eager to start the day with her friends and battle other smashers on the battlefield while she made money doing something she loved to do. Her mouth was dry, as she felt the bitter, disgusting taste in her mouth that she always tasted whenever she awoke from her deep slumber. Samus was still drowsy and groggily from her sleep when she looked over to Zelda's bed, but she saw no one was lying on the bed. Samus blinked a few times in shock wondering why Zelda may have gotten up so early. Then it was all coming back to her. Link had kissed her the other night and during that kiss Zelda had walked in on them. Samus closed her eyes in disgust when she realized what she had let Link do to her. She felt as if everything that happened the other night was all her fault for not stopping Link any farther. She was a little selfish to try to put herself first, for experiencing a kiss from a man for the first time. 

_"Ugh. She now hates me for what I let Link do, so now I can't talk to her about it! Shit, I have to fix this up somehow. I wish that she would let me tell her what actually happened instead of avoiding me. But it's a little weird. Whenever something happens between me and her, she never avoids me, but she always goes up to me and demands the truth. Hmm... I guess this event between Link and I really damaged her emotionally."_ Samus thought slowly.

Samus sighed, knowing what she had to do. She had to find Zelda as soon as possible and explain everything to her, and apologize for her actions. There was a heavy weight in her chest, as she knew that what she did last night was wrong. If anything, she didn't want any conflict between her friend, what so ever. Zelda was a sister and a mother to her. If there wasn't any sign of forgiveness from Zelda, she could understand. It would be painful to know that a loved one close to you, could never forgive you, but Samus would have to bear with the pain, if there was any.

"I just hope that she will forgive me for what I did," Samus said to herself, alone in her room.

* * *

Link, the Hero of Time, got himself dressed and freshened himself up by taking a shower. There was something wrong with everything he had done from the night before, and he planned to fix it. He would do whatever it took to make sure that he would feel the warmth and comfort from the princess of Hyrule for his sin. He wondered, however, would it be a sin to love a woman who is of higher status of him? He continued to think more about Zelda and who she was. Even if Zelda was a peasant, he would find everything that he loved about her, still attractive. There was still a topic in his head that he wouldn't let go. His mind was still pondering from what had happened last night, as water splashed on his body. 

_"I need to find her and tell her what my feelings are. I know that she would definitely forgive Samus for what she's done. She didn't really do anything to me, except show me what were my real feelings for Zelda were. But then what if she never forgives me? That would be horrible!_" Link narrowed his eyes in determination. _"Okay, first thing I need to do: find Zelda and apologize for what Samus and I did together last night. Second thing: tell her my real feelings for her. Third thing: hope and pray that everything is alright after doing those things."_ Link thought.

More water fell on his body, as he felt all the filth from his body come off. Before he took a shower, he felt his soul was dirty and impure after kissing Samus. He knew it wasn't love. At the time, he didn't want to accept it for some reason. Perhaps it was because Samus had an ideal female body that most men would find impossible to not be attracted to. Knowing all the flaws that Samus had in her personality, he recognized in his heart that he would never be able to accept Samus for the person she was. After taking a nice shower, he felt once again as if all the disgusting grime on his soul had been washed away and now his soul was pure as ever. His body felt a lot better now, knowing all the stress had washed down the drain of the bathtub. Link quickly dried himself with a nice, large towel and then dressed himself with clean, new clothes. He blow-dried his hair and combed it, and he finally left his room.

Link walked down the hall to look for Zelda. His head was filled with his determination of telling the truth about his feelings. There was nothing more that he wanted was to be with Zelda once again, to tell her what everything. Even if she would never forgive him, ever again, he would have to understand. He clearly knew that he had broken her heart; if her heart had no sympathy to forgive him, he would just have to bear with it. It would be hard for the Hero of Time to do, but if it was for Zelda, he would do it. After over half an hour, Link caught her leaving the music room in the mansion, and quickly sprinted up to her.

"Zelda! Wait up! I have something important to tell you!" Link cried as he ran up to her. Zelda slowly turned herself towards Link and stared blankly at him.

"Okay! I know you are going to hate me for what Samus and I did together last night, but I was stupid and immature and I didn't realize that-" Link began, as Zelda cut him off.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Zelda asked, giving him a blank stare at him. Link stood there slightly shocked from what Zelda had just asked him. Was she kidding? Zelda was certainty not the type who would joke around and pull each other's leg, but Link tried to ignore the strangeness of behavior. Even if she was not kidding, he would still have to proceed with what he wanted to say.

"What? Zelda, stop joking around! I am serious here. I am really and truly sorry for what I did to Samus, but-" Link started to say, but Zelda cut himself off again.

"I am sorry, sir. But I seriously have no idea who you are, and how do you know my friend, Samus? Oh! I see now! You must be a fan or something to come see all the smashers fight today! Right? Isn't that it? But, please be sure you have permission to come here or the Master Hand will have to throw you out," Zelda said, as Link stood there shocked as ever. There was something wrong with the princess of Zelda. His mouth hung open, as he felt that the princess's head was empty with no recalling of him. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of sick joke that Zelda was giving him, but he could swear that his heart was currently in pain.

"What are you talking about, Zelda! You don't remember me? I am your friend for Farore's sake! Link! The Hero of Time! The person who has saved you from Ganondorf over, like, a hundred times! Please tell me you are just kidding around... It's not funny anymore Zelda, I am really sorry for what I did to Samus, but I have finally realized how much I care for you," Link said, as he paused to hear what she was going to say. There were no signs of lying in Zelda's eyes. No expression in her face was showing signs of happiness or delight in confusing Link. It remained the normal, serious face that he had always seen on Zelda.

"Sir, please forgive me once again, but I still don't know who you are. I do not know you from anywhere, and would you please stop bugging me? I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to get down to help some of the other smashers today," Zelda said, as Samus Aran came down the hallway and spotted Link and Zelda. Samus quickly ran over to where the two Hyruleans were standing.

"Zelda, I know what Link just told you, but I have to say that I am sorry too! I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, and you know that as a friend I love you and I would never want to hurt you by kissing-"Samus said, as Zelda interrupted.

"Samus, do you know this man?" Zelda asked pointing to Link. Samus stood there, shocked. If it were anyone, but Zelda speaking, she would think that this was all a little joke, but she knew Zelda to well, to think she would do something like this. Zelda was certainly not the type that would joke around like this.

"What are you talking about, Zelda? This is Link we are talking about! You know, the Hero of Time that saved you many times from Ganondorf! The very same Link that you love so much! The same Link who has been your knight in shining amour and has been the one who you deeply care about more than anyone!" Samus cried with her arms flailing in the air.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea who this man is. He just cried my name today as I was exiting the music room, so I figured that he was a fan of Super Smash Brothers and wanted to meet all the smashers. Is he a friend of yours?" asked Zelda, as Samus looked outraged.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Link! You don't remember anything about him? He is the one and only person you want! Zelda, look at him! He's a Hyrulean just like you! See the ears he has? It's the same as yours!" Samus cried, as Link just stood there still shocked on what Zelda had said.

As soon as Zelda gave him that blank stare, not knowing anymore who he was, he felt as though Zelda had turned into Sheik and threw all of her knives at him at him. He felt the sharp pain in his heart. There was something wrong with Zelda. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was wrong. She couldn't remember anything about Link. Had she… forgotten everything about Link? If that was the truth, why would she do so? In his heart, Link felt that there was nothing, but sorrow. Being forgotten by a loved one is worse than all the sicknesses in the world and losing everything that you have. He had no idea what had happened to Zelda, but all he could feel was the torment of Zelda having no memory of him. Link felt as if there was huge hole in his stomach. He felt as if he was sick and nauseous with heartache and grief. A pit, in where his heart should lie, where all depressed, sad things are grown and nothing is left in that pit, except eternal heartsickness. Samus kept on getting angry with Zelda and demanding to know why she didn't remember Link.

"So is he a new smasher?" asked Zelda innocently.

"NO! What are you talking about? Link has been a smasher for a long time! He was here even before you were a smasher! Why don't you remember him? You love him... I know you do! What is wrong with you, Zelda?" Samus said, on the verge of tears. Frustration was in Samus's head as she tried her best to have Zelda recall everything she saw from the other night. However, Zelda kept on giving Samus and Link a blank stare, not knowing who Link was. She felt guilt in her heart, knowing that Zelda could never forgive her for what she had done; if Zelda couldn't remember anything about the one she loved the most.

"Why would I love someone like him? I don't mean to hurt your feelings, erm...Link. But I don't know who in the Scared Realm he is. It's not possible for me to not know about this... If Link has been a smasher for a long time, then I would have known about him. Are you sure he is not a new smasher? He looks as if he's a new smasher," Zelda said blankly, as Samus had a horrified look upon her face. These words had stuck her across the face, as her frustration for this mystery grew deeper. She was running around in circles as she would never be able to find out what was abnormal about Zelda's manner.

"He is not a new smasher for the last time! What happened to you? Don't you remember anything from last night? Didn't you walk in on us when we were kissing?" Samus asked furiously.

"Oh, so Link is your boyfriend? I never knew you had a boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me? You don't need to keep secrets like this one away from me!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Stop it! Tell me, where were you last night?" Samus snapped.

Zelda stood there for a minute, thinking. Zelda tried to think back late at night. For some reason, she felt a sharp pain inside her head, as if something was preventing her from remembering what happened last night. Her mind still felt as if it was hallow and there was nothing she could recall late at night. There was a black figure, standing in front of her with the light streaming from behind him. The shadow of that figure refused to reveal his face. She concentrated harder to unveil the person she saw last night. She was able to make out a figure, which was Mewtwo. She was finally able to retrace her steps from the late night; she recognized the familiar dorm room that she had visited from late night.

"I went to see Mewtwo about something. I don't remember what, but it was probably something important because I wouldn't have seen him," Zelda replied, as she wondered herself, why she would stop by Mewtwo's dorm.

Samus shifted her gaze at Link for a moment, to observe what his reaction would be. He was just as puzzled as her. Samus could tell right away from the expression on his face; he was thinking the same idea that she was. They knew that Mewtwo should have an explanation for this. The Pokémon would have information about how Zelda's memory had vanished. They both abandoned Zelda, by herself, because she had to go and meet up with the Master Hand. After she left, Link and Samus discussed what had happened to Zelda, in private.

"What is wrong with Zelda?" Samus questioned Link.

"I have no idea. When I was talking with her, I thought she was joking around because I would never think that Zelda would talk to me in that way. It was as if she didn't know who I was," Link responded.

"But knowing Zelda, she wouldn't really joke around like that. She takes things pretty seriously. And, um... Link? You know what happened last night. I...um," Samus said as her voice trailed off.

"Please, don't bring that up again. I am really sorry for my behavior. But I must thank you, Samus. If you hadn't confronted me, I wouldn't have realized my feelings for Zelda. But now that it seems that Zelda doesn't remember me, I feel like I am just going to break in a million pieces. There's a sharp pain in my heart, and if Zelda doesn't remember anything about me, the pain will become deeper and deeper each day," Link grieved.

"Try to hold yourself together. We should see Roy and Peach to tell them what happened. They will probably want to know what has happened to Zelda," Samus said finally. The both speeded up in the hallways to hunt for the swordsman and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. They were able to spot Roy and Peach chatting away. As Link and Samus finally came in contact with Roy and Peach, they stopped talking to look at them.

"So, erm, Link. Did you hear what happened to Zelda?" asked Roy, knowing that Zelda had loved Link very much.

Roy had been aware of Zelda's feelings for the green clothed Hyrulean, and she often confronted all of her friends, except for Link, about her problem. Roy was especially concerned for all of his friends, but he knew it wasn't his place to disturb the triangle of love between the princess of Hyrule, the bounty hunter, and the Hero of Time. Being one of Zelda's most loyal friends, he was as worried about her as Peach, Samus, and Link.

"That's what we came to talk to you about. What do you think happened to her?" inquired Samus.

"I have no idea. When I caught up with Zelda, around eleven o'clock this morning, she and I just started talking about lot's of different things like shopping. When I was asking her if Link was going to partner for the tournament she said: 'Who?'," Peach replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "It was so weird. She told me that she caught up with you and the "Link person" and asked me whether or not he was a new smasher. Just… the way she responded when I asked her about Link felt as if she had no idea who he was or if he ever existed."

"It seems as if she's forgotten everything about Link or something," Roy said, thinking deeply about the issue.

"But if she did lose her memory how would that happen?" asked Link.

"Well, there is a possibility that she could have slipped on something and hit her head or something like that. It's possible that, she remembers everyone else, just not Link," Roy concluded, as he placed his fingers of his right hand around his chin. "However, I definitely feel that it's not that. There has to be something more to this issue that we are not thinking about."

"Well, she did say that she saw Mewtwo last night, do you think that would have to do anything with him?" asked Samus, as Roy looked up at her shocked. Clearly, Roy had more information about the subject of Mewtwo compared to most of the other smashers.

"Oh my... You can't be serious," Roy gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Peach, a little worried about what Roy was going to say next.

"Wait, no one here is aware of what Mewtwo can do?" asked Roy as he focused his attention to Link. Seeing that Link had no information about Mewtwo's capabilities in his head, he shifted his gaze towards Samus. She also seemed to know nothing about Mewtwo. In hope that someone would know about Mewtwo's abilities, Roy's blue eyes focused on Peach. Her eyes held a blank stare in them, as all three smashers shook their heads.

"You have got to be kidding me! All this time Mewtwo was here and you don't know what his abilities are?" Roy asked outraged.

"Hey! We know all of his attacks on the battlefield! So you shouldn't be so hard on us!" Link declared in defense.

"No! That's not what I mean. Mewtwo's abilities in the tournament are NOTHING compared to what he can do to humans. He can erase their memories, give them illusions, do crazy stuff to the human mind, and make them go mad! He can control their mind, and he can even lead a person into killing himself!" Roy shouted quickly.

"What? No one told me that! How did you know that? I never knew that Mewtwo had those abilities," Peach proclaimed in shock.

"Fox and Captain Falcon told me all about it one day when we were talking about the entire smashers's pasts and everything," Roy replied softly.

"Wait, Roy... Are you suggesting that Mewtwo may have erased Zelda's memory?" asked Link as Roy nodded his head.

"Oh… my… GOD... This is really bad, we have to see Mewtwo now, or something bad might have happen to Zelda!" Samus exclaimed, as she quickly turned on her heel to run for her friend's life.

* * *

The foursome quickly made a mad dash to Mewtwo's room before everyone would go down to eat breakfast. Each smasher was just as confused, and shocked as the other smashers about this. Their beloved friend was hurt in some way, more than anything; they wanted to solve this mystery of Zelda's memory. They were all concerned with Zelda's state of mind, and they all questioned in their heads what Zelda may have become of from last night. All the smashers, except for Link, were aware of Zelda's suffering of the heartache of being out of love. However, if refusing to remember everything about Link was the way she could finally cope with Link's infatuation for Samus, she was wrong. They stopped at the purple door at the end of the hallway and banged their fists on the door. 

"Mewtwo! Open the door! We have something important to talk to you about!" Link cried with worry and concern in his tone of voice.

Link continued to bang his fist on the purple door, and Peach, Roy, and Samus were also knocking on the door. Their concern was slowly rising as they prepared themselves to hear the news of what may have happened to Zelda. They had a vague idea of what Zelda had become of, but they were still unsure. Anything may have happened to Zelda. Anything. There were countless possibilities of the happenings that occurred to the princess of Hyrule. The tension in their minds kept on growing larger and larger, until Mewtwo finally swung open the door.

"What are you all doing here? If you really needed to see me, there's no reason to be almost breaking my door down," Mewtwo replied angrily, with a scowl on his face.

"But this is serious! We came here to talk about if you knew what happened to Zelda," Link exclaimed, as Mewtwo stood there frozen.

They were all aware of what had become of Zelda Harkinian. He knew that it what he had done was inevitable; someone would surely catch on with Zelda's problem, and confront him about it. He avoided looking into the Hyrulean's azure orbs, as he tried to focus his attention at the floor. If he was going to sputter out the truth, it was going to be painful for all four of Zelda's closest friends. Mewtwo wished to lie, and pretend what everything had happened, but he was too soft-hearted to see humans in pain. There would be a price he would have to pay for doing what he did to the future queen of Hyrule, and it would be to come clean about the truth. Link could tell by the look that was painted on Mewtwo's face, which he definitely did something to Zelda.

"You know, don't you? About what happened to her?" asked Link slowly, as he felt his voice was shaking in fear of what Mewtwo was going to say.

Link had rarely felt the pain of fear, however, this was one of those rare times in his lifetime where was afraid of something. He was afraid of what Mewtwo had done. He wished to know if Mewtwo had any pleasure to see the smashers in pain. Zelda could not recall anything about the blonde haired hero, and this was something that Link refused to easily let go. It was something that he would never be able to let go, until he knew the truth. The truth would be painful, and Link was aware of that. However, he still desired to inquire the information of the happening of Zelda. He'd rather experience the pain and have the small glimpse of hope in fixing all the broken emotions in his heart, rather than pretending that nothing had happened to Zelda.

"Please, I know this will be hard to handle, but please come inside my room so we can discuss this," Mewtwo replied softly.

He opened the door wider so that they would all be able to come in. The psychic Pokémon slowly entered his room, first, as the four smashers followed on it. After entering the room, they all stared at his room in awe. It was filled with whirring machines, laboratory material, a sink, and many other scientific materials. Mewtwo's room looked more as if it was a lab than a dorm room. All of the smashers were stunned to see that the Master Hand and Crazy Hand were able to allow all this material in Mewtwo's dorm room. Everything certainty seemed very precious to Mewtwo by the way everything was organized and placed. The room also seemed to be very mysterious with the lighting darker than the hallway lights, and all unknown substances that were in the test tubes.

"Please don't touch anything. I don't want you to mess up any of my experiments. These are very important to me and I would like it that none of you got turned into something like frog," Mewtwo said cautiously.

They all nodded as they looked at all the equipment with wonder. Everything looked so interesting and they all wanted to touch it, but it was all dangerous. They were both astounded and yet, horrified with what schemes Mewtwo was planning. There was something about Mewtwo that the smashers found to be mysterious and alien to all of the other smashers. His room definitely showed that, with the different substances in the testing tubes, and the gloomy atmosphere that the room provided. All the four smashers felt as if they were being trapped in the room with Mewtwo locking the door, after all of them had stepped in. There were not sure what Mewtwo was planning to say to them, but when he finally faced them, there seemed to be no evil intentions in his eyes.

"So, about Zelda... What about her?" Mewtwo asked.

The Pokémon, however, knew all about the disturbing thoughts that were in all of the smashers's heads. He had to admit, that he was ashamed of what he had done the other night, but this was what she wished for. The truth would be very painful for each of the smashers to handle, but he could sense in their minds and hearts that they were all emotionally strong enough. Perhaps, not Link. Especially not Link. He was the closest one to Zelda, and worry crept into his mind, as he wondered how the arrogant hero would take the news. It was inevitable to lie to all of them, he could try make them believe that no such thing had happened to Zelda for the rest of their lives… but Mewtwo was aware that he would be putting them all in pain, and either none of the smashers would ever be happy ever again. Mewtwo was in favor of being performing good actions now, even though he would be damaging their sake of happiness, he had no choice, but only to tell the truth.

"We want to know what you have done to her!" Samus proclaimed, as her brows furrowed deeply on her face. She was almost ready to break in tears. She and Zelda had an unbreakable bond. She had helped her get through the toughest times. She had told her all about her lonely past, and Zelda had comforted her, saying that she was never alone. All Samus Aran wished for Zelda was to be happy. But how could her friend be ever happy in her life, if she didn't have the love of her life remember who she was?

"Did you erase her memory? If you did, I will never be able to forgive you for doing something like that to my friend! She was one the closet people to me! I just want her to be happy with Link!"

"Why would you think that I would do anything like that?" Mewtwo asked, as a smirk began to form on his mouth. He tried to remain cool and mysterious as he always did to leave them a little clueless of what was actually going on. He wanted to look as calm as possible, because he knew that the smashers would have to do the same thing, when he told the truth.

"Why else would we think that? We already think that you are really weird and creepy with all these experiments in your room and your abilities!" Peach said, as she jerked her head in the direction to a jar filled with what looked like human eyeballs.

Something about the room was sending chills up and down the smashers spines. The lighting was darker than most of the rooms of the mansion. The room seemed to be a bit colder than most of the rooms, as the four smashers were all trying to best not to shiver at the chilliness of the room. They all felt a little vulnerable to Mewtwo's intensions and actions. As if they were all mice being corned by a large loin that was thirsty for blood and ready to pounce at them, to devour all of them for dinner. Peach was a little scared about Mewtwo's abilities, but she felt a little relaxed knowing that someone like Roy would protect her from any harm. He had always said that he would protect her from any harm, no matter what. That's what she liked so much about Roy. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about her special feelings for the flamed haired swordsman, but she tried her best to remain calm and not panic. However, no matter how much Roy could protect her, that didn't stop her from worrying about Mewtwo and his thoughts. Mewtwo slyly smiled and let out a little mischievous laugh escape from his mouth.

"Yes, I admit I may be a little strange, but trust me: I would never dream of hurting your beloved princess. Yes, I do admit that I erased her memory. Before any of you say anything please know that I only did it because it was what she wished for," Mewtwo said.

"What? Why would she want to do that?" asked Peach.

"I recall from what I heard from her last night, that she caught you and Link kissing yesterday night," Mewtwo said, as he gestured his hand towards Samus and Link.

The swordsman and the bounty hunter both had a shade of rose pink appear in their cheeks. Roy and Peach looked at both of them, completely shocked. They never expected that Link would finally build up enough courage to do something so bold, as to kiss the cold hearted bounty hunter. In fact, Roy and Peach both wished that someday that Link would finally figure out his feelings for Zelda and forget all about his infatuation for Samus, since it was obvious that Zelda and Link were made for each other. The truth was that Link had always been shy around people when it came to females.

"Wait, Link and Samus kissed? And Zelda caught them?" asked Roy, as Mewtwo nodded.

"But anyways, Mewtwo, please tell us what happened," Roy continued, trying to figure out what happened to Zelda.

"I don't prefer to _tell_ you, Roy, but I prefer to _show_ you what happened," Mewtwo said, as everyone stood there trying to figure out what Mewtwo was trying to say. They all had a blank look upon their faces as they hoped that Mewtwo would explain what he meant by saying that. He, however, ordered them to do something. "Close your eyes."

"But-"

"Just close your eyes!" Mewtwo snapped, as everyone closed their eyes.

Mewtwo finally closed his eyes and put his hands in front of him. With the blackness that all the smashers saw in front of their eyes, it was blinded by a bright heavenly light. They felt as if time was slowing down, as Mewtwo's powers did its work on them in the minds. They felt as if life was moving before them before a blink of an eye, as they just stood there in the middle of Mewtwo's room, and everything would be shown from Mewtwo to the smashers. Roy, Peach, Link, and Samus were all nauseous with all the things that would be flashing in their heads. They minds were soaking up the information that Mewtwo was showing them. With Mewtwo's extraordinary powers, the smashers were able to understand what Mewtwo had asked of them.

* * *

Mewtwo somehow was able to show his memory of what had happened last night between Zelda and him. It was if they were right there on that night standing there watching both Mewtwo and Zelda as their conversation progressed. They could see from the room's clock that it was late at night, almost around midnight. The moonlight was streaming in the room from the room's only window, and the machines were whirring and seemed to chat among themselves with all the other machines. Everything began when Mewtwo was mixing a purple liquid in a beaker, wearing a white lab coat, when there was a rapid knocking on the door. Mewtwo sighed, put his beaker down, as he made sure that none of the substance had gotten on himself. He hastily unbuttoned himself from the white lab coat, as he finally went to get the door. When Mewtwo finally opened the door, he came upon Princess Zelda with her eyes filled with tears, as she tried her best to keep herself from sobbing. 

"Zelda, what are you doing here this late? What's wrong? You look like you have been crying," Mewtwo commented, stating the obvious.

"Mewtwo, I have a huge favor to ask you about," Zelda sputtered out, as she was trying to not choke on her words.

She couldn't help it. Everything seemed to be flying past her eyes. She had no control of her body. She felt as if her heart was controlling her body, rather than her mind. If anything, there was too much pain in her heart. There was nothing more that could be done, than to remove all that pain from her heart. This was her decision. She would be bold enough to come to Mewtwo and ask him the biggest favor, she had ever asked to anyone. Her mouth was dry and she tried to moisten it by swallowing the huge lump in her throat. Her mind ached, and she was tired of all this suffering she was going with. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had waited for him. She had waited for him for seven years back in Hyrule, and now here in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion for over a year and a half now. He had not returned the feelings that she hoped that he would. To think of it, Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule had given him everything that she possessed as a Hyrulean. She had given him the rare smile that was her most attractive fragment of herself. She had shown him all the emotions that she was afraid of showing to other people. Her fears, her worries, and every negative aspect of herself. She was ready to finally say good bye to him.

"What is it?" Mewtwo questioned, as he hesitated to hear what the princess's request was. By the look on his face, all the four smashers, watching Mewtwo's memory, could tell that he seemed to be already aware of what the princess was asking.

"I want to forget everything about Link!" Zelda said, as she couldn't handle the pain anymore, and started to let the tears flow down her cheeks. Mewtwo looked at her for a moment not sure on how to handle the situation. He finally took a deep breath and said:

"Come inside. It's better if we discuss everything inside my room rather than here out in the hallway."

Zelda nodded her head as she took a few steps into his room. She was a little surprised about how everything was designed in such a different way, but at the moment, she could care less. She was heartbroken, and no one could fix her shattered glass heart, until Link could tell her, himself about how he truly felt. She knew that she was stubborn with her own feelings, but she knew that there was no other person she had felt the most for, than Link. Mewtwo closed the door behind her, as he faced her in the eyes, and gave her a handkerchief.

"Here, take this to wipe your tears," Mewtwo said compassionately.

"Thank you, Mewtwo," Zelda blubbered out of her mouth, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She tried to calm herself, to stop her crying, but it wasn't working. She wanted to remain as strong as Impa had always taught her, but for now, she felt it was best to let herself go.

"Now, please try to calm down and tell me exactly what happened that makes you want to forget everything about Link," Mewtwo said softly.

Zelda took a deep breath. She needed to try to remain strong once again. She was a princess after all, and princesses were not allowed to show their pain. But there she was heartbroken from seeing Link kissing Samus. She saw even Samus returning that little kiss, when she thought that Samus would have tried to ignore that little kiss. Still though, she wanted to cry, break things, and let the tears flow down her cheeks. There was nothing, but sorrow in her heart. She was already in pain, seeing how Link wasn't aware of her feelings for him. Every day that she was with Link, it always felt as if she was in love. Princess Zelda could feel the same warmness in Link, as she gave him. She was suffering inside to see Link feeling the way he did for Samus. She was sure that what Link had felt for Samus was infatuation. But was she wrong? Knowing how she felt for Link, she would do anything for him. But there was nothing that she could do for him. If Link's happiness lied with Samus, she could not interfere with the two. To her, Link was the first and only person she truly felt. There was no other man that she had felt the way she did for Link. She was committed to stay at his side, no matter what. He didn't return those feelings that Zelda had felt for him… No one else could make her happy as Link did. This man… had taught her how to love. How to truly love someone for who they are. She inhaled some more of the dusty, moldy air in Mewtwo's room, as she would try her best to explain everything to him. She didn't expect him to understand everything about how she felt for Link, but she just wanted to spill out the words.

"I was walking down the hall to see the Master Hand about something he wanted to talk to me about," Zelda began, with her voice slowly shaking. She swallowed a lump in her throat, as she started to hiccup, "and when I was turning around the corner of the hallway I saw Samus and Link kissing each other!"

Mewtwo stood there with a slight shocked look upon his face, as Zelda sobbed even harder. She knew that she should have maybe said more, but there was nothing that would come in her mind, except the painful image of Link and Samus being together forever. The teardrops refused to stop, as they small rivers started to flow down her cheeks. Recalling all those times that Link was with her, she could have sworn in his eyes that there was sympathy. She was confused about everything. She was certain that the look in his eyes, were of warmth and love, but… how could he not love her? She thought he implied it everyday, with his warm smile and soft heartedness to her. She wished nothing more than to know that Link had cared for her, and would be more than happy to be with her forever.

"So this is what you want? To forget all your precious memories with Link?" Mewtwo asked softly. It took her a while to move her stiff head, from the crying. It felt as if her mind wanted to tell her to not do it, but her heart was telling her to. She was able to finally jerk her head up and down, after a few seconds.

"But you love Link. I can definitely see that in your brain. Are you sure that you want that?" Mewtwo continued, as he hesitated as if he wanted to say more. He felt that this was perhaps to wrong to do. If he fulfilled the favor that Zelda was asking for, he only prayed that Link himself, wouldn't come to hunt him down and hurt him in any physical way.

"I can't do this to myself. If I pretend like I didn't see them kissing, I will feel like I am pretending that he loves me back when he really doesn't. I'd be living in a disgusting, yet beautiful lie," Zelda said slowly.

She bit one side of her lip, as her crying calmed down, but tears were still falling out of her eyes. There would be no way for her to ever stop her crying… not until Mewtwo fully removed every moment she had spared with Link. Nothing would be left for her, if she could continue to live seeing the one she loved the most with Samus. She did want Samus to be happy, but if she had to see two people in her life, that she loved, she couldn't bear with the pain. She wished to be with Link forever, but she was aware that she would only be in the way of Samus's and Link's relationship. Mewtwo wheezed out a long breath of the cool air in his dorm room, as he shook his head in disappointment at Zelda's request. Mewtwo didn't want to waste his breath talking so he decided to communicate with Zelda using telepathy. This would be the best way to communicate with Zelda, now that her mind was whirring with thoughts.

_"But what happens if he does actually love you, but he just doesn't realize it?"_ Mewtwo asked. The Pokémon felt a lot comfortable now, knowing that he could talk to Zelda through the mind. He, however, stared deeply into Zelda's deep sky blue eyes, as she looked back into his purple ones.

_"If he does, then it's just too late. I gave him time to tell me that he loves me. But judging from what I saw when he was with Samus, I think he really loves her,"_ Zelda replied, she continued to cry. She dainty wiped away the newly formed tears from her eyes, as she felt her nose become clogged up from all the crying she had shed.

_"If I erase you memory for you, would you regret it?"_ Mewtwo asked, with his eyes still locked on the princess's. She didn't look back into his eyes, as she focused on wiping the tears around her eyes. She remembered the kindness and warmness she had felt when she was in love with Link, and was completely sure that there would be no man for her.

_"The only thing I ever regret is falling in love with him!"_ Zelda told Mewtwo, as two more tears were squeezed out of her eyes.

She didn't bother wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She wanted those tears to fall down, and drop down on her white dress. She wished that she could cry away her sadness and grief to get over what she had seen over half an hour ago. She wished that she could somehow become stronger from what she had saw and forget all about the incident. But she also knew that it would be impossible for her to ever become emotionally stronger, from witnessing the kiss of the famous bounty hunter and her hero. Zelda was aware, however, that she was lying about herself about what she thought in her mind. It was best for Princess Zelda to experience love, rather than to not learn how to love at all.

_"But you do realize that if I do erase your memories with Link, that I won't be able to restore everything? I mean there is a way that you could somehow get your memories with Link back, but that would only be if Link really loved you and would do anything for you,"_ Mewtwo said.

_"It doesn't matter anymore. He loves Samus. Link wouldn't have kissed Samus for any reason unless he really likes her. This is what's best for both me and him. I don't want to experience this pain anymore,"_ Zelda replied, as Mewtwo sighed.

_"Alright, fine. I will erase your memory for you, Princess. If it's what you truly want then I will erase it for you. When you wake up you will faintly remember this meeting,"_ Mewtwo said, using his mind, as Zelda nodded. _"Is there anything else you want to tell me before I remove your memories with Link?" _

_"Tell him I said good-bye and that I truly loved him,"_ Zelda told him through her mind.

Zelda closed her eyes as two more tears spilled out. Mewtwo put his hand over her eyes and closed his eyes as well as he started to erase her precious memories with Link. Zelda could see in her brain that he was slowly erasing everything. Everything related to the green clothed Hyrulean. The scene of Link and Samus lips meeting was slowly disappearing, as Zelda started to see Samus not kissing anything. Mewtwo started to erase all the information about what happened earlier that morning… battling with Link and Roy. He was standing next to Roy, as he used his sword as support to hold his body together. His body was disappearing in the air, as she saw no one next to Roy. When she called his name out in the morning, and he turned around to reveal his warm, smiling face was vanishing in thin air. More memories were disappearing. Every time she had met Link, was abandoning her mind. The time where she had caught up with him, when signing up to become a new smasher for the Melee Tournament, and him spending time with him after defeating Ganondorf. From encountering the Hero of Time, for each temple he would appear, to her seeing him when she was leaving the castle. Finally the first memory of Link was vanishing. Where both of them met for the first time. She remembered at first gazing in the Hyrulean's blue sphere in his eyes sockets, as he stared back at her, with curious eyes. Mewtwo's power was working, as the young boy's body was slowly disappearing, and she saw the face was still until Mewtwo completely had the face vanish into nothing.

* * *

The group of friends stood in the room shocked with what they had seen. They were all so surprised that Zelda would want to do something like this. No one said a word for a long time because they were all trying their best to accept what happened between Mewtwo and Zelda. Everyone knew, however, that they couldn't let something as prodigious as this event slip past their minds, as if it was nothing at all. To them, this was horrifying, painful, and, for the Hero of Time, heartbreaking. 

"…Why?" Link broke out, in a shaking voice in the room. He gritted his teeth, as he felt his fists clench up. His anger quickly rose, as he was frustrated with everything that he and Zelda had done. He continued to speak through his tightly closed teeth. "….Why did she want this? She should know that I care deeply about her!"

"She wanted this more than anything. I couldn't stop her. It was heartbreaking to see her in great pain. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her," Mewtwo said to Link. He tried to have the look of sympathy in his eyes, to make Link feel better, but he knew it wasn't helping. He could read from his mind, that his body temperature was boiling up and was ready to break out and do something rash.

"But she should know that I love her! I always had and I always will! I was just being a fool to let myself kiss Samus!" Link cried out with frustration.

"She didn't know that. She assumed that you loved Samus when you kissed her," Mewtwo said softly. This would be hard for the Hero of Time to swallow down in his brain, but Link would not accept what just happened and still be in retrospect, and question the past.

"But that's not right! She shouldn't have done this! I love her so much! Why? Why would she want to do this to me?" the Hero of Time choked out, as he broke down and started to cry.

The three other smashers stared at Link. Link would never cry in front of anyone, and this was the first time they all had seen him cry. He always seemed to have a sense of pride, knowing that he was a man, and men never cried. He was a warrior, and no matter how painful everything would be, they would never be allowed to shed one tear of sadness. However, Link felt he had every right to cry. He finally figured out who he wanted to most in his life. The person who would always be there for him, yet she was already gone. As if she had evaporated into thin air, and she would leave nothing. All these emotions were filling his mind and body, as he was angry, heartbroken, sad, and loathing him at the same time. Roy, Peach, and Samus were all still horror stricken with everything that had happened. They couldn't move their body because their friend had lost the person she loved the most in her mind. All three of their bodies felt lifeless, and delayed, because no one moved. They all wanted to comfort Link's sorrow, but they somehow couldn't. They all wished to see what he had to say, before performing some kind of action.

"Give her back! Give her memories of me back! I want her to remember me! I want her to remember everything about me and all the times we spent together!" Link cried out, as tears continued to fall out of his eye sockets. Mewtwo opened his mouth to speak, as his voice went tender and soft to attempt to comfort Link once again.

"Link... You have to realize that-" Mewtwo began to say, but Link cut him off.

"I don't care! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Link roared furiously.

He strode over to a lab table and started smashing all the glass test tubes, beakers, and many other jars on the table. The glass was buried deep into both of his arms, but he didn't care. He did stop a little bit to wrench out the glass shards in both of his arms, but he would continue to break all of Mewtwo's experimental equipment. Mewtwo had hurt Link in an indirect way, and Link wanted Mewtwo to feel the same pain as he did. He was aware in the back of his mind, that he was not helping with anything, instead performing a cycle of hurting other people, but he didn't care. He had no idea how to control his anger, and wished there would be just some way from having all these events from happening to either Zelda or him. But he knew that the doors of time were sealed off forever, due to the defeat of Ganondorf.

"I WANT HER BACK! I WANT HER TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING AGAIN!"

Link couldn't control himself. He kept on smashing everything with his hands and throwing a fit. All these confusing emotions were running through his head. He was frustrated, upset, angry, but most of all, heartbroken. He couldn't believe that Zelda made this decision to do this. He had already experienced the same pain that Zelda had felt when Zelda didn't know who he was. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. Link didn't realize how fragile Zelda was. Her heart was as if it was made of glass. It was very beautiful, and exotic, but at the same time it was something that was delicate, and that could be broken easily. He remembered a time when he was talking with Zelda when there were little.

_"Memories are like tears and feathers. They can be like tears because once you taste them, they can be sweet for a very short time, but they can turn salty. It's really hard to taste the sweetness of tears. Memories can also be like feathers in a way, because they are beautiful and precious, but memories are something light and can easily be blown away from your mind. So it's easy to forget things."_ Zelda told him.

Those tender, soft words had truly touched him, as he felt that those words would pierce his heart over and over again with his own sword. He realized now, that he shouldn't have taken those words so lightly. Those words stung in his head, as he could hear Zelda's haunting voice repeating them over. He wished that none of this had happened. He wanted to go back in time again, and change everything. Link felt that it was his entire fault that he let his hormones take over his mind and body to think that he loved Samus, when he knew he didn't. He kept on destroying all of Mewtwo's experiments in the room until Roy, Peach, and Samus grabbed him forcefully to stop him.

"Please...Mewtwo... Please give her back to me..." Link said, panting on the floor. Mewtwo did not reply in any way.

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ALL OF HER MEMORIES BACK!" Link yelled, as he took Mewtwo by the shoulders and started shaking violently him.

Tears started pouring out of the sockets of his eyes. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop anything. He couldn't control himself, as he felt himself being possessed by the demon hidden inside of him. He loved Zelda more than anyone, and he wished to stay by her side forever. However, what good was it to Link, if the person he felt strongly for, couldn't return his feelings if she didn't remember who he was? The tears continued to roll down his cheeks, as he felt as if he was choking on disgusting worms and slimy creatures in his mouth, as the words he kept on stumbling over and over. He hyperventilated from the sobbing, as he tried his best to pronounce the words correctly so that everyone would understand what he said. His voice stopped from being harsh and loud, into becoming softer and tender.

"Please give her back to me. She's the only person who's ever been close to me."

This was all becoming too much for the smashers to see. Link was acting in such an immature way, that they knew that enough was enough. They all allowed him to get away with letting his emotions flow out of his body, but it now he was acting like a fool. There needed to be some self control in Link's body. They could all tell that he was possessed with all the feelings he had in his body. Roy couldn't bear seeing his friend acting act the way he did, so he slowly walked over to Link, as he separated Link from cling on to Mewtwo's shoulders, and struck him across the face. Roy had never done anything so bold into slapping his friend across the face, but he knew it was the only way. The other smashers were a little surprised by Roy's actions, but they all watched to see what he would say to Link now.

"Shut up! This isn't going anywhere! First of all, think of all the positive things about this situation! Look, the good thing is that Zelda is not dead, _you_ are not dead. I mean, imagine everything that could be even worse for a moment! Zelda could have committed suicide or if she was really insane, which by the way I highly doubt, she could have killed either you or Samus," Roy shouted. "You need to stop despairing over this incident, and move on! Mewtwo said to Zelda that there was a way for Zelda to regain all of her memories of you! Right, Mewtwo?"

"You are correct, Roy. But Link, you have to realize that: one you just destroyed my months of research, and two," he pointed at a brightly glowing powder beneath a rocking chair," I think you have just helped me find a cure for asthma."

"I did? Umm... Well, I am really sorry about ruining everything, but I am glad in a way that I helped you...ish...I am sorry, everyone, that I was acting immature and being stupid and I couldn't control my anger. But after Roy knocked some sense into me, I guess that I finally realized that he was right, and that I shouldn't have acted that way," Link said, feeling ashamed with what he had just done in front of everyone. It felt very awkward to Link, knowing that he was acting without properly thinking, and following with his natural motives as a young Hyrulean man. He did feel as if everything was flashing before him, and that he was being controlled by all of the motives he had in his body.

"It's alright, I can always fix everything up with my powers," Mewtwo said, as he pondered a little bit. "But back to what I was saying, there is a way for Zelda to get all of her memories back."

"And that is?" asked Roy anxiously, as Mewtwo sighed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. The only way for Zelda to regain all of her memories is to find out what her most precious memory was with Link, and simply by taking her to the place where they shared that memory," Mewtwo remarked.

"What do you exactly mean?" asked Samus.

"Say for example, that Zelda's most precious memory was the tournament last year when she was paired up with Link to fight Ganondorf. Link would just simply have to take her to the Hyrule Temple Arena and then she would remember everything," Mewtwo said finally.

"Hm... But what could her favorite memory of me would be?" asked Link.

"Well, you do know one thing," Mewtwo said.

"And that would be...?" asked Link, as he raised his eyebrows towards Mewtwo.

"Is that Zelda's most precious memory with you was not here in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion or Tournament. If it was, she would have instantly regained her memory back and there would be no point in her asking me to remove her memories with you because it would be pointless if she then forgot about you and then remembered who you are again," Mewtwo explained.

"Okay... But what if one of her most precious memories with me was in the sky?" said Link, remembering what happened after he and Zelda defeated Ganondorf.

The other smashers just gave him a blank stare and wondering what the heck their friend was talking about. There were not aware of this memory that Link was talking about, because neither him nor Zelda had ever given them information about this. It didn't seem physically possible to float in the sky, while having a conversation. For normal people, however, the other three smashers did not posses any kind of magic in their minds or bodies.

"How is that possible? You can't really share a memory in the sky..." Peach said, as Link shook his head. His cheeks turned from being tanned, golden beige to a shade of light pink. He would have to explain everything that happened that day, as he stumbled over the words that he proclaimed.

"Er, it's kind of difficult to explain. After Zelda and I defeated Ganondorf when he was trying to get all of the pieces of the Triforce and take over Hyrule, Zelda and I somehow were floating in the sky and we just talked to each other about what happened, err... Yeah," Link said, trying his best to explain the situation.

"While I was going through her memories, I did stumble upon that memory. But I didn't feel that was her happiest memory with you. I mean, she did love talking to you in that memory, but it wasn't her most precious memory," Mewtwo said.

"Then do you know what it is?" asked Roy.

"No, I don't. If I did, I would have instantly told Link. In Zelda's mind, I couldn't figure out what her most beloved memory was because it was heavy guarded. It must have been something really important to her because it seemed like she didn't want anyone to know about this experience with her and Link, no matter who the person was. I, of course, was able to successfully remove that memory for her. But be aware, Link, that I only went through some of her memories, and most of the memories I went through and was able to see were the ones you and Zelda had here in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion," Mewtwo explained.

"Hm... Do the memories she and I have include the ones when she was Sheik?" asked Link as Mewtwo glowered a little bit at Link's stupidity. The psychic would have to bear with the Hyrulean's mind of lesser intelligence, as he answered the question.

"Yes, Link... It does," Mewtwo said.

"Okay, I am just making sure on what I need to do," Link said, as he started exiting the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Link?" asked Roy.

"What else do you think I am going to do?" the ocean eyed Hyrulean replied. "I am going to restore Zelda's memories of me, all by myself!"

_"Zelda... I will get all of your memories of us being together. No matter what it takes."_

Link smiled softly, as he promised that he would never give up on this task that was placed before him. He was aware that most people wouldn't smile during a situation like this, but he remembered what Zelda had always taught him. To always smile at a problem, no matter how difficult it is, and to have faith. He would try his best, to stay as emotional strong as he could. He would make sure when Zelda would remember who he was, she wouldn't see him in despair. He would fulfill the act of respect that he felt for Zelda's own strength, he try to remain as strong as she always did. When Link declared that he would do something, he would always be determined to finish that task. He took one last breath from Mewtwo's dorm room and withdrew from the room.

* * *

**Okay! The second chapter is finally here! I admit that the title of this chapter is a song title from Faye Wong. Okay, please don't bash on me on Mewtwo's powers and how you guys think I must be an idiot for telling everyone what Mewtwo is capable of, but I was trying to make this chapter appropriate for people who have never seen Pokémon as a child or whatever. I was also trying to explain some things for my friend, Vandae, who edited this chapter and the first chapter, so she would be able to understand everything because she has never played Zelda or seen (and never was interested) in Pokémon. If you are going to criticize my writing, please be specific with some examples you picked up in the story. And if you think my story "sucks" please tell me something different on stuff like pairings or whatever. Oh yeah, you are always welcome to leave me a long review if you are commenting on my writing. Just no flaming. Criticism on my writing is allowed for spelling, and grammar, but no flaming on the pairings or whatever. Now praise for my reviewers! **

**Itxier - Thank you so much for being my first reviewer. :D Don't worry, I'll definitely finish this story because I enjoy writing it and I am really determined to finish it! So keep on reading! **

**SnowCrystal - Thanks for reviewing! Well, this is somewhat like Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, but it's definitely different. I did make a slight reference to it when Zelda was comparing feathers to memories. For some reason, I like stories with memory problems! It's a really good story so far! So I suggest you read it, if you love Card Captor Sakura. I have only read up to three volumes, so um... yeah... I don't want to say right here whether or not it's a Zelink, but if you go to my profile the answer is pretty obvious. Oh my God... You got a really long response to your review... o.O Sorry for this! (whacks myself with a stick for making the review response very long...)**

**Royal Kenya - Oh my God... One of my favorite SSBM authors... Read my story... O.O Thank you so much for reviewing and thanks for adding it to your favorites! (glomps) Thank you again!**

**Timestopper - O.O Umm... I'm taking that as a good thing? And yes, just to let you know, when I published the first chapter I already had this one written, so I was just giving time for people to read it and review it! (sweat drop appears)**

**CloneTrooper47 - Yay! Thank you for thinking that my story is good! Yes, I do get annoyed when some people don't know what the difference between love and attraction is too! **

**Love,**

**-BKP **


	3. A New Smasher

**Okay now! Just to let you know, I loaded this chapter on fan fiction after I finished the second chapter. Which was pretty quick, considering the fact I spend a lot of time on the computer and I am always on here, like... every day. So be grateful! Anyways, I know I always do this, but thank you all to my reviewers! I am always happy once I receive a nice review telling me what they liked about my story and what they disliked. And I thank the wonderful people on fan fiction named Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda for writing awesome, kick ass stories that have inspired me to write this little fan fiction! Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, I posted this chapter at school during my study because I was so bored...**

**_NOTE:_ This chapter has been reposted. I was so upset with my chapter for my fan fiction I decided to repost it. I know that a lot of people really enjoyed this chapter, but realizing that I could do so much more with this fan fiction, I decided to rewrite it. It felt as if I was starting from scratch, and I feel better knowing that I have submitted a better piece of writing from before.**

**Reposted: Saturday, August 5, 2006 at 4:00 AM _(Yes, I was up that late… It was because I was waiting for someone special to come online… Also because I ate a lot of sugar, and couldn't sleep.)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - A New Smasher**

At around 5:53 pm at Lake Hylia, the sun's faint last breath was slowly coming to an end. The wind gave a soft sigh, blowing both Link and Zelda's golden colored hair. Link and Zelda were standing near the Triforce platform in the middle of the little islands in the lake. There was absolute silence between the two Hyruleans at the lake. The only thing that could be heard was birds chirping and flying away to sleep for the night. Night's black web of stars would soon creep over the sky and leave the whole world pitch black. Link stared at Zelda awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. He didn't know where to begin; he wished to know if her memory was back. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to retrieve any of her memories back, if he wasn't aware of what her precious memory of him was. He had loved her more than everything in the world. He wished to be with her, in his life only. He stared at her face again to see if she did remember everything. This was the fourth place that he had taken her. He had already brought her to the Forest, Fire, and Light Temple, and he had received nothing from Zelda's memories. However, by the looks of it, Zelda did not seem to gain back what she had lost in her mind. To be sure of whether or not the princess of Hyrule remembered everything, Link decided to ask her.

"So, um... Do you remember this place?" asked Link, as he placed his right hand on the back of his neck.

He was a little worried because he didn't know what to say. Words were no were to be found in his mind, as he felt that he was an alien to Zelda. He was a complete stranger to the golden haired princess, and there was really nothing he could talk about that involved something of her past with him in it. There was emptiness in his heart, and he felt as if there was a huge hole missing in his stomach, and dirt, along with dust, was clouding the hole. All these filthy material streaming in, as he watched Zelda's face. It was in her eyes. The way she looked, at him with a blank, childish innocent stare, which meant that he was foreigner to her. Zelda's mind was zoning out and looking at two birds flying away with each other. She had to admit she was a little bored of going to all these places that Link, insisted into going with him. He did seem to act somewhat strangely. Why did he always persuade her into going to certain places linked to the Triforce? It was all so weird; knowing that, a commoner like Link, could be aware about all these places in Hyrule. Zelda finally decided to stop being in her own little world and answer Link. After all, it would be a very rude thing for a princess to do.

"No, I don't. Link, why are you taking me to such weird places? Well, they aren't really weird, but it's just that you keep on taking me to places, I have heard of, but never been to them. I can see how they are all connected to each other because they are all sites that each temple of the Triforce is located, but what do they have to do with me or you?" Zelda asked, as she watched the two birds again.

"Oh! Look at that! Did you see that? One of the birds looked like it kissed the other one with its beak! Isn't that sweet?" asked Zelda, pointing at both of the birds. She smiled sweetly at him.

Link just watched Zelda as she just kept on watching both birds fly away. He looked closely at her face. He saw innocence in her face, and he found peace here at Lake Hylia with Zelda. He knew that her innocence, and somewhat childish looks, made her so lovable. Whenever, her face was filled with life, she would smile with a pure, radiant grin that was irresistible. Link wasn't sure that once Zelda regained all of her memories, would she be able to remember the memories Link and herself had shared when he was trying to regain of her memories. That question was stinging in his mind. He was a little fearful of that happening. It was kind of embarrassing, for Zelda to know that he was doing so much for her. He knew he shouldn't feel so ashamed about this sort of thing, but it was still something he was worried that Zelda and his friends would poke fun of. His intuition was telling that something was going to be coming up rather soon, but he did not know what. He had received a feeling of someone invading the almost close space he felt with Zelda. Link tried to not let himself worry about something like that at the moment.

_"I wonder... how long this peace with Zelda and me will last... Maybe something will come and end this relationship between she and I. If something like that happens, I will take no chances and make sure that nothing gets between us. Ah, the lake... Zelda looks so beautiful now the sun is hitting her face at the perfect spot. Such beauty, and I didn't realize it. It doesn't matter now, I love her and that's that."_ Link thought.

As the two birds flew away both of them left a feather on the soft grass. Two feathers, which were pure white as snow. Zelda immediately noticed this, and smiled gently at an idea that had sprung from her head. If there was anything that she wished, it was to become friends with the Hero of Time. There was something extraordinary about Link. Something that made him slightly different compared to most men. She wished to become familiar with the green clothed swordsman, since her friends seemed to know him pretty well. Her face returned into a normal, plain look, as she swooped down to the ground to pick both of the feathers up. Link was aware of what Zelda was doing, as his mind was going around in circle. The princess of Hyrule slowly made her way to Link, as the Hero of Time finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Zelda. He gave her a blank stare, as if he was asking her if there was anything wrong. She replied by smiling warmly at him, and extended her hand with one of the two white feathers.

"Here. Take this as a gift from me. Even though we just met a couple of weeks ago, I feel that you are a person I can easily talk to. I consider you as a friend, and I hope you feel the same way. Since these feathers are almost the same, I will feel that you will be always there for me no matter what if you keep one feather and I keep the other," Zelda said as she smiled again, and offered him the feather. With those words, Link's face turned into a bright crimson red. Link was flattered to hear these words out of Zelda's mouth, even though she didn't remember him. He was also pleased to hear it, because he knew Zelda now that Zelda had easily considered him as a friend. Even though he wanted to be more than friends, it was enough for now. Link smiled at Zelda, and took the feather out of her warm right hand.

"Thank you. I consider you as a friend too, even though we just met," Link said, as Zelda smiled again.

"Besides the fact it's something to remember this time with you and me, it's also a thank you gift," Zelda said, as walked back to where she was standing.

She walked to the near end of the rope bridge connecting all of Lake Hylia with its plateaus. Zelda leaned against the rope bridge with her hands closing in on the rope rails of the bridge she was standing on. She closed her eyes for a moment. There was a weight she was carrying in her body, ever since a child. She wanted to admit, that she had never seen life outside of Hyrule, and it was her deepest wish as a child to go out and see it. For some reason, she felt compelled to let her emotions out. Zelda felt that there was no one else she could turn to at the time, because Samus sometimes wouldn't understand her, Peach would maybe go off and say something completely silly, and Roy would perhaps laugh. Link, however, seemed to not be that kind of person who wouldn't be the one to tell everyone about her fears as a princess. She could sense this specific type of soft heartedness in his soul, which she had found in no other person, and she was determined to let some things in her past spill.

"I was never allowed to go out when I was a child. Because I am a princess, I am not allowed to go outside the castle unless for specific reasons. So when I heard about the possibility of becoming a smasher for the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament, I was so happy that I decided I really wanted to do something like this so I could be on my own without having to rely on anyone. So when you said that you were going to take me to some places around Hyrule I was so happy about that also, because I was never allowed anywhere outside for whatever reasons. I couldn't leave Hyrule Market to go out to Hyrule Field. I always wanted to explore and see the world. To see different races, and see the world through my own eyes."

Zelda opened her eyes again, and Link caught a look of sadness in her eyes. Zelda rarely talked about her childhood and everything that happened after he saved her from Ganondorf. He now could understand why Zelda really wanted to do the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. There was always something hidden about her past, which Link sometimes found that Zelda was trying to escape, but could never do. It was inevitable to run away from a person's past, and that's what Zelda had been trying to do. She had failed. He remembered when Zelda asked him what being a smasher was like. He said that you needed to be really strong either emotionally or physically to compete. For Link, he was always physically strong, but never emotionally. He was almost so close into crying about losing the Tournament from three years ago, because he wished to be the winner of the Tournament so badly. He didn't weep in public, but alone, deserted in his room, and was depressed for weeks. He knew that Zelda wasn't the most athletic person in Hyrule, but she was emotionally strong. That's how she was able to survive the competition. She was able to not cry about losing, and swallow her pride at times, to make sure that she wouldn't ever show her weaknesses, as a young, Hyrulean woman. That's what he loved about her so much. The fact that she could go on, without crying, but simply smiling at what she did wrong, and carry on with life. He felt his voice go dry as he wanted to break the quietness between him and Zelda, but Zelda continued to say more.

"But in the end... It seems like I am always relying on someone. No matter what, somehow I am not independent enough and always ask people for help. I feel that it's my weakness as a princess that I always have to turn to other and I can never solve my own problems I have in life," Zelda said sadly, as her eyes were fixed on the ground.

The quietness between Zelda and Link came back. There was nothing to be heard from either of them except the wind howling softy. The wind continued to blow through Zelda and Link's hair. Link wished to break the silence between them, with an empty gap, that separated the commoner and the princess. He wished to refill the gap with these new memories that he and Zelda were sharing. This was a perfect opportunity to prove his loyal friendship towards the princess of Hyrule. If he could prove how much she meant to him, perhaps he would be able to make her fall in love with him, once again. He wished to hold her, and comfort her, telling her that everything was alright. He kept on staring at Zelda's sapphire eyes and the sadness in them. His mind crept with immediate words of wisdom and courage, as he felt his mind to come up with the right words of reassurance to the princess. His voice became soft and tender as he wanted to make it clear to her, how much she meant to him.

"That's not true. You are a princess. Princesses in their life rely on something or somebody most of the time. That's the way you were brought up, so it's kind of expected in a way that you rely on people more than on yourself. As a princess, I am sure that you are able to solve your problems. I bet you have done so in many different events, but you solved them without you ever realizing it. There's never something like being too independent, or being too dependent. We, as Hyruleans, are just supposed to be living our own lives just the way we are. Whether if we are a commoner, princess, or beggar. We just need to be ourselves and hope that we will find people in the world that will accept us for who we are and for everything we can do and we can't do. You are not perfect. The world is not perfect. That's what makes Hyrule so beautiful. Being imperfect is what makes you beautiful, Princess Zelda," Link said softly to Zelda.

Link admitted that calling Zelda "Princess Zelda" felt odd, since she was his friend, but since she didn't remember him, he was forced to call her that. It felt as if he was forced to sputter out those slimy words of higher authority, and he loathed it. He was her friend. He was the one and only person she had wanted, yet she had given up everything to abandon him with nothing, but heartaches in his chest. He still felt the emptiness in his body, knowing that he was forced start everything over. It wasn't so bad, though. He could have her believe that he wasn't the person that he used to be. But still… Learning how to mature with Zelda, was a treasure to him. Learning how to feel hope, and reassurance from the princess of Hyrule was something that was irreplaceable in his heart. Those were something that he found in no one, but Zelda. Those words that had echoed out of the Hero of Time's mouth, made Zelda look up from the ground and stare directly at Link. He had called her beautiful. Of course, many people in Hyrule had said that she had a rare beauty of intelligence and physical features, but he called her beautiful in a different way. A way, that meant her personality was beautiful, not her looks. She continued to stare at Link's face, as he was smiling at her, with a soft look upon his face.

"I accept you, Princess Zelda. I understand that you are not perfect and you never will be. If you would accept me also as for who I am, I will feel like that I am finally loved by someone. I think that once people are accepted for who they are, they will reach happiness. But most Hyruleans or humans are afraid of what people think of them. Because we are always worried that we will never be accepted, but once we do realize that we are accepted, we can just... live," Link said, as he let out some air from his lungs. He looked directly into the future queen of Hyrule's cyan eyes, and strode over to where Zelda was standing. "Would you, Princess Zelda, accept me for who I am, and accept the fact that I am not perfect?" Link took both of Zelda's warm hands and looked at her directly in the eye.

Link knew that if Zelda had of her memories back, she would have easily said yes, no matter what. Unfortunately, he didn't know what she would say now. He continued to gaze into the princess of Hyrule's eyes, and did not blink even once. He saw in her eyes, the shock and blankness in her face, as if she didn't know how to reply to him. Zelda looked back into his deep ocean blue eyes. There was silence once again between the two. The way his words were spoken; it made Zelda feel a little uneasy. It was as if he had just proposed marriage towards her. But this was friendship he was offering, not love. She couldn't feel the words that were going to come out of her mouth, as she listened to the orchestra of crickets in the grass, and the choir of birds from above. She heard the waves of the lake push back and forth, as if there were providing a beat to the melody of the sweet night. There was nothing that she could do, but to close her eyes for a moment. She was in a trance. It felt like a dream. A dream that she didn't want to be awaken from. In a way, she felt that it was familiar like she had the dream once, but in a way it felt weird and bizarre. If it was a dream, she didn't want to ever wake up. She opened her eyes back again and stared again in his eyes. She smiled softy at the Hero of Time.

"Yes, I will accept you. Since you have accepted me, I will gladly accept you," Zelda replied, as she still grinned at her.

To her surprise, Link brought her closer to his body and embraced her. Link's warm body held Zelda tight, as he shut his eyes, rested his chin over Zelda's right shoulder. The sun was barely illuminating Lake Hylia, as the couple stood at the plateau. The waves continued to sway back and forth in water, the crickets continued to play their hand made violins, and the birds were singing their heavenly songs. Night's whole performance was being offered by the three Goddesses of the Triforce, to provide the atmosphere of love. However, fate was aware of a happening that would somehow break this dream. The whole event seemed to be a fantasy that neither the hero nor the princess wished to released from. Zelda's body was still in complete shock, with Link suddenly embracing her, but she let herself melt in Link's arms, as she wrapped her arms around him as well. She closed her eyes for a moment, and imagined that she was in the place that she had always wanted to be. Her soft, pink lips spoke softly to Link, as her eyes were still shut.

"Link?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Please call me Zelda from now on. Since I am your friend, you don't have to address me with the title of 'Princess'," Zelda said, as she smiled. Link felt happiness in his heart, as he smiled back at the closed eyed princess.

"With pleasure," Link replied.

* * *

"Soooo... Why do you exactly want to become a smasher?" asked the Master Hand to the young male prince.

"I want to become stronger. I don't mean physically, but emotionally. I have suffered through pain and loneliness throughout out my life. I also heard from my friend, Roy, that this was a great place if you want become stronger," the prince replied, as he paused. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you asking me these questions when I have already passed all of the tests you gave me?"

"I want to see what your reasons are, and that you are actually serious about becoming a smasher. That you are not some crazed fan boy or someone that only wants to be a part of Super Smash Brothers Melee just to sleep with Peach, Zelda, or Samus. Or just be able to hang out with someone like Captain Falcon or Fox," the Master Hand said coldly.

"I assure you, the only name I recognize from the list of smashers you have shown me is Roy. He is my friend, and if you want, you can call him down from his room and see me. I do not know anyone else from Super Smash Brothers Melee," the blue haired prince replied. The Master Hand let out a big sigh. He hated it when he always had to double check everything that would happen. It was difficult recruiting a new smasher in the Melee Tournament, but he knew that it was worth it to double check everything to make sure that the people of the Melee Tournament were recruiting a decent fighter.

"Alright. Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Melee! You are now officially a smasher of SSBM, and now you already agreed to all of the rules that I have shown you, so there's nothing more I have to say. You will be sharing a room with... Er... I don't know. I will have to sort that out. I could probably give you a room with Roy, but Roy is already sharing a room with another swordsman named Link. I could get a bigger room for all three of you and allow all of you to share a room, but I would have to ask both Roy and Link to see if they are okay with that... Do you mind sharing a room with two other swordsmen?" asked the Master Hand.

"I definitely would be glad to share a room with an old friend, but I am not sure about that Link person you just mentioned. Is he... nice?" The prince bit the side of his lip, as he wondered how the Master Hand would reply to that question.

"Why, of course! Link is one of the nicest smashers in SSBM. I am sure that you will two be able to get along. Just give each other some time, and you will become fast friends," the Master Hand exclaimed, as he grinned a friendly smile.

"Well, then. I would be happy to share a room with another swordsman!" The prince finally let a smirk escape on his lips.

"Okay, then! Prince Marth of Altea, you will be sharing a room with Link and Roy!"

* * *

Zelda walked down the hallway thinking about what happened yesterday. She was so speechless after Link hugging her, that she blushed. Sure, Link was a very handsome swordsman, but she wasn't sure why would he just hug her like that. Link didn't look like a person who would give some affection to someone so easily. It was still so puzzling. He seemed to immediately trust her for no reason at all. Most people aren't able to easily trust someone that they don't know. It seemed as if Link felt no alienation between her and him. It was if Link knew her inside and out, while she was not familiar with him at all. Everything that he did, it made her feel as if she was truly a friend of his, despite the alienation she felt with him. There was this calming aura around him that made him so special. However, those thoughts of him treating her as if they were friends, with such ease made her thoughts go around in circles. Zelda was so lost in her thoughts that she slipped on a puddle of water that was in the middle of the hallway. She immediately was in confusion with what had happened, when she had finally figured out what must have happened; she had closed her eyes to brace herself for the pain she was about to feel. She was falling over backwards, until someone quickly caught her. She had landed in the soft, long warm arms of a certain blue haired prince.

She had her eyes closed due to the fact that she might have had an injury, and opened her eyes to a very handsome prince with blue hair. She stared deeply into his face, as he had short, blue hair that was down over his ears. Neatly trimmed bangs hung over his eyes, as a golden crown encrusted with a red jewels, were placed in his azure hair. He wore wonderful, extraordinary blue and silver armor that cloaked his entire body, with a long purple-blue cape. He had high cheekbones on his face, and a long, slender nose, which pointed down at her. His eyes were a deep violet shade, which reminded the princess of Hyrule of the stone amethyst. His face was very masculine, and he seemed to be every female's ideal man. His body had muscles, rippling out of his armor, and by the way his body was built, it was obvious that he was a fighter. She looked at him, and she felt her face glow a bright shade of pink. Her heart was already pounding at an incredibly fast rate, as if it was going to somehow wrench out of her chest and onto the floor of the hallway. Her body felt body become completely stiff. She already had these weird sensational feelings that were flowing through her body, which made her nervous. She had never seen a man as handsome as this prince. She felt that as if there was no one in the world who could be compared to his beauty, and no one else that she could be with. His voice was thick and so rich and smooth like chocolate, which was both sweet and bitter at Princess of Zelda thought she was in love. Zelda was now easily infatuated with Prince Marth of Altea.

"Are you alright?" asked the prince in a deep, yet mollifying voice at the same time. His voice was so deep and miraculous, that it sent chills up and down Zelda's spine. The way his voice sounded, made it sound as if it was bitter sweet chocolate flowing down from a river, and Zelda wished to hear the sweet sounds of Prince Marth Lowell's voice once again.

"Yes... I am," Zelda replied, still staring into the prince's deep violet eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off the gorgeous amethyst eyes of the prince of Altea. She wanted to continue to stare at the man's stunning appearance. She couldn't stop herself from gazing at him, she felt it would be torturous is she had done so.

"That's good," said the prince with a coy smile. Even his smile was something that seemed to be dangerous and thrilling at the same time. Something about his smile, made him look as if he was hidden and shut out of society. Something in both his eyes and smile, told Zelda that this man was highly abnormal compared to other humans, however Zelda didn't care at that moment. All she cared about was his physical appearance and how attractive he was.

"May I ask what your name is?" Zelda asked softy with the first three words, barely coming out of her mouth, and the final words being pronounced in her regular tone of voice. She hoped she didn't sound desperate. If there was anything worse, she didn't want Marth to know of her fondness of him, already. She had just met him, and wished to explore more of personality, to see if she had found the person she had been searching for her whole life.

"It's Prince Marth of Altea. If you know my good friend, Roy, he may have told you that I was coming here to become the new smasher," Marth replied, as Zelda quickly remembered what Roy had said a week ago. Zelda had completely forgotten about what Roy had told her a week ago, but she hadn't realized that this was the man that Roy had been telling her about.

"Oh yes! I know Roy! He did say a friend was coming here," Zelda sputtered out, quickly. "I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule, by the way, if you didn't know."

"A princess? That's really nice to hear. I haven't seen that many princesses as beautiful as you," Marth flirted. Without even realizing what he was doing, he took Zelda's right hand and pressed it against his lips.

Zelda's face burned bright red as she stared at the prince in wonder and awe. Marth paused for a little bit, as he felt his body became stiff. He looked into her face, and saw something that was highly similar to his lost one. He wished to stare at her longer, to see what he thought he had lost forever, was possibly in Zelda. He wanted the feeling that he was experiencing to disappear forever. Her personality seemed to be so… alike. She had this aura that gave off comfort and understanding. As if it was light being sent directly in his mind, which was used to be filled with days of despair and grief. The princess seemed to be the same as _her_. Besides the fact she was royalty, he wished to believe she was different than her… But he wouldn't. He didn't want to. He wanted to grasp that image of _her_ as tight as he could, and never release his grasp. The kindness in her soul was almost the same. Not entirely, but mostly the same. Her physical features were also highly similar. Her eyes… and some parts were similar, but not completely. Perhaps… Prince Marth of Altea would be able to take this advantage of this girl, and forget everything that had happened to him… Only if he was able to become stronger.

_"I know I just met her, but she reminds me in so many different ways of **her**... Oh my God, no... I can't cry now. I promised myself I would never cry about **her** or my father. I can't do it here right in front of a princess!"_ Marth thought.

He was holding on to her, but he knew that he should let go some time. He just wasn't ready for it. Marth's hand released Zelda's hand from his own, while Zelda's face was still red from what Marth had just done. He stared deeply into her eyes, as the princess of Hyrule, tried to avoid eye contact because of her shyness. Marth was aware of everything that could happen if he became too close. He could be sending the wrong message towards her, but it was all just his initial reaction to her. He wished to not act the way he did, but for some reason. He couldn't help it. He felt a horrible pain in his chest, as he wished to get away from her as far as possible.

"I'm sorry now, but I must be leaving because I have to meet up with Roy. We have a lot of things to talk about. I hope that I will maybe see you again later today," Marth said, as he turned around and walked the other way from where Zelda was standing. She blinked a couple of times, until she clasped her hands together and held them to the right sight of her cheek.

"He's so handsome..." Zelda breathed dreamily, as soon as Marth was out of her sight.

She assumed that she was all alone when those words had come out of her mouth. If anyone had heard what she had just said about Prince Marth Lowell, Zelda would be more than embarrassed. She would immediately feel uncomfortable confessing her newly formed emotions for the crowned swordsman, because she was aware of the fun the other smashers would make. Unfortunately for Zelda, she was not alone when she said that, and the person who heard her say that and saw the whole meeting that she and Marth had had today was the Hero of Time, Link.

* * *

Link admitted that he was hurt by Zelda's new attraction for this new prince named Marth, but he wasn't angry or jealous of Marth. He didn't felt that need to hurt Marth in any way, if he was just having a conversation with Zelda. He did feel the pain though. In Link's heart, he knew that Zelda was the one and only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His feelings were something that he couldn't ignore right now, because of the forlorn thoughts of Zelda being with another man. He continued to stroll down the hall to where Master Hand's laid. He sighed in exhaustion and of stress as he finally reached the grand office of the Master Hand. He knocked on the door carefully a couple of times, to be polite. The Master Hand invited him in, to discuss what he wanted to talk about with Link. To his surprise, the Master Hand asked him if he wanted to share a room with Roy and the newcomer smasher. The green clothed swordsman believed that the Master Hand was going to be asking him about something more important, like the Melee Tournament coming up. However, this question was has importance to its answer, as well. Link thought carefully on the topic. If he shared a room with Marth and became good friends with him, he might discover Marth's feelings for Zelda. He did wish to know about the intentions of Marth, however, Link could sense there was this aura around his body, acting as if it was a shield and it reflected everything coming close to it, off. He only hoped that he could maybe break Marth's shield, and become friends. After all, there was the old saying of "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer". However, Link, of course, didn't consider Marth an enemy yet.

He hesitated with answering the question that the Master Hand asked, and was finally able to choke out a "yes" from his mouth. He felt for some reason there was difficulty answering, such a simple question as something was definitely holding him back. He truly did wish to become friends with Marth, but he felt it was easier said than done. The Master Hand gave a delightful cry, and immediately set him up with the new room number and passed Link a piece of paper of where his new dorm was located. The Hero of Time abandoned the Master Hand's room, as he and Crazy Hand were fighting over something that had to do with pickles… Link slowly strolled down into his new room that he would be sharing with the two swordsmen. He let a stressful sigh escape from his mouth, once again and inserted his key card on the door lock. A flash of green light permitted Link for entering his room. As he swung open the door of his new room, he saw the two swordsmen already settled in their room laughing and talking. They both had noticed his entrance, and looked up at him as they stopped talking when they saw Link entering in the room. Link's eyes were immediately locked on Marth, as he noticed the hue of violets from the prince of Altea's eyes. Roy instantly stood up properly, as he felt the awkward silence between the two, and walked up to Link to properly introduce the two.

"Oh man! Marth, you must meet my friend, Link!" Roy said enthusiastically. He tried his best to make his two male friends feel comfortable, because of the alienation between the two. "Link, this is Marth. Marth this is Link."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Marth said smiling, as he offered his right hand to shake. Prince Marth looked into the Hero of Time's eyes, carefully, as he smirked his usual mysterious coy smile.

Link eyes were still focused on Marth's violet eyes, as he carefully observed the swordsman's face and studied his physical features. He had a very nice muscular body that any girl would find irresistible, and his face was exceptionally handsome. He noticed the fighter inside of Marth's body, by his physical appearance. However, Link could recognize something in his eyes, which was concealed. Normally, Hyruleans and humans are able to determine a person by looking into his eyes. Link could not see anything in Prince Marth Lowell's eyes. There was a wall, inside his eyes, which made it hard to figure out what kind of person Marth was like. He still studied more of Marth's appearance. The crown on his head, gave him a more effeminate appearance, despite his masculinity. He could easily see why Zelda would be infatuated with someone like him. But then again, Link thought that Marth looked like a nice person. He couldn't judge Marth just by his physical appearance. He would need time to tell if Marth was a good person, deep down inside. Link replied with a smile, grasped Marth's right hand, and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope we become good friends," Link said.

For now, Link felt that everything would be safe. There was nothing held between the two smashers and Link wished to keep it that way. He would still have to uncover more of Marth's personality towards the other smashers of the mansion. Link was aware of the fact, that he would not be able to conclude whether or not if Marth was a threat to either Zelda or him, but he would just have to sit back and prepare for the worst. Hopefully, nothing would come between the swordsmen. Hopefully, if something were to come between the two swordsmen, it wouldn't be something like love. Even the three Goddesses of the Triforce could only wish that there would not be any chaos if the two smashers were going to battle for the heart of the princess of Hyrule.

* * *

Princess Peach was in Zelda and Samus's room chatting away excitedly talking about the new smasher, Marth. Her words were rolling off her tongue, as if she was spitting pills out of her mouth. Her voice was high with excitement; she felt as if she could ramble all day about the prince. Zelda smiled sweetly, with her normal cheerful side of herself, as she let Peach chatter away, with the new smasher. Once Peach started talking about something, she couldn't stop. She would keep on talking, while her words were always filled with life, and danced off from her mouth. She and Zelda were both standing up, while Samus was seated in her rolling computer chair listening to what Peach had to say. Despite the life in the two blonde haired princess's faces, Samus's was the only one, which was not so enthusiastic about the news. Both her arms and legs were crossed, as a horrible pain rippled throughout her body, as her eyes were glaring up at her two best friends. Her emerald eyes flickered a few times, as Peach continued to chatter. The pink princess didn't seem to notice Samus's aversion for the information.

"Did you see him, Samus? He's soooo handsome! Hopefully we will all become friends with him if he isn't too cold... But I don't think it would be such a problem since he seems like a really nice guy!" Peach reported excitedly, as Samus rolled her eyes at Peach's very ditzy, girly manner. The fact that she was experiencing pain, all over her body, there was more aggression and anger in Samus's body.

"No, Peach. I didn't see this Marth person, who I could care less about. Besides, you know I was busy fighting against Falco and Pichu today," Samus replied as she was annoyed with Peach's silly behavior.

Samus gritted her teeth, as she spun around in her chair. The pain was still rumbling around in her stomach, as the pain started to get worse. She hated this time of month, and she refrained herself from clenching her stomach. Her supercilious behavior prevented her from doing so. Samus had always wanted to hide her pain, and felt that she could handle this situation by herself. She immediately started to shun Peach and Zelda for a moment, as she felt angry that Peach had wasted her precious time for talking to her about Marth. She faced her computer as she started to browse around on the internet. Peach had instantly noticed Samus's behavior of shunning Zelda and herself; she pulled Zelda aside for a moment to talk to her about Samus. Zelda was well aware of why Samus was acting the way she was, but she didn't want to say anything in front of Samus, until Peach and she were alone in private.

"Why is Samus in such a crabby mood today?" Peach whispered as she pulled Zelda away from to leave Samus. She thought that Samus wouldn't notice her and Zelda giving the bounty hunter a little space, since Samus seemed to be preoccupied to answer a new e-mail that just popped on the screen. Unfortunately, Peach was speaking a little too loud enough for Samus to hear what she just said. Samus's eyebrows immediately furrowed, as she yelled back in anger.

"Because that damn little punk, Ness, accidentally dumped water on me! He was carrying a large bucket of water for God knows what reason, slipped, and dumped cold water on me!" Samus replied angrily. "So obviously, it was not the perfect way to start the day!"

Zelda and Peach looked at Samus with a little concerned and upset look on their face to see their friend act like this. She was normally filled with life as well, however, there was annoyance, disgust, and most of all, anger in her face. Samus looked back at her friends and sighed. She clearly knew that Peach and Zelda were just worried about whatever had happened to her life, which caused her anger. The two princesses just tried to help her, and she had hurt both of them. She was especially anger because of that time of month, of womanly hood, where women have to experience both pain and blood gushing out of the bodies. However, she was also angry at herself for ever snapping at her friends like that. The truth for Samus Aran, was that she had felt the pain and bitterness of loneliness all of her life, and wished nothing more than to have friends at the SSBM Tournament. It always didn't appear that Samus wished to have company at times, but she knew deep in her heart that it was something that she had always desired. As vicious as a confused bobcat, the cat like woman dropped her guard of self defense of her problems. Her face and voice both transformed into being a troubled young woman into the soft, compassionate bounty hunter that Samus would become whenever she or her friends was in pain.

"Look, I am sorry I said that to you, Peach, but I am really upset about that and many other things that happened. I know I may act like a bitch, but that's because of..." Samus said softly, as her voice trailed off.

She bit the bottom of her lip, hard, as she didn't know what to say. Her friends had always been so loyal to her; just when she thought that it was best to be left alone, her friends would say it's not alright to be alone in times of anger, despair, and grief. She had no idea what to say now. Her mind couldn't think of words to say to her pair of friends. For some reason, it was so difficult for Samus to tell her friends the truth about some things. For something simple as the monthly happenings of a woman, it was hard for her to spit out the truth as if it was poison that was stuck in her mouth. However, it wouldn't be necessary for Samus to explain why she was in such a crabby mood that day, because Peach had already figured it out. Peach was well aware of Samus's problems, and Peach had forgotten herself about that this was the time of month, when Samus wasn't the nicest person in the world.

"PMSing?" asked Peach, filling in Samus' sentence for her. Samus nodded her head, as she felt herself smile for the first time that day. It was amazing to see how well both of her friends knew her. She finally replied in a less harsh tone of voice than before, as she agreed:

"Yes, that's it. I am really upset now that I have my period and I have cramps all over."

"Oh, that's okay! I completely understand. You were having a bad day, and you were just letting your anger out. I understand that because I am your friend," Peach said smiling.

Knowing that Samus wasn't holding anything against her, Peach bent down and hugged Samus. Samus smiled as she felt as if she was the luckiest person in the world to have friends like Peach and Zelda. She was glad to know, no matter how many problems that she had on her mind, she would always have friends surrounding her. Just when Samus thought being alone was the best thing to solve her, her friends would always be there to tell her that everything is alright, and force their way into Samus's life to hear her cries for help.

"Thanks for sticking with me, even though I have a tendency to act like a bitch most of the time," Samus said.

"Ah, well, I know you long enough Samus that you always say something you don't mean when you are angry. I know you didn't mean it Samus, but Zelda and I were just a little concerned with what was wrong with you," Peach replied, as she was smiling again. Zelda couldn't help to notice the warm friendship between her two friends, and couldn't help but smile at both of them. She clasped both of her hands together in delight, at the sight of the two getting along together again. She couldn't help, but comment about how the two looked together.

"Aw, you guys look so cute together! Group hug!" Zelda exclaimed, as she bent down to wrap her arms around her two friends.

For the first time in a long while, Samus laughed. She couldn't help it, but for some reason, she felt that it was pretty foolish of her to try to block others out of her life. She felt as if she was able to conquer the loneliness that she had felt before, for a little while. There was happiness in her heart, feeling that comfort and reassurance from her two best friends. For now, Samus would hope that everything in her life would become better and better, as she would muster up all the emotional strength in her body to carry on living. Seeing that Samus was temporality back to her old self, both Zelda and Peach laughed. The threesome felt that for now, they could all laugh off their problems and just feel free to live their lives they way they wanted to.

* * *

The dining hall was crowded again with all the smashers laughing and talking to their friends. All the smashers were all filled with life and everyone in the room were having a wonderful time. The cooks of the dining hall had prepared a special meal, due to the Marth's new acceptance in the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament. Everyone was enjoying themselves, as Link, Roy and Marth entered the dining hall. Roy had just directed Marth where to receive his dinner, as Marth huskily strode towards the line. Roy and Link were behind him, following him, when Roy quickly remembered to tell Marth something important. When he pulled Marth by his shirt, Marth spun around and bumped into someone in the side. The person that Marth had bumped into immediately lost her balance and dropped her plate filled with food. All of the contents of the plate, sunk onto the floor, causing the plate to shatter into many pieces. The person without a dinner had also dropped down on the floor, along with the plate and the food, scattered all around her. Luckily for her, she did not receive any cuts from the broken shards of the plate. However, she was angry as hell. She quickly brought herself up, after shaking her head in both anger and depression. Her eyebrows were scrunched up as she looked at Marth directly in the eyes.

"Argh! Watch where you are going next time!" shouted the person, as she shot Marth a glare.

Marth stared at the woman who just spoke to her like that in such a rude and angry tone. He studied her physical appearance with care, as he saw a young beautiful woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes. The clothes she was wearing were completely a shade of blood red, with a red tank top and long red pants to go with her outfit. Her body was highly masculine, despite her gender, but her body was robust and with muscles that no ordinary woman had. Her face was head strong and proud, as if she was a horse, tossing her head back in vain. Marth of Altea had to admit that the woman he was facing was beautiful. Despite her supercilious manner and female dominance in her face, she still was highly attractive. What interested Marth the most was the young woman's emerald eyes. In those eyes, Marth could have sworn he saw the same look in her eyes that he had seen in his own eyes. A look of loneliness. For some reason, Marth could tell just by looking at this girl, that they both shared something in common. They had both been all alone in their lives. Even if they were not lonely now, Marth knew in his heart that this woman had been alone at some point of her life, even though she and he were not alone anymore. Without a doubt, this woman had shared the pain of being alone, with no one to turn to in the darkest moments of her life. Marth and the woman both had a time, where they felt there was nothing to comfort them, or give any signs of support or reassurance. He now understood why a young beautiful woman similar to her, would be so upset about something.

"Sorry," Marth quickly spat out, as he still had his eyes locked on Samus's.

Samus looked back at the man she bumped into to see the new smasher everyone had been talking about. Like Peach had said, Marth was handsome. However, that didn't stop Samus from judging Marth by his appearance. He had a nice masculine body, with big board shoulders and a nice masculine build, which every female in the world would die of having in a man. However, Samus had already decided something. She hated Marth Lowell. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she could tell from right away, that she hated him. He seemed to be everyone's typical pretty boy, with the tiara crowned perfectly in place of his head. She knew that she shouldn't be judging people by the way they appeared, but for some reason, she couldn't help it. Her mind was a raging dragon that was untamed and wished to break free from all of its surroundings. If there was anything that was going to change her mind about Prince Marth, he would have to prove himself worthy of his existence towards Samus Aran. Samus was already depressed because of the terrible events had fallen upon her today, and found that she couldn't care less about this new smasher. He was just another everyday handsome young man, which seemed to care for nothing, but himself.

"Oh, that's Samus Aran," Roy piped in, nervously. He would try to best to introduce the two, but also aware of what Samus was going through, he knew that the two were off to a bad start. He didn't want to offend Samus in any way, if she was going through severe pain in her body, and hoped that nothing physical would occur between either him, Marth, or Link. "Just don't mind her. She's usually nice, but today she's really cranky and upset due to… um... "womanly concerns"."

"Shut up, Roy! You can just say that I am going through my period right now because we are all not babies, and we know everything about puberty!" Samus's anger flared up again, as if a fire had started in her body.

Despite the mollifying words from Peach and Zelda, Samus's anger was still back, and it would be harder to put out than before. Roy and Marth both stared back at Samus in awe, with her anger just barely let out. The three smashers had already created a scene with Samus's plate being broken down on the floor, but everyone was especially dead silent now. All of the smashers were well aware of Samus's cranky behavior that would be unleashed, if either Marth or Roy continued to upset the bounty hunter. No one dared to move, for they had all feared what would happen if the lioness would let her anger out on anyone. Roy blinked a few times, as he tried to calm Samus's anger down. In hopefully, a non offensive way.

"But still... Erm, it's not something you want to say in front of the children," Roy replied, nervously once again. He immediately regretted saying those words, and gesturing his hand over to where Nana, Popo, Young Link, and Ness were sitting; because Samus's anger was unleashed when he said that.

"Who cares? They all know about puberty already, and I don't give a _shit_ now because I am really ticked off about everything today!" Samus yelled, as she stormed off back to her table.

Her temper was uncontrollable now, no one calm her, except for perhaps Zelda and Peach. She reached the dining table, where all of her friends normally sat, as both Peach and Zelda would try their best to calm her down. They whispered in Samus's ears, asking her what was wrong with her, as Samus did not reply to them for a little while. The two swordsmen, accompanied by Marth, were both completely stunned with what had just happened. Marth was especially stunned by the bold woman's actions, and so were all the smashers of the hall. An awkward silence crept into the room, until Young Link decided to finally talk and ask his friends a question. The young boy was very curious to know the definition of the word that Samus had shouted in the room, and asked his friends for information.

"Do any of you guys know what a period is?" Young Link asked, while Nana, Popo, and Ness all shook their heads. They all shrugged their shoulders and had blank looks upon their faces.

"Beats me..," Popo replied. Fox, who was passing by the table, decided to say something to the young smashers. It was best if he told them to forget about it, rather than to let the young smashers still think heavily on the topic.

"I think it's best that you don't know until you are older," Fox said wisely, as the little smashers all let a groan and asked Fox to tell them what it really was. "Trust me; you don't want to know when you are at this age..."

Roy watched the little kids all try to convince Fox into telling them what a period was and many other adult issues. They grabbed Fox's paws and yanked down on his arms as the Star Fox leader still refused to tell them the meaning of the state of a woman's life. The kids still had groans and whines escape from their throats as they still found ways to make the fox speak. They playfully tugged on his ears and his tail, as the kids let out playfully giggles, Fox cried out softly in pain. It was pretty entertaining to watch the young smashers play with the older smasher. Until Roy decided he saw enough of that scene and shifted his attention towards Marth. Marth was still stricken with what he had just seen with Samus, that the prince was speechless.

"Er. Please forget about what she said. Like I said earlier, she's normally really nice, but she can act like a total bitch if she wants to when she's really angry. You really don't want to mess with her when she's pissed off," Roy recommended.

Marth's thoughts were running wild with everything happened. It was as if everything happened faster than a blink of an eye, and he had been standing there the whole time, not doing anything. It was as if everything had gone up and settled in a place, faster than anything in the world, and he was the only one left, not doing anything. He was still amazed to see what had happened to him. No one in his life had ever spoken to him like that. For some reason, he didn't feel offended with what just happened between Samus and him. It felt… nice. He had just been treated as if he was an equal person. He was not treated as if he was a person of some higher ranking, but as if an everyday person. It felt somewhat reassuring, knowing that people would not act differently because he was neither a skilled swordsman nor a prince. There was something about Samus Aran, which made her very different compared to most people. Marth was aware that he would meet the female bounty hunter again soon. However, the next time the prince made an acquaintance with Samus; it would be friendlier than this time. He wished to see the bounty hunter again and perhaps become friends with her. He had found what he was looking for in a person, a person who could treat someone with equality and have a sharp tongue with words. He had found that in Samus Aran. Would it be possible to become closer to Samus, though? Only time could tell. Only time could tell…

* * *

"Jeez, Samus! Why must you be so cold to Marth? He's a nice guy! You shouldn't have been so rude and shouted at him like that," Princess Peach said, as she waved her fork in the air, pointing at Samus.

Peach had finished making circular motions in the air, as she pointed from Samus to herself. She put the eating utensil in her mouth along with the broccoli as on it, as she gracefully chewed it, like most princesses do. She listened carefully to see what her friend's response would be. Samus had been sitting at the other side of the table, with her left foot on the chair, her right elbow resting on the table, with her right hand holding her head up. Her eyes were filled with boredom and were consistently rolling from one side to another. Given the way Samus's body was constructed in her seat, she was giving off this unlady like, tom boyish, rude aura. Her jaw was slightly hanging open in lethargy, as she pretended to appear as if she wasn't closely listening to Peach's scolding words. However, the bounty hunter was listening, because of her reply.

"I will be the one to decide on what I say and do, and nothing, Princess, will make me change my mind about Prince Marth Lowell," Samus said finally, as she glared down at the table. She gritted her teeth and was still wincing at everything that had happened to her that day. She was not amused at anything that was happening today, as she found nothing today where she could take pleasure in it. Just when she thought Peach was done with talking with her, Peach continued to say more.

"Why must you be so cruel to him? He said he was sorry that he bumped into you," Peach stated.

"Whatever. I could care less about a new smasher. He may be handsome, but I am still a little angry about all of my food. Now the Master Hand has janitors cleaning up the mess," Samus said through her teeth clenched.

She felt another sharp pain in her stomach, as she tried her best to not show her pain, until it was unbearable, and she allowed her right arm to cover it. She still winced for a while, until the pain slowly died away. When she looked up to see Peach was going to continue to ramble about her actions, she rolled her eyes. To avoid listening to Peach, she looked over to where the workers of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, were busy cleaning up her food, and the ceramic and glass shards. She focused her attention on the workers who continued to sweep and mob up the mess. After a while, she finally noticed Marth, Roy, and Link all heading down to the table with trays of food in their hands. The three swordsmen all approached the dining hall table with care, as they feared with what Samus could say next. She glared at Marth for a long, hard while until she finally found something to spit out at him with rage and annoyance.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Clumsy."

The words had stung Marth immediately, as he felt those words had been those glass and ceramic shards being stabbed into his chest. He knew that he couldn't always please everyone in the world, but he was aware that Samus was a difficult person to tolerate. He would have to try his best to not take her words seriously. She still had her eyes locked on to his own eyes, as he could have sworn that he felt a cold steam coming off from her body, and going directly at him. No one dared to say a word for a moment at the table, until the Hero of Time did.

"Samus, that's not a very nice thing to say to Marth. I don't get what you have against him. Marth apologized to you," Link said slowly to Samus. Samus rolled her eyes again, as she didn't want to hear everyone in the building tell her that.

"Right."

Her words were filled with hatred as if she was spitting out a disgusting slimy insect at the swordsmen. She had turned her back on them, as she went off to doze in her own little world. The three swordsmen all bent down to place themselves in their seats, as they decided to leave Samus alone for a moment. Link was busy talking with Roy, as Marth didn't seem to take interest in their conversation. Zelda and Peach were talking about jewelry, and that particular subject did not interest Marth, either. The only person, who Marth could talk with at the time, would be Samus. But how would he be able to talk to someone as cold hearted and stiff as Samus? She just sat there, looking bored out of her mind, as she rolled her eyes and sighing with exhaustion as her eyes closed. She tried to ignore the fact that Marth had taken a seat right next to her left, and pretended to not notice him. She wanted him to leave her alone, because of all the misfortune cast upon her that day.

Marth took a long good look at the bounty hunter that had acted so rude towards him at least ten minutes ago. The sadness in her eyes, matched the sadness he had in his own eyes. He knew that he would be forever damaged from the terrible incident over five years ago. Marth had suffered from an unbearable pain. This woman, however, seemed to share the same amount of pain he once did at a certain point. He wished to connect with her feelings, and become closer to her. Despite the fact she didn't take any kind of interest in him, he would still try to communicate with her. He felt that their first meeting was an open wound, which he wished to mend; however, he would need Samus's help if he was ever going to close the wound.

"I apologize if my presence troubles you," Marth said finally to Samus. As Samus's green eyes looked up at him. She looked at the young prince with a slight glare and suspicion on what he was going to say next. He swallowed a lump in his throat, as he wished to say more.

"I know we just met ten minutes ago, but I feel that you are holding a huge grudge on me when all I did was bump into you. I am terribly sorry that I did that, but I couldn't help it because I was lost in my thoughts," Marth said, as he also looked down at the table with his sad eyes.

"I...," Marth began to say, but he decided to stop talking to Samus because she already seemed as if she didn't care about what he was saying.

He was wrong. "No... Please, continue what you were saying. I am also sorry that I acted like such a bitch earlier. I was stressed out because I didn't get enough sleep last night, one of the smashers over there accidentally poured cold water on me, I missed lunch, and everyone is expecting me to do something I don't want to do," Samus said.

Samus couldn't believe that she was talking to this young prince with such ease. Usually, she would have remained silent and would pay no attention to him at all. That's what she always did when she met people. She would try to shut them out of her life, but if they were persistent she would then gradually become friends with them. Samus did make exceptions to people like Zelda, who were able to just break away her self-made walls she had put up. This was all part of her being alone for quite a long time. She felt as if she didn't need social interaction to survive in the lone, cold world, and humans are best without friends. But when Samus had entered Super Smash Brothers Melee, she found out how wrong she was. It's never alright for a human being to be alone and deserted from society. With never feeling that comfort and reassurance from a person who loves you, is the worst way to live. For her, Samus learned that it's okay for humans to show their weaknesses in life, and cry their eyes out. She was able to do so, as everyone in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was able to show her signs of support and companionship. However, there was something about Prince Marth Lowell, which was unusual.

This man interested her deeply. She found him quite amazing. With his deep violet eyes she felt that he had melted away her frozen heart. Samus found his voice soothing and calm, as if she could turn to him easily with anything from advice to asking him for help. For some reason, she could feel there was this feel he was giving off. Some kind of reassurance, in his body, which she found to be interesting. However, there was something locked up inside of him, where she found that he wasn't willing to tell anyone what specifically it was. Something mysterious about him, where nothing could ever be shown in front of anyone. It was as if everything about him was so transparent that she didn't need words to understand him. She was not particularly fond of Marth, when she had met him, but there was still something about him which made him special.

"You didn't need to apologize to me like that. I am the one always responsible when things like this happen. I know I can act like a total bitch at times, but if I say something like that to you ever again, I don't actually mean it. I know, I am a very confusing person to understand," Samus said with a laugh, as Marth smiled.

"Well, I am glad that you have finally forgiven me. It would be a shame to see a beautiful young woman like you holding a grudge on a prince like me," Marth flirted in his usual sly tone of voice.

He let a slight laugh break out as well, while Samus's face turned hot. She tried to shake off her blushing; however, it was harder to do as she thought it was. The two continued to have a conversation, now actually enjoying each other's company. The prince of Altea was proud of himself, knowing that he could easily talk to Samus now, that she was able to talk to him in a way of fondness rather than hatred. There was instant chemistry between the two, and it would be impossible for anyone to not see that. The two both shared a love of many fine things in life, as the two both cachinnated at an incident with the Crazy Hand last Tuesday, they didn't notice someone observing them. The two didn't notice was Zelda glancing at the two of them, glaring at Samus with envy. With her body filled with anger, there were fires in her eyes, as pure jealously was flowing through her body. What Princess Zelda was able to do next to her best friend for interacting with her crush, would remain a secret.

* * *

**Ooooh! Zelda is a tad bit jealous of Samus! Anyways, I don't know why, I just decided that I will post the time I start a chapter and finish it, at the beginning of each chapter. I know I am not posting the time I finish it in the beginning, but right here because I am just trying this out. But anyways, it's the day after Valentine's Day, and I didn't really get any thing today from any boys, (but I did get something from my friends!) and I was bored out of my mind so I decided to work on this chapter. Yes, I know... This author's little note is going to be LONG! And now it's time for me to apologize for certain things in this chapter. I am sorry to all of you people, who love Zelda and Link being together, that I am shifting the attention to the story on Marth and Samus, but there's going to be a few couples in this story, so I figured, what the heck? Don't worry, most of the story's attention will be on Link and Zelda, but the story will show some other couples forming and how this incident with Zelda forgetting everything helps not only Zelda's own relationships with everyone around her, but other people's. Reviewers special attention time! XD **

**_Royal Kenya_ - Ah... My favorite reviewer, and the author of Lay Off My Guy!. Please shut up about my praise for you. I will praise any damn, good fan fiction author that I like! I know that was something rude thing to say to you and I apologize, but I feel that I do need to credit you. You can't stop me from giving you my praise! XD I will not stop giving it! I think you are important... You have created a great fan fiction that now makes me actually believe in good SSBM fan fiction. And I am also trying to get more people to read your fan fiction! I feel proud that my story really stuck out for you, because I really have fun with writing this story! I hope you thought this chapter was okay... (sweat drop appears) Out of all the chapters I have written so far, I like this one the best... Well, the beginning part! XD**

**_Timestopper_ - (laughs) Hahaha! Thanks! Yes, perfect is one word! XD Okay, sorry that I had to make you wait for this chapter. Just to let you know, I already wrote this chapter before I even posted my fan fiction, so I just to wait to give people time to read my fan fiction and review it! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**_halomasterchief_ - (laughs) Yay! My fan fiction is kind of like a soap opera! XD Okay, I am not sure if that's something to be proud of though... . Well, just to let you know, I don't watch soap operas, but I like the drama I have so far with some of the story... ish... Thanks for everything! Oh yeah, you better feel honored that your fan fiction inspired me because it kiss ass! XD I really like what's going on so far, and... yeah... It makes me happy when you review! Okay, I want to write a nice long response to your review since you left me a long one... Hmmm... What's there to say? Well, everything is great so far, since everything is running smoothly for this fan fiction, but school is kind of tieing me up with stuff, and yeah... Please tell me where you caught up any of my grammer or spelling mistakes, because I had a friend edit the second and first chapter. So yeah. If you tell me, I might be a mistake that my friend or I made, or it could be a mistake on Fan Fiction, since sometimes it does weird things to my stories... . I feel awesome right now, that you finally reviewed! Grrr... I have Spanish homework to do... (cries)**

**_Itxier_ - Whoo! Yay! You reviewed... AGAIN! I feel happy and spazzy now! Yes, hopefully Link will get back all of Zelda's memories back... You will find out what her favorite memory of Link is... later... I promise! Yay! More reviews! I feel like I am going to be very upset when this fan fiction will be over... (has tears in my eyes...) Don't worry though! This story will definitely not be over ten chapters, and not less than six... So yeah! Nothing to worry about... We're all good... XD**

**_SnowCrystal_ - Are you kidding me? Sorry, I had to say that. The manga has been translated in English and there is an anime currently being made! Heck, with the anime, there's already a first season! I am not too sure about the manga, but they probably have over six volumes? Well, just to let you know, CLAMP is still working on this project. So the story is not done yet... I think they said that Tsubasa will be longer than X/1999? I am not too sure... Yay! No criticism for me for the last chapter! Whoo! I feel happy! Thanks for reading this fan fiction and yeah, I will update!**

**_Super Davis_ - Thanks! I liked my second chapter, and I thought this one was pretty good too... And er... How is that exactly a tip? Are you saying that Link is too immature, and that I need to make him act more mature? I am not sure if you are commenting on Link, or you are telling me to make him more mature. Don't worry, he's just learning things over time! He's like most people... They don't view the world like Zelda does... Or... yeah... Um... yeah... XD**

**_noisemaze_ - Er... Yay! Thanks...ish... Umm... I am not sure if you actually know what pairings I am going to have, but OH WELL! (sweat drop appears)**

**Love,**

**-BKP**


	4. Eyes On Me

**Yay! This is my fourth chapter! I am so glad that I am starting it the day after Valentine's day! Tis happy! (Yes, I meant to say 'tis' and it's NOT a typo! XP) Anyways, once again thanks to my reviewers for reviewing the story and everything. And like I do in every single chapter, I thank Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda for existing and their fan fictions for existing because if it weren't for them, this fan fiction you are reading would never exist. I strongly recommend their fan fiction if you like this one. XD I will skip through some stuff, and say everything I need to say later at my ending author's note. :D**

**Starting Time: Wednesday, February 15, 2006 at 1:25 AM. (Right after I finished the third chapter!)**

**Finishing Time: Thursday, February 23, 2006 at 8:53 PM (OMFG! The day of the "Dancing With the Stars" finale! XD)**

**_HUGE NOTE:_ This is somewhat of a mini chapter. The next chapter, was supposed to be with this one, but my friend thought it would be easier just separating them into two different chapters. That's why I released them on the same date!**

**_OTHER HUGE NOTE:_ This chapter has been reposted. I was so upset at myself for posting a chapter, that didn't have any emotions or feelings in it. It's really important me that I have the message clear to my readers about what the characters are feeling, and what they are experiencing. It's my job as a writer to paint the picture of what I am seeing to everyone. Thank you for all understanding what I am doing.**

**Reposted: Tuesday, August 22, 2006 at 4:45 PM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Eyes On Me**

"Zelda! Please sing another song for us! We love to hear you sing!" cried out a couple of young high voices.

The Princess Zelda of Hyrule spun around, as she caught the sight of Nana, Popo, Ness, Kirby, Pikachu, and Pichu all dashing up to her, begging her to use her beautiful, soft voice to sing them a song. The day was late, with the sun barely staying in his place in the sky, as the golden chariot wished to sleep for the day. Clouds swarmed the sky with its painted soft baby blues, rosy pink, and bright oranges as life admired every detail of its beauty. The princess was in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion's courtyard as she was walking down to the nearby water fountain. At the sight of the young smashers, the princess of Hyrule smiled warmly at the young smashers. It was one of those reassuring smiles where a person of a pure, good heart would smile to anyone in the world. A smile was one of the most precious and a beautiful feature of a young woman, and Zelda Harkinian's smile was simply irresistible. A bright light of radiance and warmness was in her face, as she wished please the young smashers with whatever they wished from her.

Link had entered the courtyard as well, when he quickly caught sight of the princess. Link decided to watch her secretly, hidden behind a wall peaking out to see what the princess would do next. Link was going to ask her come with him again to Hyrule Field where he would take her to Lon Lon Ranch to see Malon. She could possibly regain all of her memories of the times with him and her being together when Link had first introduced her to Malon. Link wasn't that surprised to not see his younger version of himself in the courtyard with his young friends; Link tried his best for Young Link not to see Zelda in that state. If his younger self had discovered everything that had happened to Zelda, it would ruin his innocence of the world in one blow. For Young Link's sake, he had to preserve some of his innocence and let him mature gradually. He was trying his best to keep it all under a secret because he knew if anyone found out, Mewtwo would be expelled from SSBM forever. It was because of Mewtwo removing Zelda's memory; he was responsible for the event. The Master Hand would not hesitate to withdraw Mewtwo from the Melee Tournament. It had already been at least fifteen days since Zelda had her memory of Link removed. Now watching her, Link saw the princess give a small, open warm hearted laugh.

"But I already sang you some songs last week. Why must you always come to me to sing some songs, when you can always ask Jigglypuff to sing for you? She also has a beautiful voice too, you know," the princess said, as she knelt down to make eye contact with all the youngsters. She smiled once again at the young smashers, with her two pink lips curved upwards.

"Jigglypuff's singing is nice, but we prefer yours! Every time we hear Jigglypuff sing we all fall asleep and we like to hear some old Hyrulean folk songs from you!" Ness said, as grinned at the kind, soft hearted princess. "It's cool to hear some songs about old legends and tales in a different language."

Zelda laughed again at the small smashers. Her laugh was a jangle of sweet honey mixed together with milk chocolate. The notes of her laugh were similar to a mockingbird's angelic high notes of a soft lullaby of the night.

"My, Ness! Aren't you really interested in some of Hyrule's history? Alright. Just a few songs, though," Zelda said at the delighted smashers.

She produced a glamorous smile at the young smashers. The grin had a certain type of warmness and comfort in it, where a normal person would find it rare to see someone smile that with such ease. With something as warm and tender as a kitten's soft body, the princess of Hyrule's smile shown in pleasure. At the acceptance of the junior's request, the young smashers all squealed with delight. They all relished their happiness as their faces were filled with excitement, knowing that Zelda's soothing voice could calm them before the Melee Tournament. With the approval of their request, Nana did not hesitate to ask the princess of Hyrule to sing a specific type of song.

"I want hear a romance one!" shouted Nana, as Ness and Popo groaned in disgust. The two young boys weren't interested in songs involving two lovers. Being the young boys, there were, they were still too immature to understand the emotions of a man and woman.

"No! Why must we listen to love songs? They're always so mushy, Nana!" Popo exclaimed.

"I like them," Nana said, slightly blushing. She was embarrassed to state what she wished to hear, because of her close friends against her wishes. Seeing that Nana's wishes were being not valued by other, Zelda was able to concoct a fair idea for both of the boys and for the young girl.

"Hmmm... How about we take a vote? Pikachu and Pichu haven't told me what they want to hear," the princess said to both of the Pokémon smiling.

Both of the Pokémon chirped together in agreement. Zelda did not completely understand what both of the Pokémon meant by the words they had spoken, but she could tell that they were going to vote on the decision of what they wanted to listen to. Knowing that Zelda's singing would take a long time, all on the young smashers properly seated themselves on the shaggy, soft green grass. The Princess Zelda still stood tall above the smaller smashers, as if she was towering above the younger beings to show her as an elder being of the group.

"Alright, how many people, or Pokémon, wish to hear a love song?" asked the princess, as three hands/paws shot up in the air. Those hands/paws included Nana's, Pikachu's, and Pichu's hands/paws all shot up.

"Now, how many people want to hear a different song?" Zelda asked, as only two hands went up in the air. Knowing the odds of the voting, Ness and Popo both gave a small groan. Zelda smiled and gave another small laugh. The princess always took simple things in life to be the most entertaining. "I am sorry, Ness and Popo. I will sing about a hero in Hyrule next time you ask me to sing, okay?"

"Alright, sure then," Ness grumbled.

Link continued to watch the princess of Hyrule as she cleared her throat, closed her eyes and began to sing. Link knew that Zelda loved different kinds of art, whether if it was beautiful literature, elegant paintings, or whispered music, but he didn't hear Zelda sing that often so he decided to listen closely. Link was barely able to make out the lyrics because they were in ancient Hyrulean, but he was able to follow along. He was thankful that Zelda had taught him how to understand ancient Hyrulean, because he was interested in the language as well. Zelda's soothing and soft voice filled the air. His mind quickly recognized the song that Zelda sang for him years ago.

_Whenever I sang my songs, on the stage on my own._

_Whenever I said my words, wishing they would be heard._

_I saw you smiling at me, was it real, or just my fantasy?_

_You'd be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar._

_My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more._

_My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no._

_I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

Link remembered the traditional love song from the time long ago. Zelda was supposed to sing it to her father to show her love and affection on Valentine's Day, but Zelda had sung it to Link in place of her father. Her father wasn't able to listen to her song, due to internal affairs with other countries. The king of Hyrule was mostly busy with a lot of work for his country, and the king thought that Link could be a great substitute for his place, because he and the princess were so close. He bit the side of his lip, as he remembered those fond memories of being with the princess of Hyrule. He still watched her from afar, as his heart was pounding to the beat of the song. Loving her from afar was something that Link was unaware if he had enough strength to do so. If there was an opportunity for him to be with her forever, he would not hesitate for even a second to dive in a pool of happiness with her. Tears were almost visible in Link's forlorn eyes, as he still watched Zelda with affection and longing. The song continued again, and Zelda kept on singing.

_Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly, but sure._

_If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer._

_So let me come to you, close as I want to be._

_Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast._

_You stay there as I whisper, how I loved your peaceful eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you? _

_Darling, so share with me, your love if you had enough._

_The tears if you're holding back or pain if that's what it is?_

_How can I let you know? I'm more than the dress and the voice,_

_Just reach me out then, you will know that not dreaming. _

Link closed his eyes and listened closely Zelda's singing. Her voice was clear, as if it was water that would run at a slow pace. The trills and high notes of her voice were similar to a mockingbird's. With her perfect pitch and a strong, hovering vibrato in the notes of the song, her song was as if ten thousand nightingales were chorusing, loud and clear for the heavens above to hear. He heard her hit every note perfectly and her voice ringing out in the air and no one daring to make one sound. Link felt once again as if he wasn't here in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, but back in Hyrule where Zelda and he spent their time together. The corners of his mouth lifted up, remembering what happened during those days when he and Zelda used to play. Princess Zelda finally finished her song with the last note ringing in everyone's ears. Link slowly opened his eyes and continued to watch what she was going to do next. All of the young smashers listening to her sing clapped their hands and Popo gave a loud whistle using his two index fingers to Zelda as smiled at everyone.

"She has a beautiful voice, doesn't she?" asked a playful voice behind Link, causing him to jump.

Link spun around to see who crept up on him while listening to Zelda's song and found himself staring into Prince Marth's violet eyes. For a moment, he had completely forgotten where he was at the moment. He was so lost in Zelda's hypnotizing song; he only remembered until that moment, he was still hiding from Zelda. Marth was wearing a smirk on his face as he enjoyed seeing Link's reaction to what he had just said. Link had taken a certain kind of fancy towards Marth. Despite the fact that Marth did not know Link that well, he could tell that he felt something for the golden haired princess of Hyrule. Even if Roy had not mentioned to Marth about Link's love for Zelda, he could easily tell. It was in Link's eyes that he had desired to be with no one else in the world, but Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Marth took a few steps forward and joined Link to watch Zelda sing another song in ancient Hyrulean. Link was aware of what Marth had on his mind, he decided it would be best if he was straightforward and confront the prince.

"How long did you see me watching her?" Link asked cautiously, as he saw Marth smiling mischievously.

The prince of Altea's eyes was not facing Link's face at all, but he watched Zelda, as she sang another love song. The smirk, which was always plastered on his face, proved to Link, that Marth was deeply thinking about the princess and the Hero of Time. He watched her with intense curiosity and amusement, as Link was afraid of what words were going to be sputtered out of Marth's mouth. There was something about Marth that had given Link the impression to not trust him with anything. However, he knew that Roy was particularly close to Marth, because they had known each other before, so he knew that Roy wouldn't be that close to someone unless they were trustworthy. The prince of Altea was calm and collected as usual, and tried to remain that way. Knowing that Link was confronting him about this, Marth decided it would be best if he did not try to remain as mysterious as he always did, and be a little bit more straightforward.

"Long enough to be able to figure out that you like her," Marth stated, as he turned to look at Link.

He was still grinning wildly at him. There was something twinkling in his eyes, and the Hero of Time was not sure if it was some kind evil intention in his eyes, but it still remained unknown and somewhat deceiving. A really concealed look in his eyes, made it impossible for Link to depict if Marth was a good person or not. Perhaps, Marth was not the person who he seemed to be… However, he would have to spend more time with Marth alone, to decide whether or not he was a threat towards Zelda or him. Link only took a deep breath as his lungs wheezed slightly at the summer air.

"Look, I know that you like her, and I don't want to compete with you. But if Roy told you what happened between me and her, I just want to get her memories of me back. To me, she's the most beautiful woman in the world, and I will do anything for her to remember all the times we spent together. You do like her, right?" Link pried.

"Hm... You could say that. I certainty find her very interesting and what she does. She is a very beautiful young lady. I could see why a man like you would fall for her. But I won't say because...," Marth said, as his voice trailed off.

"Because of what?" Link asked, anxious to know if Marth loved Zelda or not.

"I will give you a hint; I like someone in Super Smash Brothers Melee. It can be anyone. Even you," Marth said.

He slowly walked over to where Link was standing and cupped his fingers on Link's chin as he said that last sentence. Marth's deep bright violet eyes looked into Link's ocean blue ones for a moment with interest. Link stood there, as his face turned scarlet, as he had never been that close before with another man. His eyes were filled with something perhaps of lust, but for some reason, the Hero of Time did not feel as if the prince of Altea was a homosexual or a bisexual. However, Link was frightened that Marth might do something weird at the moment. The way his expression was, it felt as if the blue haired prince would kiss him on the lips. The green clothed swordsman stood there shocked with what he had just said. Marth's face was so close to Link's face, that Link's body felt as if it was sculpted of ice.

"I think it's time for me to come out of hiding and meet the princess," Marth said, with another smirk on his face and a sly tone of voice.

His hand dropped from Link's chin, as his eyes were locked on to the blue orbs of the Hyrulean. His eyes were still filled with some sort of curiosity and interest, even when he was turning his eyes was still watching him for a moment. He raised his right hand, and flicked his cape, casually as he started to walk towards where Zelda was. Link's body was still hot as his face was still flushed a shade of crimson. His blush died down a little bit. However, he felt somewhat dizzy and felt as if he was going to faint in the boiling hot heat. He wasn't aware what had happened with Marth and him, but he was a little furious to know that Marth had acted that way towards him. At the rise of his blood temperature, he managed to loudly blurt out something, before the blue haired prince completely disappeared from his sight.

"ARE YOU GAY?" shouted Link, outraged to know that he didn't learn anything from Marth.

As if Link had shot Marth with an arrow, the prince stopped in his tracks and faced him. Their eyes met again, as if the Hero of Time's cerulean eyes were communicating to the prince of Altea's amethyst eyes. No words were spoken to each other, as if they both understood something about each other. Both swordsmen were both strong men, and wished the princess of Hyrule's company at that moment. The young male Hyrulean was still a little frustrated with what information he was obtaining from Marth. Besides the fact that Marth may be a homosexual, that didn't help Link gain any information on how he felt for Zelda. Marth still remained the same cool state, as he was always in. Never showing any signs of emotions, and remaining calm. The prince of Altea would still remain as cool and cold as a fish; he was prepared to say something at that moment.

"Why? Are you?" asked Marth, with a sly grin on his face.

"I am straight, thank you very much," Link said, crossing his arms.

"Hmph, we'll see then," Marth said, as he flicked his long blue cape with his hand and headed to where Zelda was.

_"Oh crap. I didn't learn anything! There's a chance that Marth might like Zelda, but then there's also a chance that he's a homosexual. Holy finger of Farore! What in the Sacred Realm was with the whole thing with Marth acting like a homosexual towards me? Okay, I don't think he is a homosexual, but I think he's just trying to confuse me with his feelings for Zelda. Or maybe he is gay... Who knows? But I can't leave him alone with Zelda because something bad might happen!"_ Link thought to himself.

Link slowly took a deep breath to calm down his thoughts as he remembered what he said to Roy. He said he was going to get Zelda's memories of him back, and once he said he was going to do it, he would do it. He knew that perhaps this would be a challenge for him as he might have to compete for Zelda's love. However, by the looks of it, Marth seemed to be gaining more attention from Zelda, compared to him. Marth was already on a good start with Zelda, and Link feared of Zelda's newly developed emotions for him. As he saw Marth approaching closer to the princess, he broke out in a run and sprinted towards where they were both standing. Just when Princess Zelda of Hyrule inhaled a long deep breath with her diaphragm, her eyes stopped a certain man wearing blue armor, which he strode towards her. Her sky blue eyes were fixed upon him, as her face began to feel hot, and her thoughts were running wild. She felt as if shocks of excitement were flowing through her veins, as she saw the board figure come closer and closer to her.

"M-Marth!" Zelda stuttered, surprised to see the prince of Altea coming to see her. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to hear you sing, Princess," Marth said, smiling at her.

He still smiled in such a deceitful way; it questioned all the young smashers for the ideas that were running in the prince's head. As if he was a fox, ready to pounce on his prey, he seemed to be ready to make his move whenever he was ready. However, Zelda was still captivated by Marth's looks to not care about the treacherous smirk on his face. Or perhaps, she did notice, but pretended to ignore the imperfection his features. She felt that she desired nothing more to live in a fantasy dream, which she had always dreamed of living in. Zelda blushed in a deep rose red color as she felt her heart beating faster. She stared deep in Marth's deep violet eyes as she felt herself floating away into a dream that she would never want to be awakened from. He was so perfect. There were no imperfect physical features that did not displease the princess. Zelda felt so lost in Marth's eyes that she didn't notice Link running up from the entrance of the courtyard and to her. He had practically been about three feet away from her, when he shouted her name.

"Zelda!" Link cried panting, as Hyrule's princess snapped back into reality.

Her eyes fell upon the young Hyrulean, as her face shifted from being in her reverie state back to her normal self. She flashed him a friendly smile with her lips curved up, as she hoped he wouldn't be able to notice what expressions had been shown the swordsman. There was something about Link, which she wished to keep this infatuation for Marth under a secret. For some reason… it felt as if he was to discover what the feelings she had for the mysterious prince, something inside him would shatter. If whatever was holding Link together, shattered, there would be this huge part of her which would leave her as well. It would feel as if a small glimmering light in her body would evaporate, and would flee from her forever. In her heart, she felt that there was something that bound Link and her together, forever. Both of them needed each other, as if the world needed fire and water to survive.

"Oh! ...Hi Link, I didn't notice that you came as well to see me," Zelda responded, somewhat disappointed that someone could interrupt her alone time with Marth.

Despite the fact, that young smashers were there present at that time, they wouldn't be able to figure out what the princess felt for the prince of Altea. They were all children in their own ways, and too carefree to notice how Zelda felt. Even though the princess's voice was filled with some disappointance and some happiness, Link still was able to grin at her. He tried to remain on friendly terms with the princess of Hyrule, but it would still be kind of hard, being a complete stranger to her. He knew now, that he would have to abandon his ideas with spending time with Zelda alone today, and just talk to her.

"So, I heard you singing and I thought I should come down here and congratulate you on making up to the top ten smashers on Melee Tournament list," Link declared, trying to come up with an excuse to see Zelda. She smiled sweetly at the swordsman, for his thoughtful thinking. No matter what, she always found Link to be unselfish, with always putting other people first, rather than himself.

"Ah, that's so sweet of you, Link!" Zelda exclaimed, as Marth smirked while he saw the couple look at each other for a moment. They were both grinning at each other, as there was an understanding in both of each other's eyes. Marth could obviously see there was some kind of bond that connected the two together. If he was going to break that bond… that would the question of whether he should do it or not.

"So, Zelda, what songs will you sing next?" Popo cried out, trying to make sure that the young smashers wouldn't be ignored from the adults talking to each other. For a moment, Zelda had completely forgotten the young smashers were there, as she smiled at them.

"Hmm, I was thinking of singing another ancient Hyrulean song called _Wishing We Last Forever_," Zelda said. "It's another romance song just to let you know, but I think you will enjoy it."

"It's sounds good!" cried Nana cheerfully.

Zelda smiled sweetly at the young smasher again and she began the song. This song was slower and more like the olden traditional Hyrulean songs in Hyrule's early age. The song's pace was like a grandfather clock's pendulum, swinging from side to side. Prince Marth smiled slyly again as if he was a fox at his prey, as Zelda continued to sing and closed his eyes for a moment. The princess looked at the prince of Altea, and felt relieved that Marth enjoyed her singing. She tried to smile through the words she was singing, but it would be hard to produce a good sound from her lips. She tried to hide her happiness for some reason, but it was hard not to. She was giving him a look of affection and tenderness, which showed her feelings for him. Link noticed the look the princess had given Marth, and started to worry. Link remembered when Zelda was in love with him, she would always give him that look she had just given Marth, but he wouldn't pay attention to it. Now that he noticed that look that Zelda gave Marth, he was worried that Zelda was in love with Marth and that Marth was a homosexual and Zelda's heart would be broken yet again. Or maybe Marth wasn't a homosexual and he did love Zelda and she loved him back. These thoughts confused him and were driving him around in circles. Link was determined to return all of Zelda's memories of the precious times Zelda and him spent together. Link said he would return all the memories to Zelda and he was confident in himself to do it. For now, Link took a deep breath and decided for now; he would listen to the beautiful music that Zelda would produce for the young smashers, him, and Marth.

**

* * *

**

Zelda finally finished her song, looked at Marth and smiled. With the grin on her face, Marth smiled back at her. Giving her a look of affection on his face, Zelda had reminded Marth so much of _her_, even though her kind nature and some of her facial features, but Marth knew that she was also different than her in many other ways. Her kindness in her soul was the same. The facial structure of her face matched highly to _her_. However, she was different. Marth sighed because he knew that he would have to let go of the past. What happened to _her_ and his father, happened. There was nothing that was ever going to bring them back. He blinked at the princess. The princess was caught in Marth's eyes and he looked back into her sapphire ones. He was completely aware of her feelings. If he was going to have to break her heart, he could do it now. But there was something inside of the prince of Altea that made him hold him back from all of this. Perhaps… he could take advantage of her. However, then again, it would be difficult if he did, because he would know that he would be receiving the satisfactory results from the princess. They looked at each for a long period of time not saying anything, for a few seconds and then Marth decided it would be polite to say something nice to Zelda. He cleared his throat as the melody of his words began to flow.

"A very well done job of singing, my dear princess," Marth admitted, as he clapped his two hands together softly.

All of the other smashers all clapped and praised Zelda's singing. Normally, Zelda would have glanced down at the other smashers and give them her heavenly smile as a token of appreciation of their compliments. However, since Zelda was with Marth, she still gazed deeply in his violet eyes. Link continued to watch the silent conversation between Marth and Zelda closely. He watched them without saying anything to them, as he observed the two with half interest and half pain. Even though Link was only a meter away from Zelda and Marth, they still treated him as if he was invisible to them. They were both staring at each other with fondness in both of their eyes. It felt odd, knowing that someone treat a person as if they were a mere object, or something that couldn't care about anyone else. Especially knowing, that Link was once Zelda's closest friends and now, she didn't seem to care about him. How painful was it for a Hyrulean to become some complete stranger to a person after building a long lasting relationship from years to come? Zelda was so lost in Marth's eyes yet again, that Link felt as if a sharp dagger was stabbing him inside his chest over and over again. He wanted to grab his chest, run out of the courtyard, and avoid all the smashers seeing him in pain, but he bit his lip as he tried to keep it all in.

"Zelda! Please sing another song!" Nana cried out, trying to get Zelda's attention. Zelda, who was so dazed out of reality, looked at the small ice climber. Remembering where she was, Zelda just simply laughed again. The jangle of a mockingbird's high notes came out of her voice and soared into everyone's ears.

"I am so sorry, Nana, but I am getting tired today. The sun is setting and I think it's a good time for all of you, youngsters to march back into the building. Remember, the Master Hand doesn't want all of you out at night because something might bad happen to you," Zelda said, as she crouched down to all of the junior smashers's height. She smiled a grin filled with reassurance, and care as her eyes were almost closed with the huge grin upon her face. All of the little smashers groaned at the sound of those words.

"Awww, how come you are able to go outside when it's dark and we don't?" whined Popo, upset with the Master Hand's rules. He forcefully put his hands down his sides and pouted for a bit. Zelda faced the ice climber to her left, as she spoke to him softly about the rules.

"Like I said, something terrible might happen to you when you are all alone. And besides, you are only children. We adults can handle anything that comes up, unexpectedly." Zelda replied giving a small, warm smile. Despite her gentle efforts to convince the small children and Pokémon back into the building, the smashers still complained and remained stubborn with their wishes.

"But we're ten!" cried both of the ice climbers together at the same time.

"And don't forget that, I am twelve!" Ness quickly added, as Zelda gave a small giggle.

"Yes, you may be a little older than you were last year, but still. It's Master Hand's orders. If we all disobey the Master Hand, we will all be punished," Zelda said.

Link continued to observe Zelda and the little smashers as they continued to coax Zelda into letting them stay in the courtyard a little longer before it got dark, but Zelda just simply shook her head. Even though it must be frustrating for any adult to handle children, Zelda took care of them with such ease. She remained calm and collected as she always did, while she continued to retreat back to their rooms. Link inhaled some fresh air through his nose as he continued to watch them. Once again, Link was at peace with Zelda. The sunlight hitting her gentle, kind face as she spoke softly to the smashers about Master Hand's rules. Her warm smile was still captivating and lively as ever. Link wondered, if he would be ever be able to marry Zelda after he regained all of her memories with him. Link surveyed at Zelda about how motherly she was, when talking with the small smashers. Scolding them, warning them to be careful, everything a normal mother would say to her children. Link smiled at Zelda's kind nature and saw the goodness and wisdom in her soul that only she contained. Everything about her was beautiful. Even though she always seemed so vulnerable, naïve, and even so childish at times, he still loved her. Marth watch Link stare at Zelda's beauty with great interest, learning more about Link as he continued to watch him. It was very appealing to the prince that such a commoner, like Link, could be so in love with his princess of his own country. He smirked as he slowly moved beside Link's left side as he softly spoke to him.

"Princess Zelda is really beautiful, don't you agree, Link?" Marth asked, with a sly tone of his voice. Link's eyes stopped focusing on Zelda and now on Marth's face. He was a little to surprise to see that Marth started to stand right next to him, as he felt his heart racing a bit faster than before. He was panicking about what Marth's words were going to say. Words had power and meaning, and if Marth's veiled, flooding words were going to hurt someone, Link was a perfect target.

"Wh-What?" stuttered Link surprised, now looking at Zelda to see if she had just heard what Marth had said. He immediately bit the side of his lip, as he was startled to wonder if Zelda would say anything about this. Apparently, she did not hear a word that either Marth or him uttered because she was too busy talking with the other smashers to notice. Marth smirked at Link, once again. The same, old smirk that was deceiving and secretive, which left everyone wondering what Marth was planning inside his head.

"She is a very rare beauty, doesn't she?" Marth continued to say coyly, as Link decided to remain quiet. He didn't want to say anything yet. If he was honest, then perhaps Marth would not hesitate to make his move on Zelda. By just giving him a silent answer, it could only leave Marth to determine what his answer would be. Unmistakably, Marth took that answer as a yes.

"Hm... My oh my. I think you do really have it for this girl. Well, I'll warn you on one thing. I sense something will happen between her and I, and I don't think it will be very pretty once she knows the truth."

Link just stood there still trying to figure out what Marth had just said. His mouth was slightly hanging up, as he was gaping at the prince for what he said. His eyes were filled with shock, for he did not say anything as his body was made out of stone.

_"What was up with this guy? Why didn't he just give a straight forward answer to me? Oh my Goddesses, no! He couldn't possibly... WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ZELDA? Oh Din, Farore, and Nayru, NO! That can't possibly happen! But Zelda seems to like him a lot, but would she just gladly give up her virginity to man so mysterious like Marth? Oh no... This is bad. What can I do?"_ Link kept on thinking about this topic with thoughts buzzing in his head.

Link was confused, upset, and frustrated with what was going on. Could the Princess of Hyrule really feel that way with the Prince of Altea? With these things running through his mind, he felt heartsick and wanted to just cry right in front of Marth and Zelda. He was worried now, since he was never emotionally strong, how much longer he would last. Seeing his loved one being with someone she liked, as the pain in his heart continued. Having his feelings all bottled up inside, and not having anyone to talk to about it was suffering. It was especially hard for Link, because he could always talk to Zelda about his love life, if he ever needed to. But now, having the person he likes the most, as his guide for all his troubles, was horrible. What was even worse is that the trust between them was gone. The trust, which took years to establish, was lost between him and Zelda. This was becoming too much for Link. It was depressing to know, that the person he wants to be with the most, does not recognize him at all. What Zelda felt for Marth, was definitely infatuation, but it was impossible for Link to get close to her in _that_ way. Zelda was head over heels for Marth. She obsessed with every detail about him. Being so blinded by another person's physical features, while not realizing what she had in front of her, gave such grief and suffering to Link. Now Zelda and Link were even. One would suffer through the same pain when the other had their eyes set on someone else. The pain in their hearts was unbearable, and was tearing them slowly into pieces.

After talking with all the junior smashers, Zelda turned to look at both Marth and Link. She was able to convince the young smashers to return to their rooms. Even though it was tiresome to politely argue against five other smashers, Zelda didn't show any signs of exhaustion. Staring deeply in the mysterious prince's eyes, she smiled her usual warm, open hearted smile that showed that she was happy and how strong she was. If there was anything that the Princess Zelda of Hyrule wished for, it was that time would stop and abandon her and Marth. She wanted to walk up to where Marth stood, and wrap her arms around his slender neck, as she would kiss him passionately. She wanted to be at his side for the rest of his life, while she would make sure that no other on the planet would even come at least three feet in front of him. The Hero of Time stood there fearing that Marth would say something to Zelda making her feelings for Marth grow. The more Marth seemed to flirt with Zelda, the more she would fall for him. It was as if one was feeding a leg of a lamb to starving, hankering wolf. The more she ate, the more she wanted to eat more. It wouldn't also be only the piece of a lamb; it would soon be also the feeder as well. Luckily for Link, Marth would not flatter her anymore for the day.

"I am so sorry, Princess, but I should be heading back into the mansion because there are many different important issues that I must settle with someone," Marth said in a serious tone of voice, as Zelda nodded her head.

"Well, if you really must speak with someone, it's best you do it as soon as possible," Zelda said to Marth. Marth smiled at her and took her hand.

"Thank you for being so understanding and supportive, Princess," Marth said, as he took her hand and kissed it once again. "Good night. I don't think we will be seeing each other again for the day."

With that, Marth flicked his cape with his hand and walked back into the mansion. Zelda's face was flushed with crimson as gave a long, dreamy sigh. She watched Marth leave the courtyard as her face was still in reverie, from what had happened between her and the blue swordsman. Her heart was still fluttering from everything she had experienced with Marth, and she felt that she could spin around in circles for everything which happened today. She felt her mind feel lightheaded, and dizzy with excitement from being with Marth. Even though she didn't talk to Marth as much as she would like to, she was still glad to know that she was able to see the prince of Altea. The Hyrulean swordsman carefully observed his princess's face once again, to find she was back daydreaming about the blue haired prince. He wished to not remain invisible in front of Zelda anymore.

"Zelda...," Link began to say.

At the sound of Link's voice, Zelda's eyes slowly shifted towards Link. He had just broken up her daydreams of being with the prince of Altea for the rest of her life, and bought her back to earth. She completely forgot that Link was standing there with her watching Marth. For a moment, she felt her insides tense up, knowing that one of her friends would discover her feelings for the prince. If there was anything wrong with that, it was the fact of what Link would say to her if he knew. There was something really delicate about him. Despite his manly body build, there was something inside him that was really small and delicate. She didn't know what it was, but if that small thing broke inside of Link, she would feel guilty knowing she caused the pain he was feeling. She also wasn't ready to tell anyone about how she felt for the prince of Altea. Fearing what Link would say next, Zelda stood there, frozen, prepared to hear what Link would say next.

"Do you really like... Marth?" Link asked. He was worried about what her response was going to be. He was sure that it was obvious that the princess felt something for the prince, but he needed to confirm it, before doing anything else.

Zelda was right. This was the question that she was afraid that Link might have asked her. Zelda stood there, wondering a bit on how Link found out her secret of her infatuation that she had on Marth. Zelda was worried on what Link would say if he knew how she felt about Marth. Would he go and tell everyone in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion that she had a crush on Marth? She knew that she should be honest with Link, since he was now her friend and she didn't want to lie to him. But still, she didn't want to break whatever was keeping him together. She did, there would be an overwhelming amount of guilt and pain inside of her. She didn't know why, but it would just feel that way. It was something irrational, which Zelda couldn't help herself but care for the swordsman. If she lied to him, she felt that she would be putting him in more pain, knowing that she lied to him, and wasn't being an honest friend. Even though she would regret telling him the truth, she would tell him anyways. It was because she cared for Link's happiness, she would not lie to him no matter what.

"Yes. I find him quite charming, and he's very handsome," Zelda said quietly, blushing. "I fell in love with him ever since the moment my eyes laid upon him."

"I see now," Link said, sadly as his eyes darted towards his feet.

Zelda was definitely infatuated with Marth. It had all been confirmed. She did feel the way Link thought she did. There was so many different things that Link wished from Zelda, one of them was her happiness, but what good was it if her happiness laid with a man she could never have? The Hero of Time was aware that the prince took an interest in Zelda, but if they were ever to come together, their relationship would only end up into being a heartbreak. There would be a high amount of pain for the princess of Hyrule, as Link would know that neither of them actually cared for each other. Both of them would have had lust in their eyes, as they wouldn't have cared for each other. There was no love between them. However, Zelda was a mature person to know the difference between infatuation and actual love. If she did know the difference, why was she still hanging on to her "love" for Marth?

"Why do you ask?" Zelda asked, as she looked up at him with curiosity. He locked his eyes onto her eyes for a long period of time. They said nothing for while, until she continued to speak. "Do you not like Marth?"

"I don't hate him. But I do admire him for many different things that he obtains and that I don't," Link stated softly. He avoided eye contact with the princess now. He didn't want to look Zelda in the eye, and admit to her about all these things he was feeling. He blinked a few times at the ground, and tried to pretend that he was focusing his attention on the mud on his shoes. He wasn't ready to face Zelda about this, as a part of him regretted answering the princess's question. She still questioned him about Marth though.

"Like what?"

"Like... Royalty, strength, and a lot of other stuff, too," Link said sadly, now knowing the odds between him and Marth.

The two swordsmen were two completely different people. If anyone had to compare the two men, they would say Link would be day, and Marth would be night. The Hero of Time was always so full of energy, bright, and warmness filled his soul. While Marth, was cold, cool, dark, and mysterious as night would be. Marth was a prince, and princes and princesses marry each other. He knew he was only a mere commoner, but that didn't stop him from loving Zelda. However, would someone as beautiful and grand as the princess of the Hyrule, even stop to notice his feelings for her? Silence broke between the hero and his princess, as the wind could be heard sighing softly at the two. The Hero of Time was ready to leave the courtyard, and avoid Zelda's presence, until she started to speak again.

"But you are also strong too, Link," Zelda replied with a smile. Link's eyes quickly stopped focusing on his feet as he stared into Zelda's eyes. Never in Link's life, had a person similar to the princess, told him that. These words touched the Hero of Time, hearing that from his loved one. He wasn't aware that Zelda would ever say something like that to him.

"I have seen the way you fight on the battlefield. You seem to be a very strong guy, which contains magical powers. You are able to produce magic, right?" Zelda rendered, looking back into Link's eyes.

Link stood there for a second closely observing Zelda's sapphire eyes with interest. His eyes flicked a few times with her, as she was still smiling him with her usual smile. She was right about him being strong, but he was still considered to be weaker than Marth. For Zelda, they had just met; however, she was still speaking to him as if he was an old acquaintance with her. It seemed that Zelda was trusting and so honest with him, even though he wasn't that close to her yet. But this was still Zelda; the princess of Hyrule was always honest and open with everyone. Still, she was being particularly honest and open about her feelings for both him and Marth. Between the two Hyruleans, there was an instant bond of trust between the two, no matter now, if they knew each other or not, they would still find something that was irrational. An irrational feeling of instant trust between the two, made it seemed as if the Goddesses of Hyrule created the two to become one. He was barely able to move his head up and down for a nod.

"Marth maybe strong, but you are strong in a different way too. When Roy slashed you with his sword, today, during the Free-for-All, I saw in your eyes the willingness in your eyes for you to continue, whether if you were going to win or lose. If you are weaker than Marth, which I highly doubt, your spirit is stronger than his. For you, I see that you are willing to fight a battle no matter what the outcome is. Every day, heroes all across the world, all have a different kind of strength that only they possess. I know it sounds weird, but whenever I look at you, I sense that you have a soul of a hero. A true hero that is willing to give up himself for someone like me," Zelda said, as Link stood there listening to Zelda's words of wisdom.

"To me, Link, you are very strong person. I don't see why you are comparing yourself to someone like Marth. A lot of people ask the question: 'What is true strength?' to me, strength is the courage to continue with something no matter how bad the situation is. That's what strength is," Zelda conjectured, giving her thoughts to Link. Zelda finally smiled her warm, friendly grin at Link. By the look of the green clothed swordsman's shocked face, Zelda immediately panicked as she worried that she hurt the swordsman by her words. He was standing there, dumbfounded by what she had just said, as if she had aggravated or angered him. She quickly responded to Link's startled behavior.

"Oh! I hope I didn't offend you in any way! I was just giving my opinion on strength and I was also trying to cheer you up," Zelda quickly sputtered out, as she felt her heart skipping a few beats.

She was already terrified that had crushed the precious thing inside of the green clothed swordsman, but she didn't know what to say now. However, with his warm face turning into a smile, the princess of Hyrule had nothing to worry about. The Hero of Time had realized something. His future queen had widened his eyes a little bit to make him see what lay behind him. Once again, Zelda was helping him notice what he had. This was one of the reasons why he loved Zelda so much was because she made him realize what he had in front of him and to live his life. She helped him mature and grow as a young man with her wisdom of the world. He was still grinning at his princess, when he replied.

"No, you are wrong, Zelda. I feel somewhat foolish now, knowing that I am a man and I shouldn't be comparing myself to other people." He felt his face slightly turning crimson after having those words roll off his tongue. Zelda still acquiescently smiled at the Hero of Hyrule. She sighed heavily at the long, stressful day, for she was ready to retire back to her room. She flashed another grin at Link, as she continued to speak.

"Well, good night."

The princess of Hyrule produced a little wave at Link, as turned around to leave the courtyard. She walked only a step, when the male Hyrulean felt himself panic. His heart was pounding a little bit faster and harder, as he felt his body turn cold instantly. He feared, if he didn't go and try to become closer to the princess, the prince of Altea would come again to sweep her off her feet. He was aware that he normally didn't fear anything most of the times, but this was the first time he was really scared. Link was a courageous young, Hyrulean male, but he did get frightened at some monsters when fighting. However, this was different. He didn't seem to have as much as courage as he normally would. His emotions were holding him back as a Hyrulean being; if he continued to let interactions pass between Marth and Zelda, there would be no way to compete with the blue swordsman. His mind quickly scanned for ideas, until one popped up. His throat was dry, but he was able to have his question come out, loud enough for the princess to hear.

"Zelda?"

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name. She slowly spun around as she faced him. Her face was filled with question, as she wished to know what it was, he requested from her. Her sky blue eyes gazed back into his ocean ones. Her head was slightly cocked downwards on her right, as she still gave him an eager look. She immediately replied to what he said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Would you mind… that I walked you back to your room?" Link asked, slightly worried on what Zelda was going to say next.

He wanted his words to sound as if he was casually asking her that question; however, with his hesitation in his words, it made him seem as if he was nervous. It also made the situation an awkward thing for the Hero of Time to request. Since his words were stumbled over on, the male Hyrulean mentally slapped himself over and over again for not making his words flow smoothly. However, Zelda didn't seem to care about how he sounded, and how his words flowed. She gave him a blank stare for a few seconds, as she debated in her head, if she wanted him to do so or not. She thought over it carefully. It normally was not a big deal for her, since she was used to having people escort her down to her room. However, there was something that delayed Zelda's thoughts from accepting or declining Link's request. For some reason, it seemed to make a difference if whether or not she accepted or not. The day was turning late, and the future queen of Hyrule had to admit, that it would be slightly dangerous to stroll down the hallways alone. Link was also her friend, what reason would she have to say no? He was just being polite to her. There was nothing more between the two. If she had feelings for anyone, it would be Prince Marth Lowell. She only considered Link to be a very polite friend of hers. Her rosy pink lips curved upwards at Link once again for being a gentleman. She was able to reply to him with confidence and warmness.

"Yes, Link. I would love that."

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Fourth chapter! Whoo! I am so happy that I finished it! I don't know how many chapters I am going to write, but it's probably going to be around six to eight chapters for this story. Anyways, yes... More Faye Wong songs. _Eyes On Me_ is actually sung in English, but I felt like saying it was in ancient Hyrulean. _Wishing We Last Forever_ is in Chinese. Please don't bash on me for including her songs in the fan fiction. I just loved her lyrics for _Eyes On Me_, so much since they describe the feelings that Zelda has for Link, before she lost her memory of him. I normally wouldn't do something like this, and I don't really like it when authors add songs from modern day pop culture songs in their fan fiction. I guess, since no one really knows Faye Wong in the United States, so I think it's alright. (sweat drop appears) Anyways, reviewers... Thank you so much for reviewing! I love it when I receive reviews from you guys, and it means so much to me that you guys review!**

**_SnowCrystal_ - Er... Yeah... You should definitely look for it... I am currently watching the anime, and so far it's great... I go and download the episodes and watch them. They are pretty darn good... But they do differ from the manga. Oh yeah, I was checking out a fan website on Tsubasa, and they say that there is currently 13 volumes out... And I was so surprised! I never thought CLAMP would release that many volumes for Tsubasa... And er... yeah... About Samus... I originally wasn't going to put that part up, but then I decided I would just to add a little bit of humor... But that's how I always view Samus. She's kind of a combination of me and my friend when we are angry. If you really disliked it, sorry! I also had my friend edit that chapter too, and she thought it was fine... But I like Samus! She's cool, and um... If you had ever watched or seen the anime/manga Fruits Basket, there's this one character named Arisa Uotani, and that's also how I kind of viewed Samus. Of course, I didn't totally base Samus just on that character, but I feel that Samus is similar to her in many different ways. And erm, yeah... I do update quick because I already had that chapter written, and I was just waiting for people to read it and review... (sweat drop appears) That's kind of the reason why I posted the date and time on my fan fiction thingy, was to show all of you guys that I had everything already written and yeah...**

**_Timestopper_ - I know! I love mushy scenes as well! Ish? Whoo! (looks at you now that seven years has passed...) Er... How old are you? (sweat drop appears) Ah, well, I'll give you a mushroom because you pulled the Master Sword out :D (gives you a mushroom) Mushrooms! Attack of the Mushrooms! XD**

**_foxdude33_ - Thank you! I appreciate the review!**

**_noisemaze_ - Me to know, you to find out! ;) But why? Would you be disappointed if there is or wasn't?**

**_Itxier_ - Awww... I liked that chapter too! Thanks for giving your support for me, because I really appreciate it because I was worried about Samus's actions and behavior in that chapter, so I am glad that you enjoyed it! (glomps you . Thanks again for reviewing! I am really happy when you review!**

**_Royal Kenya_ - (gonks my head with a hammer for a moment) I wrote that chapter WEEKS ago... Sorry, if you may interpret that capitalization as an angry response to your review, but it's not... It's an angry response to myself... Valentine's Day is on February 14th in where I live, so it's not a difference from where ever you live. I write the chapters on different dates compared to when I post them. I don't always post the chapters, right after I am done with them. I actually already have chapters five and six already written out, it's just that... I haven't posted them because I want people to review this chapter first. Anyways, I don't want to spoil anything on what couplings are going to get together, but I thought you would be able to tell from my reviews for you... And XD is supposed to be a smiley face. It's supposed to be a smiley face with a huge X on the eyes part with the eyes closed, and the D is supposed to be a open smile. I may post XP in my responses in the future, so why don't I explain what XP is? The X resembles the closed eyes for the smiley face and the P resembles a tongue sticking out of the mouth... So yeah... **

**_halomasterchief_ - (sighs) Umm... It was _supposed_ to be funny! That's why I included that scene with Samus, Roy, and Marth. I originally wasn't going to have it in because I was worried that it would be out of Samus's character, but I put it up anyways. And I never said it was a bad thing that my story was a soap opera. Heck, yours is like one too! - And yes, this story is going to be continued as soon as I finish doing some crap...**

**_SuperDavis_ - Hmmm... I can see where you are getting the idea about my chapters ending abruptly. I guess it's because I am trying to have somewhat of a cliffhanger on the end of the chapters, but I am not sure how to exactly make it longer so it's not too abrupt and not too long and boring. Since I am not that much of an experienced fan fiction writer, I don't really know how to do that... ish... I guess.**

**_mewkatt _- Awww... Thanks for the encouragement! I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I had to edit it... (sweat drop appears) And I think it's "Zelink" not "Zellink"... (sweat drop appears again) Don't worry, there will be more... XD And you are not alone with the hyper part, I am hyper too! Whoo! But I am not cold... I am currently wearing pajamas and they are actually pretty warm... (laughs)**

**_sakume_ - OMFG! Sorry, but whenever I read your reviews, I swear to GOD that they make me want to go: "SSSSQQQUUUEEEEE!" for a long period of time... (laughs) I am not kidding... Every time you review, I always go like that... I hope you thought this chapter was okay... I am not really sure about this chapter... And yes, I write long chapters... It's mostly because it's the author's note that it's so damn long, so that's what make the chapter long! XD Anyways, is FTW, supposed to be WTF? Cause when I saw it... I was thinking: "Is she trying to say WTF backwards?" XD So I was kind of confused about that one... Please update your own fan fiction! It's really good, and I want more Zelink! . Oh yes... It's okay if you have short attention span... I don't mind. I kind of have it too, but I think it's all part of growing up... Hahahaha... And please write more Zelda fan fics... If you don't, I'll be very pissed and I will refuse to update any of my chapters for both fan fics! Just kidding!**

**Love,**

**-BKP**


	5. You Are My Love

**Okay! Like I said in Chapter 4, this was supposed to be with that chapter, but my friend thought it would be better if I separated these two chapters. I will NOT giving my reviewers thanks in this one since I already gave them in Chapter 4, and I released this chapter the same date as Chapter 4. Anyways, inspiration thanks goes to Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda. Okay!**

**Starting Time: Wednesday, February 15, 2006 at 1:25 AM. (Right after I finished the third chapter!) **

**Finishing Time: Thursday, February 23, 2006 at 8:53 PM (OMFG! The day of the "Dancing With the Stars" finale! XD)**

**_HUGE NOTE:_ This is somewhat of a mini chapter. The last chapter was supposed to be with this one, but my friend thought it would be easier just separating them into two different chapters. That's why I released them on the same date! It was also all written on the same date...**

**_OTHER HUGE NOTE:_ This chapter has been reposted. It's a lot better than it was before. I ended up having this chapter twice as long as the original. In a way that's a good thing! I mean, I wasn't properly reflecting the character's emotions to their surroundings and that's an important part of an author's job! So anyways… Here's the fifth chapter. If you catch any mistakes of any kind, please tell me in a review!**

**Reposted: Wednesday, September 6, 2006 at 12:30 AM (Yes, I am able to stay up THAT late on weekdays with school going on and such! XD)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - You Are My Love**

"So, Samus... How long do you think it's going to take Link to regain all of Zelda's memories?" Princess Peach questioned.

The two female smashers were strolling down the dark hallways of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion to see the Master Hand. Both of them walked side by side, with each other's company. Peach gracefully strode down the halls with both of her hands placed in front of her, as a normal princess would do, her body poised and standing straight up. Samus, however, was slouching a bit, as her body was towering over Peach's delicate frame. There was nothing to be heard in the lighted, purple painted hallways of the Super Smash Brother Mansion, except for the bounty hunters and pink princess's foot steps and the humming of the light from the ceiling. Both Peach and Samus were fatigued with everything that had happened in the day, with the Melee Tournament approaching. All the smashers were training for at least eleven hours a day, just for the Melee Tournament. They were determined to win, and everyone was looking forward into competing in it. Samus inhaled deeply at Peach's question as she sighed stressfully.

"Hmm... I don't know. First of all, I am really worried that someone will find out about Zelda's memory... It's so weird though. Mewtwo somehow was able to have her keep the memory of fighting Ganondorf off, but she just thinks that she fought him all by herself," Samus pondered how Mewtwo was able to cover up some of Zelda's memories with Link.

It was very strange how strong Mewtwo's powers were, the mystical powers of one Pokémon to control almost any living being's mind. Before she knew it, Samus was lost deep in her thoughts, as she continued to wonder about the mysteries of the world. Samus was thinking a bit too much when the subject, as Peach tried to get her attention. She called her name several times, and even waved her hand in front of Samus's face a couple of times. However, the famous female bounty hunter did not say anything, as she stared off into space. Realizing that Samus was lost in her thoughts, Peach decided to leave her be. Just as Samus and Peach were strolling down further to the Master Hand's office they both caught the sight of a familiar face. Prince Marth Lowell was also walking down the hallways at this hour towards them. To save her from her boredom, Peach's face instantly lightened up at the sight of her new friend. She couldn't resist the urge into chatting into the handsome prince, since it seemed that Samus wasn't producing her with any entertainment. The female bounty hunter also caught sight of the prince of Altea strolling leisurely down the halls, but tried her best to not look interested. She always wished to remain cold and silent around people she was not familiar with… However, she had been acquainted with Marth several times after they had met. But why was she still acting so… distant towards him? Her thoughts were cut short due to Peach's voice vibrating in her ears.

"Hey, Marth! How are you doing today?" Peach asked in her usual bubbly tone of voice.

The prince smirked at both women. He was already more than happy that he was able to go and see the princess of Hyrule and her hero together, but he was now interested in the two women that stood before him. He was particularly interested in the tall, masculine woman that whom men feared the most. Something about her made her so fascinating, which made Marth to always somehow interact with her in a straightforward attitude, rather than his usual mysterious ways. However, he couldn't do so, because of the presence of Princess Peach, so he tried his best to remain secretive, but charming too.

"I am fine, thank you very much, my dear Princess Peach," Marth said, as he took Peach's right hand and pressed it to his lips.

Knowing how to be a gentleman and somewhat coy at the same time, his smirk was still plastered on his face as he tried to remain as cool and collected as he always did. The prince was well aware of all the tactics he could use on women to get them to do anything he wanted to. Being a prince, he knew all these things inside and out. However, what he would be planning to do with Samus would be something that was not disgraceful; it would be something that would be reflecting a part of him that he never knew. He was prepared to say his next sentence in such a breezing way, that his words would swift gracefully into Samus Aran's heart. Over the past few days, he was able to get to know Samus better and better, until he was aware of something between him and her.

"And how are you, my dear Princess Samus?" asked Marth, turning to the female bounty hunter.

After his words were spoken, he knew exactly what to do after that. He produced a flirtatious, yet alluring smile on his face at the bounty hunter. He had learned over the years that he would be able to make any girl blush, and he wanted to make Samus blush as well. He couldn't help it. There was a part of Samus that he felt he needed in his life, however, it wasn't physical attraction. Surely, he would flirt with many women, but that was all a courtesy of being polite, and the duties of a prince. As soon as Samus had heard those words she immediately wondered if she was hallucinating. Did he just call her a princess? Nobody in the world would have ever called her that. She was anything, but a princess. With her attitude being filled with tons of pride, her dominant behavior, and violent outbreaks she could have at times, she could not possibly be a graceful, flowery princess. She still blinked at him a few times in confusion, as her face turned the deepest shade of red she had ever blushed. For a moment, the fearless bounty hunter wasn't able to speak. For the first time in her life, she couldn't find her voice. Why was she like this though? Normally, she would be tempted to slap Marth across the face for ever saying such a thing. But there was something holding her back, telling her insides not to. She tried to remain calm as she tried to search for the words in her head to respond to what Marth had just asked.

"I-um... I am not a princess," Samus said softly, with her words being almost inaudible.

Her eyes looked down at her feet, as she was too embarrassed to face the prince. What was wrong with her? She was never this way with most men. Most of time, she would give them a disgusted look and glare at them for even mentioning such a thing. Then again, Marth was different than most men. She found him to be an interesting man, with his flashing violet eyes, and mysterious manner. There was something about him that was so unique about him, which made him stand out to her. Whenever she talked to him, she felt that could have words stream out of her mouth, as if a river was coming out of her mouth and wouldn't stop running. She could talk to him with such ease and fluency, as if another side of her was awakened. Another side of herself, that she never knew that existed in herself. A free, open side of herself, which she didn't feel that she needed to hide from the prince. The prince of Altea did his best to give a surprised look upon his face because he knew how to properly flirt with a girl and make her blush. He didn't even need to think twice about what he would say next to the blonde bounty hunter. His words came right out of his mouth without hesitation.

"Oh really? You certainly look beautiful enough to be a princess. Even if you don't have a drop of royal blood in you, to me, you will always be a princess," Marth said in a somewhat sly tone of voice.

The prince slowly raised his right hand, as he grabbed Samus's right hand and kissed it. He closed his eyes, in a polite way, and it seemed as if he was putting affection in his kiss. Samus stood there, dumbfounded, as her face blushed a deeper shade of red. She was speechless with what was going on. She wasn't able to make a sound from out of her mouth, and she didn't know how to react now. Marth had just kissed her hand, and never, in her life, had anyone done that to her. She felt her body become weak, as if she was going to faint, but she still remained strong and stood there tall. However, even though she wouldn't normally feel this way, she was slightly happy. She didn't know why, but she was happy that someone had been so polite to her in her life, and treated her with respect. Peach also stood there, shocked. Even though everyone thought Peach was a complete and utter ditz, Peach was not that stupid to not know what was going on. Her thoughts overcame her, as she watched the two with intense curiosity and interest.

_"Hmm, does Marth like Samus? Oooooohhh! They would make such a sweet couple! It also looks like Samus likes Marth. But then... Zelda seems to also like Marth. I wonder if there's going to be a little competition between my best friends. No... That can't happen. Since there are such good friends, they would never fight over a boy. I wonder if Link is a little jealous of how Zelda feels for Marth. Hmmm... Why am I worrying so much about my friend's problems? I should be worrying about how I am going to tell **him **about my own feelings. I wonder if he feels the same way... What am I saying though? He has to feel the same way! I like him… I like him too much, that I am in love with him…"_

Peach wondered as she thought of that special person who had always protected her during the Melee Tournament. Even though he wasn't royalty, she found him to be the perfect person for her. The one and only person Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom wanted. Peach wanted to tell the swordsman that she deeply cared for him, but she wasn't sure how the young man would reply. This person, that the pink princess was in love with, always seemed to be there for her no matter what. A lot of people would view him as arrogant and full of pride, but he was a man who cared deeply for his friends. Whenever she talked to him about her problems, she would feel so much better knowing that she let her emotions out. And he would be polite enough to sit there, and listen to what she would have to say, and give his insights about what the problem she was dealing with was. Peach decided to put her thoughts aside of the person she loved the most, and continued to watch more of Marth and Samus to see what would happen next. The azure haired prince of Altea still smirked at Samus, but it wasn't his usual mysterious one. It was somewhat softer than before. He finally released Samus's hand from his own. Still wearing that smile across his face, he said to the young women:

"I guess, I will be seeing both of you again, Princesses."

He flicked his cape with his right hand, as he bowed his head in front of them. He had done well. He was able to make a good impression on the two. However, he knew that he always didn't need to make a good impression for the two women. He was aware that one of them would accept him for who ever he was. Not based on physical features, but by personality. He was well aware that if the other princess's presence wasn't there, he would feel… free. Some sort of transparency, which would make him be able to talk to Samus with some sort of natural flow. Samus continued to have a look of confusion and shock on her face while Marth slowly walked away. Her face was still hot and red even after Marth was gone. No man had ever been this polite to her before. Samus had never felt this way with Marth as she did with any other smashers in Super Smash Brothers Mansion. For a minute, she could have sworn that all sound had been blocked out, and there was nothing left in her ears, but the sound of her heart beating. She was dazed for a moment, with no words to come out of her mouth. Since when was the last time where a specific person left her speechless? Not in a bad way, but in a… good way. She continued to have her face in that dazed looked, when Peach quickly reacted to what had just happened. As soon as the prince was out of their sights, she was able to ask the bounty hunter a specific question.

"Ooooh! Samus, do you think Marth might like you?" asked Peach in a lively tone. The pink princess was even bold enough to nudge Samus with her elbow a few times and wink at her.

"Er... Why would he like someone like me?" said Samus, trying to deny the facts about Marth liking her. She also added briskly: "Besides, even if he did like me, I wouldn't be interested. I am not very fond of people like Marth."

It was only a second later, when Samus felt guilt about what she just said. Somehow, she felt like she was deceiving herself. Right after the moment Peach had asked her that question, she felt some sort of embarrassment in her heart. She wasn't sure, but she could feel her face become red. The way she rushed her words, it was as if she didn't want to talk any more about the subject. Actually, Samus Aran didn't want to hear another word from Peach's mouth about the topic. She wasn't even sure if she did like Marth that way. Surely she found him to be a tolerable person. However, tolerable wasn't probably the right word for her to use. It was more than that. She didn't find him only tolerable; it was more like… fancying him. Was the famous female bounty hunter smasher that was never supposed to fall in love with any man, started developing feelings for the prince of Altea? She had to admit, whenever they were alone, she always fond his company to be most enjoyable. She liked having him around, and only him. There was some sort of instant trust between him and her. But if she really started to fall in love with the prince of Altea… she wouldn't know if he would feel the same… She tried to push her thoughts away with negative thoughts.

_"There's no way that would happen," _Samus thought to herself as she continued to walk down the hallway to the Master Hand's office. _"I am supposed to walk alone on my own path of life."_

* * *

Link slowly walked with Zelda back to her room. They weren't having that much of a conversation, but at least this incident would maybe improve his relationship he had with Zelda. However, this still didn't change the fact that this incident was awkward for both of them. All Link had done so far, was ask her to escort her back to his room. Normally, it would be the simplest and easiest thing for him to be able to do. Yet, why was it… that it was so difficult for him now? Perhaps, it was because he did not view Zelda the way he used to now… Or perhaps it was because Zelda still thought of Link as a complete unfamiliar smasher. He still glided down swiftly through the halls of the quiet mansion, as his eyes slowly shifted at her face. She didn't turn her head at him and smile like she usually did when they were close friends. She continued to walk there, as if a doomed bride to be, without looking him in the eye. So much pain was flowing in his heart at the moment. It was as if his heart was being tortured with whips and chains. This emotional pain was worse than physical pain. There was so much temptation, longing, and, most of all, love in his heart. She wasn't able to look at him the way she used to anymore. There as a huge divided line between the princess and her hero, which Link wished to break instantly. However, it wouldn't be possible to do such a thing, because Link knew deep in his mind that only time would be able to break that divided line. All he could do was bear with the pain, until the day he would retrieve her memories. He swore to himself, that as soon as everything was put back together in Zelda's mind, he would let the truth come out. It wasn't soon, until the princess was also feeling the sound of awkwardness, so she decided to break the silence between them. She tried to start up a simple conversation with the man who was escorting her. 

"So, who's going to be your partner for the Melee Tournament's team battle?" asked Zelda.

_"That's right... The Melee Tournament is tomorrow... How could I forget? It's probably because of Zelda's memories. I was so wrapped up in it that I completely forgot."_ Link said to himself.

"I don't know yet... I haven't asked anyone to be my partner," Link said slowly. He was a little worried on how Zelda would react to his question that he was going to ask her next. He knew that he would be able to overcome his fear. He knew that he would have enough courage in his body to do so. "Would you like to be my partner for the Melee Tournament?"

"Oh... I am sorry, Link! Marth already asked me, and I said yes," Zelda said, slightly blushing at the sound of Marth's name. The pain in Link's heart only slightly increased. She was already madly head over heels for that smasher. He was still trying his best to become closer to her. At the moment, that's all he needed to worry about now.

"I see," Link said in a tone of voice dropped a bit. His eyes averted towards the ground as he kept on walking. Zelda instantly caught Link's look of sadness. She felt that delicate shard in his heart, which was keeping him together, falter a bit. There was some guilt which flied into her heart, knowing that there was something she had done, that made him depressed. Why was it that she always felt so responsible for anything which put Link down? Feeling bad about her friend's grief, she decided to say something to maybe cheer him up a little.

"If you really want to be my partner for the Melee Tournament, I'll partner up with you next time we have a team battle, if that's alright," Zelda said cheerfully. She smiled at Link, as he slowly looked up at the princess's eyes. His facial expression had changed from once being gloomy, into being filled with enlightenment.

"Really? Promise me this, or I'll never forgive you, Zelda!" Link demanded jokingly. He gave out a little laugh as he took his right pinky and held it up for Zelda to take. Zelda was able to have a small laugh as well, and she took her right pinky and locked it with Link's. They both shook each other's pinkies for a little while, as they both had a look of understanding in each other's eyes.

"Alright. I promise, Link!" Zelda said, as smiled at the green clothed Hyrulean.

They continued to stroll down the hall, but somehow, it didn't seem that awkward to Link, now that he was able to get Zelda to laugh. Some part of him felt relieved knowing that he had his own special way of communicating to Zelda by making her giggle a bit. He was able to become a little bit closer to his loved one now, by just making her laugh. He wanted to be able to continue to being her friend, and hopefully she will be able to trust him just a little bit more. If he was able to cast a wish of any kind, he would wish that right now… his bond between him and the princess was as strong as it had been before. Losing more than his princess's memories was one thing, but the friendship and everything else was another. Being aware that in Zelda's eyes, he was a complete foreigner to her in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was slowly tearing him up. However, some of those pieces there were being torn off, were mending just a tiny bit, with having a friendly conversation with the golden haired princess of Hyrule. He was feeling a little proud of himself, that he was just one step closer in being part of Zelda's life. Even though it may have been a small step, it was still a difference to Link and how perhaps Zelda would feel about him as a friend. It wasn't only till seconds later, where the Hyrulean couple found themselves only a few feet away from Zelda's dorm room. The Hero of Time's heart slightly dropped, as he knew that his conversation was ended a little bit shorter than he had expected it to be.

"Well, here we are, Zelda," Link declared slowly, as he tried to make his voice sound neutral. He didn't want to leave any sign of a disappointment in his voice, as he stopped in front of Zelda's and Samus's room. The princess paused for a little bit as she wondered how she would be able to reward the swordsman. She decided that it would only best to be to give one of her usual heart warming smiles to the brave young hero.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda said still smiling at the swordsman.

"No problem, Zelda! You never know what may be lurking down the halls at this hour. Like rabid, evil, pink dust bunnies!" Link proclaimed. He scrunched up his upper body a little bit, as his eyes darted from the right side to the left, suspiciously, to make Zelda laugh once again. He wished to hear the melody of high notes come out from her throat, which would show her amusement in Link's behavior. He was successful. Zelda let out a small giggle at Link's silly manner.

"Oh, Link. You don't have to be so overprotective about me. It's not like I am going to get kidnapped by someone like Ganondorf or someone," Zelda reassured him, as she smiled at him again.

_"You have no idea...," _Link thought to himself.

"Anyway, good night, dear Princess of Hyrule," Link acknowledged. He swiped off his green hat, bowed his head, and kneeled with one leg on the floor. He tried his best to make his movements as suave as possible. He wished to be a gentleman in front of Zelda, like Marth was. However, he was well aware that Marth had already captured the princess's heart with his gentleman and attractive behavior.

"Good night, noble swordsman named Link," Zelda replied.

She took out her key from the right pocket of her dress, to unlock the lock. The brave swordsman carefully watched Zelda enter her room. He still found her to be beautiful at this time of day. No matter what state she was in, she was still the lovely Zelda he always knew. When she finally was able to unlock the lock on her door handle, she flashed him another smile before entering. As soon as Zelda entered her room and closed the door behind her, Link smiled to himself. He was so happy that he was able to talk with Zelda about something. Slowly, but surely, his relationship with Zelda was becoming better and better.

_"Maybe I don't need to restore her memory of me. I think she's slowly developing feelings for me. Wait a minute, what am I saying? Marth could become her boyfriend any minute now! I have just got to make sure I become good friends with her first, and then worry about Marth later,"_ Link thought.

The Hero of Time didn't realize it, but he was right. Zelda's feelings for him were slowly developing. As if a small spark of light had gone off in Zelda's body. There was a still a little hope for Zelda falling in love with Link again. Her feelings were something that was being gradually being devolved, as if a caterpillar was preparing for his cocoon to develop into a beautiful butterfly. Once that butterfly was unleashed from her state of being asleep to what was hidden from her all along, she would be able to relish in nothing, but happiness. However, she would still need her memories with him back. Something was pulling her back with what she was feeling and for whom. As if a small rope was tugging at her heart, telling her not to go and lunge at Marth with her feelings, a part of her wanted to keep that delicate part of Link still standing together. Her memories were an important part of her, and her reasons for loving Link the way she did. She was still not aware of what kind of pain and flaws the swordsman had. The question of who she wanted to be with the rest of her life, was only a secret that fate knew.

* * *

**Okay... Like I said... This is a MINI chapter! So, sorry guys... No special reviewers' attention time! I already have my 6th chapter written out, and I just need my friend to edit it... SO BE PATIENT! I am already grateful that all of you have waited for such a long time for this chapter. I am sorry if it's shitty, but I tried my best and so did my friend with editing! So please bear with me as I continue to write this fan fiction!**

**Love,**

**-BKP**


	6. Butterfly

**Okay, I admit... Another Faye Wong song title for my chapter. I seriously don't know why I decided to title my chapter this... I had no idea what to name my chapter so I decided to look at my Faye Wong songs I had on the computer and pick one. Maybe it was because I read a Chinese folk legend called "Butterfly Lovers"? If you guys want to read that story, go to Google or Wikipedia (Wikipeida knows ALL! XD) and type that in the search box. It's really sweet and I enjoy that story better than Romeo & Juliet! (That's the latest story my school has read for English class!) I know I like saying this in every chapter, but it's something I feel it's necessary to do. I thank Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda for writing their exciting, wonderful and killer fan fiction that inspired me to write this. I also thank all the reviewers! **

**_Just for a little info for you readers…:_ Okay, I said this in the first chapter, I think? But anyways, I should have mentioned this in my other chapters, but I just kept on forgetting. The title of this fan fiction was based off a song by Faye Wong, and I should give more credit to her for writing it, and actually composing it. The original lyrics in Chinese are translated and put in my profile, and I suggest that you go to my profile and read them. They are important to the story because they describe Zelda's feelings towards Link after she found out about the little Link and Samus moment… XD**

**Starting Time: Thursday, February 23, 2006 at 10:51 PM**

**Finishing Time: Saturday, February 25, 2006 at 5:29 PM**

**Posted: Monday, May 8, 2006 at 5:48 PM **

**Reposted: Saturday, September 16, 2006 at 9:15 PM**

**_Apologies:_ OMFG! I am SO sorry about posting this really late. I am sorry to all the readers because you are all must be mad at me for writing this chapter MONTHS ago, but just never posted it up. I am sorry, but that's when I actually just write it all out. I then edit and all that shit, and I was waiting for my friend to edit it. But due to personal problems that my friend was having, I decided not to let her edit my fan fictions anymore. I just didn't want to give her too much stress, so I told her I will just post them without her approval. I didn't want to make her edit a chapter and stuff, so yeah. If this chapter has grammatical mistakes, sorry! There are no spelling mistakes because I used Spell Check! (cheesy grin with a thumbs up sign)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Butterfly**

"You're late," remarked a woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

The woman was wearing a red tank top, red pajama pants along with red slippers, with her hands crossed over her chest, a frown, and a cross look cast upon her face, as the princess of Hyrule entered the bedroom. The emeralds in her eyes were somewhat glaring at Zelda as she continued to watch her. The princess had taken her time into returning back from where ever she was. They had been waiting for her for over twenty minutes now, and Samus was beginning to worry if something had happened to her dear friend. If something horrible did happen to Zelda, Samus would be sure to never forgive who ever harmed the princess in any way. For the princess of Hyrule, was one of her most precious and dearest friends in the world. She wouldn't let anyone who hurt her, get away from her grasp. The holder of the Triforce of Wisdom was only able to sigh heavily at the long day she had.

"Look, Samus, I am sorry that I came in late, but something unexpected popped up," Zelda explained. She briskly walked over to her dresser where she took out her own pajamas from her drawer, and started undressing.

"Well, Peach and I had to sneak into the kitchen to get some chocolate chip cookies for this secret meeting we always have every year, you know? What were you doing, today?" asked the blonde bounty hunter.

"I was singing for the junior smashers again," Zelda said slowly as she pulled the top of her pajamas over her head. Samus gave a small groan. That explained everything. The reason why she was delayed for such a long period of time, was because of the younger smashers. The younger smashers were really demanding when it came for playing with the older smashers and having fun with everyone else.

"Again? Must they always have you sing? You know, they shouldn't always trouble you like that... It's not like you are their personal entertainer!" Samus proclaimed.

"Oh, Samus! We shouldn't continue on like this! We should just be happy Zelda didn't keep us waiting longer. She was caught up in something and she was trying her best to get out of it! Come on! We are all supposed to celebrate today, before the Melee Tournament!" Peach argued. The pink princess was lazily lying down on Zelda's free bed, on her right side, as her hands were holding a fashion magazine, which she was reading. She also had a bag of potato chips beside her, as she nonchalantly placed a chip on her tongue and crunched it into pieces in her mouth. Samus sighed at her harsh behavior at her friend.

"I guess you are right, Peach. Sorry Zel, I didn't mean to say all that stuff," Samus apologized, as she hugged the fully pajama changed, Princess Zelda. Zelda smiled and hugged her friend back. "I was just really worried that something may have happened to you while you were away."

"It's okay. Now, on with the celebration!" Zelda said happily, when she finally released Samus from her embrace.

Princess Zelda smiled at both of her two friends who were just as excited as her to start the night. Ever since the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament started, Peach, Zelda, and Samus decided to celebrate in Zelda and Samus's dorm room the night before the Melee Tournament. It was kind of like a slumber party the threesome had together. Since they were all best friends, they all had a blast together having pillows fights, eating cookies late at night, and chatting away, just being girls. They partied the night away, with lots of fun in store, and were all excited about the battles coming up the next day. In a way, it a female's way of forgetting all the stress, and hard work they had put together for weeks for the Tournament, and just have fun. To them, celebrating, before the Tournament began, was also a way from them to wish all of them luck.

"Okay people! Tonight, we need to get crazy, stuff ourselves with cookies, and just be hyper!" Peach said excited with what they had in store for that night. "So what do you want to do now? Oh, oh! I know! Let's play truth or dare!"

"Ummm...," Samus said nervously.

The female bounty hunter was never particularly fond of playing that game where a person has to either fulfill a dare or a fact about something. She glanced at her friends, who look at her with pleading eyes. The two princesses saw the look on her face, which was almost guaranteeing that the bounty hunter was going to resist playing the game. Not wanting to disappoint her friends and be a wet blanket, Samus gave in to her friend's pleads. This was their last free day before the Melee Tournament, and Samus did wish to have as much fun as possible with her female companions. Besides, perhaps the game would be fun with whatever the two other smashers had in store for her… The game could become very interesting indeed…

"Okay, fine!" Samus snapped.

"Okay! Let's start!" Peach said, all psyched up about the game. She immediately faced her Hyrulean friend. "Zelda! You will be going first!"

"Okay."

"So... Truth or dare?" asked the ditzy princess.

"Truth."

"Okay! Do you have a crush on Marth?" asked the princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

Zelda stood there shocked with what Peach had just asked. Had her friends, as well, discovered her secret? Zelda started panicking for a little bit, wondering what her friends would say next. She opened her mouth a little bit, still standing there with a blank stare at Peach about her question. Her heart started pounding faster, and her hands were getting sweaty and were shaking. She was getting so nervous about one simple thing. Why was she so hesitant to tell them her answer though? These were her best friends. However, the idea of Samus being a competitor for Marth's love, angered her immensely. Perhaps, if Samus knew how she felt, hopefully she would back off with hanging around with Marth. Either way, she knew that she should be honest with her friends, like she was with Link. The only way out of it, was just tell the truth about her feelings for Marth. Samus stood there as well, about what Peach said, demanding an answer out of Zelda's mouth. She wanted to just sputter out the words, and say them as if her crush on Marth was nothing, but for some reason. It felt a little more than that… The princess still stood there, as she was going to say what everyone wanted to hear next. However, Samus was just shocked at Peach for being so daring, and bold to ask Zelda that kind of question. Never, would Samus expect, that Peach would be so up forward and demanding to do this sort of thing with her friends. Usually, Peach would have waited a few more days to ask this kind of question to her friends, but this was Peach. No one knew what went on in her blonde head.

"Uh... Yes... I like him... A lot," Zelda said with a quivering voice, as she blushed and looked down at her feet.

Samus felt sorrow in her heart. One of her best friends liked a guy she was interested in also. She really liked Marth and she had received the impression that he deeply interested her. Marth met Samus a few days ago, yet she and Marth talked to each other with such ease. A man has never acted this way to her. There was something in his heart, which made him different than most other men that approached her. He was a little more kind, caring, and considerate compared to most men she had met in her life. Something which made him stand out and it wasn't just him being a royal. It was more of his personality. In his personality there was something beautiful about him. Under all the masked secrets, which he kept to himself, was something that was exquisite. Now that Zelda was interested in Marth, would he feel the same way? Samus's thoughts switched to Link. If Link saw those two together, would he be heartbroken again? Even though she lied to Peach about her feelings for Marth, she knew deep down, Marth was interested in her and she was interested in him too.

"Samus? Hello! Samus! What's wrong, girl?" asked Peach, making Samus snap out of her thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of something unimportant," Samus muttered quickly.

"Right... Anyways, it's your turn now. Truth or dare?" asked Peach.

"Dare," Samus said finally.

Samus knew if she picked truth, Peach would definitely ask her if she liked Marth. The answer had been obvious to both of the women, even though the bounty hunter had lied straight through her teeth about her feelings. If she replied saying "yes", she was worried on Zelda's response about that. Samus wasn't comfortable about Zelda learning her secret about her fondness of Marth. She wasn't ready to see her becoming someone who wasn't Zelda anymore. She was somebody else who had just taken the look of Zelda and her personality was completely different whenever someone would mention the prince of Altea's name. Besides, Samus always felt comfortable choosing to do a dare rather than telling the truth. She would rather do something horrible, rather than being honest with the people around her. Even if the people around her were her best friends…

"Okay... I dare you to kiss Marth!" Peach shouted, as she shot her finger at Samus.

Samus's body froze with shock on what Peach had just said. Did those words really come out of Princess Peach's mouth? She already felt her face become a little hot, and she was worried that she was blushing. If Zelda caught a sight of her face, she wondered what she would do. Women could become scary once they see someone interested in the same person they like. Luckily for Samus, Zelda did not pay attention to Samus's crimson, hot face. The princess of Hyrule stared in disbelief at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, as she felt a fire set off in her body as her eyes turned red with anger. How could Peach suggest such a thing like that? Why would she have to compete for Marth's love? Her jealous behavior caused her to immediately scream at Peach for what she had just said.

"NO! I completely despise that idea! I don't want Samus kissing Marth!" Zelda quickly shouted at Peach as she crossed her arms. Zelda glared at Peach for suggesting an idea like that. To her, the idea seemed uncivilized, stupid, and just something wrong to do to her crush. Hearing those words from Zelda's lips, Samus finally knew the truth. Her friend rarely got this angry about anything.

_"Infatuation... That's definitely it... There's no doubt now,"_ Samus thought to herself. She was still shocked with what Peach had just asked her to do. Peach just gave a warm hearted laugh.

"Come on, Zelda! What could one little kiss do to Marth? He's a guy! He would be able to handle it!" Peach said as she kept on laughing. Zelda's face was now turning red with anger as she continued to glare at Peach.

"I said, NO! I don't want Samus kissing Marth! Peach, if you make Samus do something like that, I swear to all three Goddesses of Hyrule, that I will strangle you alive!" Zelda quickly shouted.

She was furious to know that Peach had suggested that idea for a dare. Peach just quickly learned about Zelda's fondness for Marth, and she had betrayed her by daring Samus to kiss Marth. Zelda clearly knew that Marth was interested in Samus, but she didn't want them to get close. If they did, she wouldn't have a chance for becoming Marth's girlfriend. Zelda didn't want anyone to have Marth. Marth was hers. Nobody in the world could have him, except for her. It didn't matter whether or not if Marth was happy with her or not, she just wanted for him all to herself. She would think that nothing in the world would make her happier than to be with Marth. If Peach had someone steal what she had been longing for all of her life, she was not going to forgive either Samus or Peach. Her face turned from being red into purple now, as she scowled at Peach.

Peach just continued to laugh. "Fine! I won't have her kiss Marth... But instead, eat a fly!" Peach exclaimed.

"A fly? How can she eat a fly? There are no flies around now!" Zelda exclaimed, as her anger dropped.

"Precisely! So... She doesn't have to do a dare!" Peach said in her usual bubbly tone of voice. She laughed warm heartily again. To Peach, this game was so much fun. She was able to get out some secrets out of her friends, which they would never admit. It was so interesting and amusing to the pink princess to see what her friend's expressions, and actions were being displayed through the game. At the response of Peach's giggles, Zelda's eyes glowered a little bit at her friend.

"Then… that's not fair!" Zelda exclaimed, now upset with what was happening. Peach continued to laugh as Samus watched her friends proceed with their conversation. "How come I have to do a truth, and she doesn't get to do a dare?"

"Anyways, my turn now, ladies," Samus said to both of her friends. With a smirk on her face, she would get back at Peach for her dare suggestion. "This one goes to Peach. Do you like anyone?"

Peach quickly stopped her fit of giggles she was having and stood there with a slight look of horror on her face. She felt her body froze. Peach also had a secret that she had been hiding from her friends for quite a while, and wasn't ready to share it with them. She was concerned to see what their reaction would be if she told them. She knew that there shouldn't be any trouble with talking to her friends about what her secrets were, however, there was always a slight feeling of self consciousness, whenever she would. She felt corned as if she was a doe being trapped in a pack of wolves, which were ravenous for the taste of fresh meat. She knew that she would have to tell the truth right there and now, because it was only fair that Zelda told the truth and Samus do her dare. There was no way out of this, except to tell everyone who she liked the most. Her face turned crimson and mouthed a "yes" with her lips.

"Oooh, oooh! Let me, guess... It's someone like Roy!" Samus said in a high voice, imitating Peach.

She fell in a fit of laughter at her own little joke. Zelda couldn't help it, but laugh along with her fellow smasher. The two found it hilarious if Peach liked someone like Roy. Roy was Roy. He was serious, over competitive, cunning, yet also calm and collected at the same time. He was almost the complete opposite from the gentle lady like princess, who would always accept a loss of a battle no matter what. Peach's face was hotter than ever now she quickly shot her eyes down at the ground. As the two slowly stopped laughing when they found out their friend wasn't laughing with them. When they saw the color and look upon Peach's face, they immediately regretted making fun of her for such a thing.

"Do you... actually like him, then?" asked Samus, now looking at Peach. Peach's hand clutched the side of her dress and kept her eyes focused on the ground. Peach felt that her voice was lost. She didn't want to answer them, fearing how they would react from her answer. She said nothing for a few moments and was barely able to say her question.

"Would you be upset if I said "yes"?" Peach asked slowly.

"No, darling, we wouldn't," Zelda said, trying to comfort her friend.

Peach looked up at both of her smasher friends. They weren't laughing at her anymore, but instead they were concerned for her. Peach didn't want her friends to worry, seeing that they didn't seem to care about the way she felt for Roy. If there was anything that her friends wanted, it would be for her to not let them down. Even if she did not say anything about what was happening to her, she would still let her friends down, knowing that they cared for her and for keeping her emotions hidden. Her friends would be there to support her. No matter what would happen to her. So why was she worried whether or not if they would accept whoever she chose to spend the rest of her life with? She was finally able to regain her voice and her usual happiness.

"Then yes. I do like him," Peach said finally with a small smile.

"Are you serious? Okay, I know this sounds crazy, but I always thought you and Roy would make such a cute couple!" Zelda exclaimed happily, as she squealed with happiness and hugged Peach. Samus smiled at both of her friends.

"Do you ever plan on telling him?" asked Samus as Peach's face blushed harder.

"Yes, maybe during the Melee tournament," Peach replied giving a small smile to Samus.

Samus still smiled at both of her friends. Samus finally realized how lucky she was to have two great friends that loved her and how important the times they spent together were. After all these years with getting to know Zelda and Peach, she realized that her friends were the best friends she could ever have in the world. Even though all three of them could be the complete opposite of each other, they all shared an unbreakable bond with each other. They would be able to communicate to each other in such a way; there would be no sort of secrecy between any of the three smashers. Perhaps, maybe one, however, everything could be trusted with every one. Each of the three female smashers were also giving support and care for every one of them. They were always there for each other since the start of the Melee Tournament, and they would continue to support each other no matter what. Even if something as simple as a crush on a fellow smasher would get between the two, she was sure that someday, that one of her friends would realize their mistake.

* * *

"I know what you were trying to get at, Peach," confronted Samus to the princess. The female bounty hunter and the Princess Peach sauntered down the hallways back to Peach's room. Samus was still slightly furious to see Peach go off and ask a question like that in front of Zelda, and that it was a very childish thing to do. Peach clearly knew the type of response that Zelda would give to her fellow smashers and how she would aggravate the princess.

"I know, I know. I was just trying to help you with everything," Peach replied, with a serious tone of voice as she sighed.

"But it kind of wasn't helping. Zelda became really angry. Gosh, I have never seen her that angry before. She seems to have a huge crush on Marth. For a moment, it looked like she was about to kill you or me, when you said that," Samus added, as she also let out a small sigh. She placed her right hand on her forehead for a moment as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Things were getting pretty stressful due to the Melee Tournament, and it wasn't just the relationships with the other smashers that were going on.

"It was so scary though. I never saw her like that...," Peach mentioned, as they both finally stopped at Peach's dorm room door.

"Well, good night, Peach." Samus turned around to return back to her room. She was about off on her way when Peach said something.

"Samus?"

"Hm?" Samus replied, spinning around to face the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom to hear what she would say next.

"I actually do expect you to fulfill that dare. You know, kissing Marth...," Peach wily continued to say. She had a small a smirk on her face as she winked her right eye at Samus before opening the door. Samus stood there shocked, once again and felt her face blush. She couldn't believe now, that her friend was actually serious about the dare, and not just joking around.

"And ON THE LIPS!" Peach demanded, as she giggled a little bit, and finally opened the door and went inside her room and closed the door behind her.

"That damn Peach," Samus muttered to herself as she walked back down to her room.

* * *

The Melee Tournament started the next morning. Bright and early, like every year. Breakfast had started and ended early, because of the scheduling, the smashers were demanded by the Master Hand that they would have to report to the main lobby of the Super Smash Brothers Melee Area as soon as possible. The arena was located near the mansion, so all of the smashers would be able to arrive there on time. If the smashers did not check in at the arena, the Master Hand claimed that the smashers would have to face his sporky wrath… whatever that meant. After a very short breakfast and a walk down the street, the smashers all gathered in the main lobby room. Only after five minutes when all of the smashers had entered the building, the Master Hand came in and was going to take down all the pairings the smashers had for the first few rounds. He was holding a clipboard with a piece of paper clipped onto it, as he also held a pencil in his other hand. He was standing a little soap box platform, as he was questioning the smashers who they were paired up with. The smashers were sure to be able to face the Master Hand, as they would answer him loud and clear as if they were attending school.

"Okay, Fox, who are you pairing up with?" asked the Master Hand.

"Falco...," replied the fox as he glowered at his friend for a few seconds.

"Kirby?" asked the Master Hand, and facing the small hero, after taking the names and checking both Fox, and Falco off a list he had.

"Link!" the pink blob said cheerfully, as he smiled in his usual happy expression.

"Okey dokey, Marth?" asked the hand.

"Zelda," Marth replied, with another smirk on his face. Shortly after he said who his partner would be, he glanced over at the princess of Hyrule across the room.

It wasn't long for the princess to miss the eye contact that Marth was giving her. She looked back at his violet eyes. With both of their eyes meeting, Zelda blushed and her eyes looked down at her feet as she smiled softy. Link caught this and so did Samus. Link looked at both Marth and Zelda, seeing the interaction between them. Link's face fell down a bit, seeing their small visual interaction with each other. He was shifting his gaze back to the Master Hand when he noticed that Samus was also staring at the couple. As Link watched Samus, and saw the look on her face, he quickly realized her feelings on the swordsman. There was grief in her eyes. Some sort of doleful look in her eyes, as she continued to watch the prince and princess in pain. It was only after a few seconds, when Samus also caught the sight of Link's studying of her facial expression towards the prince of Altea and panicked. She felt her face grow hot once again, as she quickly darted her eyes to the floor.

_"Oh my God... Did he find out? Ugh, who am I kidding? Of course, he found out! Link knows now that I like Marth... SHIT! This is just perfect! Peach probably knows my feelings, and now Link... Who's next? Roy? Pikachu? Mewtwo? Captain Falcon? Well, maybe if Captain Falcon did know then he would stop flirting with me and just piss off... Aw, crap! What if Zelda finds out? She's so deeply infatuated by Marth's beauty that she would even resort to killing if I laid a finger on Marth... Shit... My life is just perfect..."_ Samus said to herself as her thoughts trailed off. She still looked down at her feet and was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear her voice being called.

"Samus? Samus! SAMUS ARAN!" cried a voice. Samus quickly remembered where she was and what was happening. She shot her eyes back up at the Master Hand, who had abandoned his little soap box platform in the front of the room, and was standing right in front of her.

"Samus, I asked you at least three times, who your partner was going to be!" cried the Master Hand angrily. The Master Hand's face was filled with impatience and annoyance as he looked at the female bounty hunter. Samus's eyelids drooped at the Master Hand with annoyance.

"Sorry, but I was lost in my thoughts," Samus muttered as she frowned at herself for being an idiot.

"Well, you better be sorry... So who's your partner?" asked the Master Hand.

"Roy," she replied, as she sighed.

"Alright, it doesn't take over a minute to tell me who your partner is," the Master Hand replied coldly. Samus glared back at the hand for a moment when he had his back turned, and continued to ask and check off names for the tournament. After a long while, the hand was finally able to check off all the smashers's names. He let out a large sigh of exhaustion, as he was ready to announce the first two pairs of smashers would be fighting first.

"Alright then," the Master Hand announced. "The first two pairs that will fight now are... Marth and Zelda... and Link and Kirby!"

Zelda smiled at Marth for a moment. She was excited to start the day off with Marth in a battle. Marth smiled back at the princess of Hyrule for a moment. It was obvious that they were both delighted to spend each other's company with each other. Link looked at the couple with sadness. He gave a long sigh. They were getting closer and closer every single day. What was he going to do if Zelda and Marth were to fall in love and maybe even marry? Link quickly shoved that thought out of his head. Link didn't want to worry now, about Zelda and Marth. If he did, he wouldn't be able to perform a good fight with Marth. Link still thought a little more on Zelda and Marth, if they were to become lovers. What would happen to him? Would he be forgotten again? Not as a person whom Zelda once knew, but a person who Zelda no longer cared for. He was thinking so deeply about the topic, that he didn't notice Kirby tugging on his tunic.

"Link! LINK!" shouted the little pink blob with a high, squeaky voice as he interrupted Link's thinking. Link's mind stopped wandering and quickly came back to where he was. He blinked several times, confused with what was going on, and looked down at the strange little smasher.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go! We have to fight Zelda and Marth now!" Kirby said anxiously. Hearing that, Link looked up from the little smasher and to where the smashers were transported to the arena. He saw Zelda and Marth ready, waiting for him to get on the transporter. Marth had his arms crossed over his chest and raised an eyebrow towards Link. Link turned his head to the right to see that Zelda was also waiting for a while, stood there waiting for him, smiling at him for his reaction to Kirby when he tugged on his tunic. Link blushed for keeping the smashers waiting and quickly ran towards the transporter.

"Were you okay, Link? You kind of looked... dazed," Kirby asked, as he stepped on the white platform.

"Yeah. I'm alright," Link began to say as he hopped on the transporter with Kirby.

"Everything is going to be alright," Link said softly to himself as he was then transported to the arena.

* * *

"3... 2... 1... GO!" cried a loud voice.

Hearing those words, Zelda instantly turned into Sheik. She ran towards Kirby and took out her chain whip and wrapped him with it, before he could do anything. After grabbing a hold of the pink blob she punched him a couple of times making sure his percentage would go up. Her Sheikah red eyes did occasionally look up from her punching to Marth where he was dealing with Link. He knocked Link to the ground, as the Hyrulean laid down there for a few seconds. After shaking his head a few times, Link quickly got back up and charged towards Marth. Marth quickly used his counter attack and blew Link back. Zelda threw Kirby behind her after making sure his percentage was over a hundred. She transformed back into her original form, and without realizing it, she didn't notice that she was still holding her chain whip after her transformation and Kirby was pulling down on it as he fell. Zelda screamed as she felt herself being tugged down in Hyrule Temple. She closed her eyes for a moment as she fell down in the air to the bottom.

_"I guess I will also die,"_ Zelda thought.

Prepared for the death she was about to receive in her match with Link and Kirby, she felt someone grasp her right hand. Someone's warm hand was holding her own right hand. She felt someone's strong amount of strength, being able to pull her whole body up. Someone had saved her from dying. Someone was there to care for her, and save her from death. Her rescuer lifted her up properly at the end of the arena, as he rested her against his left thigh. The princess slowly opened her eyes and saw Marth's deep violet eyes gazing back at her. Somehow, Marth had just made it just in time to save her from dying. She shocked to see that he was able to see him here to save her. He didn't need to save her like this. This was only a time battle, not a stock one; however, the prince was still there to be able to save her. She didn't know what to say now, as she felt her mouth go dry. Marth's eyes still stared deeply into her own, as she was finally able to muster up all of her emotional strength to say something.

"M-Marth!" Zelda stuttered, surprised to see the prince of Altea come to quickly save her.

"Are you alright, Princess?" asked the concerned blue haired swordsman, deeply looking in her eyes for a moment.

For a moment, the prince of Altea, did not see Zelda the way that most people looked at her. For the briefest moment, he viewed her in a way that was not related to her in any way. For what he saw, was not Zelda at all, it was someone else in his heart. Someone he considered to be very close to. Yet, why wasn't he receiving the satisfaction he wanted? They were so similar. How come he wasn't being forgiven for what he was doing to the Princess Zelda? She was almost a substitute for _her_ in a way. They were too alike. _That person_ and the princess of Hyrule… He did not feel any happiness in his heart, but instead pain. He was stilling feeling the heavy weight of guilt being pulled down in his body. He wasn't able to save _her_. He wasn't able to save _anyone_. He was feeling so useless, and yet he still wanted to make sure that the princess did not notice what he was feeling or thinking inside his head. Her face and personality was almost a complete replica of the person in his heart. He still was feeling a stinging sensation in his heart, as he tried not to show it.

"Y-yes," Zelda stuttered again, as she blushed. Marth smiled softly at her.

"That's good to hear," he said, as he lifted her up back on her feet. He brought her over in front of him while he would discuss his plan for winning the battle. "Alright now, I'll continue to fight off Link, while you take Kirby again."

Link watched the couple again. This was the perfect chance to kill Marth, now his percentage was high and he was distracted with talking to Zelda. The only problem was... his legs were frozen. His heart was once again, in pain. He clutched at his chest for a moment as the pain grew as he watched Zelda smiling softly at the prince. His body felt heavy, and his heart was filled with sorrow. The pain he was receiving from the sight and thought of Zelda and Marth becoming one beautiful couple was heartbreaking. No, it worse than that. Something more painful that words could not describe it. A human heart normally fails to have enough strength to pull himself together and continue with a battle for love. However, Link was not human. His eyes were slowly going to fill up with tears, but as he saw Marth finish talking to Zelda and turned around to face him, he quickly raised his sword in his left hand. He still focused his attention on him, as he was prepared to attack. Marth slowly made his way until he finally broke out in a run. Link closed his eyes for a moment.

_"This is for you, Zelda..."_

With that thought running through his head, Link opened his eyes and slashed his sword. He felt Marth's body touch the Master Sword, as vanish from ever being close to it. With the perfect timing, Link was successfully able to smash Marth out of battlefield. His body was out of Link's sight, as he smiled to himself for accomplishing something. He still watched Marth's body fly out in the arena, as he felt some sort of joy, knowing he was able to get through something as hard as watching a heart breaking love between two other smashers.

"TIME'S UP!" said the voice.

Had five minutes already passed that easily? Link sighed, as he sheathed his sword. He was looking down at his Kokori boots, when he decided to glance over on the other side of the arena to see what the princess of Hyrule was doing. Zelda sighed as well, as she stopped using her Din's Fire on Kirby. She stopped to smile, and to wave at all the fans on the sides of the Temple all cheering at her. After a few seconds, she turned to thank Kirby for taking the time to fight with her, as she shook hands with him and smiled at him. The pink blob also looked back at her, as he smiled cheerfully as well, for the princess being able to put up a nice fight with him. Link, Kibry, and Marth all took some time to acknowledge the loyal fans of Super Smash Brothers Melee. The Hero of Time was about to address Marth for having a nice fight with him, however, the announcer shouted that the smashers were ordered to leave the arena so other battles could take place. He sighed, as he stepped on the white, glowing platform. The four smashers bid the audience farewell, as they were all transported back to the main lobby room. Peach and Samus quickly hurried over to Zelda and greet her after her hard, and long battle.

"Congratulations, Zelda!" Peach said smiling, as she walked over where Zelda was and hugged her tightly. "You won! You and Marth won!"

Zelda smiled back at her friend, and hugged her back tightly. She was so happy to be able to fight side by side with Marth. To add to her happiness, she was able to win the battle against Link and Kirby. She couldn't help, but to smile at her accomplishment of being able to compete in the Tournament. She let go of Peach after a few seconds and faced her.

"Thanks, Peach," she said, still smiling with joy.

"That was some move though! Marth saved you just before you fell off the battlefield! That was pretty suave of him," Peach exclaimed loudly, as Zelda blushed. Peach's eyes moved towards Samus to see what her reaction would be, but Samus just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, so... who's your partner for the next battle?" asked Samus.

"Link," Zelda said softly.

She turned around to see where Link was after the battle, and smiled happily at her future partner for the next battle. She watched him stride over to a couch with his water bottle on it, as he took a gulp of the cold liquid, and brushed his forehead with his left hand. After a while of staring at Link, he was able to notice her eyes on him, as he faced her, blushed, and waved at her. Peach looked back at Samus to see what her reaction would be now. Samus looked back at Peach and smiled. Peach returned the smile with her own little smirk upon her face. The two were already becoming a little closer, which was a good thing. The two female smashers wanted nothing more, except for the two Hyruleans to get back together as the friends they used to be. They belonged and needed each other more than anyone in the whole wide world.

"Aw, that's nice," Peach said sweetly.

"So, who's up next?" asked Samus curiously.

"Didn't you pay attention to the names that Master Hand was calling off, Samus?" asked Peach, as she raised an eyebrow at the bounty hunter.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts again," Samus replied.

Peach stared at Samus wondering what she had said, and thinking about what she may have been pondering about. She thought for a minute about the topic, and finally figured out about what her friend was talking about. Peach smiled wryly, knowing that Samus was thinking about a handsome smasher. There would be only one sort of person on Samus's mind at during the Tournament, and Peach clearly knew it was an azure, haired prince of Altea. Peach was aware of what Samus must be feeling right now, knowing that the bounty hunter was going through tough times, now that Zelda's eyes were completely focused on Marth's at the moment.

"Ganondorf and Pichu will be fighting Fox and Falco," Peach replied with another grin. As Zelda went off to talk to Marth, Peach whispered to Samus:

"I'll talk to you about, _him_, later," Peach said in Samus's right ear.

She winked and left to talk to Link and Roy. Samus stared blankly at what Peach had said, and sighed heavily again, and thought back on her issues she had with Marth and Zelda. They would look decent, if they were a couple. Both of them were royalty, so if there were able to get married, it would fit, considering the fact that, princes were only allowed to be with princesses. However, why was the thought of marriage creeping in Samus's mind? To her, why did she care so much? Love was love. No one would change it. Princesses and princes should be able to choose whoever they wish to be with. If Zelda chose to be with Marth for the rest of her life, then it would be fine for Samus. However, the thought of that, it made Samus filled with grief. Was she feeling this way? It was Zelda's happiness she should be caring about. But why was she feeling a little selfish in this problem? If there was anyone who needs to be happy, it would have to be Zelda… But then again… Samus needed happiness in her life as well. Once she analyzed her life, she found that she was not living a life she would always dream of. For some reason, when she was with Marth she could feel as if she could not care about whatever was around her. She was only happy with him… But was she going to spend the rest of her life with Marth? She wasn't sure if her feelings for Marth were love or not… However, it would be selfish of her to steal away someone who was precious to Zelda too. She knew that Zelda was actually in love with Link. If you are love with someone, you don't explode in front of your friend's face for talking with them, or try to spend as much time as the person you like to get their attention. Link cared for Zelda deeply, and Samus knew in her heart, that Zelda must feel the same way. She loved Link once… So why can't she love the same person, whom she found so dear to her, once again? Zelda's infatuation was something that Samus feared to see what she was going to be doing next with the prince…

* * *

"So, Roy... Are you psyched about this tournament! I am SO psyched! I can't wait to battle everyone! I am so hyper now, because I ate cookies last night and I didn't get any sleep last night! I was too excited to sleep!" Peach chatted, as her words went a mile a minute.

"Whoa, whoa... Peach, please speak slowly so I can hear everything you say and I don't have to ask you to repeat everything," the red haired swordsman said, trying to calm the princess down. While waiting for Ganondorf and Pichu fighting Fox and Falco, the princess of Mushroom Kingdom and the swordsman were talking to kill some time.

"Sorry," Peach replied slowly, as her face slightly felt hot. There was now an awkward silence between the two. For a few moments, they didn't say anything. Roy decided it would be best if he said something.

"Peach, there's something I always wanted to tell you about. I know that you may not feel the exact same way as I do, but I am in lo-" Roy began to say, but was cut off by a young smasher.

"Roy! Roy! The Master Hand says there's something important he needs to talk to you about!" Young Link cried out as he came up running to where the princess and the swordsman stood.

"Thank you, Young Link. I'll be sure to talk to him about it later," Roy told the young smasher.

"The Master Hand said this was really important and he had to see you, now!" Young Link said in a frantic voice. Roy sighed and turned to Peach.

"I'm sorry, Peach. I'll talk to you about this later," Roy said as he and Young Link walked off to the Master Hand's office. Peach just stood there, blinked a few time, slowly trying to figure out what Roy was just trying to tell her.

"Was he... trying to tell me that he loved me?" Peach softly asked to herself. Thinking that, the princess of Mushroom Kingdom smiled to herself and felt that there was now nothing to put her down. She would be able to fight with confidence today, knowing that she had spoken with Roy, and she believed in herself.

* * *

Link watched Zelda fight Mr. Game & Watch, one on one. In the waiting room, there was a huge television screen showing the smashers's battles. With a couple other smashers watching, Link stood there as he closely observed the princess's battle. He hoped that Zelda would win the match. He had his right hand in the pocket of his tunic and was closely clutching a small package wrapped in blue paper. His grip tightened as Zelda got smacked by Mr. Game & Watch. Her body flew into the air and hit the ground hard. She lay there for a moment with her eyes closed, as Link squeezed the package with almost all his might that the box could have been squished. She wasn't getting up. She was going to lose this battle, if she didn't open her eyes and try to defeat Mr. Game and Watch. He closed his eyes for a moment as he carefully thought back seven years ago.

* * *

"**_Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!" the younger ten year old Link cried out in the empty halls. He was dashing down the hallways of the Hyrule Castle, as he was still running frantically to where he wished to be at the moment. He passed several doors to his right, when he finally found the door he was looking for at the end of the hall. He busted the bedroom door open, running inside the room frantically. He opened the door to reveal the princess still awake and her nursemaid, Impa sitting on a chair near the right side of Zelda's bed. They both stared at Link as he took several deep gasps of air, trying to catch his breath. _**

_**The Princess Zelda's chamber was an amazing room that had many interesting objects, along with many books filled with different languages and knowledge about the world outside of Hyrule. With Asian carpets in the middle of the room, and fascinating furniture with exquisite designs on them, Princess Zelda's room was filled with many different kinds of paintings, and a few sculptures off the side of her room as her bed lay in the middle. A canopy draped the top of the queen sized bed as Zelda's body laid there with her eyes open to see the person who had dashed into her room. However, Link could care less about how Zelda's room was and how it looked. He only cared to see her to see how she was doing. He had heard in Hyrule Market that Zelda had fainted in the middle of the courtyard and needed to be tended for any possible injuries or sickness. He sprinted towards the princess's bed.**_

"_**Link...," said the future queen of Hyrule softly as he came closer to her.**_

"_**Princess," Link replied softly after he came up the right side of the bed, next to Impa. Link carefully observed Zelda to see if she was well.**_

**_The princess of Hyrule stared back into Link's deep ocean blue eyes, as she smiled weakly at him. She was wearing a long white nightgown under the blankets of her bed and her face was a little sweaty. Her eyes were droopy, with no life in them and seemed to be filled with grief. Her face lost her usual color of rosy pink blush, and smooth ivory, cream color had turned white as snow. Her hair was down and out of her usual wrap that she wore around to cover her beautiful golden honey hair. As the large golden rivers spread from the top of her head all across the soft, feather pillow, her two gentle, graceful hands were clasped upon the top blanket that covered her entire body, and was up to her chin. She peered up at Link as Impa began to speak._**

"_**The princess fainted today due to a lack of sleep and stress. Don't worry, she's fine now," Impa explained to Link as she turned to Zelda. "You shouldn't be so reckless, Zelda. What are we going to do if you die? Or what happens when I'm not around any more to help you out in something like this?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, Impa. I should have eaten more food today at breakfast and slept more," Zelda replied softly as she tried her best to smile at her nursemaid. "Don't worry; it will take more than a fever to take me down. Thank you for being so concerned, though."**_

**_Impa let out a stressful sigh escape from her mouth and shook her head at the princess. She turned to Link and smiled at both of them. She stood up from her chair as she began to exit the room for the two ten year olds to continue their conversation. She had already spent a lot of time nursing Zelda herself, and it was time for someone to ease her emotionally pain as well. Knowing that she could only cure Zelda's physical pain, and not her emotional one, she was prepared to abandon the two in Zelda's room._**

"**_Well, I'll leave you two alone for a moment and some privacy," Impa said, as she slowly walked out of the room. She passed by Link, as she winked at him for a moment. The young Hero of Time stared back at her for a moment, in confusion of what she meant by that wink. Zelda and he continued to watch Impa stroll down to the door ways, as she opened it, and closed the door behind her. Link finished watching Impa leave the room as he finally turned to face the princess._**

"**_So, are you sure that you are alright, Princess?" asked Link, to make sure everything was okay as he took the empty seat from Impa. He sat down in the chair, Impa had been preoccupying. When he finally seated himself properly in Impa's chair, Zelda frowned at Link and groaned a little bit. She pulled the covers of her bed to hide her mouth and a little bit of her nose as her head shifted away from him._**

"'**_Princess'… I hate it when you call me that. I already told you to call me Zelda. You already saved my life from Ganondorf, and I consider you a friend now. Don't you… consider me… as a friend?" Zelda questioned slowly as she looked up at Link. Link, not wanting the princess to misinterpret his words, quickly apologized for their little misunderstanding._**

"**_Ah! I am sorry, Zelda. I didn't mean to say that we weren't friends. I was just… really worried about how you were doing. You really scared me when I heard that you fainted in the courtyard," Link said, as he smiled softly at the princess. Zelda felt her face grow very hot and hoped that her blanket would hide it over the half of her face._**

"_**But, are you really alright?" Link asked again as Zelda felt her face regain her normal color as she pulled the covers away from her face to show that she wasn't blushing anymore.**_

"**_I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me. It's just a fever. If I get some sleep, the healer said it will die down a bit. I was really stressed out today because Impa was teaching all these things about becoming a princess and what I have to do. It's really hard," Zelda sighed in exhaustion. She looked at Link again and smiled warmly at him. She still had enough emotional strength to smile at Link, now that he was here with her. She paused for a few seconds as she pulled the covers back up to her nose, wondering how he would react to her next question._**

"_**Erm… Could you hold my hand?" Zelda whispered softly that Link could barely hear it. When finally realizing what the princess of Hyrule requested him to do, Link felt his face blush as Zelda slowly began to explain her reasons why she asked that.**_

"_**Impa always held my hand before I went to sleep when I was sick. I would always feel good, knowing that someone was watching over me. Impa said herself, that a fever will go down faster if you have someone that really cares for you hold your hand while you sleep," Zelda said softly to Link as she smiled through her blanket. "You can do it… can't you?"**_

**_Link hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not he should hold her hand while she fell asleep. He felt somewhat pressured by the princess's wish, and the question was certainty abnormal for a princess to ask of a boy. Link didn't know how he was going to respond to her about that. However, why was he becoming so nervous about a simple question such as this? He was friends with Zelda, so what harm was it to? Something in his heart was telling him that perhaps, he is misunderstanding something here. There was something a little bit more to his friendship he had with Zelda, however, Link did not wish to properly think this over. He wanted to be able to give her a straight, direct answer to her question. He finally accepted the idea and grinned at the princess._**

"**_Of course," Link said, as he lifted his right hand for the princess to take. The princess slowly lifted her own left hand from under the covers and closed it on Link's warm hand. Her hand was ice cold, and it felt nice to have a friend's warm gentle hand hold hers._**

"**_You should get some rest, now that I am here for you," Link added, as he smiled warmly at Zelda. The princess of Hyrule closed her eyes as she nodded her head a bit. _**

"**_Yes… I will become stronger now, knowing that you are here for me… The first person I want to see when I wake up… is you, Link," Zelda said with her eyes still closed as she smiled. Link smiled back at the princess and watched her fall asleep._**

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes as he released his tight grip on the blue package. Seven years ago, when Zelda was sick, he was there to be there for her. His eyes were staring down at his feet when his eyes opened, and he was back to the present where Zelda was fighting in the Melee Tournament. He lifted his eyes and head away from the ground as he was able to continue to watch Zelda's battle on the television screen at the waiting room. Zelda was still down on the ground with her eyes closed and her body not moving at all. He heard his own heart beating loudly as he was frozen on the floor of the waiting room and worried for the princess. He observed the battle closely as he prayed silently to the three goddesses of Hyrule to give Zelda some more strength to carry on with the battle. After a few more seconds, Zelda's eyes struggled to finally open. The crowds in the stands cheered as they saw their beloved princess of Hyrule open her eyes to finish the match.

Zelda was barely able to bring herself up off the ground. Her body was shaking and her knees were wobbly as she tried to stand up. Her eyes squinted towards her opponent as she held a wound on the top of her right arm. When she finally stood up straight, ready for battling, Mr. Game & Watch was going to give her the final blow when she quickly transformed into Sheik. After the blue smoke disappeared, she quickly took out a Deku nut and disappeared right in front of Mr. Game & Watch's eyes. Mr. Game & Watch quickly looked around to see where the Sheikah would appear next. When he finally realized that the Hyrulean was right behind him, now back in her more feminine form, she finished him off with Din's Fire. The crowd cheered and gave a huge applause to the princess of Hyrule. Zelda smiled at the crowd, bowed, and waved to several members of the audience. As Mr. Game & Watch returned to the arena, Zelda smiled at the other smasher and raised her right hand for him to shake. Mr. Game & Watch took her hand and shook the princess's hand with a smile. Both Mr. Game & Watch and Zelda were transported back to the waiting room with all the other smashers.

"Great job out there, Zelda!" Link said, as he smiled at her. He had just quickly walked over to where Zelda stood, after she stepped down from the transporter. Zelda smiled back at him, for his kindness.

"Thank you, Link. So when's your next battle?" asked Zelda, trying to have a nice, small conversation with the other Hyrulean.

"Right after Ganondorf and Pikachu's battle," the Hyrulean hero replied. "So what are you planning to do now, that you are done with all the battles for the day?"

"Oh, I plan to go back to my room and relax and maybe have a little fun with Samus and Peach," Zelda replied. Hearing those words, Link froze there for a moment. If he didn't get _there_ in time, he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do before Zelda got there. He needed to do it today because if he didn't, he wouldn't have enough time to do it later. He felt this was the right time to do it. He needed someone to stall Zelda while he would arrive at _there_, and leave her something special.

"Well, I want to go back to my room, so good-bye and good luck with your battle!" replied the princess as she gave a little wave and smile. Link quickly needed someone to stall Zelda while he did his thing. He quickly saw Peach, and ran up to her.

"Peach! I need you to stall Zelda for me," Link quickly cried out, as the blonde haired princess gave a look of confusion on her face. She raised an eyebrow at the Hero of Time, as she changed her expression on her face of confusion to suspicion.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Please! I really need someone to stall Zelda for me!" Link said in a panicking tone of voice.

"Alright, for how long?" asked the princess, now not caring about whatever the trick the Hyrulean had up his sleeve.

"For about... ten minutes?"

"Okay! No problem. Hold on," Peach said as she turned around. "Hey, Zelda! Wait up, girl! I need to talk to you about something important!" Peach quickly ran to catch up with Zelda before she was out of her sight. The princess of Hyrule turned to face her friend and Peach quickly came up for something to chat about. For the next ten minutes, Peach would come up with different topics to keep Hyrule's princess from going into her dorm room, yet. Now that Zelda was distracted, Link quickly ran in another direction to the princess of Hyrule's room before she got there.

* * *

Zelda sighed with exhaustion. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. She had just finished talking with Peach about something pointless and didn't understand how "important" it was, to talk to her about why the sun was the center of the solar system. Her body was all worn out from fighting almost all the smashers today, and she felt that she needed to take a shower and sleep until it was dinner time. As she took off her headdress she wore when fighting and her white elbow length gloves, she noticed something on the middle of her bed. A small package wrapped in blue paper, with a note folded up near it. She stared at the package for a moment, wondering who was able to sneak into her room and place it there. Zelda knew that no fan of hers would be able to break in to her dorm room and place a package there. Only another smasher had access to her room. She put her headdress and gloves down on top of her dresser, and was curious to find out what was inside the package. Zelda made her way to her bed and first picked up the note to read what it said.

_This is a thank you gift from me, to show how much I appreciate you, Princess Zelda. I really enjoy being friends with you. I cherish our friendship more than anything in the world. Please know that I will always be there for you, no matter how much danger you are in. I promise that I will remain loyal to you, like you have always done for me. I also want you to know, that you can always talk to me about anything that is bothering you. I hope this gift I have given you, goes well with your beautiful hair. I wish you luck with the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament. _

_Your Hero _

There was nothing more written after that note. Zelda stood there for a moment trying to figure out who had given her the package. Could it be Marth? At the thought of that, Zelda blushed. If Marth had given her that package, she would definitely need to thank him. For a moment, Zelda wondered on her true feelings for Marth. She was always jealous when she saw Marth talked to Samus, and would get very upset if Samus did anything to him. She would become really nervous whenever she was around him or whenever he was near, and it would be hard for her to just talk to him as if he was a friend. Her voice would shake, and she would always feel as if a passionate fire was set off in her body, lit and keeping her alive and warm. A weird sensation would go through her body, like fish swimming up a river. Zelda clearly knew the difference between infatuation and love, but even if she was infatuated with Marth, she wouldn't accept it. She didn't want to admit that she was not actually in love with the handsome prince of Altea. It would break her pride as a royalty, and she didn't want to be able to admit that even though she was the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she would be easily won over by a person by his physical features.

Prince Marth Lowell was flawless. He was handsome, charming, mysterious, a royal, a skilled fighter, and brooding. He seemed to be perfect for any girl. He had killer violet eyes that any girl would fall for. His body was very muscular and very masculine. However, Marth was a prince that was very mysterious and secretive. Sometimes, he even seemed dangerous to Zelda. She was always questioning in her mind what he was doing, and what was in store for her if she had gotten closer to him. He could take advantage of her for whatever, he needed to do. Then again, he could not. That was so attractive about Marth in a way, yet somewhat annoying in a way too. Perhaps, he was the thrill in Zelda's life that she had always seeked for. Zelda thought more about Marth and what he always did. He always seemed to rescue any girl that was in danger. From catching someone slipping on a weird substance on the floor, to saving a princess inside a tall locked castle, Marth always was there to be the hero of the day. Whether or not if Zelda was actually infatuated with Marth, she would still tell him how she felt no matter what. Maybe, just maybe, Zelda would discover her own true feelings if she told Marth on how she felt.

Another person on Zelda's mind was Link. She had to admit that Link was pretty handsome as well, but his beauty was nothing compared to Marth. However, he very kind and considerate compared to Marth. He was always so friendly to her, even though he always kind of looked a little bit cold to some of the other smashers. He had this warm aura around him, like a small candle lit, and his face seemed to always glow with happiness whenever he was around her. She would always feel glad to see him, and felt comfortable around him. She didn't know why, but she always felt open towards him and felt that she would always be able to tell him about any problems that she had. Somehow, she was able to become friends with him; rather quickly compared to most people she was acquainted with. Samus, Peach, Roy, and Link kept on telling her that she did actually know him, and that she had just forgotten about Link. That's what they kept on telling her. That the reason why she didn't remember him was because she had lost her memories of the times they spent together with Link. That's why he was so friendly towards her he had already known her before. It felt so weird to her though. How could she just forget someone who was a dear friend of hers and not be able to remember? That question puzzled her.

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts and glanced down at the package she held in her right hand. She slowly unwrapped the package from the blue paper it was wrapped in. She found a small white box under it. She opened the box to discover a silver barrette lying on a soft cushion of white tissue paper. It had a design of a butterfly with its elegant wings spread out on it. The butterfly was made out of real sapphires and the clip was made out of sterling silver. The silver barrette sparkled in the sunlight like the bright stars on a cold, winter night. Zelda gave a small gasp to see this wonderful hair ornament she had received as a gift. Somehow, this person who had given her this gift knew what her birth stone was and her favorite color, blue. Zelda smiled fondly down at the present she had gotten, thinking about the special swordsman who may have given it to her. Even though she didn't know who gave her this beautiful barrette, she knew one thing. She would love and cherish it forever.

* * *

**Boo-yah! Yes! I am finally done with this chapter! No, this is not the end of my story! I am surprised that I actually was able to work in something related to butterflies in my fan fiction so that it matches the title. I am also somewhat upset now because I just risked my homework time I had over this February break that my school holds, to finish this. I don't know why, but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to get this chapter done, and I felt it was a success! Right now I feel weird because I just ate noodles for lunch and I am wearing my glasses which I don't usually wear unless I am at school. So it kind of feels weird... Anyways, many thanks again to my reviewers! For people who are going to review this chapter, criticism is allowed, but just no flaming! I hate it when people flame. If you are going to criticize me on my spelling and/or grammar, please find examples from my story and tell me what's wrong with it. I want to improve on my writing, so you can be as hard as you want to. Now... Special attention to my reviewers! **

**_SnowCrystal_ - (sweat drop) Er... To be honest, I thought that chapter was way too short too, but believe me... Some SSBM fan fics have WAY shorter chapters than that... Really... I have been able to stumble across them... And it's not that great... I guess I just decided to go with what my friend said about making a new chapter, so um... YEAH! Anyways, wow... You have heard of Faye Wong? Where? The reason why I am asking is because nobody seems to know who Faye Wong! Seriously... Oh well, and read Fruits Basket! It's a really good anime/manga. And if you can't buy it, you could always ask your friend, you know... Well, I don't know about Samus. Some girls tend to act OOC when they have their period... XD But that's the way I view Samus... So um yeah... But I really have not played any Metriod games, so I don't know what Samus is like... (another sweat drop appears) OMFG! I am still somewhat debating this Samus thing with you! Umm, let's just drop it, alright? I think it's best if we do... And I liked Link's thoughts, too! And you don't what about Marth? Did you mean that you don't like Marth? Well, I hope you keep on reading! (glomps)**

**_Invader Broomstick_ - Thanks for telling me that my story is great! I am really happy that you reviewed and I hope you will keep on reading! And nice username... (sweat drop appears)**

**_Timestopper_ - Really? Thirteen, eh? Well, I'll just say I'm about that age... Well, actually I am a little older than that... XD Yes... Fluff... Zelink fluff... As you might have noticed, I like fluff and I am hopeless romantic deep down inside... XP (tries to make a heart symbol with the keyboard...) Er... That didn't work! I wanna make a heart symbol with the key board! (sobs) And erm... I heard what you said to Marth! Please don't be too hard on him... There are many different things that you will discover about him... (smirks like Marth) OMFG! I hope I don't turn into Marth! O.O (runs to a nearby mirror to see if my hair is starting to turn from black to blue) THANK GOD! I am not turning into Marth! Yay! Rejoice all across the world! Yes! Mushrooms! Eat it now! I command you to! Or else I will refuse to update! I'm just kidding. XD Okay, thank you for calling me wise. You are also wise for a teenager... Most teenagers you come across aren't that wise... XD And yes! Fluff! Indirect fluff is also cool! XD And I have a HUGE soft spot for fluff, and that's kind of why I include it a lot in the story! Thanks for being supportive of the mini chapter! **

**_Itxier_ - I know! It's sad that Link is hurt inside! Poor Link! I would huggle Link right now, but I don't want to do that because I am not the one for Link, and Link doesn't exist! Only in my imagination! XD And please don't hate Zelda! She has just forgotten everything! I still like Zelda too! And many other of the characters... Just be patient... Time will make sure everything will be alright in the end! And Marth? Well, you will find out more about Marth later! ;) And yes... I hope that this was soon enough for you... I am sorry for the wait! XD **

**_Chrisswarrior_ - Thanks! I hope you will continue to read!**

**_halomasterchief _- Yay! 1 1/2 chappies updated! BOO YAH! Anyways, thanks for being supportive about the splitting... One reviewer thought it was not that great because the mini was WAY too short... (sweat drop appears) Yes, I definitely feel that this chapter is moving a very nice pace... And, Marth? Well, I don't wanna spoil anything about Marth, so I guess I'll just say that Marth is supposed to be like that in my story... And no, you DON'T think too much... There's no such thing! I WANT you to think... That's kind of my point of this fan fiction... ish... Well, both of the chapters... (sweat drop appears yet AGAIN!) XD I understand that you are busy with stuff, and I do hope that when you have the time, that you will update... I am looking forward to your chapters of your fan fiction, and I hope you will be able to complete them sometime soon. Thank you for considering me as a friend, and I consider you one as well!**

**_sakume_ - Well, I admit that this review did not make me go "SQUEE!", but I am still happy that you reviewed! . Hahahaha, yes I know. I can be somewhat cheesy at times, but I don't really care. About the whole "Link then..." stuff, I was kind of iffy about that. I found myself doing that a lot in my chapters, and I think I really should stop saying stuff like that. It's kind of a really bad habit, you know? Also, my editor (my friend) and I don't really have an in person editting chapters session with me, even though we should. I recently talked with my friend about this whole editting thing, and I told her to be more picky about editting my chapters. I reread some of my chapters I posted for Leave Nothing, and I realized a lot of things going on with my chapters, and I decided what I would do with my future chapters to make them better than the others. The reason why my friend wasn't that picky in the first place because she didn't want to offend me in any way, but now we have come up with a contract saying that it's okay for her to be picky and if I bitch about all the details she is telling me to correct, she will just simply hold up the contract saying that I agreed with this. So umm.. Yeah... Whoa... A REALLY long review response. Personally, I feel that chapter 4 & 5 were kind of cheesy. Oh well... (sighs)**

**_Happyham_ - Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Oh yeah, by the way... AWESOME NAME! I like ham...**

**_Royal Kenya_ - Yay! You reviewed! Again! (glomps) XD Okay, I hope you know what XD is now because you didn't really say in your review. Just go back to chapter four if you don't remember or you forgot to read it. Well, I am not angry at you for not being able to review for a long time. I was just wondering why you didn't, so I was worried that the alert e-mail didn't reach you. I can understand the whole parents finding out that you were on When I was writing the first chapter of Leave Nothing, she was asking me what the hell I was doing. I had to explain it to her or she would be very suspicious of what the heck I was doing, so erm yeah... So yeah, she bascially hates the idea of fan fiction. My brother thinks I am weird for already liking fan fiction, and I think he would be creeped out to know that I even write it! For now, all he knows is that I read it... (glances around suspiciously like Link.) Okay, anyways, my mini chapter has so much meaning in it? O.O Wow... erm... (blushes) Thank you. I personally didn't think it had very little, but oh well. And I am sure that you could write a very nice mini chapter in whatever fan fic, you are writing next. If you give it your best you can surely do it! Don't worry, you've got a lot of people supporting your fan fics, so you can definitely do it! I don't want to spoil couplings, so I can't really say. Oh yes, FYI, I have read in your profile that you don't like shounen-ai or shoujo-ai pairings. Don't worry about stuff like that. I may have hinted in the fourth chapter that Marth maybe gay, but I promise you, in the end, there will be straight couplings. I personally don't mind shounen-ai or shoujo-ai stories, but I don't read them. However, I do support gay rights, even though I am straight... WHOA! TOO much information! Er... Sorry about that. I just wanted to get that cleared up in case if you were wondering. And mistakes? Hmm... Weird. I have a friend edit all my chapters before I post them. I wonder what she and I missed... . But thank you anyways, for saying that to me because I really like it when people tell me if I made any mistakes, and such. Thank you so much for being a loyal reader and reviewer. :D Oh yes, and you did an AWESOME-OUTSTANDING-GREAT-SPIFFY job on Lay Off My Guy! ! God, I love that story. Well, continue to write, please, and I shall do the same.**

**Love, **

**-BKP**


	7. A Confession

**Yo! What's up? I am so happy that I loaded this chapter up! I feel so happy that my story is going well, and I think things are running pretty smoothly! Okay... Thank you Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda, for the inspiration. All three of them are my favorite authors besides from Vandae... Their fan fictions are awesome, and you should read them! Read them! Like... NOW! Read them or die! If no one who reads their fan fiction, I shall send a whole army of ninjas and pirates after you in your sleep! I am just kidding. I am really hyper now, so please mind my behavior. **

**_NEWS:_ Okay, so I have created an online blog on Live Journal to post all my progress and all the BKP News with my fan fics. I will talk about how everything is going on my blog, and I would love it if you guys comment. You don't have to, but it's just a nice thing to do. If you want to go to my blog to read about my news, then go to my profile page, and click "homepage". That should leave you to my journal. Read the first blog entry because I explained everything. So be sure to check it out:D I also reposted Chapter 1 because I think it needed improvement. **

**Starting Time: Monday, February 27, 2006 at 10:05 PM (I started it when I was supposed to be doing my Spanish project... -.- I hate myself for waiting to do things at the last minute...)**

**Finishing Time: Saturday, March 4, 2006 at 12:02 PM (I was supposed to do the second part of my Spanish project during this day, but I needed to finish this thing first!) **

**Posted: Thursday, May 25, 2006 at 8:45 PM**

**Reposted: Saturday, September 16, 2006 at 10:30 PM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Confession**

The Princess Zelda of Hyrule was nervous. She paced back and forth in her room, alone, with her mind blank and her hands shaking and sweating. Zelda had carefully planned out her day. This was the day when she would tell _him_ her true feelings for him. Princess Zelda still wondered if her feelings were actually real. Did she really care so much for Prince Marth of Altea? Her mind was racing. What would he say when she confessed her love? Would he laugh at her and go off to tell everyone that Zelda liked him? What would the smashers say if they found out? Without a doubt, Peach and Samus wouldn't say anything since they already knew. What about Roy and Link? Would Roy also laugh at her if he found out how she felt? What about Link? Link... That name somehow gave her comfort... She thought more on Link. Was it just her imagination, or did he have feelings for her? What if he did? Zelda blushed at that thought. If he did, how would he react if he found out? Would she be hurting a friend that she found so dear to her? Zelda still pondered about her thoughts about the green clothed swordsman. If Link was in love with her, she didn't want to hurt him. She would never want to hurt this nice Hyrulean that she always had fun with. Zelda looked around the room in slight panic, as her eyes set on her opened jewelry box on the top of her dresser.

Zelda walked over to the side of the room where her dresser laid and took a good look at one of the many pieces of jewelry in that box. The barrette she had mysteriously received as a gift from a man. She looked closer at it, as she noticed the fine craftsman ship on the hair ornament. With her hands no longer shaking, she picked it up with her gentle, soft hands. She studied the butterfly on the beautiful, silver barrette. The butterfly... did it mean anything to her? Somehow, Zelda felt that this butterfly was symbolic to her life. Zelda gently clutched the butterfly in her hand and looked at herself in the mirror. She studied herself and her life carefully. Looking at her facial features and seeing what her personality was like, did Marth actually like her? She closed her eyes for a moment. Zelda had no idea what she was going to do. She wanted to know if Marth had given her that barrette. If he did, was it a symbol of love? Zelda still pondered on the idea. If Marth had liked her, what would Samus say? She knew she couldn't turn to either Peach or Samus at this time because they wouldn't help her. Roy would question her, asking her who she liked. Maybe Link would give his opinion, but Zelda did not want to trouble to Hero of Time at the moment.

"Oh Nayru, what in the Sacred Realm, do I, do?" Zelda asked to herself, with her eyes still closed. Zelda looked back down at the butterfly. She raised the piece of jewelry and held it against her chest. At that moment, Zelda could have sworn that she had heard a voice in her head.

_"Choose what's best for you, and let your life fly away like a butterfly,"_ said the voice in her mind. Zelda's eyes snapped open. If she wasn't mistaken, was that the voice of Nayru, herself? She remembered the times in the castle when the same goddess had spoken to her before, for consultation. Zelda wondered who had given her the advice she had just heard, but she decided on what she was going to finally do.

"I will have to tell him today," Zelda said to herself. "If I don't, he will never know how I feel."

Zelda took a good look at herself in the mirror. After a little while of debating over whether or not she should wear the barrette, she finally figured out the answer. She pulled the hair on both of her sides of her head, and linked them together in the back of her head. Holding her hair in the back of her head with her left hand, she put the butterfly in the back of her head where she fastened the clip. Satisfied with her reflection in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection, closed her jewelry box, and left her room to go down to breakfast.

* * *

Marth and Samus were both early up in the morning and talking in the cafeteria. Both of the smashers were sitting down at a table while waiting for everyone to come down. Marth had just laughed at Samus's story about last year's Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament when the Master Hand forced all the smashers to dress up in bright yellow bunny suits and march around the arena before starting the tournament. Marth examined Samus Aran for a little while, as she continued to talk about the tournament. Somehow, Marth was able to open up to Samus. He usually liked to keep people questioning about him with his mysterious behavior. It also was sometimes annoying, according to Roy, that he would never give a straight answer and kept a person wondering for a long time on whatever he would say. He remembered when he was first around Roy; he would always act mysterious and trying to confuse Roy on what his personality was like. He didn't always want people to see what was inside of him… was it… fear? Fear of not being loved by those around him? That was definitely it. Eventually, he was able to open up more to Roy, and lost his mysterious ways when he was around him. Marth kept on thinking about how he always acted mysterious towards other people. He was always never comfortable to let other people see what he was like. When he was little, Marth had always worried that people wouldn't accept him. However, when he was around Samus, he felt that he could just open up and not care what she thought about him. Even though Samus was sometimes rude around Marth, he found it refreshing, knowing that a person didn't have to act a specific way because he was a prince.

"I don't a damn about what people think of me," Samus had told him around the time first met her. "If I exist, I exist. No one can change that. It would take a hell of a person to come up to me and try to take me down."

Marth kept on staring at Samus for a while. Samus was still ranting on the Master Hand's ridiculous rules that he had and how someone should knock some sense to him. Her tom boyish serious face made her always look aggressive, cold, and very masculine, despite her actual gender; however, there was warmth in her face, and kindness. She still had a portion of her heart that was soft hearted and loving. That's what Marth liked about Samus so much. Her other side. The warm, caring Samus Aran that was lovely in its own way. Still staring at her, Marth still caught the look of loneliness in her eyes. Even though, Samus was not alone now, Marth could easily tell that she had been lonely once. Marth had been lonely when growing up too, but he never wanted to admit it. Now that he was with Samus, he felt that they both could admit that they were all alone when growing up with no feeling of shame. Samus continued to talk, when Marth interrupted her.

"I am sorry, Princess Samus, but I have to ask you this. Have you ever been lonely?" Marth asked, still going on with calling Samus a princess. Even though he knew the answer, he wanted to see her reaction. Samus just sat there with a blank stare. She averted her eyes to the ground as she didn't know what to say next.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. When I was growing up, I was," Samus said now feeling weird that she was telling Marth something like this.

"Why were you lonely?" asked Marth, wanting to find out more on Samus's past.

Samus didn't want to tell Marth anymore stuff about her past, but she felt compelled to. For some reason, she felt that Marth was as trustworthy as any of her friends, despite the fact that she had be acquainted with him for a short period of time. This man… she was always so open and free with him. There seemed to be this aura around him allowing her to open up. She still felt nervous about telling him though. She didn't want to tell him about her past. For some reason, Samus now cared about what Marth thought of her. It was weird. Samus Aran, the famous fearless female bounty hunter, was now caring about how a blue haired prince viewed her as and what he thought about her. With a huge lump in her throat, she swallowed it and answered Marth's question.

"When I was little, both of my parents were killed, and I was lonely for quite some time, before a Chozo tribe saw me and raised me," Samus said not wanting to say more, but she knew she was leaving out another part of her story of being lonely. "I also was very lonely when I left the Chozo tribe and lived on my own to become a bounty hunter."

Samus couldn't believe what she was saying. Here she was, with the prince of Altea, opening up to him. Samus wondered why in the world she was telling this prince about her past. Samus never felt comfortable talking to anyone about her past, besides maybe Zelda. Marth was able to somehow able to get the story of her past out of her. She wasn't sure how, but he just did. Was it because of her… feelings? Samus always felt open to Marth, whenever she was around him. She had never felt like this towards any other man she had been associated with. She felt… warm. Something softly glowing inside her. As if a firefly was in her heart, flying around gently, making her happy. She would always be happy whenever she saw or talked with Marth. For some reason, it would be one of the most precious events of her days.

"What about you?" asked Samus. "Have you ever been lonely?"

"Yes. I was alone for quite a while... My father and my sister were killed after I was exiled to Talis," Marth said sadly. "I felt alone ever since then. Also, when I was growing up, my father didn't have that much time for me. So I didn't really know him as much as I should have. My sister… I loved her a lot, even though I often teased her for a lot of things. She was a very considerate person. She was a somewhat replacement for my mother that died after she was born. Since she was so much like her…"

_"He's just like me... We both don't have a family around us, giving us any love or support. He and I... we are now not lonely. Now that we have each other... We are both free from our self built cages we put around ourselves,"_ Samus thought to herself.

"Princess Samus... There is something I always wanted to talk to you about," Marth began to say.

"What? What is it?" asked Samus wondering what he would say next.

"And please… Stop me calling me "Princess". It's getting kind of annoying," she quickly added.

Marth took a deep breath and continued to speak. If any day, Marth wanted to tell her this today. He was determined to do so. Since Samus taught him to never care what other people think, he didn't care on what Samus would say when he told her. The last couple of weeks he and Samus shared together were best days of his life. No matter what, he always connected with Samus, and they all enjoyed similar topics and interests. He liked every single thing about her. Whenever he was with her, he felt as if he was forgiven. He felt as if there would be never ending happiness with her. He could sense it. There was also some sort of transparency between him and her. Whenever he was with her, he could see the exact kind of person she was. It was clear to him what she liked and disliked as a person. He felt as if there were no words for him to understand her. Marth could also feel that Samus was always happy whenever she was around him. He swore to himself that when Samus and he were alone, that he would tell her his feelings. Samus was the person who wanted to be with right now at the most.

"Ever since the day, I saw you... I saw a look in your eyes. The same look I always carry around with me. That look of loneliness... A look that shows that we both have been by ourselves without anyone's help," Marth said. Samus continued to listen to what he had to say.

"...I want us to be together. I want to let you know that, I am not emotionally strong... I never was... I also noticed on that day we first met, that you were not emotionally strong as well... We both aren't as emotionally strong compared to people like Princess Zelda... I... When I am around you, I feel that we both can learn how to be more open to people around us. You and I... we both put up walls around ourselves... We both don't want people to see what we are like... That's why; I want us to be together... So gradually, we can both enjoy our lives with helping one another by learning how to be more open and how to be emotionally strong," Marth said finally.

Marth had finally told Samus how he felt. Somehow, he felt relieved. He was carrying this huge weight in his body after getting to know Samus as time grew on. He knew that Samus was teaching him many different things about the world, and he felt that he was able to know that everything was always going to be alright. Samus sat in her chair for a while looking in Marth's deep violet eyes. How was she going to respond to him? She still asked herself that question. She was still not sure about her feelings and how much did she really care for the prince of Altea. Samus liked Marth... a lot. Except, was she really in love with Marth Lowell? Samus carefully thought about him. She found Marth witty, charming, and fun. Even though he didn't seem to act the same way with all of the other smashers in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, he seemed to be less secretive when he always talked with her. It was the same for Samus. She felt as if she didn't need to shut out Marth from her life. She felt perfectly comfortable around Marth. Samus felt that she could turn to Marth about anything if she couldn't talk to Zelda. That feeling she experienced whenever she was around Marth… it always felt nice… warm… happy. Something wonderful, that made Samus wish that time would just stop and let Marth and her live together in peace. Samus finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yes... I want to be together with you, too," Samus said, as she opened her eyes and smiled softly at Marth. She looked away from Marth's eyes for a while and set her eyes to the floor of cafeteria. "I always thought there would be no one to help me out when I was alone. I felt that there was no one, only me. So I guess the reason why it's so hard to see the real me is because I don't want people see what I am like because it seems like they are not going to care for me, either way. But then... I knew I was lying to myself. There are people who care for me in the world. Knowing that, I am now happy to see that there are people who love me and care for me because I am just me."

With that being said, Samus closed her eyes for a moment again. She smiled once more as she took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again as she looked at Marth. He was sitting up straight in his chair, hearing her words closely as she would continue to speak. It was obvious to her, that he would understand anything she would be saying, and there would be no gap of distrust between them.

"When I first saw you, I didn't care about anything you said or whatever you were. I'm such an idiot for not being friendly to you when I should have been nicer. I never thought that I would ever be able to fall in love with anyone, since I had no one to turn to when I was going up. No one was there to give me comfort whenever I was worried or scared or anything. I always had to stand on my two feet. I didn't know what it was like… to have a feeling of comfort and companionship with other people," Samus said softly. Samus was going to say more, but Marth suddenly interrupted her.

"You don't need to apologize for something silly like the first time we met," Marth said, as he paused for a little bit and looked down at his hands for a moment. Samus's bright green eyes looked at Marth, telling him silently to continue. "I love you, Samus Aran. I know that it has been only a month since we met, but it's amazing on what happens when time flies by so fast. I have learned so much about not only you, but myself. You have taught me something more than how to become brave and to not care about what others think. You taught me how to love."

Marth's deep violet eyes looked in Samus's for a moment. Slowly, and silently, Marth stood up from his chair, leaned over, closed his eyes, and kissed Samus on the lips. Samus was a bit shocked for a little bit, knowing that she was kissing another man, but this was Marth. He loved her, and she loved him back. She felt her body loosen up from the tension that she had, and closed her eyes as well. After Link had kissed Samus, she knew that kiss didn't mean anything to her because his feelings for her weren't real. Marth's feelings for her, however, were real. She could tell by the way he kissed her that, he actually loved her and that he wasn't just trying to make out with her. After what seemed liked eternity, Marth finally slowly broke away from Samus. He smiled warmly at her. Samus smiled back at the prince. Remembering what happened a few days ago, Samus snickered a little bit as Marth gave her a blank stare at her behavior for a little while.

"Er... What's so funny?" asked Marth puzzled.

"Hahaha... Nothing. It's just that, on the night before the Melee Tournament, Peach dared me to kiss you on the lips. Now that I have fulfilled that dare, Peach can finally stop bugging me to do that," Samus said, as she stifled her laughter as Marth smiled coyly at the bounty hunter. His attitude changed from his openness to Samus back to his mysterious ways for a little while. He was not going to let her get away from that little dare Peach made.

"That didn't count then," Marth said finally, as Samus stopped laughing and shot Marth a small glare. "_You_ have to kiss _me_. I am not the one who's supposed to kiss you."

"So what? Either way, we kissed. It's doesn't matter who kissed who first," Samus argued. Even though Samus didn't mind kissing Marth again, she was still worried that Zelda or someone might come in soon and see their little kiss.

"Oh no, it doesn't...," Marth said, still having that coy smile plastered on his face. He took her hand and made Samus stand up. "Now, come on, kiss me."

Samus rolled her eyes for at the stubborn prince. "Alright, just a quick one, since I don't want anyone seeing this," Samus hastily replied.

She placed her hands on Marth's broad shoulders and gently planted a kiss on Marth's lips. Marth brought Samus into his body more, so they could get closer. He started to kiss her deeply while he held her in his arms. He started to have his tongue meet hers as he still had his eyes closed, and continued to kiss her. Samus couldn't resist, she finally gave in to what her heart was telling her to do. Kiss Marth. Samus wrapped both of her arms around Marth's neck also pulling him more for a deeper kiss. They both showed their emotions through one long kiss, and neither or them wanted to realize what was happening at the moment. Without either of them noticing, Peach walked into the cafeteria. Peach, noticing that the two were kissing, quickly hid behind a corner to watch the young couple. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom smiled at herself softly for the dare she made Samus do.

* * *

Breakfast was started soon about half an hour after Marth and Samus kissed. For Samus Aran, she felt happy that many fortunate events had come upon her today. As the cafeteria buzzed with all the smashers talking, Samus's mind wandered while Peach was rambling on about shopping for the right clothes for award ceremony after the Melee Tournament ended in a few days. Samus kept on nodding her head and pretended to be interested about the subject, when her eyes glanced over to Marth who was sitting quietly on the other side of the table, looking down at the food and playing around with it using his fork. Noticing that Samus was looking at him, Marth lifted his head up and grinned at her. Samus smiled as well for a little bit, when Peach stopped talking to notice Samus's eye contact with Marth. Peach looked at both of the smasher's smiling faces for the moment, and in her mind, Peach smiled again. Unfortunately, for Marth and Samus, Peach was not the only one to notice the silent interaction between the two. Zelda had stopped paying attention to Roy's conversation with her, and glared at Samus with envy for her able to make Marth smile warmly at her.

Zelda was furious with her best friend. Zelda's face was slowly turning red as she continued to watch the two smiling at each other. Her body began shaking with anger and kept her eyes locked on Samus to see what she was going to do next. Zelda was jealous of Samus because one of her best friends had made Marth smile like that. She hated Samus for having Marth pay more attention to her. She hated it. She felt rage, anger, and envy above all, feeling as if her best friend betrayed her. Zelda knew that Marth always had a smirk or a flirtatious smile on his face when ever he was around her, but Marth's smile now was different. His smile was not something that left people in a mystery, but something warm. Marth's smile changed from being somewhat smug, now into being a comforting smile. To be honest, Zelda wanted to be the one to make Marth smile like that. She wanted to be the one to melt away Marth's frozen ice cold heart with her words of kindness and forgiveness. She wanted to be the one who could change Marth from being a concealed, mysterious person into a more kind, honest person.

"So, Zelda... What are you planning to do now that...," Roy began to say, until he finally noticed that Zelda wasn't paying attention.

Roy looked at what Zelda was staring at, and back to Zelda. He noticed the couple that Zelda was staring at for a long time. Roy had already known from Link that Zelda liked Marth, but he now smirked at Zelda for a little while. Roy had also noticed the way Marth reacted to Samus when ever she was around. He knew that his dear, Altean friend would never show his the real side of himself, unless he had special feelings for her. Roy knew Marth better than anyone, and Roy clearly knew his one of his best friends was in love with the female bounty hunter. For now, he decided it would be best to talk to Zelda about their relationship. Feeling more sly and cunning as if he was a serpent than his usual straightforward attitude, he leaned a little closer to Zelda and whispered in her left ear:

"My, don't they make a nice couple?"

After hearing those words Zelda jumped in shock. Had someone noticed that she was glaring at the couple? She quickly looked at Roy with the same surprised look on her face. Roy looked at her for a moment and turned his attention back to the couple as he rested his right elbow on the table and settled his head on his hand, while Zelda's eyes were still locked on Roy. He knew. He probably knew her feelings she had for the prince. However, she could care less about who knew her secret and who didn't. However, she may have misheard whatever he said to her. She had her eyes focused on him, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"What did you just say?" Zelda softly, as her voice was shaking with anger.

"You know what I just said," Roy said, as he watched Marth and Samus, now talking to each other, with great interest.

"If you think that this is funny, Roy, it's not! I don't like Samus being around Marth," Zelda quickly replied, still looking at Roy. She tried her best to keep her anger as cool as possible. However, by the way her words came out; it was filled with rage and hate for Samus Aran.

"She's your friend though, why do you want her not to be with Marth?" asked Roy, as his eyes shifted towards Zelda for a little while, then back on Marth and Samus. "They look happy together."

"I fell in love with Prince Marth Lowell of Altea ever since I met him. I am not losing to my best friend. Marth is a prince; he doesn't deserve someone like Samus. He deserves someone better. No offense towards Samus, but what kind of prince would fall for a rude tomboy?" Zelda asked angrily, as her eyes were fixed upon the couple. She still glared at Samus angrily for a moment. She hated Samus Aran more than ever for interacting with Marth. She didn't seem to care anymore that Samus was the kind female friend that always cared for her; instead she was thinking that she was her new enemy. She looked back at Roy for a moment. "By the way, are you saying that you support them being together?"

Roy closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. "I don't mind seeing them together, but I feel that it's not right that you are competing with one of your best friends. Besides from Link, Samus has always protected you and comforted you whenever you were down about something," Roy pointed out, as he sighed.

"I don't care... I love Marth. He's the one I want, and I don't mind having a little competition for winning his love," Zelda spat out steadily, as her eyes shot towards Samus as Samus laughed at a joke Marth had just told.

"_I will have him. No matter how much it takes. I will be the first one to tell him, and make him mine,"_ Zelda thought to herself.

* * *

The day continued to progress, and Zelda had fought Pikachu, Ness, and Mario today. Zelda was once again tired from all the battling that was going on and she wanted nothing more to sleep. Zelda was almost about to leave the waiting room for all the other smashers when she just remembered what she had to do today. Yes, Zelda would tell Marth her feelings today. She didn't care anymore if she hurt Samus's heart in any way. She was her new enemy. She declared it in her heart that Samus Aran would be a new competitor for Marth's love. She was determined now to confess her feelings to the blue haired prince of Altea. She waited a little longer for Marth's last battle against Yoshi to finish. Interested in seeing the way Marth fought, she hoped that he would win. Marth came running towards Yoshi preparing to do his Dolphin Slash with his Falchion, when Yoshi smashed an egg in his face at the perfect percentage to send him flying out the arena. The match ended and Marth and Yoshi were both stood to face each other shook hands. Both of the smashers then turned to the audience where Marth waved to several fan girls. Zelda sighed in sadness knowing the Marth had not won the battle, but she was happy to see him when he teleported back to the waiting room with all the other smashers. Zelda's face instantly lit up as she saw Marth, and immediately walked over to where he was standing.

"Hello, Marth! That was a wonderful battle you put up out there," Zelda said as she smiled comfortingly at the swordsman. The prince smiled back with his usual sly smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Princess. I appreciate that you came to watch me finish up all of my battles," Marth said as he took Zelda's right gloved hand and kissed it to his lips. Zelda's face flushed as she looked down at the ground for a little while.

"Well, good-bye, princess, I really want to return back to my room to rest," Marth said as he let go of the princess of Hyrule's right hand, turned in the other direction and started to walk away.

Zelda panicked, if she didn't tell Marth today, Samus might become closer to Marth. She knew that she would have to confess her feelings for him today, or something else might happen. She could definitely feel it. She promised herself that, today; she would confess her feelings to Marth, no matter what. She prayed to all of the three goddesses of Hyrule to give her enough courage to confess. Her heart was pounding. She could hear it in her chest with every beat sounding as if an earthquake had pounded the ground. Her body began to sweat and she felt really nervous and was worried. Her voice became dry, and would not work. She was barely able to speak, until a short while later when she swallowed hard and her voice just came out.

"Marth!" Zelda quickly shouted loudly. She didn't mean to shout that loud, but it didn't matter because Marth turned around and faced the princess directly in the eye.

"Yes?" Marth asked. Zelda took a deep breath as her heart began to beat faster and her palms started sweating. She was unsure about how Marth would respond to her question she was about to ask. She really hoped she would be able to tell him today, because if she didn't, Samus would become closer to Marth, and she wouldn't accept that.

"I really need to talk to you about something," Zelda began. Marth nodded his head in confirmation as Zelda smiled at him for him understanding and allowing her time to confess. "I would prefer that we go outside to the courtyard to discuss this matter that I want to talk to you about."

Marth nodded his head again. Marth raised his right arm to escort Zelda down to the hallway to the courtyard. Zelda smiled at Marth and took his arm and wrapped it against her left arm. Marth led her down the hallway, and just looked straight forward. He didn't want to look at this young Hyrulean woman that had a serious crush on him, now that he confessed his love for Samus Aran and wanted to remain loyal to her. He tried to pretend that she was not there, but it wasn't working. It felt really awkward and a rude action to do in front of a princess. Zelda stood watching Marth's expressionless face as he continued to lead her down the hallway. His body was stiff, as he was just looking straight ahead, and as if he was trying to ignore her. She looked up to him and noticed that he didn't look back at her face. She had her face fell down a little bit in sadness wondering if Marth would accept her feelings. Marth finally led her to the side of the hallway where the entrance to the courtyard laid. Marth let go of Zelda's arm to stop to open the door for her. Being the perfect gentleman towards Zelda, he fully opened to door and made sure that the lock was unlocked so that he and Zelda wouldn't be locked out of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion all night.

Zelda entered the beautiful courtyard, now completely dark and only the silver light of the full moon and stars, late at night in the summer. She smiled at the beautiful dark sky seeing the bright stars and the moon in its complete form. She walked over near a water fountain with a statue of two lovers in the middle as Marth silently closed the door behind him. She watched the beautiful summer sky, as she waited for Marth to come up to where she was standing. The Altean prince slowly made his way to Zelda where her body was leaning against the stone side of the fountain. Zelda smiled warmly at him as Marth tried to smile back at her with the same warm expression, but failed to reveal his mischievous smile on his face.

"Marth, what I wanted to talk to you about today is...," Zelda began to say.

However, her throat went drier than a desert, as for her body went numb, and her heart pounding faster and faster. Her body was tensely filled with nerves, and her heart kept on beating faster and faster. She wasn't comfortable telling Marth how she felt. If this true love, would she be able to tell the person who she liked the most about her true feelings? Zelda had always dreamed of finding a perfect man who would love her for who she was and everything about her. She fantasized that she would be able to tell that person anything that was on her mind, with such ease, that words would not be necessary to get out her emotions. He would just feel them for her. However, when she was with Marth, it was not like she dreamed of. For a moment, she felt as if her voice was lost, and the words would not be able to come out of her mouth. She knew she would have to get her words and feelings out to him. If not, Samus be with Marth forever. Knowing that she didn't want to compete with Samus, she had found her voice, and was able to confess.

"...I wanted to tell you that I... I love you."

There, the Princess of Hyrule had finally told Prince Marth of Altea her feelings. In her mind, those words continued to echo, and she felt a little relieved that her feelings were out. Princess Zelda had been waiting for the perfect moment to tell Marth on how she felt for him. Zelda was aware that this liking she had for Marth was clearly infatuation, but she would not accept it. She didn't want to admit she had been easily won over by someone just because of their looks and physical abilities. She was too proud of a young woman to accept that. She looked down at her feet now, after telling him her feelings. Marth's face gave a slight expression of shock, but he remained calm. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again to see the princess standing in front of him.

"Princess, I want you to realize that I am not the one for you," Marth began to say.

Marth had clearly known from the beginning that someone else had loved her more than he ever would in a hundred years, and that person was Link. When he saw the way Link looked at her, it was obvious he had cared for her. However, how couldn't he? Roy had told Marth everything about Link's past. A young Hyrulean man, who was socially withdrawn from his own people, and no one left for him to care for him… Except for Princess Zelda, how could he not love her for everything she has done? He was well aware of everything that had happened to Zelda. Her memories were lost of Link. Samus, Peach, and Roy had told him so when they first met him. Even if the Hyrulean princess's memories were lost of Link, he could sense the bond that they once head. Even if no thought of Link was no longer in Zelda's head, the presence of the bond was still floating around both of them. They were linked together, and Marth had clearly known this from the first time he saw the two together. Besides, Marth had already found the one and only person he wanted to be with.

"I know it may be hard to accept, but I know that some where in your heart you will know it's true," Marth replied softly.

Zelda's anger started to rise, hearing that, she, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, had been rejected by one of the most handsome swordsmen she had ever seen. She tried to control her anger by taking a deep breath. Her heartbeat was slowly dying down from the confession she told, and she still tried to remain as calm as possible. Zelda couldn't show that she wouldn't be able to understand everything that Marth was saying. She didn't want to explode in front of Marth, and become someone who neither Marth nor she was familiar with. She was tempted to shout back at Marth for him saying such a thing, but she had to be aware of what she said and still remain a lady like princess. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them up again to see Marth's face.

"You see, Princess, I know that you don't love me as much as you would for someone else," Marth continued to say. "I know that this maybe difficult for you to understand, but you do need to realize that there is someone out there for you who you will find him more irresistible than I."

Zelda's anger started to slowly die down; she took another deep breath and closed her eyes again. These were the only way to calm herself down was to be taking deep breaths, and try to maintain her anger. She thought of Marth, and even though she didn't want to admit she was not actually in love with the prince of Altea, she found that he was right. She didn't love him at all. Her feelings were fake. They were nothing more than a huge infatuation she had. Zelda slowly started to realize what she had been thinking and her feelings towards Marth for the last few weeks ever since Marth had arrived to SSBM. She clearly knew that she was infatuated with Marth ever since he arrived, but she didn't want to accept it. She wanted to live a fairy tale, where she would share a romantic dream of meeting the perfect prince after him saving her. She didn't look at his imperfections carefully, and see if whether or not she could truly accept him for who he was. She did that, but by doing so, she had turned into a vicious human being.

_"No... I didn't turn into a being a vicious human being. I became a wild animal... A beast... I was almost like those rabid fan girls that will do anything to become Marth's girlfriend,"_ Zelda finally realized. _"I started to forget everything about Samus for who she was and how she was one of my best friends, into thinking that she was my enemy. I thought that I hated her. How could I do that to her? I love Samus too. She is one of my best friends that has always been loyal to me, and there to defend me."_

Real and true love happens gradually over time. She was aware of that too. Love is something complicated and elaborate, which is hard to recognize, but Zelda knew some how, her heart did not yearn for the prince of Altea. Her heart was somewhere else, she just didn't know where. Perhaps she had feelings for the young man who gave her the barrette. She could never love Marth the way he deserved to be loved. There was no tomorrow with them being together. He wouldn't be happy. She wouldn't be happy. More importantly, she put her own happiness for herself. She could never make Marth truly happy. She was aware that something inside him was damaged, as if a bird's wing was broken. It needed special care and attention. She would never be able to fix that broken wing that Marth had. She completely ignored his own happiness, and put herself first. Their lives would be a life with nothing, but lust in their hearts if they were together. Hearing what Marth had told her, was now to make sure that she would accept the truth. It was painful and ugly, but Zelda was able to. When Zelda finally opened her eyes back again at Marth. She tried to take up all this information the best as she could, trying not to turn in to fury or grief. Tears were going to start forming, and she felt herself almost about to cry, but she tried her best to hold them back. She took another deep breath.

"Then... Why are you always so kind to me?" asked Zelda remembering all those times, Marth had saved her from any injuries.

Marth looked at her for a moment and envisioned Ellis leaning against the water fountain rather than Zelda. At the thought of Ellis, Marth wanted to break down and cry. His sister… his almost motherly like sister, despite her age, she was the one who would always cheer him up when in sadness. The one who always would make him feel better with her charm and innocence. So young, so fair for a small princess with her carefree, naive personality which would make him always smile. The day she died. That never forgetting painful day as he watched the beloved princess of Altea die, and he wasn't there to save her. He also tried his best to hold his tears back in, after what had happened to her. It was all his fault. If he had been there to save Ellis, she wouldn't have died. It didn't matter any more. He tried his best to fight off the people who were holding him back, but he didn't make it there to save her. Thinking of Ellis, she would scold him for regretting the past, telling him it wasn't his fault at all. But still… Marth would never be able to get over his deceased sister. It would be a memory that would haunt him forever, as he tried his best to become emotionally stronger.

"It's because that you remind me so much of my late sister, Ellis," Marth responded softly. With those words coming out of Marth's mouth, Zelda's head quickly shot up from her feet and to Marth's face. Marth avoided contact with the princess's face and looked to his right side as he tried to focus his attention at the ground.

"My sister was like you in many different ways. Her personality highly matched yours, and I always felt that she was right here whenever you were around me. I always regretted for being a little mean to her at times, so I felt that I wouldn't feel guilty anymore if I treated you with the same kindness that I would have treated her. It was a complete mistake. I should have known that you were completely different than my sister. I rescued you many times because I could never save my sister and my father when they were in danger. I felt that I let them die, by not saving them," Marth said slowly as his attention was still at the ground beside him.

"The reason why I came to Super Smash Brothers Melee was because I would become emotionally strong. I wanted to learn how to become stronger all by myself so I could move on with my sister and father's death. I didn't want anyone to teach me how to become stronger. It all changed after I met someone. This person... she... she taught me to not be self conscious on whatever I do in life, and that I need to learn how to become emotionally stronger together with that person. Not by myself."

Marth inhaled some of the cold, crisp summer's nighttime air and exhaled. He finally stopped his gaze at the ground and focused on Zelda. He was finally strong enough to look her in the eye now. All this time, he had feared about what kind of look she would give him now. He was now ready to face her. Zelda saw that Marth's face was filled with nothing, but sorrow. A strange look on Marth's face, since he was always so secretive with his emotions and what he was thinking. It felt strange to Zelda since she had never seen Marth filled with such grief and sorrow. Marth looked at Zelda once again, and was slightly relieved to see her anger had calmed down and she had finally understood what he was saying and was accepting it.

"This person... I want to be together with that person. That person and I have both been all alone when we were young. We both grew up without love or care from anyone in the world. That person and I need to learn many different things in life by helping each other out. I want to stay together forever with that person. I care for that person deeply, and I have fallen in love with her. Another reason, why I am not the one person for you, is that, I need to learn how to become emotionally stronger together with that person. For you, you need to teach the person you love the most, how to become stronger," Marth explained finally. "It was our destiny to meet here in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. For this person and I..."

Zelda swallowed hard and was still trying her best to accept what Marth was saying. She thought about the person Marth was talking about. Marth clearly loved this person that he was talking about. She could tell by the way he talked and they way he looked when talking about her. Somehow, Zelda felt happy for Marth. She admitted she really wanted to be the one to stay by Marth's side, but she knew that this person needed Marth in her life more than anyone in the world. This person was happy with Marth. She gave him happiness, and Marth returned that happiness to that person. She was glad for both of the smashers, that their feelings were received from each other. Feeling ashamed and guilty, Zelda nodded her head at Marth, showing that she understood everything he was saying. She was not selfish anymore for her own happiness. Two of her friends would be able to relish in absolute happiness, now that they were together forever. Marth paused for a moment to wait to see if the princess was going to say anything.

"Is this person you really love, Samus?" Zelda responded.

Marth was shocked to hear that the princess had finally figured out his lover. Marth didn't want to say anything because he was worried that Zelda may do something to Samus since she was so deeply attracted to him. Marth changed his mind; now seeing the princess calmed down and seemed to understand that she wasn't the one for him. It would only be right to be honest with her, rather than to lie or ignore her question. He could trust Zelda now that her temper was down. She understood everything clearly, and her facial expression obviously showed that. She still probably didn't realize her feelings for a special green clothed swordsman, but he was still glad that she accepted everything. Marth looked at Zelda for a moment and caught the glimpse of her deep blue sapphire eyes and finally nodded. Zelda smiled at Marth for a moment.

"I see now," Zelda said, as her eyes slowly shifted to her hands on her lap. "I guess... she does need you more than I do... But, we will continue to be friends, right? Now that I know who the one for you is, I want you to take care of her. She's one of my most loyalist friends in the world. I want to make sure she's in the hands of a good person. If you harm her in any way, I shall hunt you down, and neuter you... And I want you to confess to her if she doesn't know already about your feelings."

Marth chuckled at Zelda's overprotective behavior for her female bounty hunter friend. "She already does know, I told her today. I will protect Samus with my life. I would also never dream of hurting Samus. I promise you that, Princess," Marth said. "And yes, we will always remain friends, Princess."

"If we are still going to be friends, you could always call me by my name, rather than the title "princess"," Zelda snapped somewhat truculently, as Marth laughed again.

"Alright... I'll call you Zelda from now on," Marth said as he smiled at the golden haired princess as Zelda smiled back at him. Zelda now noticed the change of his smile. Now his smile was more loving and caring than his usual sly smirk that he had on his face. Zelda smiled to herself, knowing that Marth's smile had changed.

"Well, good night, princess... er... I mean Zelda," Marth said as he started walking back to the door of the courtyard. She smiled softly at Marth leaving the courtyard, after a little while; she remembered something she needed to ask Marth. She didn't want to miss this opportunity to ask him a question that she had been dying to know the answer to. She needed to ask him before he left back to go inside in his room. She quickly got herself off from the side of the water fountain and started sprinting as fast as she could.

"Marth! Wait a minute! There's something else I need to ask you!" Zelda cried out, as she ran up to Marth. Marth quickly turned around to see what the princess was going to say next. While running, Zelda unfastened the butterfly barrette out of her silky, golden hair and practically shoved it in Marth's face when she caught up to him. Puzzled by what Zelda had just shown him, Marth wondered what the Hyrulean princess would say next.

"Did you give this to me?" panted Zelda, as she was still trying to catch her breath. Marth looked up at her face and shook his head.

"No, I didn't, Zelda. Did you think I gave it to you?" Marth inquired. Zelda gave a look of slight frustration. She wasn't able to solve this little mystery she had about who gave her the beautiful barrette.

"Oh... Alright, because yesterday, I received this as a gift from someone. I thought it might be you, since it was signed as "your hero" in the note," Zelda informed slowly. As Marth pondered a little bit about Zelda's mysterious secret admirer, he was able to instantly figured out who the person that gave Zelda the barrette, and smiled. It was _him_. That one person he kept referring to in his conversation with Zelda. The one and only person who loved Zelda the most.

"Hm... Well, I think the person who gave it to you is here in the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament... waiting for you to thank him. He will be very pleased to see your happy face. He loves you more than anything in the world," Marth said in his usual mysterious tone of voice. "This hero of yours will be glad to know that deep down inside that you love him back..."

Zelda looked up from her barrette she held in her hand and looked at Marth's face. He was wearing his usual coy smile he always had. He did seem to be able to know some sort of information that she was not aware of. She stood there, thinking carefully over the words that Marth had just said, going over them twice in her head. After a while, she gasped softly as she finally figured out the meaning of Marth's words and asked him:

"Do you know who gave me this barrette?"

"I would tell you, but I don't want to give it away to you. It's something you need to figure out yourself. I figured out my feelings for Samus all by myself, and you should too. It's what's best for you. After all, butterflies do symbolize journey, gracefulness, and a change in a person's life," Marth informed finally. "I am sure you find the answer for yourself... Just give yourself some time. You are a very wise person, Zelda."

With that being said, Marth finally turned around once again while flicking his cape with his hand and walked back to the where the exit of the gate laid. Watching Marth leaving the courtyard, Princess Zelda looked down in her right hand and studied the butterfly carefully again. She still wondered who loved her so dearly to give her a gift like this. This person had obviously loved her, and the future queen of Hyrule was determined to figure out who this mysterious person was. She wasn't sure that if she had the same feelings for the person who gave her the gift, but she was really curious to know who. Perhaps she already had feeling for him, as Marth had mentioned. Now with her new knowledge of butterflies, she closed her right hand in gently on the barrette. Zelda promised herself that she would figure out who gave her the gift, all by herself. No matter what it takes, she would thank the person who gave it to her properly in person.

* * *

**Whoa... Long chapter, eh? Well, you will survive this author's note and the other chapters. Whoo! I am so happy I finally finish this! I was having a little trouble with some of the scenes and what I wanted the characters to say. Right now, I am listening to a Tsubasa Chronicle soundtrack that I downloaded off the internet, and it's actually pretty good to listen to while writing fan fiction. I recommend music also by Yuki Kajiura, besides Faye Wong's music. They are both pretty good... Anyways, let's see... Whoa... I am so bored right now... I don't know what to say now... I currently have a Spanish project to finish and a History paper to write. I know I shouldn't procrastinate, so that's why I am doing everything on Saturday rather than Sunday! I am slightly upset that I kind of made Zelda a bitch when she was infatuated with Marth because Zelda is one of my favorite game characters. Oh yeah! And the whole hunting down and neutering part that Zelda said to Marth was a quote taken from a movie called In Good Company. It's really funny! Okay... Reviewers! Again, thank you guys so much for sticking with the story and reviewing. I am really happy that you guys are stay with me while I write. And for those of you who are new to reviewing my stories, criticism is allowed here on grammar or spelling, just no flaming on pairings or whatever. I don't like it when people flame. Like I said in my previous chapters, if you do spot any mistakes in my fan fiction, just please tell me. To my dear reviewers... **

**_Sage of Downtown Hyrule_ - Oh yeah! You go, girl! You got the first review! Have a chocolate chip cookie! (gives you a cookie) (pauses for a moment when I see that all my reviewers are here and are upset that I only gave you a cookie…) Erm… I hate to do this… TT EVERYONE HAVE COOKIES THEN! What do you mean that Timestopper is your bitter half? Please don't say "never mind" later, because I really want to know! I know. I can be completely clueless when people say stuff like that… Yes… I love my stories too, and my sweat drops OF DOOM! XD They are really awesome, ya know? Well, I hope you are working hard with your fan fics, and I hope you will be able to continue them. I have Lies and Mistakes on my Alert List, so don't worry about me not reviewing! .**

**_SnowCrystal_ – Oh yes… I kind of wish that too… But what can you say? This is MY FAN FICTION! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Okay… Sorry, for creeping you out with my hyperness. Erm… Yes. There maybe a few flash backs. Er… Actually, no. There may not be any other flash back besides that one. Yeah…. Maybe… I don't know! XD Oh yes… Before I forget... (gives you a cookie) I have to be a sharing author and not favor one reviewer over the other. So eat your chocolate chip cookie! . I hope you like chocolate. XD If you don't, I'll gladly give you another cookie. Anyways, yeah… About Faye Wong, so what song did you listen to? I may know it. And yeah, she hasn't sung in like… three years, due to the fact that she currently is pregnant and is now living happily with her new second husband. But no offense, I personally don't think you would hear about Faye Wong, because she's a HUGE hit in Asia and some parts of Europe, but not in the United States. That is, if you live in the United States. Most people don't know her here. They only know for _Eyes On Me_ which was featured in the Playstation game: Final Fantasy VIII. And Marth, eh? Well, I hope you don't think he is the flirting bastard he was in the beginning of my fan fiction. I don't have anything against him; it's just that… that was the way I perceived him in the beginning? I don't know. XD Well, I hope you will be satisfied with the pairings at the end. If you didn't understand anything I had written in my fan fic, then you would be pissed. XD Oh yes, if you really want to, I can check out your fan fics if you want. Just PM me, and tell me which fan fic:D**

**_Bigfoot12310_ – Oh, thank you! (gives you a cookie as well) I really appreciate the review! I hope that this update was "soon" enough for you! **

**_noisemaze_ – Oh why thank you! (gives you a cookie, too! XD) I hope that I have kept it up with this chapter! .**

**_Super Davis_ – I know… Link is suffering! But he's doing his best to make sure he doesn't fall into pieces. He's a really strong character. So yeah. And… (gives you a cookie) have a freakin' chocolate chip cookie! XD Oh yes, please don't take that as an insult. I was just feeling really hyper and I just felt like saying that. . Erm… Sorry if you misinterpret that… (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head…)**

**_Happyham_ – Oh… I did not know that you were a vegetarian… I am sorry if I offended you in ANY way. Thank you for the encouragement:D Oh yes now, (gives you a chocolate chip cookie) have a cookie! .**

**_halomasterchief_ – Oh yes! Thank you! I noticed some stupid mistakes I made in that chapter! (wails) I don't like mistakes I am not able to catch when editing! Well, I hope I didn't make any grammatical errors in this chapter… If I did, I will be pissed! (gives you a chocolate chip cookie as well) Have a cookie and EAT IT! Like… NOW! Eat the stupid cookie! (gives a devilish grin) XD**

**_Black Light Princess_ – Yay! You finally reviewed! . I was actually expecting your review for this chapter, instead of chapter 6, but oh well! Thank you for falling in love with my writing style! And no! My writing style is a virgin! You can't have her! Unless you are a lesbian… XD Just kidding. But you still can have my writing style! It's a VIRGIN! XD I am still kidding. (laughs) Okay. Only one mistake in that review. First of all, you don't say "haves", it's just not right. If you are going to say "haves", you better replace it with "has". Since you are saying that it's a dream, it has to be has. So it would like… "This has to be a dream." You see what I am saying? Maybe I should try explaining this in Spanish… (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head) I hope you liked this chapter! Ah! I almost forgot to do this as well! (gives you a chocolate chip cookie) Here ya go! Enjoy your cookie! -**

**_Royal Kenya_ – Oh my God! I am so happy you reviewed! I seriously don't know how long Sage of Downtown Hyrule and I would have lasted with you here! I really wish you would update your fan fics, soon. However, as I said before, I don't want to pressure you into updating faster and stuff and stressing out because of readers demanding you update. That's kind of the reason why my updates have been slow recently. It's because I feel pressured by my readers with the outcome and all. And don't hate Marth! I hope you understand Marth more than ever now, because he is someone you kind of should have pity on. He's treating Zelda the way he would treat Ellis and a little combination of how he normally treats most women he encounters. Flirting with them. Well, Samus isn't really fighting for Marth. Only Zelda, since her love was one sided. Yay! I liked the flashback scene also! It was kind of last minute and stuff, so I had to quickly add it! Thanks for reviewing, and you are so awesome:D OMFG! I almost forgot! (gives you a chocolate chip cookie.) Man, that would be SO reviewerist of me to not give you a cookie. If you didn't know what I meant by reviewerist it was that means erm… favoring one reviewer over the other? I came up with it, out of the top of my head. (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head.) Yeah, I definitely did not want that to happen to one of my favorite authors! .**

**_Dragon's Hitokiri_ – Oh why thank you! I really appreciate the fact that you reviewed! . (gives you a cookie too) Here you go. Have a cookie since you reviewed! XD**

**_crystalicios _– Yay! You reviewed! I wasn't really expecting you to review, but oh well! And…whoa… You seriously thought I would have Link and Zelda die? O.O Okay… um… No. I don't think I could ever write a story like that. I don't like it when two main characters die like Romeo and Juliet, but I did make an exception to "Butterfly Lovers" because in the end, they are reincarnated as butterflies and they are all happy! And there was no family feud between the families! XD Hahaha! Yes… Things do get interesting once Marth came into the story. Well, I also guess this shows that you can't really predict a fan fic, unless the author has spoiled everything for you. Or you have to have patience when reading a fan fic. I will not spoil anything for you, so yeah. Yeah, about spelling and grammar… I'm sure you can do a heck of a job with spelling and grammar, if you just set your mind to it, and use a word document processor. That's what I do. It really helps. Except, sometimes they mark stuff about some grammar that is supposed to be the way it is for my story, so yeah. Yes. I felt that this chapter, was my best so far, and I may want to revisit some chapters and repost them. If I really feel like it. OMFG! This is SUCH a long response! Sorry about making you not do whatever you needed to do for school. And no problem about the link site. I really am glad that you looked at it! . Oh yes! (gives you a chocolate chip cookie.) I have to share all of my cookies with all of my reviewers… XD**

**_sakume_ – Ah, thank you! I did, actually feel that chapter was a lot better than the others. I think I should really go back to my chapters, and edit all of them to make them ever better. It feels weird. I think it's this weird thing that happens to all authors on We all start out with really bad chapters at first, and then we eventually get better and better as we progress. I think it's all due to the support of the reviewers. If you get a lot of good reviewers that enjoy reading your story a lot, you soon won't be so self conscious about your fan fic. Er… maybe it's just me? Oh well. You probably have more experience than me with this… I think this chapter was pretty good too. I edited it several times… at least more than five times. I think maybe ten or something. I actually never really played Truth or Dare, because I don't really like that game. I thought it would be fun if I included it in the chapter. So yeah. (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head.) And fine! SQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE! XD Oh yes! (gives you a chocolate chip cookie) I need to give my reviewers cookies for being the reviewers they are. **

**Love,**

**-BKP**


	8. A Battle of Storm and Fire

**Okay! This is weird... I should be working on Spanish project right now, but I am not because I am so bored and I don't want to do anything. I know I should work because if I don't I will fail Spanish, and I won't be one of my Spanish teacher's favorite students anymore... Anyways, I thank Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda for their wonderful fan fictions. If they didn't exist, these things would happen:**

**1. We would be stuck with horrible Mary Sue fan fiction.**

**2. I wouldn't be able to write any good fan fiction because there would be no inspiration for my fan fiction.**

**3. There would be no good romantic Super Smash Brothers/Zelda fan fiction on here!**

**Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, the title of this chapter was based on a song. Yeah, but this time, it wasn't a Faye Wong song! Er... Well, there's nothing bad about having a Faye Wong song for the title of my chapters, but oh well. It was based of Tsubasa's _A Song of Storm and Fire_ by Yuki Kajiura, except I changed it from song to battle, because it would make more sense. It's a really good song for the characters in the show when they are battling.**

**Starting Time: Saturday, March 4, 2006 at 2:03 PM (Not right after I finished the sixth chapter, but on the same day... I suck at projects... (cries) I really need to stop this habit of mine...) **

**Finishing Time: Monday, March 13, 2006 at 9:08 PM (The day I got my Spanish project back! Turns out... I got an A-! Yay! I feel so happy! I had to do an oral presentation, and I thought it sucked, but the teacher probably understood that I was nervous and that some stupid people in my class were being idiots, and were laughing at my presentation for no reason, so she gave me some slack! I am still happy! ) **

**Posted: Saturday, June 10, 2006 at 12:00 PM  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A Battle of Storm and Fire**

A loud buzzing sound shot through the air at exactly seven o'clock in the morning. Link eyes slowly slid open for the Melee Tournament. He wanted to sleep more. He didn't get enough sleep because Roy was acting weird and was at his desk the whole time in their room on the computer typing something up, deleting it, and typing the whole thing up again. When Link came over to see and ask what he was doing, Roy quickly closed the window he had on his computer. Link was very suspicious with Roy's behavior because he would reopen the window, doing the exact same process again. It was abnormal for Roy to be doing something so secretive in the middle of the night. More importantly, Link was one of Roy's closest friends. Roy didn't want to tell Link anything about what he was doing and the two swordsmen kept nothing hidden from each other. Roy had been acting strange recently, and Link was worried if Roy was alright. He decided to give his flamed hair fellow swordsman some time before he told him what was going on. He was also awoken from Marth, who opened the dorm room door and entering their room very late at night. Link was a very deep sleeper, but for some reason he was awoken at the opening and closing of the door. To him, something seemed not right. He could somehow feel it that something went wrong when Marth came in… he just wasn't sure what.

Link buried his head in his pillow and groaned loudly. He lethargically, slowly moved his left arm to his night table and shut the alarm clock off. He groaned again and rolled over on his side and continued to sleep. He was having a good dream about winning the Melee Tournament, as his dream continued. He dreamed of Zelda… something wrong with her. He saw her… in his dream. She wasn't smiling, but instead a frown was in place of her usual grin. Sadness in her eyes… something that was very upsetting... She tried to smile at him, but it failed. Tears were slowly starting to build up in her eyes, before they slid off her cheeks and hit onto the ground. Link wanted to ask her what was wrong… but his voice wasn't coming out. No matter how hard he tried to speak his voice was lost, and didn't work. However, his dream was interrupted when someone began to shake Link's right shoulder and calling his name.

"Link... Link... It's time to get up!" the person said to the Hyrulean.

"Just five more minutes, Navi," Link muttered in his sleep, thinking that the person who was shaking him was his beloved fairy friend that had guided him in battles.

Roy stared blankly at Link's response to him. He shook his right shoulder again, to get him up, but Link did not leave his bed. After a few more attempts, Roy was about to give up on waking Link up, when an idea popped in his mind. He slyly grinned to himself, as he quickly sprinted to the bathroom, he found an empty glass as he filled one fourth of the glass with water, ran back to the left side of Link's bed, and had the water slowly trickle down on Link's face. Link's eyes immediately shot open as he felt the freezing water run down. He sat up from his bed, furious to see it was Roy who had woken him up by dumping cold water on him. Roy gave a small laugh at the glowering, sleepy Link.

"Don't look at me, Link, it was Marth's idea!" Roy said, as he pointed to Marth. Link's eyes quickly stopped focusing on Roy and onto Marth. Marth was polishing his Falchion and sitting on his already made bed, and paying no attention to the two other swordsmen.

"He's lying, Link. He did it himself," Marth said coolly, without looking up from his Falchion. He took his sword by the handle raised it vertically in the air and inspected it for any spots he missed when polishing. As Link stopped staring at Marth, he glared Roy for a moment as he was still laughing at the incident.

"What? It was the only way to get you up! The Master Hand would kill you if you were late for the Melee Tournament!" Roy exclaimed as Link still glared at Roy for his actions. Seeing that his friend was still not happy by his actions, he stopped laughing and sighed.

Roy slightly rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, I am sorry to have been an idiot and dumped cold water on you. Will you forgive me?"

Link raised an eyebrow with his face still half asleep, and closed his eyes for a moment and murmured. "Yes, I forgive you," Link said slurry as if he was drunk. After saying that, Link fell back down on his bed and continued to sleep. Roy stared at Link for a moment.

"Um... Marth? I think Link is dead," Roy said. Marth looked up from his Falchion and watched Link sleep a little more. An idea suddenly sprung from Marth's head, he smirked at the thought and cleared his throat.

"I am sure; Princess Zelda would be very upset to see her hero like this at the moment. Since you don't seem to be interested in Zelda anymore, I guess she's mine," Marth lied very loudly. Roy knew that Marth was lying, but Roy smiled now to see Link shot up from his bed, now fully awake and rushing to bathroom to get himself ready for the day. Link also gave Roy and Marth a slight glare, now that they were both sniggering at him now knowing the only way to get Link up from bed, was just to mention the princess of Hyrule's name.

After cleaning himself, by taking a shower, Link quickly dressed in his traditional Kokiri green tunic with a black belt as he also tugged on his tight white pants and shirt, and his green hat. He looked in the mirror for a moment to put in his traditional Hyrulean earrings on both of his ears, as he was satisfied with his appearance, he inspected his weapons. He unsheathed his Master Sword to make sure there was nothing on it as he smiled at his reflection in the blade. He carefully sheathed his sword and strapped his Hyrulean shield on his back. He double checked everything in his mind to make sure everything was in order, and he had all the items he needed for battling. As he faced both Marth and Roy they were both waiting at the door. As they had their hands crossed and impatient looks on their face. Roy finally sighed at the now ready-to-go Link.

"Now, are you finally ready?" asked Roy as Link nodded his head. Marth then opened the door for the two swordsmen and they there were off to begin the Melee Tournament.

* * *

Breakfast was shorter than usual today, because of the Melee Tournament, the smashers had to be quick when eating their foods, so they would keep all the fans waiting for them to finally come out and battle one another. Link, Marth, and Roy all entered the cafeteria where Peach, Samus and Zelda were all seated as Samus and Peach were chatting with each other. However, Zelda was the only one that didn't seem to be in a good mood. Her eyes were set on the table, filled with despair, as she was still upset about last night. Her friends had noticed her behavior, and they kept on trying to say what happened that night. She didn't respond to them, as they both decided to carry on with the day. Zelda would tell Samus and Peach what was wrong, when the time came. Peach was the first one to notice the swordsmen coming in and raised her right arm and waved at them. Roy smiled at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and seated right next to her. Link took a seat next to Zelda and Roy, while Marth sat in between Peach and Samus. 

Roy took a deep breath and faced Peach. He looked into her baby blue eyes and knew that this was another perfect chance to tell her what he had been always wanted to say. More than ever, Roy wanted to take a hold of his feelings and tell the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom how he felt. Ever since he has arrived in Super Smash Brothers Melee, he had always viewed the dressed in pink princess to be a ditz, and obsessed with her hair and clothes. However, gradually over time, he had learned something. There was this complete other side of Peach that she rarely exposed to anyone, but sometimes to her friends. A wise, caring tom boyish side of her that wasn't the dainty princess she appeared to be. She would always try her best in fighting, despite her athletic abilities, and would always try to remain positive. Roy fell in love with her because of that, and wanted to express his emotions more than ever. He had been meaning to tell her this for a long time. He just never had the courage to tell her. He hoped now, that he would have enough strength to tell the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom about the way he felt towards her.

"Peach, I recall from the first day of the Melee Tournament that I wanted to tell you something important, but I was interrupted by Young Link," Roy began to say as he became nervous. Peach smiled at Roy and nodded her head. Roy took another deep breath and continued.

"What I have always wanted to say to you was that, I lo-" Roy began, when Samus interrupted their conversation.

"Peach! Save me from Marth! He's harassing me!" Samus said in a jokingly way as Marth feigned a shock expression upon his face.

"Samus! I would never dream to harass you in any way!" Marth exclaimed as Samus began to giggle at their joke.

Peach went along with their joke for a while as Roy sighed heavily to himself. He missed another opportunity to tell her his feelings. Roy needed to tell Peach soon on how he felt for her, and if he didn't he felt that he would be upset because his feelings would never come across to her, if he didn't tell her himself. To him, this was the most important thing he had to do for this day. He wanted to confess. Peach was the most important person to him. He loved her, and he hoped that she would feel the same way. He had been waiting for a very long time to tell her this, and he thought that if he told her during the Melee Tournament, it would be the best time to tell her. Roy clenched his fist and he squinched his eyebrows as his eyes were full of determination for the day he was going to tell the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom about who the most important person was to him.

* * *

Link laughed at Samus and Marth's joke they had about Marth harassing Samus during breakfast, but he stopped to notice that there was only one person that wasn't enjoying their conversation. It was Princess Zelda. Her hands were folded in her lap as she looked down at them with unhappiness in her eyes. Link studied the princess closely. He had never seen Zelda really upset over anything because she was always cheerful about something in the day, but today it was different. She seemed as if all of her happiness had been drained, and her face looked in creditably pale. Her eyes were filled with despair, and it look as if she wanted to break down into tears, but as if she couldn't. Life disappeared in her usual warm, loving atmosphere and felt as if she was a soulless rag doll. Link was worried more than ever about the princess's emotions and wondering what had happened to her this morning. Link's mind then suddenly thought of Marth. 

_"Could Zelda may have talked with Marth this morning or last night about something? What if she confessed her love for him? Or worse... What if he did something horrible to her? Damn it... I wish I could ask her right now about what's bothering about her, but I don't think she will say anything if I ask her now. Maybe I'll ask her later... I hope she tells me soon, because I don't want her to stay like this. I know she's strong, but what if her sadness remains like this forever? If Marth hurt her in any way, I'll make sure that he pays his price,"_ Link thought.

He thought deeper and deeper about Zelda's sadness, while he kept on thinking about what may have happened between Marth and Zelda. Link always feared that something bad might have happened between the two, and if it did, what would Zelda do after that? Or perhaps it wasn't something that had to do with Marth. Maybe it was stress or something that was in the Melee Tournament that made Zelda upset. His dream was slowly coming true. Zelda wasn't able to smile at Link like she always did. There was definitely something wrong with the princess of Hyrule, and whatever it was, it was probably very troubling to her because no matter how much sadness Zelda could be in, she would always be able to smile. No matter what. This was different. His life would become a living nightmare if he didn't see the radiant Princess Zelda smile warmly as she always did when ever she saw him. Link was again lost in his thoughts when Peach noticed he was staring off in space and called at him.

"Link? Hey, Link! What's the matter, bud?" asked the always hyper princess. Link blinked a couple of times after hearing his name being called, and his eyes then slowly moved towards the blonde haired princess that was waving her gloved hand in front of his face.

"Uh... What, Peach?" asked Link now looking at her.

"Nothing. I was just trying to see if you were actually paying attention to what we were talking about... Tee hee hee!" Peach said as she put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled. Link stared at her, for her very immature and infantile behavior that she sometimes had, as he went on kept thinking on why Zelda might be sad.

_"Just have a little faith in yourself, Link. She'll eventually tell you what's wrong..."_ Link thought to himself, as he sighed and knew what he had to do for the rest of the day. He smiled at himself for his confidence, and began to eat a piece of toast. However, he still wasn't sure if that his confidence would be a little too much to believe that Zelda would tell him what was wrong…

* * *

After the short breakfast had ended, the Master Hand had called everyone down into the waiting room where all the smashers waited while some other smashers battles with each other. The place being filled with sofas, chairs, and a huge screen to show all the other smashers fights to keep the waiting smashers entertained in the room. The smashers were all talking excitedly on their second day of battling and the Melee Tournament. Link carefully watched the princess of Hyrule as she smiled softly at Peach and Samus, but as the other two continued to talk on another subject, the princess looked down at her feet with her eyes filled with sorrow. Link continued to watch the princess carefully until the princess finally looked up from her feet and up at something else. Wondering what the princess was now paying attention to now, Link quickly shifted his gaze from the princess upon where she was staring at. Link saw the Master Hand stand upon a small platform, ready to give a speech, and listed off the first two smashers who would be fighting in the first battle for the Free-for-All. As the room started to fill with silence, the Master Hand cleared his throat and began to speak. 

"As you all know, today is the second day of the Melee Tournament, and I want you all to be sure that you all try your best and make sure that if any fans come up to you if any of you happen to step out of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, that you be friendly towards them..." the Master Hand lectured as started his long speech.

He continued to ramble about the history of the Super Smash Brothers and how the mansion was built before the original Super Smash Brothers was released. Link listened for about the first thirty seconds when his mind started to wander. He looked at some other smashers, and saw that Fox yawned loudly at the Master Hand's speech while the Master Hand paid no attention to him and continued to speak. All the smashers looked as if they were all going to fall asleep if the Master Hand didn't shut up and move on with the Melee Tournament and list off the first smashers fighting. The room was currently lifeless as all the smashers listened to the Master Hand's droning words come out of his mouth. Link looked at Zelda who was paying somewhat close attention to the Master Hand, but after a while her eyes shifted from the Master Hand at both of her hands placed in front of her. Link caught the look of sorrow in her eyes, and saw the unhappiness in her face.

"And finally, the creator of Super Smash Brothers Melee decided that this year around, that we should have more arenas, and more smashers. Most of them are you smashers today! Without your help, you wouldn't have made Super Smash Brothers the Tournament it was if it wasn't for all of your abilities and help! Let's all give ourselves a pat on the back for a great job we all have done for the last couple of years, and a round of applause!" the Master Hand exclaimed as all the other smashers gave a very weak applause, for they were all tried of hearing the Master Hand talk.

"Okay now! I will now list off the names of the smashers that will be in the first battle!" the Master Hand said as everyone's faced filled up with life again, and they were now anxious to hear who the first people battling were. They all waited for the Master Hand going to say who the two smashers were, all excited and nervous.

"The first two smashers are..." the Master Hand began as he looked down on his list.

_"Please don't let it be me... Please don't let it be me... I don't want to go first,"_ Link said to himself in his head, as he felt a knot forming in his stomach and his heart beating faster.

"Link and... Marth!"

_"Damn it! Not only, I am going first for the Tournament, but I am also fighting Marth! Crap... This is just a perfect way to start out the day!"_ Link thought as he walked over to the transporter. He saw that Marth was already on the platform smirking like he always did at him as Link walked over to the glowing white platform and stepped on it. The Master Hand pushed a button in the control center and they were transported.

* * *

The two swordsmen were transported to the Pokémon Stadium were they were going to be decided who was the winner of this round. Even though, Link had lost the team battle with Kirby against Marth and Zelda, that didn't mean he wasn't able to fight anymore. The stadium was packed with fans on each side of arena, all waving to both Link and Marth. Many of them were fan girls that were screaming and shouting at Link and Marth, saying who was more attractive than the other. Link saw a couple of fan girls screaming at him, saying how handsome he was and all asking them to marry him. There were also many fan boys as well, debating on who would win the match, and betting their money on it. Link blinked a few times at the other swordsman on the other side of the arena still wearing that smirk. Link looked up and saw the announcer at the side of the stadium with the microphone already in his hand and was ready to start the battle. Link unsheathed his Master Sword with his left sword hand and was now ready to strike Marth, if Marth was going to come running towards him. Marth got out his Falchion and held it horizontally near the right side of his face with both of his hands clasped around the sword as he planted both of his feet on the ground. 

"3... 2... 1... GO!" the announcer said.

Right after those words were said the battle began. Fans were screaming at both of the smashers, cheering them on for one of them to win. Link didn't want to run towards Marth because the possible uses of his counter attack, so he quickly got out bow and arrows and fired them towards Marth. An arrow pierced into his amour and the pain immediately shot in Marth's side, but that didn't stop the prince of Altea from charging towards the Hero of Time. Link shot a couple of more arrows, hoping that they would still give him some damage. He checked Marth's percentage to see if the arrows were actually hitting him. It turns out they were, but not that much. It was still better than nothing. When Marth had finally come really close to Link, Link quickly jumped in the air and flipped forward down behind of Marth. Link raised his left arm in the air to strike him, but Marth quickly turned around and shielded Link's attack with his Falchion. The two blades colliding were shaking as both of the owner's strength was putting an enormous amount of force on the blades. Both of the swordsmen were gritting their teeth as the blades quavered with one another.

"So, Marth... I noticed that Zelda was very upset today... Did you do anything to her?" asked Link. Link was happy that no one in the waiting room would be able to hear him if he talked to Marth like this. The fans were screaming so loudly, that all the sound was blocked out in the waiting room's television in the mansion. Marth simply smirked wildly at the Hero of Time.

"I just said a few words to her about something," Marth said slyly as withdrew from the collision of the Master Sword and his Falchion.

Link jumped back, as Marth attempted to hit Link; he quickly blocked Marth's attack using his Hyrulean shield. He raised his Master Sword again and struck it towards Marth, as Marth blocked it with his Falchion. The blades became to vibrate again, as his face was close towards Marth. Having only the two blades in front of their faces being the only guard from Link's face being only inches away from Marth's as they both stared at each other in directly in the eye, both of them not blinking.

"What did you say to her? Did you hurt her?" asked Link through clenched teeth as he was getting slightly angry if Marth had hurt Zelda in any way. Zelda was the most precious person on earth to him. If she was hurt, by any means, Link would be sure to make the person who hurt her, pay his price.

"Nope, I just told her the truth about something," Marth said using that sly tone of voice, as he moved back a little bit. Marth quickly got into his position for his counter attack and waiting at the right moment for Link to move forward, and blast him away. Link saw that this was going to get nowhere with him using his Master Sword so he quickly took out a bomb and threw it at Marth as Link quickly moved back. Marth charging was stopped due to explosion in his face and the damage did make Marth's percentage rise.

"Tell me what you said to her! Zelda was obviously hurt from whatever you said, and I want to know because I want her to be happy," Link said slowly as Marth smirked at him. "If she's happy, then I am happy."

"I can't say now...," Marth began to say mysteriously. "But, I think you will find out soon enough, Link."

Link stared at the swordsman in confusion for a few seconds, dropping his guard, while he was trying to think about what Marth had just said. Taking this opportunity when Link was caught off guard, Marth used his Dolphin Slash on Link, having Hyrule's legendary hero fly up in the air for a few seconds. Link anger slowly rose as he was furious that Marth might have hurted the princess of Hyrule. Marth turned out to be a very strong opponent. This was the first time in Link's life that he wasn't sure if he was going to win this battle. Most of the time he was able to fight all of his opponents with ease, however, this time it was different. Marth was a very quick, skilled swordsman, and Link did not know what the outcome of this battle would be. He was slightly worried that he wouldn't win, but he would do what Zelda had always taught him. Never give up hope.

As he landed on the ground of the stadium he scowled at the prince of Altea as he slowly stepped towards the other swordsman. Without breaking his eye contact on the prince, he slowly raised his Master Sword let out a yell and started to hit him continuously with his sword as if he was going to kill Marth. Perhaps, this tactic would work better than most. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing and thought that this would be a better way to triumph over the battle. Link, of course, didn't want to actually kill Marth, but he was frustrated that the prince may have hurted the one he loved. He was letting out all of his frustration and anger out as he did not understand anything that was going on. He loved Zelda. He really did. However, wasn't this a wrong thing to do to Marth? He slowly tried to control his anger for a little bit. However, his anger was still a little uncontrollable. After being hit a few times, by Link's sword, Marth was finally able to block some of Link's hits with his Falchion.

"No one hurts Princess Zelda!" Link barked loudly as he continued to hit Marth with his sword as Marth blocked his hits with his own sword.

After a few more hits, Marth moved back to do his counter attack again. He blew Link a few feet away from him as his percentage raised, but as Link slowly flew in the air for a couple of seconds, Marth saw something in his deep sky blue eyes. Determination. Determination to win this match between him and Link. As he landed safely on the ground, Link took out another arrow and fired it at Marth. Going through his armor, Marth's percentage slightly went up as he continued he decided to jump and use his Dancing Blade, as he hit Link. As Link flew back a couple of feet, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He wanted to win this competition against Marth more than anything. Link was not just fighting for himself, but for Princess Zelda of Hyrule. His percentage was over a hundred, and Link feared that he would lose this match if he didn't finish Marth off soon. Landing on the ground on his back, he slowly got up. Link looked at Marth directly in his eyes, Link saw the hue of violets in his eyes and as Marth slowly ran towards Link, he took a deep breath and with the perfect timing, he smashed Marth out of the arena.

After smashing Marth, the announcer said that it was the end of the match. Link was now panting as he brushed the sweat off his brow. His sword was lowered down the ground, as his muscles ached and his back was in pain from flying up in the air from Marth's Falchion. Link closed his eyes for a moment, still taking quick breaths of the arena's sultry air, and listened to the roar of the crowd going wild at the winner of the battle. Link softly smiled to himself. He had won. He had successfully defeated the prince of Altea in the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament. He was able to come out on top of this huge battle, and did everything that Zelda had always taught him, when in doubt of something. He listened carefully to the screaming fan girls, begging Link to be their husband, but Link knew deep down inside, there was only one person for him. With a flash of a precious memory, Link saw only one person standing in front of him in his mind smiling warmly at him. That person was Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

* * *

Marth appeared back on the arena on the floating platform from the air. Marth stepped off the glowing, white platform and bowed to several fan girls in the stadium, as the crowd went even wilder. He smirked at many of the girls, as some of them fainted at his beauty. He acknowledged many of them and continued to smile at many of the fan girls and bowed again at them. He tried to his best to not send the wrong message to the other girls, saying that he was still single, because he wasn't. Now that he was in a relationship with Samus, he hoped that they would go even more head over heels over him, and obsessed more about him. He also somewhat feared about possible events that could happen to Samus if the fan girls discovered that she was his girlfriend. However, Marth decided to not worry about it, since Samus could always take care of any fan girl problems, if they ever occurred. After waving to several members of the audience, he finally faced Link and smiled at him as well. 

"Well, done. I haven't had a battle like this in a long time," Marth said smiling.

Link blinked a few times at the prince of Altea as he noticed his smile was now warmer than ever. For some reason, Link noticed Marth had changed since the first day he met Marth. Something inside seemed to changed Marth emotionally, and Link wondered if it was Zelda's doing. But to Link, it didn't seem right. If it was Zelda's doing, why would she be so upset? Perhaps it was some other person's doing… Marth probably did hurt Zelda in some way, emotionally. Link eyed Marth suspiciously for a little bit, but he decided that it would be best to smile back at him. He was in rage when he thought that Marth had given Zelda pain, and he had forgiven him? He thought closely about it, and he realized that Marth must have understood that he was very frustrated with what was going on between him and Zelda. Link knew that he could never keep a grudge on a smasher no matter what they did to Zelda. Link was too soft-hearted to be that kind of a person. He thought of what Zelda would say if he kept that hatred in his soul for a long time on a smasher. Link knew that Zelda wouldn't approve at all, even if Marth may have hurted Zelda, it wasn't right. He knew Marth was a good person deep down inside to forgive him, so Link held out his right hand, as Marth stared at Link for a moment.

"I haven't had a battle like this one in a long time, either," Link said slowly as he smiled softly at him. "Let's get on from now on. Even if you may have harmed Princess Zelda, I still want to get to know you a little better."

Marth looked down at Link's hand for a moment, and smiled as well to the swordsman and grasped the Hero of Time's hand. He admitted that he had strongly admired Link's courage and determination for the Melee Tournament, and he would have really liked to become better friends with him. They set off on the wrong foot, but hopefully, they could forgive each other and start over. Marth shook Link's head a few times as both smiled at each other for a moment, as the crowd cheered both of them on for being good sports. Fan girls went beyond crazy, as they started to fantasize about the two swordsmen. As fans continued to cheer at them, Link realized at that moment, that he would be able to get along with Marth better than usual after this battle. Link wanted to become friends with Marth. Link had always admired him for that different strength he had on the battlefield, and Marth was a very sympathetic person. Somehow, he knew that Marth felt the same, way and wanted to befriend the Hyrulean rather than become an enemy him. As both of the swordsmen were contented with their behavior in the battlefield, they both strode up the transporter platform and waved good bye to their fans.

* * *

Link and Marth both were transported back to the waiting room, where Roy, Peach, Samus, and Zelda all greeted them. Most of the four other smashers were happy to see them and they wanted to comment on their battle, except Zelda. There was still something wrong with her as she slowly made her way to both of the smashers. Samus, Peach, Roy however, were the first ones to rush over to where Marth and Link were standing as they all circled around the two swordsmen, all of them congratulating the two smashers. This was the most intense battle they had ever seen in the Melee Tournament for over three years, and they wanted to acknowledge both of the smashers. 

"That was an awesome battle, you guys!" Roy exclaimed excitedly. "Wow... You guys just surprised me with all that hard work you guys did! Great job, Link...and Marth..."

"Thanks, Roy," Link said as he smiled at his red haired friend and at all the other smashers.

He stopped smiling to notice that Zelda was behind Samus and Roy standing near each other with her eyes looking at her hands. When she realized that Link was staring at her, she tried to give her usual warm smile, but it failed. She was unable to produce her famous gentle smile, but instead, gave a very weak one. She looked back down at her hands. Zelda understood everything that Marth had told her last night, but she was still upset. There was something inside her that crushed her hope and happiness. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she still felt sadness in her heart. Link continued to watch Zelda with concern in his eyes knowing that she was feeling down. Link was still worried with what was bothering Zelda. Would she ever tell him what was wrong? If he asked her now, she may not answer him. Link took another deep breath as he bit the side of his bottom lip and decided it would be best to wait and let Zelda tell him what is wrong.

* * *

The day continued to progress as many different smashers came to battlefield and battled one another. Peach had just finished her battle against Falco, and was tried. She had lost to the Starfox crew member and she was feeling a little disappointed in herself for being a little too cocky, thinking that she had finished Falco off, when she didn't. It just happened that Falco had flown down and kicked her at the left of her face while she thought the match was over, when it really wasn't. She tried to find a way to defeat Falco, but she wasn't able to figure it out, when he quickly used his Fire Bird attack, and sent her flying off the arena. She smiled at her opponent and acknowledged him for his win. After being transported back into the waiting room, she nonchalantly wandered around the room, as every one else were busy and weren't there to congratulate her on her battle. As her eyes scanned the room, she saw Roy leaning against a wall staring at his feet with his arms crossed, as he looked up to her and smiled. This was another chance for Roy to tell her how he felt. 

"You did a great job out there, Peach," Roy said as Peach walked over to where he was standing. Peach's face flushed a light shade of pink when she heard Roy say that.

"Ah, no... It wasn't that great. I could have done better, but I was being a little too confident in myself," Peach said as she avoided eye contact with the swordsman. He was over complimenting her. Her fighting was never that spectacular, but here he was. One of the most talented fighters in the Melee Tournament was telling her that she was a wonderful fighter. She didn't want to look in his eyes, because she was still a little embarrassed about losing the battle with Falco. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was never shy about anything in her life, and was always outspoken and confident in herself all the time, but this was the first time in her life she was ever shy about anything.

"But you did your best, didn't you? That's all that matters. You tried your best out there, and gave it all you got," Roy assured her. Peach's face flushed a deeper shade of pink even more.

"U-uh... Thank you, Roy," Peach said softly. Roy smiled at the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom. His smile dropped, as he quickly remembered why he was waiting for her to finish her battles and continued. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he was prepared to ask his next question. He had been waiting all day for this. He was sure that no one would be there to intrude with what he was going to say after his question, and that he would be finally able to confess to her his love.

"Peach, there's something important I want to talk to you about. I know this may be a little weird to ask, but do you want to come to my bedroom so we can discuss it?" asked Roy. Peach's face immediately shot up from the ground and at Roy's face. She gave him a very confused stare. What was he planning to do? She was rarely invited to Roy's room, when she was alone. Surely, Zelda, Samus, and she were invited several times before, but never when it was with either Roy or Link. Her face began to flush a deeper shade of pink than before, as he was also blushing, and his deep blue eyes were not facing Peach's face anymore, but at his hands.

"U-uh, y-yes," Peach stammered, as Roy let out his arm to escort her down to his room. She locked her arm around his, as she watched the nervous swordsman, leading her down the halls.

Peach was wondering what in the world could Roy want to discuss with her. She had no idea what they were going to do in Roy's room when they got there, and what he wanted to talk to her about. As he walked her down the room, Peach couldn't take her mind off of the idea of what Roy wanted to discuss with her about. To make things worse, she also had to tell him how she felt. She definitely felt happiness whenever she was around the swordsman. He was always so caring for her. She remembered when she confessed her love for Mario, and how the plumber said that he could not accept her feelings for her. Her faithful hero said that he wanted to be friends and that he would always love her as a friend/sister. Besides from having Samus and Zelda comfort her, Roy was also there to give her the most support. She thought she would never find love ever again. She was wrong though. Remembering those times that Roy cared for her and helped her off her feet, she would always feel ashamed that she couldn't do anything for him. However, she slowly started to realize how much she did do for him. She was always there to cheer him up whenever a painful event would occur, and how she told him to always try to have a positive attitude and outlook on life. No matter how little she did to help Roy, she still wanted to confess. She wanted to remain in her usual cheerful mood, because she knew if she acted depressed or worried, Roy would also be upset by her emotions. They finally reached the three swordsmen's room, and Peach waited patiently as Roy took out his key and opened the door for her. She entered in the capacious, tidy room, as the sunlight was still streaming through the windows and onto Roy's bed.

"Er... How about you sit down with me on my bed?" Roy asked awkwardly.

Roy was worried about what he was saying, making sure it didn't sound too forward or awkward. Peach nodded and tried her best to smile at him as Roy felt more comfortable knowing that Peach was in a good mood. Peach slowly made her way to Roy's twin sized bed in the middle of the room were it was in the center of Link's bed on the right, and Marth's bed on the left. She plopped down on the bed softly, with her hands folded in her lap, waiting for Roy to sit down as well. Roy walked to where Peach was seated and sat down with her as well. They sat down in the bed for a moment, thinking and with an uncomfortable feeling in the air. They could hear the air conditioner humming softly through the air when Roy and Peach both began to say something.

"There is something I need to tell you," the swordsman and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom chorused at the exact same time. Peach stared at the swordsman for a moment, and so did Roy. They both looked each other in the eye, both wondering what the other was going to say.

"Y-you go first, Peach," Roy said as he gestured his hand towards Peach. Peach shook her head at the swordsman.

"Uh, no! You should go first, Roy! I bet what you wanted to talk about is more important than what I wanted to say," Peach said.

"No, really. It's alright. You go first," Roy insisted.

"Please go ahead, Roy," Peach said as she paused. "Okay, this kind of isn't getting us anywhere. Roy, just please go first. I really want to hear what you have to say."

Roy sighed, as he didn't want to tell her right now what he had been planning to tell her for months. He was a little disappointed with him talking about what he wanted to talk about first, because he wished he had a little more time to pull himself together so he could confess to her. Though, he knew deep in his heart, he had all the time he could possibly have to bring himself together to tell her this. He would have to be the one to make the first move.

"Peach, I recall that I wanted to talk to you about this subject for days now. Yesterday, I was about to talk to you about it, but Young Link interrupted me. Even today at breakfast, I was interrupted by Samus, and the truth is... You... and I... I lo-" Roy began to say when another voice in the room cut him off.

" ROY! Have you seen my Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament form for buying one of those T-shirts that the Master Hand always sells to us, for practically no apparent reason, and-... Ah! You've got company, Roy!"

At the sound a voice calling Roy's name rather loudly the princess and the swordsman both jumped at least three feet off of Roy's bed. They both quickly looked up to see that it was Marth that had entered the room. Marth stood there at the frame of the doorway, watching the two; he somehow was able to access the room, without both of them realizing it. Roy quickly remembered that he didn't lock the door after entering it, so Marth was able to open the door without using his key. This was perfect. Roy had carefully planned to not have anyone interrupt his confession, but someone did. This was getting quite annoying.

"Anyways, do you know where that form is? I really need that form or the Master Hand is going to kill me, if I don't hand that form in by today. Roy, please stop staring at me like that, you are creeping me out," Marth said looking at Roy's glowering face with his red bangs in front of his rolled up eyes, giving Marth a zombie like look.

Roy slowly stood up. This was the last straw for Roy. He wanted to tell Peach how he felt, and this was the perfect timing. He didn't want anyone to interfere with his confession and no matter whom that person was he was going to tell her privately no matter what. As Roy walked over where his blue haired friend stood, Marth knew Roy for years now, and Marth knew that no one in the world should even mess with the young flame hair colored swordsman after being ticked off about many different issues. Roy's head was slightly shaking with annoyance and anger, and his face still remained in that zombie like look that he gave Marth when he was annoyed with his actions. His face turned back into a normal look as he got closer to Marth, but he still had an angry expression on his face. He put both of his hands on Marth's shoulders, spun him around and opened the door with his left hand.

"Peach and I have something very important to talk about, and you, my dear friend, are NOT going to interrupt us for at least twenty minutes!" Roy shouted at his fellow swordsman as he pushed him outside in the hallway.

After slamming the door and locking it, in Marth's face, Marth smirked a little bit at his friend. He knew now, what Roy had to talk with Peach about, and he decided he wouldn't bug the couple any more. Knowing about Roy's love for Peach, he was aware that it was not only rude to intrude on their conversation, but also crude. Flicking his cape with his hand, Marth walked back down the hall where he would join Samus in the waiting room for all the other smashers. On the other side of the door, Roy leaned his back against the door for a little bit and gave a long heavy sigh. He walked back to his bed, at the slightly surprised Peach at Roy's actions towards Marth. He sat down with her again and began to speak again.

"I apologize, Peach, for my actions I did in front of you. It's just that I really want to tell you this a long time ago. I hope you understand," Roy said. Peach smiled softly at him.

"I completely understand. I would be very annoyed if someone kept interrupting a very important conversation, as well."

"Peach, after meeting you and getting to know you for the last couple of years, and I have always wanted to tell you that... that I love you," Roy said as his face started to blush.

His words echoed slightly in the deserted dorm room of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, as he felt himself relax after that. His feelings were finally out. He wished more than anything that Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom would accept them. Peach's face also turned hot as well as she looked at the now bashful, noble swordsman staring at his hands. Peach revealed her pearly white teeth at Roy with a glamorous smile. He had _loved_ her! He had told her himself! An instant happiness shot into her heart as she felt as if she could run around the mansion and scream in glee about this news. She wanted to let him know too though. How she felt. This was the most important thing to her and she had to release her feelings out to Roy. He had done so, and it was only right if she did too.

"I know. I know you do, Roy. It's because, I love you too," Peach said softly as Roy looked up at her face. Roy looked at the princess's porcelain doll's smiling face, and at her baby blue eyes. He smiled softly at her as well.

"That's actually what I wanted to tell you today. I have always wanted to tell you about my feelings for you, but I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way," Peach said slowly as she blushed at her hands in her lap. She couldn't help smiling at him. Happiness with a person that loved her more than anything and cared for her. This was too good to be true.

Roy was still smiling warmly at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom; he slowly put his right hand on the right side of her cheek, slowly leaned in and kissed her. Peach's face turned bright pink as she felt Roy's lips pressing against hers as her eyes were still open with shock. She knew however, that this kiss she was receiving was proof of Roy's love for her. She clearly could see what her feelings were for the swordsman and she was in love with him. Peach thought it would be awkward if she still remained in her shocked position on the bed, so she loosened her body up and kissed Roy back with both of her eyes closed.

* * *

Link finished battling DK and had won. After being transported back in the waiting room, he smiled to himself and hoped to see all of his friends there waiting for him. His smiled faded once he saw that none of his fellow smashers were in the room at that time. As it turned out, none of his friends were there except for Zelda. Link suddenly remembered that Marth had taken Samus out to lunch and that Roy must have gone somewhere with Peach, and Zelda was just left all alone in the waiting room with nothing special to do. Zelda stood there in the middle of the room with her face still upset. Her eyes were looking at the ground and she seemed to be in great pain. Link wondered why the princess of Hyrule was still there in the waiting room, after all of her battles had been finished. Link slowly walked to where the princess was standing. Zelda looked up at the Hero of Time, after noticing someone was approaching her. She gave a very weak smile at him. Link looked at her carefully studying her sad face. 

"Zelda, why are you still here? I thought you finished all of your battles," Link commented.

"Oh, yes... I did finish. It's just that... I don't know... I have been really down lately, if you haven't noticed," Zelda said softly as she looked back down at her hands. Link inhaled some air through his nose softly, as he continued to study the princess's depressed face.

"Would you care if I walked you back to your room?" asked Link politely. Zelda's eyes looked up at him and nodded at him. This was basically the reason why Zelda had not retired early to her room and relaxed. There was no one else she could turn to now. Not after what had happened with Marth.

"Alright. Sure, but could you do me a favor?" Zelda asked softly.

"Yes? What is it, Zelda?" Link replied, wondering what Zelda would ask him to do.

"Could we please stop by the courtyard on our way back?" the princess requested, as Link gave her a confused look.

* * *

The golden light from a bright star's eye was softly shinning on the two Hyruleans as the entered the courtyard. Zelda slowly walked to the right side of the courtyard, as she seated herself on a curved stone bench. She was near the place… the place where she had confessed to Marth. She tried her best to not let her sadness overwhelm her, but it seemed to be taking control of her emotions and actions already. No one could be there to comfort her, except for Link. No one could understand, but maybe Link. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable and carefree when she was Link. Why was it that it ended up that she would be talking about this issue she had with Link? She surely would have gone to either Samus or Peach, but she felt that they couldn't understand any of her feelings though. This was so confusing and Zelda wished not talk to anyone about this, but she felt compelled to. The green clothed swordsman looked at her carefully at her gloomy face and made his way to where Zelda was, as he sat down right beside her. Zelda didn't say anything for a while as she continued to stare at her hands folded in her lap. Link was worried for the princess if she wasn't going to say anything, but the princess's lips finally began to move as she spoke softly to Link. 

"You know... Last night... Here in this courtyard... I confessed to Marth that I loved him," Zelda said, as her words echoed in the air.

Link was slightly shocked hearing what Zelda had just said. Link now knew why Marth had entered his dorm room so late, was because Zelda had told him about her feelings. This was his biggest concern that Link had in his heart, and Zelda had done it. She had told Marth that she had loved him. Link wondered now what Marth must have said to cause the princess's sadness in her heart. He wanted to say something right now, asking her why she had done so, but the princess cleared her throat, as Link thought she would say something else. She didn't say anything for a while, but Link would give her a little time to gather herself and himself up. The news had crushed his heart a bit, knowing that Zelda was really upset that Marth did not accept her feelings. Maybe she was in love with Marth all along, and Link had never realized it. If Zelda was not happy with not being the one she loved the most, then how would Link feel? Link's happiness was when ever he was with Zelda, and she was happy too. If Zelda's happiness was gone, and her heart was with Marth's, then what would he do? But he knew that if she was happy, he would be happy too. He decided to let her say a little more to see if there was something more than her telling him about her confession. Turns out, there was.

"But, Marth said that I am not the person for him. He said there's someone here, that I will love more than anyone and anything in the world, and that I'm not the one for him... He said that I will find a man that will be perfect for me. Marth said he has already found someone that he truly loves and cares deeply about. He said that person, he loves the most, is teaching him many different things about life. He also told me they both are not emotionally strong, but they will need to learn how to become emotionally strong together. He said... that the person I will love the most, will need me more than anyone, and I need to teach him how to become emotionally strong," Zelda said as she closed her eyes for a little bit, and sighed.

"I asked him why he was always so kind to me. Saving me all the time, treating me with so much kindness, and the reason is... that I remind him of his late sister. He said that my personality was highly similar to his sister, and even some of my facial features resembled her in many different ways. He said that he regretted from being mean to his sister at times, so he thought he would get over the death of his sister if he treated me the way he would have treated his sister, if she was still alive. The reason why he always saved me, was because that he felt guilty about not being able to save his father, and his sister, so every time I was about to die in the Tournament, he always saved me because he felt that he could make it all up to his sister. But… he was wrong. Marth knew that he could never make up anything for his dead sister, by replacing me in her place," Zelda said as she opened her eyes again.

"I admit that, I didn't want to accept everything what Marth was saying and that I was getting really angry by Marth's words… but I realized... He was right. There was nothing I liked about Marth, but his strengths on the battlefield, and his physical features. I don't think I could accept Marth completely for all the weaknesses he had in his heart... However, there is something that is holding me back. I understand everything he said," Zelda added as she paused for a moment.

"But somehow... I feel like I want to cry. For some reason, it hurts. It hurts in my heart... that I can't have Marth to be the person I love the most!" Zelda cried out as she let herself cry.

She held her face down in her lap and put both of her hands over her face as she cried. Link watched her for a moment. The tears in her eyes were pouring out as they softly fell down onto Zelda's white dress. She wept and Link flinched the side of his face a little bit as he got himself off the bench. She didn't stop sobbing, even though Link left his seat. She continued to weep, as more and more tears fell from her eyes onto her dress. As Link wandered over next to Zelda, he wasn't exactly sure with what he was doing, but somehow, it felt as if his body was already being controlled by his heart. As if his heart was moving his body for him, instead of his brain. He pulled out a handkerchief from his right pocket of his forest emerald tunic, as he stood in front of the princess. Zelda wiped some of her tears away with the back of her gloved hand as she still faced down at her lap.

"Why am I crying? I completely understand what Marth said. But why can't I accept it?" Zelda questioned to herself. "Am I being too selfish? I feel some what like a fool now, but I know deep in my heart-"

"I know," interrupted Link as he held out a handkerchief to her. The Princess Zelda slowly lifted her head to the Hero of Hyrule, seeing a caring, smiling face looking back at her.

"I know what you are going through. I... I was infatuated with a woman once. I didn't want to accept it, because she told me that I was in love with someone else. It took me a while, but I realized she was right. I was in love with someone else. I am sure, Zelda that you are in love with someone else too. You just haven't realized your feelings yet. I know that, one day, you will find the person you will love the most. I am sure he's close by... waiting for you to tell him that you love him," Link said as his smile turned bigger. Zelda still had her eyes locked on Link's, as she slowly slipped the handkerchief out of his hands. She also stood up, as she finally was able to produce her famous heavenly smile at the young Hyrulean.

"Thank you," Zelda whispered, as she continued to cry. She stepped forward towards the Hero of Time, as Link brought Zelda closer to him. The only way to give Zelda comfort would to be to embrace her, as he finally wrapped his arms around the princess.

"It's alright. You can cry all you want. I am here for you, Princess Zelda," Link said as he smiled at the princess. Link stroked the princess's golden silky hair, as he hugged the princess a little tighter. Link quickly noticed a beautiful piece of jewelry in Zelda's fair blonde hair, and smiled to himself. She had received the gift he gave to her. A winged animal with the tiny sparkles of sapphires and silver encrusted in it. The wind softly kissed both of the Hyrulean's faces as the both closed their eyes for a moment. After a few minutes, Zelda finally let go of Link and wiped the remaining tears with the back of her gloved hand.

"Thank you so much, Link. You are truly a great friend," Zelda said as she sniffed. She looked up back at the young Hyrulean's kind eyes, and smiled at him.

"Link... There's something I always wanted to ask you. How come you know me so well? You seem to know everything about you, yet I don't know you at all. I know you told me that my memory is removed, but why was my memory removed? What happened to me? Why don't I remember someone close to me, like you?" Zelda continued to question Link.

Zelda stopped for a moment, when a glimpse of a young boy started coming, but a sharp pain came and the boy disappeared. The pain felt as if a dagger was stabbing her brain, as soon as Zelda saw that young boy. Blackness in her head came only after a millisecond after she started to remember everything, but a strong power made her forget that boy, as Zelda fainted. Link quickly caught her, before her light body could even touch the ground. He held Zelda close to his warm body as he carefully observed her face. Link blinked a few times. He was aware of the pain in Zelda's head, was no other than the power of Mewtwo's. Mewtwo made sure that Zelda would completely forget about Link, if she questioned their relationship and started to get her memories of Link back. Mewtwo had the power to erase any memory that would come back in Zelda's mind, and start to remember who Link was.

Link still looked at her face, and sighed. He wanted to cry right now, for Zelda almost getting her memories back. Link would have been happy if Zelda had received her fond memories of Link again, and what they did together. However, Link knew deep down inside that if he were to get the princess's memories back, it would be a task that only he, alone, could do. Zelda forgetting who Link was, and what he meant to her, was worse than death. It was more painful too. Feeling as if there was nothing worth living for anymore. As if there was never ending darkness in Link's heart, and no shine of light to illuminate his heart with happiness or love. His heart… tearing into pieces by monsters of despair and broken hearts… As if he was in the Sacred Realm himself, never being able to escape or leave. He held Zelda closer to his body, as he closed both of his eyes and two tears gradually came out of each eye, as they dripped off of Link's face onto Zelda's face. When Link opened his eyes, he saw his own tears that he shed on Zelda's face, and wiped them away off her face with his gauntleted, right hand. He didn't want her to cry because of him. This was the price he had paid long ago, for not accepting Zelda's love for him. He was the one who was responsible for everything. He would not let Zelda cry. Not now, not ever. He tried smiled softly at the fainted princess, as he held her a little tighter in his arms. He continued to let his tears run down his face, but he would not let them drip off on Zelda's face. He glanced up to see pair of golden butterflies fluttering near the stone bench that Zelda and him were sitting at. He smiled at the two creatures, as he whispered softly in Zelda's right ear.

"I will get your memories of me back, Zelda. If it's the last thing I do... and it's because I love you."

* * *

**Whoa... Long chapter, eh? So... I am so happy that I actually finished it! It took me longer than ever to finish this chapter... In fact, this was the longest chapter I had to write, because I had trouble saying what I wanted in this. Okay, people who read this chapter... I hope you don't think Link is too arrogant from the whole Marth battle scene, but it was supposed to be dramatic! I am so sorry if I made Link more of a bastard than he is, but I know that deep down, Link just gets frustrated a bit more than Zelda does... Anywho, I finally got Roy and Peach together... Yep... It was wonderful...I feel pretty damn proud of that scene with Roy and Peach. What should I say now? Oh yeah, you know all the stuff about my Live Journal blog, right? If you don't, then go to chapter seven and read the large note I made in the beginning of that chapter. I don't want to explain it again, because I am too lazy and tired. Reviewers response time! **

**_Sage of Downtown Hyrule_ – Oh wow… I am sorry that's all I have to say now… XD I am somewhat tired, but I really… don't know what to say! I am just… shocked to see how much you enjoyed this chapter! . I didn't know that you were Timestopper all along! Seriously. I was looking at your profile, and you always say how awesome I am, and I'm thinking something similar to this: "Why does she think I am so awesome? Has she even read my fan fics? oO Oo" XD Really. OMFG! I had NO idea that you were Timestopper along! Squee! Ah, thanks about Marth and Samus getting together! And don't worry. I read your long review. It made me go "SQUUUUUUEEEEE!" XD And… erm… right. Bald monkeys… Yes… That's the exact sort of thing I really love… XP And you didn't eat your cookie! (sobs) Why! Why! I gave you a cookie! **

**_SnowCrystal_ - . Yep! Lengthy chapters are good:D And no… Link has… WAIT A MINUTE! I can't spoil anything for you:x But yes, Marth did confess. He had to. He loved Sammy! XD And what's this? You are too lazy to see what song it was! PLEASE tell me… I wanna know! Oh yeah, by the way, you are not the only Chinese person on this site. I never thought that you were Chinese, but so am I. However, like everyone else, I live in the United States. But I have visited England. I liked it better than France. XP Oh yeah, we have this girl in our school that's half Chinese and she's from England so she has an accent. Yes! You like chocolate… THANK GOD! I like chocolate too! I will read Letters. Good for you! You got Fruits Basket! Yep. That's a great manga/anime. Oh, and you had a week before school ends for you? Damn it! I have like… three more weeks… TT And thank you so much for the review! I am really happy that you love it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter… Hopefully… **

**_Black Light Princess_ – Yay! You reviewed too! And going "squee", eh? I think all my reviewers are going like that too… Anyways, yeah. Zelda was deeply infatuated with Marth. That's what girls do when they are infatuated. We get really jealous of other people, and start to hate them. Sadly that's what happens with most of the female population today, whenever they see a famous actor that is really attractive like Orlando Bloom or someone. O.O It's SCARY! I don't like him as an actor because he has SO many fan girls that scare the living shit out of me. But I hope you realize that I tried my best to update my fan fics as soon as possible. Sometimes I need to edit a chapter a couple of times to get it right, and make it all spiffy. I edited the last chapter about fifteen times, until I was satisfied. And also, I don't mean to sound really bitchy, but you do have to realize, that if you really pressure me into updating a chapter, it will be really crappy. I don't want that. I want to try to get everything right the first time. If people pressure me to update really soon, I won't have time to finish other chapters, because all of my attention will be focused on the next one. So, I won't be able to make as much as progress if I don't take my time. So either way, you have a choice of waiting a long time right now, or waiting a long time until the second to last chapter, in which it will take me a REALLY long time to finish the last chapter, because I need to write the chapter out first, and then go back to edit it several times, until I am happy with it. Yes. School is a bitch. I still have three weeks of school. And thank you so much for considering me as a friend. I consider you to be one too. **

**_crystalicious_ – So chocolate is your favorite kind of cookie? Yay! I got that right! Anyways, yeah. I hope that this was soon enough for you. And you should update too. You currently have a good fan fic going on, and I think you should really update it. Hopefully, you thought this chapter was okay. Erm… I never really leaned about the Butterfly Effect. However, I did work my way into butterflies in the story, which was not expected in my story, but it's just something that happens, you know? Why should you feel bad for Link? He's still… doing something. I am not trying to spoil anything for you. XD Ah, I just agreed with you and said ellipses were cool. I think BLP said that too… I use ellipses a lot in my writing if you haven't noticed… blah… XD … **

**_Bigfoot12310_ – Erm… That's all you have to say! **

**_Super Davis_ – (stares at you for a moment) What do you mean? Zelda? A bitch? No way! That's a really harsh thing to say. No offense, but you obviously don't know what happens when you are REALLY infatuated with a person. When you are infatuated with a person, you begin to literary hate your "rivals" or the people that associate with the person you are obsessed with. You get really jealous of those people and you think you hate them. Believe me. I know this stuff. I have gone through it. Link is not a bitch either. All of this stuff is all caused by their hormones. It's all part of growing up as a teenager. You would all understand this stuff, if you've gone through it, and I personally DON'T think that Zelda and/or Link was or is a bitch for just being controlled by their hormones! If you didn't know that, then please don't be so harsh on Zelda or Link. I know… Link wasn't there as much as Zelda, because this was a big time thing for Zelda and Marth. **

_Royal Kenya_ – . Well, I am really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It's okay… I would be happy too if Samus and Marth got together in a fan fiction story too. Thank you so much for your support and your willingness to read this fan fiction. Personally, it felt really awkward to go up to you on here and ask you to read my fan fiction. (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head) Well, cookies are good, but I have to agree with you there. I kind of like brownies better than cookies too. I don't know why I gave everyone a cookie, instead of a brownie… And see? You shouldn't hate Marth as much as you should now. I didn't want Marth to be the bad guy in the story. He's just really depressed in the beginning and then he goes off to sees this girl that has a huge crush on him and she happens to be so much like his deceased his sister, so it was hard for him. And what! Zelda kill Samus? NO! Zelda could never do that. She felt like it, but she didn't, because she realized what she felt for Marth was infatuation. Zelda could never kill Samus. Once she realized the truth, she realized that she was envying Samus the whole time. She could never do that to Samus, because Samus is one of her best friends, girl! Well, continue to write and read, RK. I am so happy that you were able to review this chapter! Oh yes, good job with My Smile Is Yours! I'm SO happy that you updated! It felt forever! Your story is awesome so far! I can't wait until the next update. Please… update by the end of June, or I shall not update either! XD I'm just kidding! Just update by the end of June!

** Love,   
-BKP**


	9. No Regrets

**Yay! It's my second to last chapter! I am sorry guys, but it's true! My fan fiction is going to end soon! I am sorry if this chapter is going to be really shitty, but I tried my best! This originally was going to be my last chapter, but due to the chapter being in creditably long I had to divide it up, and sorry. I had a lot more with what I wanted to write. Maybe the reason why it sucks is because I included a lot of symbolizism in this chapter. So... Ummm... Okay, I thank Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda for the inspiration. Without them, there would be no good fan fiction here. (sweat drop appears)**

**Starting Time: Thursday, March 16, 2006 at 4:04 PM (Okay, few things I just GOTTA say... One is that I am surprised that I didn't upload this chapter as soon as I finished chapter seven because I have a habit of doing that. But for this one, I waited a little while which is surprising to me... And two, is that I was supposed to be studying for my History test, but I didn't, because I didn't feel like it! XD)**

**Finishing Time: Sunday, May 7, 2006 at 2:16 PM (OMFG! This chapter took me FOREVER to finish! It was hard because I didn't know what I wanted out of the chapter… Well, I did at the end, but not really at the beginning. I had to ponder for a while, wondering what the hell I wanted in the beginning and I was confused. Plus school was killing me, and I had nothing really to do. I FINALLY finish this chapter. This is the longest time I have taken towards finishing a chapter! **_**(gonks head a bunch of times with the Megaton hammer.) **_**The WORST thing ever for me! I hope you enjoy it…)**

**Posted: Sunday, September 17, 2006 at 7:30 PM**

_**NOTE:**_** OMFG!!! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! FEAR MY WRATH OF MY DESIRES OF GETTING A WII!!! IT'S COMING OUT ON NOVEMBER 19****TH**** 2006!!!! I REALLY WANT TWILIGHT PRINCESS AND SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!!! (coughs and clears throat ******** is this even possible to do all at once? o.O O.o) Anyways, I apologize for not updating in like… three months, but I had been going through: reposting chapters, an enormous amount of stress, depression, and suicidal thoughts… I have to say that this chapter sucks. It literary sucks, and my grandma could write better shit than this. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – No Regrets**

Link entered his dorm room in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and produced a long sigh. After Zelda had fainted, Link carried Zelda all the way back to her room, where Samus caught both of them in the hallway, asking what was wrong with Zelda. Link explained everything that happened outside in the courtyard, except about Zelda's confession about Marth. He felt that Zelda had entrusted him with this little secret about why she was so depressed on the second day of the Melee Tournament. He didn't want to go against her words in any way, by exposing her secret out to all the other smashers. Samus instructed Link to head back to his room since it was getting late, and that she'd carry Zelda back to her room. Link agreed, and allowed Samus carry Zelda back to her room where she could get some rest. Link closed his eyes for a moment, as he leaned against the door of his room, when he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

"Why the long face, Link?"

Link opened his eyes to see his fellow swordsman, Roy looking up at him while he sat on his own bed looking up from his book. He was staring at him in a concerned way, and Link would know that he would be letting Roy down, if he didn't tell him what was wrong soon. He also saw that Marth had also retreated back to his room early, while he was busy polishing his Falchion for the second time today. Link sighed again as he responded to his friend.

"It's because I am tried, and something unexpected came up today," Link replied. He looked at both of the smashers. A question quickly popped in his mind about Roy's behavior the other night. "Roy, what the in the Sacred Realm were you doing last night? I wasn't able to get any sleep because you and silly typing on the computer last night."

Roy's face turned red with embarrassment as he heard Link say that. Roy admitted that he stay up all night because he was busy typing something, but it was only to confess to someone special about something. He was slightly embarrassed because he never told Link his feelings for Peach. He was never ready to tell Link about his feelings for the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, but he knew that once he confessed to Peach, his friends would find out sooner or later. Marth was the only one who knew his secret because he was his best friend, and he told him before Marth joined Super Smash Brothers Melee. He never thought his friend would be interested in joining the SSBM team, so he thought his secret was safe. However, he was wrong. Marth was interested in joining SSBM to get over his sister's and father's death, and to become emotionally stronger. So when Marth entered the Melee Tournament, he knew who Roy's love was, and figured it would be better to remain friendly towards the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom rather than flirt with her.

"Er... You see... The truth is-" Roy began to say, as Marth finished his sentence for him.

"He was trying to confess his love for Peach," Marth responded dully, he finished polishing his Falchion. He swung the sword a few times in the air, and after inspecting it carefully. He looked up at Roy, as Roy glared angrily at Marth for a second for telling Link his secret.

"Marth!" Roy cried out, furious with his friend.

"What? You had to tell him sooner or later. Besides, you told me who you liked at Super Smash Brothers Melee even before I got here!" Marth answered back, as he shrugged. "Link would have figured it out… eventually."

"Wait a minute... Roy, you like Peach?" the young Hyrulean questioned curiously, as Roy sighed. Now that his secret was revealed, Roy wondered how his friend was going to take all this information. He hoped his friend would accept it, but he knew Link, and Link would support him no matter who he loved.

"Yes, I like her. The reason why I was typing all night was because I was thinking of leaving her a note confessing my love for her, but then I figured that it would be best to tell her in person," Roy said calmly. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and not try to overreact about this. Roy knew deep down inside that he shouldn't be stressing over such an issue about this. However, Roy was relieved to see that his friend was only slightly shocked, and not angry with him for not telling him about his secret earlier.

"So, did you confess?" asked Link curiously once again. Link thought Roy would answer for him, but Marth did instead.

"Yes, he did," Marth answered plainly, as he sheathed his sword and leaned it against the wall. Link raised an eyebrow at the prince for his knowledge of Roy's experience with women.

"Okay... When? And how?" asked the Hyrulean hero at both of the swordsmen

"I walked in on Roy and Peach when I was getting a form for the Master Hand," the prince of Altea replied with a smirk. Link looked over at Roy, to see what his reaction would be.

"Is that all true, Roy?" asked Link.

"Yes... Anyways, why are you so concerned about my love life? You should be worrying about your own, you know," Roy began to say as Marth began to cut in on their conversation, once again, and informed Roy on some information that he was not aware of.

"That won't be necessary. I don't think Link will need to worry about anything for quite a while, now that I have a girlfriend," Marth said, as he smirked. Roy sighed at Marth's usual mysterious ways, and looked at him.

"Let me guess. Your girlfriend is Samus, right?" asked the flame haired swordsman, as Marth nodded his head. Link stood there slightly shocked at the prince of Altea's response.

There were lot's things that were going on that was all happening so fast. The first one was that, Link never thought that Marth would have Samus as his girlfriend. Link always thought the two would be a nice sight to see, but he always thought he would be a little crazy to think something like that, knowing that one was a polite, charming prince and another was an outspoken, tomboy. He guessed that Samus was interested in Marth, but he wasn't so sure. Another topic was that Link realized that everything was changing and couples started forming so fast in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, and he wondered now that if Zelda would still have the same feelings as she always did after he got her memory of him back. Link shook those thoughts out of his head, and decided that he would worry about them later. Link knew deep down inside, that the most important thing to do right now was to retrieve Zelda's memories of him. Link closed his eyes for moment thinking deeply about everything. He wanted to find Zelda's most precious memory that was spent with him. What was it though? He still thought deeply about it.

Link had practically taken Zelda to all of the places he shared almost of all of his memories with her. Link had taken her to the temples where they had met when she was disguised as Sheik. He kept on thinking. Link retraced all of his memories of Zelda ever since the time he met her. The young Hyrulean decided to think what his most precious memory with Zelda was outside of Super Smash Brothers Melee. After a while, Link quickly figured out what Zelda's most favorite memory of him was. That place… filled with flowers… and butterflies… grass… so green… that calming, warm place. He mentally slapped himself over an over again for not figuring it out earlier. It was so obvious, yet how could he not have realized it? Link opened his eyes again and grinned at himself. He knew that tomorrow was going to be award ceremony where the Master Hand would announce who the winner of the Super Smash Brothers Melee Trophy was. Link knew that the ceremony wouldn't start until noon the next day. Until then, he needed to carefully plan out his day and regain all of Zelda's memories.

"Hey, Link? What's wrong, buddy?" questioned Roy, as he looked at the young, dazed Hyrulean.

"What? Er... Nothing. I was just lost in my thoughts," Link replied, as he happily smiled at his friend. "I am just exhausted. I want to sleep now."

After saying that, Link walked over to his dresser, peeled off his clothes, and dressed in his pajamas. Link put away all of his battling clothes for the tournament in his dresser and fell on his bed. He laid there on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the princess of Hyrule. He was a little happy today, knowing that she was able to open up to him and confess her feelings to him. She trusted him. To him, it was a sign of progress he was able to make into her heart. He was a little bit closer to her than before. Perhaps she did feel something special for him. If she did, he would be delighted that she would feel that way, however, he was still determined to retrieve all of her memories of him back. He swore to himself, that whenever he would finally figure out whenever he had figured out what Zelda's most precious memory of him was, he would be sure to return all of memories of him, as soon as possible. He already planned what he was going to do for the next day, and would not waste a moment for pausing for any regrets. Link smiled at himself once again, let out a huge yawn, and turned off the light near his night table.

"Night," Link said in the darkness as the two other swordsman responded to him.

"Good night," replied a voice that sounded like Roy's.

"Good night, Link," responded the other voice which was Marth's.

* * *

Link woke up early the next day. There were many important things that he had to do or else he wouldn't be able to make it in time for the award ceremony. He wanted to act as soon as possible for getting Zelda's memories. He would not let anything get in his way, no matter how important the Melee Tournament was to him. After getting up at six o'clock in the morning and washing himself up, Link headed straight down to the dining hall. Since it was the award ceremony that day and the smashers didn't need to get up early, the smashers could have breakfast anytime they wanted. After eating a bowl of cereal, a piece of toast, and drinking a glass of orange juice, Link quickly walked to all the way to the other side of the building to the Master Hand's office. He flew down the hallways turning at different points, when he finally came across the white door with the brass door knob. This was it. He needed permission to leave the mansion, and he hopefully wished that the Master Hand would grant his request. He knocked on the door a few times to be polite.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side of the door.

Link slowly turned the gold knob on the door and slowly opened the door. Link stepped inside of the Master Hand's office which was all white with pictures of all the smashers on the walls. He quickly noticed that Marth's picture was added next to Peach and Roy's. He also noticed that they were many different clippings from different newspapers talking about the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament. At the left side of the wall, there was a large glass trophy case with many different awards. Many of them included "Best Game of the Year" and other such. Despite the Master Hand's insane rules, his office was really tidy. Link figured that the Master Hand was an obsessive compulsive freak that couldn't stand anything out of order, hence why he created many different ridiculous rules for the Melee Tournament. He wondered where Crazy Hand was at the moment… but the Hyrulean concluded that the other hand was in a straight jacket for being so insane.

"Have a seat," the Master Hand said to the blonde haired, ocean eyed Hyrulean. The Master Hand finished signing some papers and sighed with exhaustion. Link quickly took a seat in front of the Master Hand's desk.

"So, Link... What do you want?" asked the Master Hand.

"I want the traveling form for Super Smash Brothers because I want to go to Hyrule with Zelda and Young Link for something," Link requested slowly, as the Master Hand raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? Can't you do it another day? Besides, the award ceremony is today!" the Master Hand exclaimed, as he was somewhat angry that Link waited until the day of the Super Smash Brothers Melee ceremony for a trip. Link simply shook his head no.

"I can't. It's really important, and if I don't do it today, there will be problems," Link replied. "Please, Master Hand. I really need to do this today because today is the best time for me to do something important for Zelda."

For a long moment, the Master Hand looked into Link's pleading eyes and sighed. There was no use arguing with the Hero of Time. There was something in Link's eyes that told the Master Hand that he had to let Link travel to Hyrule. A powerful emotion expressed through the blue eyes which was the power of love. A strong human affection for someone important, and the Master Hand clearly knew that he shouldn't mess with someone who was deeply in love with another person. If he was that way, he would be somewhat of a hypocrite if he did get in the way, for reasons unknown. Besides, Link was one the best smashers that obeyed the rules, and was an ideal model for other smashers, besides Zelda. He would be able to trust Link for coming to the award ceremony on time.

"I guess I am too soft hearted in situations like this. Alright. I'll let you go to Hyrule. I'll give you a slip for the guards, allowing you to go," the Master Hand replied, as Link smiled at him. "You need three forms, right? One for Zelda, Young Link, and you?"

"Yep, and thank you so much. I really appreciate it!" Link responded happily, as the Master Hand began to fill out the forms. Link couldn't help, but smile the whole time as the Master Hand carefully filled out the form. He was glad to know that the Master Hand accepted his request, rather than declining it. The Master Hand finally signed all three forms at the bottom, and handed them to Link. Link grabbed them out of the Master Hand's, thanked him once again, and quickly began to exit the room.

"Just make sure you make it in time for the award ceremony!" the Master Hand called out to Link, as he ran out of the door.

* * *

Link's next task for the day was to find Young Link and ask him a favor. It was really urgent for him to make him agree to his wishes for what he wanted. Young Link would have to play a special part in his plan. He was searching as quickly as he could, but Young Link was no where to be found. Where in the Sacred Realm was that little prankster? After talking to Ness and Popo in the dining hall, he was able to locate the younger version of himself in the training room where Young Link was practicing firing his fire arrows. He immediately sauntered over to the waiting room of the training room, where smashers could get ready for their practicing battles. After scanning through some screens, he was able to locate Young Link at Yoshi's Island. The young Hyrulean got himself on the transporter to go to the area that Young Link was located. Link transported himself to the training room. His eyes scanned the training area of the mansion as he quickly located the person he was looking for. His Hyrulean blue spheres located him firing arrows on a target on a tree, down from the platform he was standing on. He quickly sprinted up to Young Link as he called his name.

"Hey, Young Link!" the Hyrulean shouted, as the younger version of the famous hero stopped firing arrows and looked at the person calling his name.

"Link?" asked Young Link, surprised to see his older version of himself running towards him.

"Young Link," Link gasped, as rested his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath. He noticed a near by tree to where Young Link was practicing and leaned against it. He panted heavily, as Young Link stared at him, wondering what his future self came to talk about.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Okay... Young Link, you would do anything for Princess Zelda, right? Since you are her sworn protector and everything?" inquired Link softly, as his past self gave a look of confusion on his face. Link still gasped for some more air as he rested a little more from his running.

"Yeah... Why?" Young Link asked slowly, as he eyed his other self suspiciously.

"Okay... Young Link... I want you to head up to the main door of the Mansion and show this form to the guards. After that, please go to Hyrule castle, sneak past the guards, and meet me in the courtyard at ten o'clock am, okay?" Link explained, as Young Link stood there still confused with what his future self was up to.

"Erm... Oh...Kay?"

"Here, take this form that the Master Hand gave me to go to Hyrule. I want you to hide under that little bridge with the moat surrounding the courtyard. I will get you out of there for a moment when I come there," Link explained.

"Er... Right? Umm... Why do I need to go to courtyard? And what does this have to do with Princess Zelda?" whined little Link. "I also had plans with Popo, Nana, Pichu, Kirby and Ness!"

"Trust me. You will be helping Zelda by a lot if you do this for me. You trust your older self, right?" asked the older, stronger Link.

"Er... Sometimes?" the younger Link replied, as Link's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean by that?!" Link cried out furiously. Young Link giggled at his overreacting, older self and replied sweetly to his response.

"I am just kidding! Of course, I trust myself!" Young Link replied, as he smiled. Young Link gave a long sigh. "Oh well, I guess I will have to cancel my plans then."

"Okay, so you got everything? You don't need me to repeat everything?" asked Link to make sure that everything was set.

"Yep!" the younger Hero of Time chirped.

"Okay, it's all settled then!" Link replied with a huge grin on his face. Everything was almost set. He had successfully gotten Link to accept his plans for the day, and all he needed to do was to find someone else to help make his plans come true for the day.

* * *

The next thing Link had to do was to ask Zelda if she wanted to go to Hyrule. Link automatically knew that she would say yes, but he was worried at the small chance of her saying no. This was a part of himself, which Link despised. He was always a little pessimistic with some topics, because he always feared the outcome. Link decided not to think the negative way of life, and tried to remain positive and strong. That was the way Zelda had always taught him to look at things in life. Always look at the positive way of life, never the negative. That was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her was because of that. The fact that Zelda was always there for him, to help him whatever mess he had gotten himself into. However, she wasn't there for him now. He knew that this task would only be for himself to prove his love for the princess of Hyrule. He spotted Zelda in the middle of the hallway finishing her chat with Samus and Peach. The bounty hunter and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom nodded their heads a little bit, and left Zelda all by herself when Link finally caught up with her.

"Hi, Zelda! How are you today?" Link asked causally, as he smiled warmly at the princess of Hyrule.

"I'm fine, thank you. So, how are you?" the princess replied cheerfully with her beautiful angelic smile on her face. Link observed Zelda's face again, as he was glad to see that she regained her usual self. "I just finished telling Peach and Samus about… you know… what happened between Marth and me. I had to confess to Samus how I felt about her being with Marth at first, but how I later accepted it. They understood everything, and I was forgiven by them for the way I acted. I kind of feel a little bit ashamed that I felt this malevolence against her."

"Oh that's good you are feeling well. Well, I am kind of glad that you finally told them what happened. It must be hard action to do, but you got through it. So, are you sure that you are okay even though you fainted yesterday?" Link asked, making sure that Zelda was okay. Hopefully nothing bad happened to Zelda, causing her not to be able to travel with Link outside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Zelda smiled cheerfully at Link for being concerned about her.

"Yes, I am alright. Samus took care of me for the rest of the night and she made sure that everything was okay. Thank you so much for worrying though," Zelda thanked; as she slightly blushed knowing that Link cared deeply for her. Link smiled again at the princess of Hyrule for her safety and was relieved everything turned out okay.

"That's a relief. If you were hurt in anyway, I would be really worried," Link replied, as Zelda blushed a little bit more, hearing that from the Hero of Time. Link quickly remembered why he needed to talk with Zelda and asked her a question. "Zelda, I know this is very last minute, but would you like to come with me to Hyrule castle? There's something you and I need to talk about in the courtyard there. It's really important. I am really sorry about the last minute notice."

Zelda looked at Link slightly puzzled. She wondered what was so important that they needed to go all the way to Hyrule to discuss what Link wanted to talk to her about. She hesitated for a moment wondering if she should go with Link today. Zelda thought about what plans she had for that day. She didn't plan anything with Samus or Peach today because she thought it would be best to take the day off after two days of battling other smashers. She wanted to relax in her room, but what else would be a better way to take the day off with a trip to the beautiful land of Hyrule. Zelda smiled at Link for his offer and replied.

"Yes, Link. I'll go with you to Hyrule castle."

Link smiled at Princess Zelda's response to his question and offered his right arm for her to take. Zelda took his arm and locked it around her as she smiled at him once again and started heading towards the entrance of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. When they finally got there, there were several men all wearing black suits, each with a pair of dark sunglasses and a huge a silver gun in their hands. They stood there like rocks as they saw the Hero of Time and his princess coming towards the door. Zelda could hear from the other side of the door there were thousands of screaming fans begging the guards for access into the SSB Mansion.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Master Link and Mistress Zelda?" asked the chief of the guards when Link approached him. Link produced the two forms that the Master Hand had given him earlier that morning and showed it to the guard.

"The Princess and I want to leave to Hyrule before the award ceremony starts," Link said proudly, as he smiled at Zelda. Zelda smiled back at him, as the guard raised an eyebrow at the couple. The guard stared back at the form as he carefully studied the signature pressed on the end of the document.

"Why? You know that it's going to be crazy out there once we start opening the door for you," another one of the guards said.

"We just want to go to Hyrule so we can relax since battling all the other smashers has been really tiring. Please, sir. We would really appreciate your help for us, if you just let us go to Hyrule," Link said to the guard. The chief of all the guards looked at the Link and Zelda's form and then back at the young Hyrulean couple. He gave a long sigh.

"Alright. So, what is your means of transportation?" the guard asked.

"We will be taking Epona, my horse. Don't worry, we both can ride her," Link said with a reassuring tone of voice.

"Okay then. That's the only thing I need to ask you. Hey, Jason! Get Link's horse, NOW! He needs to go to Hyrule. And make sure that NO fans come in when we open the doors or the Master Hand will have our heads for it!" the chief guard yelled to another guard. The guard saluted towards the chief and took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's going to be only a little while," the chief guard told the Hyruleans.

After only five minutes of waiting, Link heard a loud neigh on the other side of the door as fans started screaming louder. He smiled at the sound of his beloved mare, as he heard all the fans go wild seeing the horse, and screaming. The fans figured that Link was going out today. From the other side of the door, he could hear cameras clicking, probably taking pictures of Epona, and screaming Link's name. Link was a little worried by the fan girl's actions because he heard Epona let out a large neigh of fear and worry. He was reassured by the guards, as he hoped that he would be able to make it out of the huge mess safely.

"Hold them back!" Jason ordered on his cell phone to all the other guards outside.

The chief guard faced the couple after watching Jason scream into his cell phone some more, telling the other guards what to do. "Are you ready?" asked the guard as both of the Hyruleans nodded their heads. He turned to all the other guards, prepared to ask his next question. "Okay… Are you ready guys? We are going to open the doors for Link and Zelda on the count of three…. One… Two… THREE!"

All the guards yanked the doors open as Link and Zelda saw thousands of fans look past the guards and guarding rails to see the Hyruleans. The entire fans eye's widened seeing the two in person, and started to resist all of the security's strength even more. They kept on hollering at Link and Zelda, as they started begging Link and Zelda for autographs. Their digital cameras started blinding both of the Hyruleans as they squinted at the light, flashing in their eyes. However the guards announced to all the fans that the two Hyrulean smashers would not be taking autographs. A great majority of fans had a loud groan escape into the air, but there were still some fans still asking for Zelda and Link for autographs. The Hyruleans shook their heads, as Link glanced up in front of him was Epona neighing softly at her master.

Link smiled at his mare, as fans went even wilder as they started to take pictures of Link grinning at Epona. As their lights started flashing on and off, Link couldn't help, but blush at the crowd of fans girls that came to see him. Link finally turned to Zelda as she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back, as he gestured his hand towards Epona, telling Zelda to mount on Epona first. Several fans that were still watching them carefully and more pictures were being taken as some fans awed at the couple, as some other fans were glaring angrily at the princess of Hyrule for Link being so kind to her. Zelda still smiled at Link for always being kind and considerate, as she walked to where Epona stood. She petted the muzzle of the horse, as she walked to the right side of the horse. One of the guards came to give her a leg up. She jumped up into the saddle of the horse, and swung her left leg over the other side. When she was finally mounted up on the bay colored mare, Link smiled up at her from the ground. Link also mounted on his faithful horse behind Zelda, and gathered up his reins in both of his hands. As one of the guards struck Epona's right side, they were off.

* * *

As Epona started out a little bit slow, Link urged her to gallop faster. Zelda sat deep in the saddle, as she soaked up the four beat gait of the horse. They passed through the main part of the private urban area of the city that mansion was located; they were finally out in the country. Where Link finally felt free at last from all the stress and torture of not being able to explore the world like he used to before he signed up to become a smasher. The day was perfect with the sun shinning brightly down on the two Hyruleans riding nice bay colored horse. The temperature was just right for a summer day, not too hot or cold, but just warm. After a long while Zelda thought it would be best to try to have a conversation with the man who asked her to accompany him on his way out to Hyrule.

"What's her name?" Zelda asked to Link. Link inhaled some of the fresh air, as he finally answered her question.

"Epona," he replied. It still felt strange that Zelda's memories were removed and he was practically introducing himself for the second time for the princess. He urged his mare to gallop a little bit faster. He didn't want to keep Young Link waiting for a long time, or else he would receive a scolding from him. It was kind of weird that way. His younger self scolding himself for being late. Zelda thought deeply about the mare's name.

"Epona," she repeated softly. She looked down at the horse that was galloping at a good rate, but was still waking up from her long nap she took. Zelda looked at the color of the horse and glanced at the mare's face. She smiled softly at the horse who was taking them somewhere special in Hyrule. "That's a pretty name. Did you name her?"

"No. A friend of mine did. Her name is Malon. Are you familiar with her?" Link asked trying to be polite. The answer was obvious to him, Zelda probably never heard of Malon because of her memory of Link introducing Malon to her, but he tried to act casual towards the princess.

"No. I haven't. Perhaps you could introduce me to her, sometime?" suggested Zelda. Link smiled from behind her. Hopefully, he would be able to have Zelda's memories returned by today, and she would remember everything about him.

"Sure. Just tell me when," Link told her as Epona galloped faster.

* * *

They were finally out into Hyrule Field, where Link caught sight of the castle not far away. He smiled fondly at the castle that had brought back so many different memories with him and Zelda and urged Epona to pick her speed once again. His mare's foot steps clobbered on the wooden bridge when they finally reached the gate of the grand city, and they passed the market where people all eagerly greeted them for a short period of time. The market people in Hyrule were always warm, and friendly, especially to Link and Zelda, since they saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. However, Link didn't want to make small talk with the villagers because he needed to go the castle with Zelda as soon as possible. Epona had reached the dirt road towards the castle after passing the market, but instead of entering straight through the gait at the castle, Link halted his faithful creature at a group of vines and dismounted. Zelda was puzzled by this stopping and not proceeding towards the main gate of her castle, so she asked Link was going on.

"Erm, aren't we going through the gate?" Zelda asked awkwardly, looking down from Epona at Link, as he patted Epona's neck and started tying up the reins to the vines.

"Nope," Link answered, as he finished his knot. "We will be sneaking in the castle to the courtyard. There, someone very special will be waiting for us."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Link's plans and stared at him suspiciously. "Then why don't we go through the gate? I mean, all I need to do is tell the guards that you are escorting me back here for a moment. I'm sure they will understand," Zelda commented, as she paused for a moment. "Or… are you afraid or something of the guards? They are really nice people and I don't think they would ever hurt you if I told them not to."

Link took a deep breath as he readjusted his sword and shield in case of protection for him and the princess. "It's not that I'm afraid, it's just that… I think it would be more fun if we snuck in the castle courtyard rather than going in straight on."

After saying that, he glanced up at the princess on his mare, and smiled mischievously like Marth did. It was a little weird that they would be sneaking in, but that was because Link didn't tell King Harkinian before hand that he would be coming into Hyrule castle. The king had nothing against Link; however, he always wanted to know when his faithful hero would come, so he could properly greet him and always have a chat with him. To avoid, the king's droning words, and his praise to him, he would have to sneak in without anyone noticing him. Another thing would be the king would be absolutely horrified to know, that his beloved daughter had forgotten all memories of Link. That was the last thing Link would want in all of Hyrule was to see the king, and receive his praise from him and for the king to see Zelda in the state she was in.

"Don't you agree? It would be fun."

Zelda paused at idea of sneaking in. Certainty as a child, she was never allowed to leave the castle unless for business purposes, but she had never tried to sneak out or in. However, she had always wished to not be the princess she had been for the past seventeen years. After a long moment, she finally considered the idea. It would've been nice for the princess of Hyrule to try something new like sneaking in. She thought over it carefully, and she finally gave her consideration to Link by nodding at him. It didn't matter any way, if they were caught by the guards because they would have instantly recognized Zelda and she could just explain the situation to them. After Zelda nodded her head, Link's face gained a bright expression as he grinned at her. For a moment, Zelda's heart stopped beating. Seeing that look that Link had just given her, she felt warm. A soft feeling in her body that spread around warmed her, and a feeling of being safe around this man. She still studied him carefully as Link began to climb the vines.

"_This man… Why is it that whenever I am around him, that I always feel so open and free with him? I feel… I feel safe. I feel that he's always there to protect me no matter what happens. I am always happy to see him, and it always feels so good and right for us to be together. He seems to care for me so much. But…why? I don't know him. He doesn't know me. It's not easy to just forget a loved one. Why does everyone tell me that I forgot him? Doesn't it… hurt? Doesn't it hurt when someone you really like doesn't remember who you are? Doesn't it hurt when I think about Link leaving me forever? No…It doesn't just hurt. It's painful. Heartbreaking. It's something that can never be mended up, or replaced. When a person you really love cannot remember who you are and what memories you have shared with that person. Aren't I… putting him in pain? I am hurting him, aren't I? He cares for me. He likes me. He needs me. He loves me…"_

"Zelda!" a voice bellowed from above.

Zelda's thoughts quickly disappeared as her eyes quickly shot up above her. Link was already up at the top of the cliff that he had climbed up near Hyrule Castle, and Zelda was still standing at the foot of the green weaved cloth of vines. She still hesitated for a moment. Her legs refused to move, and her voice would not respond to the green figure from above. Her body was stiff, and felt as if it was made out of stone. No matter how hard Zelda wanted to try right now, she wouldn't be able to move her stone body, or her stone heart. Her mouth was open to respond to the Hyrulean, but no words could not, and would not, escape from her throat. She still paused for a long while as her eyes shifted from the deep crystal eyes of the green cloaked man to the ground, sadly. She had a choice to make right there in front of her. She could either stay down on the ground level of the road, or climb up the vines to join Link. It was a choice whether she could make only. There was a difference in her making a simple choice like this. It was either living a life of misery and malice, or living a life of tenderness, love, and happiness.

"Zelda! Are you alright, down there?" Link asked, as he called down from the cliff again. Link watched Zelda carefully, as the stone woman would not respond. He waited patiently for the princess of Hyrule to respond to him, for a few more seconds. Something was holding her back, and Link knew that Zelda would be the one to overcome it. He couldn't help her, now. This was Zelda's own challenge that she would have to go through herself.

She attempted to speak again, hoping her voice would be able to produce some words, but her voice was stubborn and refused to speak. Her body was still numb as for her hands and feet would not make an effort to move. What was holding her back? Was it… fear? Fear of losing Link? She didn't want him to leave her forever. That was it. She didn't want to ever be without him. He wasn't there for her at times and what if he wasn't there when she needed him the most? She closed her eyes for a moment to silently pray to the goddesses above to grant her the ability to maneuver her body once again. Only after a few more seconds, the goddesses gave her a sign. A pair of gold butterflies fluttered in front of her as Zelda's eyes followed them. She stood there puzzled for a moment. Butterflies. The symbol in her life. Zelda smiled softly at the pair and looked back at Link. Now regaining her ability to move, she pointed at the two golden butterflies making their way up to the golden light of the sun, as Link finally smiled at her. Zelda still grinned at her friend as she set her foot into the vines and began to climb.

* * *

Link swiftly crept through the bushes of Hyrule Castle's courtyard. As he made his way to the bottom end of the bushes, he watched carefully as the opponent of the castle, as the guard looked to his left and right. The guard eyed the end of the bushes suspiciously until he marched to his left, opposite to where Link was standing. After the guard had left, Link took this opportunity to make a small dash towards the other side of the section of the courtyard. Making sure that everything was clear, he gestured his left hand at Zelda, who was waiting back at the other end of the small courtyard, telling her to come forward, and the coast was clear. Zelda quickly glanced at the guard who Link had just passed, and also stepped forward, and crept slowly towards Link like a cat. Link smiled proudly at her for being able to make pass the fourth guard at Hyrule Castle today. It didn't really matter, because Zelda knew how to appear and disappear, and make an unknown entrance where ever she went.

"We're almost there. Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you something. Someone special will be waiting there for us," Link explained, as he winked at Zelda.

Zelda nodded her head, even though she was confused with what was happening. She wasn't sure what Link's intentions were for the day, and she wasn't sure about what he meant by the "someone special" that was going to be waiting for them. Could it possibly be Impa or her father? Zelda wasn't sure which it was, but she shrugged it off, thinking that the person that she was going to meet wasn't _that_ important. After a while of thinking, she figured that it couldn't be either Impa or her father, since Link didn't know them. She still figured that this person that Link was speaking about was a nonidentity vagabond or something. However, Zelda would not realize how wrong she was.

Link carefully observed the guards up at the little maze made out of hedges up in front of him. The two guards closely observed the sides as they patrolled up to the top of the maze where they took a little break and squatted down on the grassy ground and sighed in exhaustion. Link gazed at the two watchmen for few more seconds until he finally focus his eyes on the face of Princess Zelda of Hyrule. He looked into her eyes for a moment as she beamed at him for a moment, silently asking him what he planned to do next.

"Alright, since there are two guards ahead, we will have to sneak into the courtyard together rather than having me go first, and you go second. So I will lead you, and be sure to stay close with me. I don't want you to be separated from you," Link breathed softly.

Zelda's face blushed slightly when Link told her that he didn't want to lose her. She was confident to know that Link did really care for her, and seemed to love her as well. However, the princess still wasn't sure of her feelings for him. As she stood there pondering about her feelings for the other Hyrulean, the Hero of Time picked her right hand for a moment. Zelda paused for a moment after realized her hand being interlocked with Link's. She gazed in his eyes for a moment as she saw the compassion in his eyes that he felt for her. She studied his features again more closely than ever, but she wasn't able to because it was time for them to go.

Link grasped her hand tightly as he watched to see the guards in front of them lifting themselves off from the ground and continued to march around the maze, keeping up their watch. Link quickly took this opportunity as the watchmen of Hyrule left the Hero's and Princess's destination. He clenched the princess's hand a little more tightly as Link skulked passed the bushes with his figure bent down low like a lion gliding pass the African bushes in a jungle attacking a wild deer. After taking a few strides, Link couldn't help, but break out into a mad dash for the courtyard that laid ahead of him and having Zelda being dragged along as if she was a lifeless rag doll. The princess's speed wasn't as fast as the other Hyrulean's, but she was somehow able to mange.

They entered the large, prodigious courtyard where Link smiled to himself, knowing that they had finally made it. The beautiful place was filled with grass and flowers in the center of it, where a small moat surrounded the little island courtyard, having a small stone bridge climb up to the side of the castle that one rectangular window laid. Link took a few deep breaths and let out a long sigh of relief. They would be safe for now. The hero and his princess would take this time to relieve all the stress from fighting. Link stretched his arms in the air letting the rays of the golden star from above and gave a yawn. He was still very tired from last night, he finally turned to his princess and gave her a kind, loving smile. Zelda stared back at Link and also tried to smile back, but she couldn't resist the urge to know what was going to happen next.

"Link… Why did you want to bring me here again?" Zelda inquired, as Link gave her a playful grin.

"Well, what I was hoping you would do is to go up to that window over there and look inside it for a while. You know, the window that gives you a perfect shot of inside the court of the castle," Link said as he pointed to the window that was inside the outside stone wall of the castle. Zelda glazed at Link blankly, as she did not understand what was with Link and his actions. She raised an eyebrow at the Hero of Time, and demanded to have an answer to her question.

"Why?"

Link smiled again at the princess playfully, and replied:

"You'll see."

Zelda, still suspicious of Link's request, finally gave in and allowed herself to glide up the small stone stairs of the courtyard as she looked into the window. There was nothing special inside, and to be honest, the princess was getting a little bored of this. She expected that she and Link would have more fun when they entered the courtyard. She knew that she shouldn't be a little selfish with her demands, but she was still a little bit upset. She was very disappointed with Link's plans, but she decided to wait a little bit, just to see what would happen next. She would just have to be patient with Link's actions. Hopefully, he would surprise her in some way before the award ceremony started. However, why would it be something that she hoped? The talented swordsman always surprised her in some way with his actions and plans.

"Link, what exactly am I doing here?" Zelda asked, trying not to sound annoyed in her tone of voice, as she turned around to face Link. He smiled again at her, this time with warmness and compassion.

"You'll see! Just… close your eyes and turn around so you are facing the window."

Zelda rolled her eyes slightly at Link, as she did as she was instructed. She spun around to face the window with her arms crossed, and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply to the summer's air, as she heard strand noises. She could hear Link turning around and walking away. Was he leaving her all alone in the courtyard?

"_No… of course, he wouldn't."_ Zelda concluded. _"He's probably getting some special for me… There is no way he would abandon me here and go to the award ceremony without me. He's not like that. He's different than most men I have been associated with."_

Zelda remembered that this was Link, and the Hyrulean never seemed to disappoint her with his actions or words. Remembering what Link was like, she concluded to herself that she should still give the Hero a little time to see what he would do. He always surprised her with his actions. He was always thoughtful, and would always care for her no matter what. Zelda knew that she should just give Link a little patience because in the end, he would always come out on top. There was nothing that could put Link down, and the affection that Zelda felt for him.

She listened closely to hear splashing of water from below. It sounded as if someone was under the small bridge that Zelda was standing on, as it seemed as if a person was emerging out under and stepping on the ground of the courtyard. The foot steps in the water did not seem to be a regular person's footsteps. They seemed small, and the footsteps pattered softly through the water, as the person's feet dragged in the water. It was definitely not a full grown Hyrulean, but it seemed more of a child splashing through the water, that was coming out. Zelda's eyebrows furrowed a bit, wondering who was under the bridge. It was amazing about how Zelda's ears could figure out who this mysterious person was that was coming out. She found it strange that someone seemed to be waiting under the bridge for practically no reason. When she finally heard Link's voice she was happy to know that she could finally see who this person was.

"Alright Zelda, you can turn around and open your eyes!" Link called out from the entrance of the courtyard.

She slowed turned around on her heel, as she uncrossed her arms and let them dangle at her sides for a little bit as her eyes opened to see the land of Hyrule again. Her eyes scanned the courtyard of Hyrule Castle for a moment, hoping to find her sworn protector of her and the holder of the Triforce of Courage; he was no where to be found. Her eyes continued to follow around the courtyard, as she didn't really notice the person standing at the foot of the stone stairs in front of her. When her eyes fell on the face of the small person in front of her, she noticed something particular about him. He looked as if he was ten years old and he wore a green tunic… with green pants… a green hat… and he had brilliant ocean blue eyes and handsome golden hair just like Link's. The boy looked like Link, except younger. He was a younger version of Link. Princess Zelda stared blankly at the boy for a moment, for that boy was Young Link.

* * *

**Whoa… Did I leave a somewhat cliffhanger there? XD Anyways, so… Like I said earlier, this took me FOREVER to finish. I was still not sure with what I wanted. I am SO sorry that if it sucked! I know it did! Sorry, you are free to say that in front of my face, because I won't get offended. I promise. But hopefully you guys all enjoyed this chapter. I am currently drained from all my energy right now, because usually when I write chapters, I immediately write my author's note at the end as soon as I finish the chapter. I didn't do that with this chapter. I only did it after I came back to edit it and read it over. (sighs) I hate saying this every single chapter, but no flaming here is allowed when reviewing. If anyone could guess the symbolism I included in the section where Zelda couldn't move her body, I will give them a cameo in my one of my next fan fictions. (Sorry, that I kind of copied your idea, BLP…) I will post their summaries when I find time, but for now, I will announce who got it in the next chapter. Constructive criticism is definitely allowed, but no flaming. Okay… So now special attention to reviews! XD **

_**Royal Kenya**_** – Ah, thank you. I tried to make the scene where they got together as humorous as I could. I really knew what wanted with that scene and I wanted to get it right. So I am glad that you found it funny, because it was supposed to be! . I am glad that you really enjoyed the chapter from start to finish. (coughs) I don't blame you for liking chapter seven better than eight. It's okay to have a favorite chapter! I had to make a lot of the sections in the story as emotional as I could. I really wanted people to not think Marth the way they thought he was. I am just really happy that you enjoy this whole fan fiction, when I kind of bugged you into reading it… (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head.) I really hope you update ****My Smile Is Yours**** soon! I will definitely look forward to that! I will also look forward to all of the other fan fictions you will post up here! … Have a brownie! (gives you a brownie since you like brownie.) I plan to give brownies now to everyone… **

_**Sage of Downtown Hyrule**_** – Oh yay! You ate my cookie! Now… I SHALL GIVE YOU A BROWNIE! (gives you a brownie) Please tell me you like brownies. I just gave Royal Kenya a brownie and I hope that you like them too! XD Anyways, back to the story! (clears throat) Erm… Well, I still think you over compliment me sometimes. But oh well. I personally don't think this chapter was really good, but oh well. (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head) Anyways, thanks for always being SO supportive of every chapter I have posted here.**

_**Hylian Princess**_** – O.O Wow. You reviewed for all the chapters I posted here! (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head and my face turns pink) Wow… I never expected you to review after a while since you didn't reply to my PM for a while… Anyways, congratulations. You will get the longest reviewer's response! Be proud, sister! You should feel honored! I am really happy that I am going to give you the longest response ever, and I am not being sarcastic. (coughs) Yes. I am Chinese! w00t! Go us, Asians! XD Yay! I'm glad that you have heard of Faye Wong. Most people don't really know about her, in the US. I'm glad that you weren't as fussy as you normally would be when reading fan fictions. Yeah. I sometimes get that too, when I am bored at the first page. I will normally just stop reading the whole fan fiction, or if I am feeling really patient I will continue to read the next chapters. XD I'm glad that like Roy. Roy is cool character! XD It's okay that you were suspicious of Marth because of his mysterious ways. Most people were. And most people should be! I know… Link is… Wait! I can't spoil anything for you! TT TT TT Sorry, girl, but it's true! And I have heard of Jay Chou. I haven't listened to any of his music, but I have heard of him through Chinese media websites, and of course, Wikipedia to my pleasure. XD I may want to try out his music, but I am not sure. If I can find that song… And I encourage you to write! I was really upset when your fan fiction for SSBM was taken off, and I strongly encourage you to write! I know that you are a huge Zelinker like me, and I would be really looking forward into seeing a person like you writing a Zelink. I think that you will come up with a great story line if you give yourself some time, and have faith in yourself! Anyways, moving on! I am really… I don't know what to say actually. You almost cried in chapter seven. No, I don't think it's pathetic, but I am just surprised to see that you were almost going to cry. I was trying to make the scene as emotional as possible if I could do it. I am pretty pleased with that chapter. But I never expected that you would cry. Please don't be so hard on yourself. I cried when watching Lilo and Stitch. (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head) It was kind of pathetic for me, but I never would think you could cry during Mean Girls. That was a good movie, by the way. And don't about being weird. I am weird myself! XD I am still a little shocked that you almost cried during the eighth chapter. You are the second person who has told me that they cried during my fan fiction. I am kind of surprised that I made two people cry, but I am really happy that you enjoy my fan fiction. Thank you for your swearing compliments. I really appreciate it. I'm sure that your writing can be as spectacular as mine and other fan fiction authors here, if you really try your best and try to make your writing the best it can be. (clears throat) Thank you so much again for your compliments, and I am so glad that you enjoyed it. I only have one question for you now… Are you British? I have nothing against British people, and in fact, I talk to a half-Chinese British classmate a lot and she's really nice. I'm just wondering. Oh yes… I almost forgot. Have a brownie! (gives you a brownie)**

_**SnowCrystal**_** – Ah! I really hoped that people would enjoy that Roy/Peach scene! Yes… Zombie look to Marth! . Have a nicely baked virtually online brownie! (gives you a brownie) And erm… I think I just answered your question about Link knowing what Zelda's precious memory was here in this chapter! Erm. It's okay if you didn't know the song title. I was just wondering. Well, you are lucky that you know Chinese. I don't. At all. My parents speak Cantonese, and I will soon be learning Mandarin during this summer at a summer school program. It's kind of weird. Only my mom knows how to speak both Cantonese and Mandarin, and my oldest brother and I will be the only ones who know how to speak Mandarin, while my other older brother and my father, don't. Also all of my relatives speak Cantonese, but oh well. At least I will know Chinese! I am really glad that you love chocolate! I love chocolate too. I sometimes wish it would be the only thing to keep me alive at times, for the heck of it. No, I wanted to read ****Letters****, because I felt like it. I may not review every chapter or whatever, but at least I get an idea of what you story was like! And oh my gosh… That's still a lot of stuff you have to do in school, and Hong Kong? I envy you now. I was only able to go to Hong Kong to visit my aunt and my cousins when I was seven. I don't remember that much, but I liked it! I would really love to go to Hong Kong these days. **

_**crystalicious**_** – Yay! I got a lot of cookies!!! . (gives you a brownie) I hope you like brownies! I am so happy that the site was working and allowed you to review! I know! A lot of people were happy when they found out that Roy confessed to Peach. I tried to make that a humorous scene. XD Yes! Zelda and Link together! Yayness of it all! Huh… So you don't really remember anything about the Butterfly Effect? That's okay. I don't need to know. I really tried to include butterflies here, and tried to make this chapter really symbolic to the plot. **

_**sakume**_** – Ah… Thank you so much. I really love it when you review because your reviews really do make me go "squee!". And yes! You ate the cookie! . I am really happy that you did eat it! Now, have a brownie! (hands you a brownie) Sorry, I can't help it when I give out stuff to people! I am happy that I really did progress with writing, and you really have noticed it, since you've been writing longer than I have, and posted more stories. I apologize for not reading any of your stories lately, but after the sequel to ****Dark Waters****, I wasn't interested in the third part of the story. Sorry that I have to say that, but I thought it was fine after ****Murky Waters**** was finished… I wish you luck with that story. XD I know I am dragging this whole thing with Zelda remembering, but I PROMISE she will remember! XD And whacking Zelda with a large fish, eh? XD Man, that's got to be the best thing to be whacked with…**

_**Black Light Princess**_** – O.O Wow… I can see that you were really pleased with that chapter… (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head) I am sorry if this chapter sucked, but I tried my best! Did you come up with the whole "OMFG WTF BBQ?" thing because I could have sworn that my friend goes that all the time, and I think she came up with that… . Yes, Peach and Roy finally did get together. I am glad that you were able to enjoy that chapter. (gives you a brownie like the rest of the reviewers) Have a brownie!!! **

_**Winry Chan**_** – Ah! Finally! You were finally able to review my chapter! By the way, what is wrong with your laptop? I always wondered why the site won't work on your computer… Thanks for complimenting me about everything. You know, the pairings and stuff. I understand if you can't leave me reviews as soon as possible… It's because of your funky laptop! XD Well, I am really happy that you enjoy fan fiction!!! ****Now, that you have finally reviewed, you will get a brownie! (hands you a brownie)**

_**The Princess Zelda**_** – O.O OMFG!!! It's YOU!!! The one of the most AMAZING Zelda/SSBM writers on this site!!! Wow… I can't believe you even bothered to read my fan fiction!!! I can't tell you how happy I am that you came to read my fan fiction! Well, I am glad you read my re-edited version of my fan fiction, because it was unworthy of your precious eyes as a writer! ;) XD XP And no problem with the credit! I mean, you gave me some inspiration for fan fiction. With the whole Marth and Zelda relationship in ****A Torn Destiny****. Thanks for saying my plot is unique. I hate plagiarism too… It's really annoying to see that authors don't bother to be original with their own stories. You shouldn't feel guilty about having her take it down, because if she basically copied most of your work, but changed some parts slightly, it's still plagiarism. Thanks for calling my story awesome, I think you are awesome! (gives you one billion brownies for reviewing!) XD XP**

_**halomasterchief**_** – FINALLY! You FINALLY review!!! Anyways, thanks for saying my last three chapters blew you away. I am glad that you noticed my battling scenes. At first, I was worried about how they were described and if I was giving the reader enough description. To be honest, I kind of wished that all of my readers picked up on the battle scenes during the Tournament. Erm, I found out all the information about Marth and Roy through Wikipedia. Yes, I know. I depend on Wikipedia too much, so now I am kind of left in a mess at the moment, because I think that Ellis never really died in the series. Only Marth's father. But that's what Wikipedia said at the time, that Ellis and Marth's father died. So… SCREW YOU, WIKIPEDIA FOR GIVING ME FALSE INFORMATION ABOUT ELLIS! Oh well, this is FICTION! No problem with the link for the manga! It's really good, isn't it? Dude, I seriously think now that you are a girl in disguise! You ALMOST cried in that chapter?! Wow… I never had a guy say that to me… I think two girls said that my fan fiction had them cry, but not a guy!!! Come on, dude! You are supposed to be MANLY! What happened to be your manliness?! Unless you are eunuch. ;) Hahaha! Just kidding! (hands you a brownie) Here's a freakin' brownie for reviewing!!!**

_**sasukeuchiha180**_** – Thanks for review and calling it cool! (gives you a brownie) That's what you get for calling my fan fiction cool:D **

_**Ralf Jones**_** – Thank you for telling me to keep on going. But I have to say that this fan fiction is going to end REALLY soon… (sobs) Oh well… (gives you a brownie as well) **

_**Shadow the Dark God**_** – (sweat drop of DOOM appears out of the side of my head) ****Eh heh… I have to say that this chapter MUST have sucked in front of your eyes. I had a hard time writing it, and I really didn't enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I hope that this chapter met some of your expectations. I know that it probably didn't meet all of them, but oh well. XP (gives you a brownie)**

**Love,**

**-BKP**


	10. Wishing We Last Forever

**Yes! This is the last chapter of my fan fiction! . OMFG! I am sorry guys! Well, to tell you the truth, I am really happy that I was able to write this fan fic. Yes, ANOTHER Faye Wong song title as my title for this chapter. Well, actually it's technically a Teresa Teng song as my title of the chapter. Teresa Teng originally sung the song, but Faye Wong covered it for her after she died in 1995. My GOD, I love those two singers with all of my heart. They are my idols. XD To be honest, I am a little disappointed with the amount of readers for this fan fiction, but oh well. I really enjoyed having you guys review it, and talk to me about it. I am not sure, but I may rewrite some of the chapters, and repost them, because I feel like there is some stuff I could have added in some of the chapters… So erm… YEAH!!! Anyways, good news! I am year older now! Well, I was a year older when I finished the ninth chapter, but I forgot to mention that! (sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head.) So yeah. Being a teenager is great. Many thanks go to Royal Kenya, halomasterchief, and The Princess Zelda for the inspiration. Now go read their fan fictions right now, before I will go mentally insane, and will need to be sent to a mental institute and will never be able to write more fan fics after this! XD Of course, just kidding like always.**

**Starting Time: Thursday, May 11, 2006 at 1:50 am (I was supposed to be doing my English and Science homework during that time! XD But I didn't, because I was being lazy. I did do it… eventually. Don't worry people! I have good grades in high school, so don't think I am slacker just because I procrastinate a lot… Actually, I don't have a good Science grade, but go figure because I am stuck with one of the shittiest Science teachers EVER!)**

**Finishing Time: Tuesday, September 19, 2006 at 1:15 AM (Yes, I managed to stay up THAT late on a weekday! I have no idea why I was up that late. I think it's due to the wonders of coffee and ramen put together as my dinner for last night. It also took me forever to finish this chapter. I was SO busy working on reposting other chapters, re-editing them, and editing Chapter 9, I had kind of… forgotten to finish writing this chapter? **_**(sweat drop OF DOOM appears out of the side of my head)**_** But then, I think after posting the ninth chapter really motivated me into finishing the tenth chapter… Even though I had a crap load of homework that night, I still wanted to finish writing this…)**

**Posted: Saturday, December 2, 2006 at 6:15 PM**

**Disclaimer: **_**(I personally don't see why everyone thinks it's annoying to post this up, when I don't have a problem with it because it's extremely important, but oh well.)**_** I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or GameCube.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 –Wishing We Last Forever**

Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule stared at the boy for a moment. Her eyes still looked deeply into the young green clothed boy's ocean blue eyes that looked similar Link's. Young Link still peered up at the future queen of Hyrule as she stood at least four yards up in front of him on a higher ground, down from the elevated stone stairs. She didn't say anything for a moment. She gasped slightly at Young Link for a moment. She was still a little confused with this boy that looked exactly similar to Link. She was still wondering for a little while why Link wanted her to meet him. Only after millisecond later… it hit her. It hit her fast and hard as if a lighting bolt had struck her. Everything was flashing in her mind before she could do anything. Everything. Flashing. Traveling faster than the speed of light. She couldn't control any part of her body, as if her body was made out of ice. She was traumatized for a moment, by everything that she forgotten about the person she loved the most. Her eyes widened immensely, as the memories came pouring back in.

The first meeting with Link. Where she turned around from the window, as a young girl, and saw the boy from her dreams finally come into place. Him agreeing to her request to stop Ganondorf with her, and being the first person, besides Impa, to believe her story. His face, a look of pride and victory for getting all three Sacred Stones, as she and Impa were riding as fast as the horse could gallop. Only to escape from Ganondorf's evil hands, as she threw the Ocarina of Time to him to protect the land of Hyrule. Her meeting Link while disguised as Sheik seven years later, as she was deceiving him to make sure that he didn't figure out that it was actually her guiding him all along, not a Sheikah boy. Meeting him at all the different temples, teaching him different songs, and giving him wise words about everything. His reaction to when she finally revealed herself as Princess Zelda after he awakened all the Six Sages. The look he gave her as Ganondorf imprisoned her in the pink crystal as she was floating away. Him fighting Ganondorf in his castle, to save her life, and the land of Hyrule. The look he gave her after defeating Ganondorf. Her lending her power to defeat Ganondorf with his last breath. Saying farewell to him for saving everyone and everything. Him coming back to see her again, repeating the cycle of them meeting. Her signing up to become a smasher in the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament as she met up with Link. The times when she always talked with Link, filled with laughter, joy, happiness, and above all, love. His smile. The warm and comfort in his smile, that made her feel loved and cared for. The feelings were all coming back. And then… the pain. The pain of Link kissing Samus.

Zelda clearly remembered everything what happened after her memory was removed, what she did and everything, but the thought of Link kissing Samus was still heart wrenching. She knew that Samus was in love with Marth now, but… Link… was he still in love with Samus? The pain of the person she loved the most still in love with her best friend was still upsetting. Had Link still loved Samus? Zelda thought so. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have kissed Samus. The pain still piercing in her heart, knowing that Link still had feelings for Samus. He may have retrieved all the memories of him and her being together, but that still didn't prove that he loved her. The only way she would know would be if those words of love would come out of his mouth... But would he really go through all this trouble to confess his feelings?

Tear drops started to fill her eyes, for she could not help it. No matter how much emotional strength that Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule had in every ounce in her body, it wouldn't be enough to fight off the pain she carried. Her eyesight faltered as the tears gushed out of her eye sockets. The tears flowed down her cheeks as they hit the ground. Her knees felt wobbly as she found that she had no more physical strength to stand up. Her body came crashing down on her knees with her back arched forward, as she covered her face with both of her gloved hands and sobbed. Her body was leaned forward, as she continued to cry. She continued to wail, and didn't care that Young Link and Link were with her in the courtyard. If anyone saw her, it didn't matter. Even though Impa had always taught her that princesses should never cry in front of anyone, especially men, she couldn't help it. As if a rose in the rain, she would continue to weep until someone would take her away from the dark misery she was in.

As Link saw Princess Zelda's reaction to Young Link, he smiled softly. Even though he was aware that it would be rude to smile when the princess of Hyrule is bawling her eyes out, seeming as if Link was enjoying seeing the princess in pain, but he wasn't smiling because of that. He was smiling for a different reason. He had finally discovered with what Zelda's most precious and favorite memory of him was. Yes, it was their first meeting. The time where both Link and Zelda knew that day would be highly significant to their lives, because of the future events coming up. When she told him all about Ganondorf and his evil scheming to take over the whole wide world. Hidden behind the stone wall, near the entrance of the courtyard, he decided to stay there for a little while as he continued to watch Young Link and Princess Zelda.

Young Link, however, reacted quickly to the princess's behavior. Young Link took a step back from her with a look of confusion, shock, and worry. Never, in Young Link's life had he ever seen Princess Zelda react in that way when seeing him. The way she looked at him, as if she had never seen him in her life. As if he was a ghost of a faint memory from long ago. He was definitely confused with what he did to make the princess of Hyrule to weep uncontrollably and why Link had him come here. There was nothing that was coming to his mind that he could do to make the princess feel better. She seemed as if she wanted to be alone at the moment, covering her face up with her hands like that. He still wasn't sure though, what he should do, or what had happened to the princess of Hyrule.

"Link! What in the Sacred Realm did you make me do?!" Young Link cried out with panic and frustration.

Link didn't really mean to let a sigh escape from his mouth, but it did. He decided to come out from hiding behind the stone wall near the entrance of the courtyard and stride up near Young Link. He put left hand on Young Link's left shoulder to show comfort.

"It's alright now, Young Link. Don't worry about anything. I'll handle things from here. Go back to the entrance where Epona is and keep her company. You already did your part. It's now time for me to do mine," Link said softly to Young Link. He gestured his right arm, telling him to leave. Unfortunately for Link, Young Link was not convinced by his future's self words. He scrunched his eyebrows towards Link and frowned.

"No! I refuse to leave until you tell me why Zelda is upset!" Young Link pouted.

"I'm sorry, dear younger version of myself, but I can't tell you. I will perhaps tell you… someday. You already said you trusted me, now trust me once more and leave. I promise you, by the time you'll see Zelda and I, she won't be crying anymore," Link told Young Link, as he tried his best to convince him to give them some time for Link and Zelda to themselves. Young Link gave his older self a look of slight distrust in Link's eyes, but he eventually tried his best to let it go and leave. He still flashed the older Link a look of suspicion in his actions, but finally left the two young Hyruleans alone.

When Young Link left the courtyard, Link let out a relieved sigh. He didn't want Young Link to be there with them while he tried to fix everything up, and mend broken mends. His eyes softly shifted towards the crying Zelda as he examined her for a little bit, before actually moving. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he began to head up the stairs where Zelda was. He slowly walked to her, as his mind was racing with thoughts about everything the beloved princess meant to him. He slowly took a step from where he stood to see if Zelda would react in any way if he came closer to her. Thankfully, she didn't do anything. He was able to build up more confidence as he continued to come closer to Zelda, knowing that Zelda wouldn't do anything unlike her usual behavior. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, his eyes gazed down at her, filled with concern and confidence. He stood only a few inches before her, as he watched her cry.

"Zelda…," he began to say.

"Leave me alone!" Zelda sobbed through her tears. She didn't even look up at him as she continued to cry. She didn't want to face him. She was too embarrassed to face him. All these things happening to her… and she couldn't face the person she loved the most. "I don't want to see you!"

"Zelda…," he began to say again.

"I ordered you to leave me alone! I never want to see you again! I hate you, Link! I hate you!" Zelda screeched at Link.

She was obviously lying about everything, but it didn't matter because Link knew deep in his heart the princess of Hyrule didn't actually want that in her heart. Seeing that Link went against her wishes, she raised her right hand and curled her fingers up into a fist, as she threw a very weak punch at Link. It didn't matter if whether or not she actually hit Link, because he blocked it using his left hand. Her hand dropped from the punch she made, as she continued to cry. Realizing her failed attempt to hurt Link to make him leave her alone, she just continued to sob even harder, knowing what she had tried to do without thinking. She had tried to hurt Link. The one she loved the most. She was frustrated and confused with why she wanted to do that, but most of all, she was very ashamed of her actions. Link swallowed hard again, as he tried to speak to Zelda again.

"Zelda… I want you to know… that I… I don't love Samus. I never did. I was just infatuated by Samus's appearance. I never did and could accept Samus for the person she is. My hormones got ahead of me before my brain could finally realize what was right and what was wrong. I know I hurt you so much by kissing your best friend, when you had feelings for me," Link explained to her softly. Zelda didn't reply to any of Link's words, but he could tell that she was listening because she nodded her head as she kept on sobbing with her hands covering her face.

He continued to speak. "When you lost all of your memories, I didn't realize that I had something very special with you. I didn't know what I had, until it was gone. I didn't value our friendship as much as I should have. I took it for granted. I'm ashamed to say that, but I did. I wasn't aware of what kind of relationship I had with you, until it disappeared. I didn't know how much you meant to me and how precious everything is when I am with you." Zelda continued to nod her head to show that she understood and was listening to everything that Link had to say. She tried to control her weeping of sadness, but the tears were still flowing out of the sky blue spheres in her eyes sockets.

"You… All because of your existence, Princess Zelda Harkinian, I was able to get this far in the Melee Tournament. No… Not just the Melee Tournament. Everything. Everything that I have been through was all because of you. I am proud of everything that I have accomplished in life, and you were always there. Staying by my side. Never fleeing, never losing, never giving up faith in me."

Zelda still closely paid attention to Link's words, as she still tried to take a hold of her crying. Now knowing how special she was to Link. However, she still wished to hear those words of love come out through Link's mouth, knowing that she was the one she loved the most. She wanted to be more than just friends. If he didn't feel the same way, Zelda would have to deal with it this time. Being friends would still be alright, despite the fact that she would love to be with him forever. She would still be close to Link no matter what if she was still one of his best friends. Her tears wouldn't stop. There was something wrong with her. Perhaps, it was the idea of Link finding another girl he would be able to share the rest of his life with. Or maybe the idea of just being friends wasn't enough for her. Which ever it was, she couldn't stop. Something inside her made her to keep on crying and it wouldn't let her stop. Maybe that's not what she wanted. Maybe she was still lying to herself, knowing that she may not accept the idea of her being the one and only person Link wanted in his life.

"I wanted to retrieve all your memories back, Zelda. It was not because I wanted you to remember how heroic I was the day you and I defeated Ganondorf, or when I was the Super Smash Brothers Melee champion last year. It's more than that. I wanted to you to remember exactly who I was. What I meant to you. How you perceived me. How you cherished every moment with me. Having fun with everyone in Super Smash Brothers Mansion and back home, here, in Hyrule. I didn't want to become the stranger I was, when you didn't remember a single thing about me."

Link took a deep breath as he continued to talk more about his feelings for Zelda. This was the day; Link knew that he would finally confess to Zelda. Weeks of torture from unbearable pain of Zelda's precious memories of him and her gone, vanished into thin air, he was prepared for this day more than ever. Everything that Zelda meant to him was more than a hero and his princess. Something more than that. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering Zelda's kind, loving face smiling warmly at him almost every time she saw him. This was the biggest challenge he had ever faced in his life. It was harder than defeating Ganondorf and trying his best to win the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament. If she was going to accept what he was going to tell her, he would be delighted. If she didn't, Link would have no idea how he would be able to live after that. Life without Zelda seemed to be living in the Sacred Realm. Knowing how she felt, and how she was reacting to everything he told her, he didn't have a doubt that she was going to deny what he would say.

"The most important reason why I wanted to get all of your memories back is because… I love you, Princess Zelda. I love you with all my heart," Link said softly.

After a long time of bawling her eyes out, Zelda was finally able to stop her crying. The tears immediately stopped flowing down her cheeks, as the new tear drops in her eyes, were slowly disappearing and were gone. Her eyesight was now clearer than ever, as she slowly began to lift her face up at the young Hyrulean man. Her eyes met with Link's ocean blue eyes, as he gazed back into her eyes with a comforting smile on his face. Before Zelda could say anything else, Link quickly bent down towards her, grasped her right wrist and pulled her to stand up on her feet as his lips met hers. Even though the kiss was salty from the tears that Zelda had shed earlier, he kissed her a passionate, soft kiss with his eyes closed, as Zelda still stood there shocked with what was happening. Events were flying by so fast, from when she was sitting on the ground a few moments ago. She felt happy that Link had confessed his love to her. She wanted to show him the same feelings that he felt for her. She felt her body relax from the tension she had, as she kissed him back gently as she closed both of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Link's neck, as he moved his hands around her waist and held her close.

A long while later, the two finally broke away from the salty kiss they had shared. Link smiled at the princess's face, as he wiped away some more tears that were still on Zelda's face with his gauntleted right hand. Zelda did her best to smile back at the Hero of Time, after she was done with her weeping. She still looked radiant; even with her face all damp with tears. He smiled back at her, as he held her closer to his warm body, as the two embraced. Zelda let her body sink in Link's arms, as she held him tight. She closed her eyes for a moment, never wanting the moment to end. Link still smiled warmly at the princess as she held his body close to hers. He closed his eyes as well, hoping that time would just stop, allowing them to stay like that forever.

"Link…," Zelda whispered softly in Link's left ear.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I love you. I love you too, with all of my heart as well," Zelda said, as she opened her eyes.

"I know. I know you do, Zelda."

"But… there's one thing that's pulling me back," Zelda began to say as she let go of Link's body. She looked up into his eyes, as he also let her go. She took a long, deep breath of fresh air as she bit her tongue. There was something that she felt so guilty about; she couldn't help but feel the need to discuss it with Link. "How could you still love me like this? I put you through… so much pain. I will never forgive myself, knowing that I caused all of this. I was foolish to let myself go to Mewtwo and have him erase all of my memories. But while doing so, you were heartbroken. I remember you looking at me… with such a sad, heartbroken face when ever I would smile at Marth."

Link looked at her, concerned, and somewhat troubled. He was a little disappointed in the words she had spoken. He had just proved that he loved her. Those words had escaped his mouth. However, she wouldn't let go of the past… She was still clinging on to it as if she was clinging on a thread of truth for dear life. Zelda turned her face away from Link for a moment, as she continued to talk about what Link has been through.

"There were so much emotional bearings that you went through and I am not sure if I even deserve to be with you. I love you, Link. I really do. But, because of my foolish actions of having my memory removed, it was all my fault that you were in so much pain and you couldn't have done as well as you could have in the Melee Tournament. I wasn't there to support you like I always was. I mean, I was there. Just not giving you as much support as I normally would have. I broke your heart, didn't I? You knew that you would have to work hard to retrieve all my memories back, and for the Melee Tournament. I must have put you through so much stress and frustration. I don't know how you were able to perform a great battle out on the area, after everything you've been through since the day I didn't remember anything about you. But all I know is… that everything is my fault. I am sorry, Link," Zelda apologized finally, as she looked at Link in the eye.

"Zelda… I always loved you. I always had, and I always will. I just didn't realize my feelings for you. But Zelda, you have to know, that if you didn't lose all of your memories of me, I would never have figured out my real and true feelings for you. It was heartbreaking. You did put me in such emotional pain. Every single day I saw you, with that blank look on your face, I always felt as if there was no happiness or joy in my life without your love. I felt as if my body was being ripped apart with my heart taken out and being stabbed at a million times. I wanted to scream and cry, and have the Goddesses themselves, come down and end my misery. However, I put you pain as well. You were heartbroken too, when you saw me kissing Samus. So we're even now. You had to suffer with my infatuation with Samus, knowing your feelings for me when I didn't know mine. When you had a crush on Marth, while I knew my feelings and you didn't know yours, we both put ourselves in pain. We can't blame ourselves for our actions we did, Zelda. But more than ever, I have been waiting for this day since you lost your memories. I have waiting to tell you these feelings that I didn't realize before. I know you had waited for this day too… I still want us to be together no matter what. You mean the whole world to me, Zelda. I don't want you to ever forget that. I will always be here for you. No matter what. I promise you that, Zelda," Link declared, as he smiled.

Zelda stood there a little astonished by Link's words of maturity and wisdom, as she smiled back. She never knew how much Link had grown up before she had removed her memory. She was touched by all of his words. Zelda now knew that having her memories of Link removed from her brain, was not a mistake at all. It helped strengthened them, in every way, as she taught Link how to become emotionally stronger without even realizing it. Zelda clearly realized how much things had changed by demanding Mewtwo to have her lose her memories of Link. She turned her back on his for a moment, as she put both of her hands behind her back at watched two golden butterflies near a red rose in the courtyard garden.

"Then, let's make a promise. I know that sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes, you won't be there for me when I need you the most. If I am lost in any way, I want to promise that… you will come to find me. I will be waiting here. I will be waiting here in this courtyard, so that… if you come here, you will find me. I will always be here, Link, to welcome you with open arms and my love. I want to be with you too, Link. Forever and ever," Zelda said, as she turned around to face Link and smiled warmly at Link again. He smiled back at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise. I will look for you here, Zelda, no matter what," Link declared, as his expression changed a little bit, as he looked up into the sky. He continued to stare at the sky for a moment, until he finally realized where he had to be at a specific time. He didn't realize it would have taken that long. He didn't want to arrive there late. If he did, they would be scolded by the Master Hand and probably not attend the after party for the Tournament.

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda asked, when she noticed Link's attention focused on the sun.

"It's almost time… it's almost time for the award ceremony in an hour. We still have time, but its best we leave now, so we can arrive there early," Link commented, as Zelda nodded her head. Link smiled at her softly, as he walked a little closer to Zelda on her right side. He put his right arm around her right shoulder, as he picked her up by the back of her knees. When Zelda was lifted off the ground and realized what Link was doing, her face turned bright red.

"Ah! Link! You don't have to carry me… I can walk by myself," Zelda said softly. She knew that inside her heart that she did want to be carried by Link and be held close to, but she didn't want to admit it. She felt that she would be troubling Link if she did that, also the possibility of people seeing her like that with Link, and rumors would go flying in the market.

"Why not? You are probably really tried from all that running, so I thought it would be nice if I carried you back. You do trust me, right? So let me carry you back to Epona," Link whispered in Zelda's left ear.

Zelda smiled and nodded, as she closed her eyes for a moment, and let her head rest on Link's chest. Link grinned at Zelda for following what he said and proceeded to carry her outside the castle walls. However, Zelda could have sworn that Link was telling her something else while he carried her outside. The hero held his princess closer to his body, and Zelda felt his body warmth heating her own body up as he continued to carry the princess's light body. Her head was rested on the left side of his chest, and she could listen to the constant thumping of his heart. As Link carried her back, she heard his faint voice in her head. She would have to pay close attention to what her lover would have to say. She listened a little bit closer, as his telepathic powers reached her mind, and his words would be heard out.

"_That's not the only reason why I want to carry you though… I want to carry you back outside, so I can prove to you how strong I have gotten. I do not mean physically. I mean emotionally. I am able to protect you from any physical attack from enemies, but I was never strong enough to protect you from emotional pain. I saw you get hurt in front of my eyes, when I was clearly aware of my own and your feelings. However, I have changed since then… I have been able to become stronger than ever, because of you. I want you to let me be with you just a little bit longer before the ceremony."_

His words were spoken so clearly in Zelda's mind, that she was certain those were the words he telepathically told her. The only thing the princess could do for the Hero of Time was to smile at what he said, and let her body lazily sink in his arms. She closed her eyes for a moment, as she paid attention to nothing but Link's boots treading on the soft ground and the rhythm of his heart. She found all of his words to be true. All of the words he told her came from his heart. He was stronger than before; she could definitely sense it in his aura. He was emotionally strong enough to draw all of the broken pieces of himself, and keep on fighting without regretting or wondering, if he made a mistake when choosing for what path he would take. She had always admired Link for his determination to finish whatever task he had started, and she was sure now that he was emotionally strong enough to carry her until they met up with Epona and Young Link. They both held no regrets for what they had said for each other, and they would do nothing, but look forward to the future until the rest of their days.

* * *

Link and Zelda had made it out of the castle walls, as they got closer to Epona and Young Link. Young Link was chatting away with Epona, as the mare listened closer to the young version of her master. The young Hyrulean boy talked about someday when he would ride Epona, once he was big enough. He also included what were his thoughts about Link and Zelda alone together. He ended his one sided conversation with the horse, as he saw Link carrying Zelda in both of his arms. He looked at both of the two older Hyruleans, and smiled, knowing that Link had fulfilled his promise of Zelda not crying anymore. He noticed a change in both of them. There was something different about the couple that made them seemed to be more… warm. Something changed both of them into becoming mature, beautiful young adults, and Young Link could definitely notice that. He wasn't sure what happened between the two, but it made him smile, knowing that they were getting along. However, his expression changed from being happy into angry, remembering how long Link had kept him waiting.

"Link! Why did you keep Epona and me waiting for such a long time?!" Young Link whined. Zelda giggled a little bit about Young Link's childish behavior, as Link frowned and set Zelda down to the ground.

"What? I had to really talk with Zelda about many different issues that we shared, and now everything is all happy and good again. What did you expect?" Link retorted, as his younger self began to argue back.

"But it doesn't take that long to say: 'I'm sorry for whatever I did, and I am a big fat idiot for making Zelda cry!'" Young Link cried out. Link opened his mouth to say something back at Young Link, when Zelda walked over to Young Link, and placed her hand on his head.

"Young Link, he said he was sorry for being a little late. Link was talking to me about something that happened between us a while back. Also, he told me something very important about how he felt for someone. That someone was me, and it was very sweet of him to say something like that," Zelda told him. She crouched down to Young Link's height, looked over her left shoulder at Link, and smiled warmly at him. The Hero of Time stared back at her for a moment, as he returned that smile. The princess faced Young Link again as she continued to speak. "Please forgive us both, but if we don't hurry, we may be late for the award ceremony. I'm sure Link will make it up to you by making you a huge ice cream sundae, right Link?"

As soon as Zelda had said that last sentence, Young Link's face immediately lighten up with joy, and happiness, as Zelda turned over to the older Hero of Time to see his reply. Link pondered a little bit, as he was thankful for Zelda's quick thinking for being able to negotiate with Young Link. He decided he would rather spend ten minutes making a five scoop sundae for Young Link, rather than having him stay mad at him for a whole week. He nodded to give his consent, as he replied:

"Yes, of course. Now, we have to get going now, before we are delayed any longer. We don't want to be late for the award ceremony." He began to stride up, where Epona was standing, when he spun around and faced Young Link. Zelda stood properly, as began to mount up Epona, as she left the two to their little conversation. Link glanced down at Young Link for a moment, as he began to say more.

"Oh yes, by the way, Zelda and I plan to take Epona… You will walk from here," Link said with a mischievous grin, as he turned away from Young Link and started to mount up Epona behind Zelda.

Young Link's face was instantly masked with shock, as he could not believe what his older self was saying to him. It had already taken him over an hour by just walking from the Super Smash Brothers Mansion to arrive in Hyrule, and Link was expecting him to make it all the way back to the mansion in less than forty five minutes? His mouth slightly dropped after hearing that what Link had requested. He was outraged by his older self's actions and did not hesitate to protest against his wishes.

"That's not fair! It took me over an HOUR to get here, and you expect me to make it back all the way back to Nintendo City in less than half an hour? You're crazy, Link! It's easy for you to say because it takes Epona to get back to Nintendo City in like… twenty minutes! I can't be late for the award ceremony or the Master Hand will kill me!" Young Link debated, as his older version of himself smiled coyly at him.

"What would you say… if I gave you the bunny hood? That way, you wouldn't need to worry about making back to the award ceremony on time," Link said, as he winked at Young Link. Young Link's worries instantly evaporated, as his face regained his normal expression.

"Really? Then if you are going to do that, you have to add all of my favorite toppings to my sundae that you promised," Young Link said. Link sighed stressfully at the Young Link's demands, as he reluctantly agreed. This would be the only way to negotiate with Young Link. He replied by saying "yes", as Zelda giggled at the two for their silly ways.

"You guys are so childish… Don't worry, Link. I'll help you make Young Link's sundae," Zelda said, as she smiled warmly at the two Links. Link smiled back at her. Young Link watched the little interaction for a little bit, as the two shared a sweet moment, and decided to interrupt them.

"So, are you going to give me the bunny hood, or not?" Young Link asked plainly, as Link shot a small glare at his younger self for being impudent. Zelda let a small giggle escape from her lips as she looked over at Link. Link shook his head at Young Link and sighed heavily at his selfish behavior, and pulled out the bunny hood from his saddle bag, and tossed it down towards Young Link. The younger version of the Hero of Time quickly snatched it from the air, as he shoved it on his head.

"Thanks a lot, Link!" Young Link replied, he smiled at both of the Hyruleans and began to sprint as fast as he could. Zelda smiled at Link's younger version of himself, as her eyes slowly shifted behind her, to face Link. Link gazed into her eyes for a moment, as a smile twitched upon his lips before what he said next.

"Let's go," he said finally, before he kicked Epona hard, as she reared up, and they were off.

* * *

It felt strange for some reason… With Zelda in front of the saddle and Link behind her, there was nothing they could talk about. A long silence was between the two, and the only sound that was being made was Epona's hooves digging into the ground as she galloped back to the mansion. Zelda did not do anything while she sat there patiently as she was lost in thought. There was something that still slightly held her back, as she watched Epona gallop faster. Link did truly love her, but there was still something, that she hadn't confirmed yet. She smiled softly when she had figured out who the mysterious person was that presented her with a gift that morning. It couldn't be anyone other than the love of her life. She still grinned happily as she moved her hand towards the back of the head to unfasten the clip. She carefully took it out of her hair, and gently held the butterfly clip in both of her hands.

"Link…," Zelda began to say, as she paused.

"Yes?"

The princess of Hyrule closed her eyes for a brief moment, as she continued to speak. The joyful smile was still painted on her face, as her lips began to move.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who gave me this butterfly barrette?" Zelda stated confidently. Link's eyes widened a little bit, for he forgot that he had given her it from all the stress from the Melee Tournament. His face softened from the muscles being pulled back from his eyes, as he smiled softly at the princess.

"Yes. I did give you that barrette. To me, Zelda… You are as beautiful and graceful as a butterfly," Link said fondly. Zelda's smile was bigger than ever at Link's comment. "You know what they symbolize, don't you?"

"They symbolize a change and journey in a person's life," Zelda replied with warmness and affection in her tone of voice. Link smiled back at Zelda. Even though Link was behind Zelda, in the saddle, Zelda could feel the muscles of his mouth twitching upwards to produce a smile.

"Yes… That is exactly why I decided to give you that as a present. You have changed my life immensely, Zelda. You also put me on a journey that I shall never forget. I was able to become physically stronger, learn many different things, meet new people, and most importantly, I learned how to fall in love with you. This is all because of those two journeys you sent me on. Fighting Ganondorf to stop his control over the Triforce and retrieving your memories…," Link said softly, as he pressed his body closer to Zelda, to make sure she wouldn't fall off Epona.

Zelda smiled again at the barrette in her two hands. With a bright shade of ocean blue, Zelda was able to change the barrette, into two separate real, blue butterflies. Both of the insects batted their wings a couple of times, as they moved around in her hands. She knew what both of these butterflies meant in her life, and how they were precious. Their sapphire blue wings, with their outline of silver through their wings, Zelda was sure that she had transformed them properly. Link's focus stopped from the direction that Epona was headed towards and to Zelda's hands. When seeing the two flapping butterflies in her hand, he smiled gently at her. She raised her arms and gracefully pushed the two butterflies up into the air, where they freely fluttered away in the air. The hero and his princess seated themselves deep in the saddle to watch the gracefully butterflies flutter away.

"_We are now both free to love, without anyone interfering,"_ Zelda thought to herself, as she looked down at her hands and smiled. She turned her head around to Link, behind her, and smiled her angelic smile at him once again.

"Don't worry about you wasting your money on that barrette. That spell was only temporarily. I just sent those butterflies to fly back to the mansion and enter my dorm room. They'll change back into that one barrette you gave me, when they land on my jewelry box," Zelda said, as Link smiled at her.

"Zelda?" he asked.

"Yes, Link?"

"Would you do me the favor of singing, _Wishing We Last Forever_ on our way back home?" he requested.

Zelda felt happiness go straight into her heart, after hearing that. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. She opened her lips and began to sing the song. The tempo of the song, being like a grandfather clock's pendulum swinging back and forth, matching the rocking motion of Epona's canter. Zelda kept on having her voice produce the same nightingale's romance song, as she would continue to sing the beautiful ancient poem written from long ago. Link closed his eyes as well, as he heard nothing, but the beat of Epona's hooves, in sync with Zelda's singing, and the body of his mare, rocking back and forth. He held Zelda closer to his body, again, as he promised to himself, that he would swear that he would never lose her, ever again.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Marth! You are such a sicko!" Samus retorted harshly at Marth, before letting out a laugh. Marth smiled at the female bounty hunter, as he wrapped his right arm around Samus's shoulder. 

"Well, it's not my fault the Master Hand, told me not to touch that big, purple blob thing the photographer had!" he said quickly, as he laughed as well. "I had no idea what that thing was, until the Master Hand told me he was a-"

Marth's final words were cut off by Roy's right hand clamping over his mouth. Roy raised an eyebrow at Marth for almost finishing his sentence. All the four smashers in the common room were all aware of what happened when Marth talked with a male, homosexual photographer. The four smashers were seated on soft, tan couches in the large common room, with the couches making a square, as the large tanned seats surrounded a small wooden coffee. On the coffee table, there were many included many gaming magazines that included secret cheats to unlock all the characters. On the latest issue of the magazine, there was a close up of Marth's face with his usual sexy, mischievous grin. It would be best if we do not get into the details about what happened after Marth's pose for the magazine, how the photographer reacted when Marth posed and touched the big, purple blob thing…

"Please spare us the details, again, dear friend. You've already told Peach and me, this story. You don't need to repeat it again to us… unless you want to swallow a live newt," Roy said plainly, as he shifted his eyes to his left, at Peach, who was sitting right next to him. His arm was also slung around her shoulders as Peach giggled at Roy's sarcastic humor.

"Oh, Roy. You shouldn't be so cruel towards Marth. Remember, he's your friend and the prince of Altea. I know you were just kidding, but still. You shouldn't be so mean," Peach told Roy, as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her for a moment, studying her face again. She always looked beautiful as always. He kissed her on her cheek, before he finally turned to Marth and spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, Marth. I didn't mean to hurt you in that way," Roy said. Marth smiled at his friend and had sympathy in his eyes.

"It's alright, Roy. I know that you were just kidding," Marth said, as he turned towards Samus and grinned at her.

Samus smiled back at her love, as Marth could not resist the urge no more, and he placed a soft kiss on Samus's lips. Roy glanced back at Peach again as he as well, placed a small kiss on Peach's soft, rosy pink lips. Both of the couples shared a long, tongue tied kiss. As the two couples broke apart from their kisses, they noticed something flying through the air. Each one of the smashers eyes widen slightly as they saw one of the most beautiful winged animals flutter through the air. Two grand, radiant sapphire blue butterflies flew past them. The heavy wings of the butterfly gracefully flutter closely to each of the couple's faces, as they both stared in awe and wonder. Each of the three couples that had been formed in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion all knew what these butterflies meant to them. Every person in the mansion was able to change their loved one's life for all eternity. They all had learned how to love, to remember not to never take anything for granted, live with the one you cherish the most, and most of important of all, to just live with the person they care for the most. All of them couldn't help, but allow a smile crack upon their faces. They all smiled in a same grin filled with nothing, but happiness and reassurance.

It wasn't long until the butterflies finished the journey from Hyrule Field into Zelda's dorm room. Whereas the butterflies would become one, as they both slipped under the crack of the door of Zelda's and Samus's dorm room. The butterflies flapping wings were slowly dying down, as both of the butterflies landed softly and gracefully onto of Zelda's dresser. However, what was so special about the butterflies landing on Zelda's dresser was the fact that the butterflies landed right next to the white feather Zelda had retrieved from Lake Hylia. The pure white bird feather, from over weeks ago, as a token of love from both Zelda and Link. The both of the sapphire sliver edged butterflies were able to conjoin as one. With the flash of a blue light, the two live butterflies became the one sliver barrette that the Hero of Time had given to his dear princess. Being able to become one with another is an important part of being in love with one's most treasured person. Each of the three couples in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was able to do so. With having each the couples all accept one and another for their imperfections would bring nothing, but happiness and a long, passionate relationship till the end.

* * *

"Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule receives runner up fifth place for the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament!" the Master Hand announced in his microphone.

The Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who was in a straight jacket due to possible actions where most people would not get into detail about now, were both standing in front of the podium on the left side of one of the arenas of the Tournament. The entire group of smashers was all lined up from left to right, like marine soldiers, as they faced the audience in front of them. The princess of Hyrule sheepishly stepped out of the orderly line with all of the other smashers. She abandoned Link and Samus, who were standing next to her at the time. All of the fans in the Kanto Pokémon stadium roared with applause and excitement as they saw the princess of Hyrule coming forth towards the Master Hand to accept her award. She couldn't help, but smile at everything and everyone. Even though she did not win first place in the Tournament, she still didn't care. This was proof to everyone and herself that she was strong. She was happy to know that she didn't get last place, and she was content with her award. All of the other smashers watched the princess stride proudly down one side of the stadium to another. As she finally reached her destination, she gladly received the award from the Master Hand, as well as a handshake from both of the hands, and faced the crowd, flashed them a movie star smile, and waved to a couple members of the audience. Only after a few seconds, she stopped waving and returned to where she stood besides Link and Samus. Link was standing at her left side, and Samus was standing at her right. She smiled at both of them, as let her left hand slip into Link's large, rough right hand.

The Hero of Time felt the princess grasp his hand rather tightly. He knew what she was saying through that grasp on his hand. She was worried for him. She was worried about what place he would receive in the Melee Tournament. She was afraid about what would happen if he did not receive first place in the Melee Tournament and how he would react. All he could do was to grasp her hand in return and hope for the best. He was well aware that if he didn't win the Tournament, it wasn't the end of the world. But he was just wishing that he would become the number one smasher for another year. Just one year. But then again… Why was he asking for so much more? He already had Zelda. Zelda was all he needed in his life along with his friends in the mansion, and being able to live freely. He turned his head to his right to face Zelda. He watched her eyes face the audience, as he could see nothing, but her. In his heart, it was clear that there would be no one else in his heart, but Zelda. He smiled at her, as he held her hand a little tighter. He was ready to hear what place he scored from the Tournament. Out of the corner of the blonde princess's eyes, she noticed her hero staring at her for a while. She faced him, as her eyes met his, and smiled sweetly at him. She wanted to make sure she would give him all the support and reassurance he would need before his name would be announced.

The Master Hand announced Samus's name for the fourth award, as the crowd gave cheers of joy and congratulations to the bounty hunter. Her dominant and supercilious behavior was clearly shown her with her head tossed up and her body standing tall, as she gladly accepted the award from the Master Hand. The fearless bounty hunter gave the Master Hand a firm handshake, and acknowledged the audience, and quickly flashed a smile, which lasted less than a second. She retreated back to her place in the line, as the Master Hand was ready to announce who the smasher who won the third award would be, as Link couldn't help, but still feel a lurch in his stomach. His heart beat started to slow down, and he couldn't help, but sweat up a storm. He gripped Zelda's left hand a little tighter, as she returned the same amount of force on his hand, to give him some more reassurance.

"_You have me, Link… Don't worry about it. I know that you probably did very well in the Tournament. You will still have me no matter what. I promise you that… I will be with you… I will be with you no matter how far you are away from me, whether you have me in flesh or in bones. My feelings will never change for you… I love you, Link."_

The Hero of Time was sure those were the words she had given him telepathically. He looked at his future queen, once again, as she did not look back into his eyes. She kept on looking straight forward towards the audience, and it wasn't until a few seconds later when her head finally shifted towards his eyes, and she smiled at him again. The same, usual, charming smile Zelda always flashed at him. He gave her a blank stare at her for a slight moment, but he was finally able to produce a smile as well. However, his smile wasn't a forced smile like the ones most people try to force on themselves. This smile was of nothing, but pure happiness. The Hero of Time felt, in once of his life, he could actually grin at the princess without knowing that his smile was not superficial or phony. He still braced himself for the hearing of the third award. However, he was relieved to see that the name of the smasher who would receive third place was Mario, rather than himself. He sighed in relief. That meant he was in either second place or first.

"Now… Second place goes to… Prince Marth Lowell of Altea!" the Master Hand announced, as he drew out the second place trophy for the prince.

Marth smiled warmly at everything, as he was proud to receive second place. Although he wished to be first place in the Tournament, he was still proud of himself to see how much he had gone through. He was successfully to become a little bit emotionally stronger than before. He knew that his emotional strength did not increase immensely, but only a little bit. He was still satisfied, however, because even though it was little, it was still an improvement. Besides, he had a wonderful lady besides him, who loved dearly. He could care less now about whether or not receiving first or second. He knew he would improve. He would improve becoming stronger than before to get over his sister's and father's death. He would improve with the Melee Tournament as time went on. He strode over the podium, actually grinning in a way he had never smiled before, as he accepted the award. The prince thanked the Master Hand with a hand shake, and gave Crazy Hand a nod. He faced the audience, and gave a polite bow. Females of all sorts of ages become to scream loudly as they saw the handsome prince glance at them. However, to make sure they were not getting the wrong message, he immediately went back to his place in the line, and was sure to hug Samus by the waist tightly. As a large majority of the female audience screamed in anger at the bounty hunter, Samus was sure to send glares of death threats towards them.

For Link, he let out another sigh of relief. This only meant one thing. He was the winner of the Melee Tournament. He had been anxious to know whether or not he had won, because the smashers all battled endless fights. No one the Melee Tournament's history was ever able to be able to win all of his battles. Link was aware he had lost a few battles; however, he was not sure how the other smashers did with their battles. He was still a little nervous though. He still felt the knot in his stomach becoming tighter, and his heart beating increase rapidly. He was not ready to accept the award. He didn't feel ready. He squeezed Zelda's hand a little tighter, as she grasped his hand a little tighter as well. As the Hyrulean hero, started worrying and becoming very nervous about accepting his award, his princess glanced over to her left side at him. When noticing her eyes were on him, he slowly turned his hand. She smiled at him again. Her smile told him that everything was going to be alright. He felt the reassurance in her smile once again, as he smiled again. No matter what, he was well aware that Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule would always be there for him. It was a promise they had made. He shouldn't let his nerves get to him and take over him. He was able to lift his head up confidently, as he grinned back at Zelda. The future queen's smile only turned bigger, as she saw her lover smile back at her. They both faced the crowd, as they smiled both with confidence in themselves.

"And finally… the winner of this year's Melee Tournament is… Link!" The Master Hand shouted in his microphone.

The crowd went absolutely insane at the sound of the winner of the Melee Tournament. Link was finally able to release Zelda's hand, as he sauntered up the walkway to the podium. The Master Hand handed Link a large golden trophy with the Super Smash Brothers symbol on top of it. Link grinned proudly at himself for everything he had accomplished in the past few months. Cameras clicked and blinded all of the smashers's eyes, as Link held the trophy over his head for everyone to see. The crowd screamed and clapped for the Hero of Time, as Link could not help himself but let out a yawp of happiness. Party balls were dropped over the smashers's heads; however, instead of being filled with battle items, they were filled with confetti. All the smashers grinned proudly at themselves. All of the smashers were able to conquer some sort of challenge during the Tournament. Whether it was physical or emotional strength, to being able to conquer the power of foolish actions, all of the smashers grew and matured in their own way. All of them were sure of it.

Link immediately rushed back to Zelda's side, as the line of the smashers were broken apart as they all congratulated each other. He couldn't help himself, but as soon as she was close to her, he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't care less at the moment about where he was and how improper it was for a gentleman to kiss a lady in public. His princess returned the affection her hero was giving her, as she pressed his lips against his as well. For a moment, neither Zelda nor Link could hear the angry yells of jealous, infatuated fan girls/fan boys, or the awing of the crowd who supported the Hyrulean couple. All they could hear was the water streaming from the Hyrule Courtyard, the soft singing of birds in the courtyard, and the crickets chirping softly. They were no longer in the Kanto Pokémon Stadium, but back to where they promised to meet again. The other smashers all smiled happily for the couple, except for the younger smashers, as they watched with disgust. Particularly Young Link, as his face cringed and he screamed "Ew!" really loudly, as he watched his older self make out with the princess of Hyrule.

Peach watched the couple, with happiness on her face as she was glad for two of her best friends to get together. She smiled happily and sighed in awe, as someone tapped her on her right shoulder. When spinning around to see who it was, she found her lips locked with Roy's, as he pulled her body close to her. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was immediately shocked to find herself where she was, but she knew what she could do back for her boyfriend. She kissed her lover back passionately, as they both were entranced in a long, dreamy kiss. More of the rabid Roy fan girls started to scream at Peach, and fan boys of Peach started to ball up their fists, as they were ready to hurt Roy at any minute. Some of the crowd also let out an "aw" to the couple, as they continued to watch both Zelda and Link, and Roy and Peach make out in front of the crowd.

Marth watched both of the couples, with his arms still wrapped around Samus's waist. The prince quickly decided to go with the flow of his other friends, as he held Samus tighter by the waist. He faced her slyly, as she looked back at for him for a moment. They both looked at each other for a while. Marth gave her a look of suggestive eyebrows, saying that they should do the same as the other couples. Before she couldn't respond, he was about to lean over to kiss her as well. However, the bounty hunter put her right hand in front of his mouth to prevent him from kissing her. She glared at him for a moment, for trying to make a move on her. At the look of her face, Marth gave her a disappointed look. She still slightly glared at him as she was going to set a few things straight.

"Listen, dude. If we are going to stay together, you will have to follow by _my_ rules. In public gatherings like this, you are to NEVER, EVER kiss me," Samus declared stubbornly. She stopped giving him fierce, threatening looks for a moment, as her face softened up. The skilled swordsman prince gave her a look of confusion to see her not glaring at him anymore. She simply smirked at him as she continued to say something.

"_I_ am supposed to kiss _you_, at times like this…"

She quickly gave him a wink, as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on the blue haired prince's lips. Completely dumbfounded by what Samus had said and done, Marth could only kiss her back. This was one of the reasons why the prince of Altea loved Samus so much, was that she always continued to surprise him. Again, more fan girls turned into complete fury and became the world's ugliest beings any human has ever seen alive… The only thing the other smashers could do was just sit there and wave at the audience. It was very awkward for a long period of time with three couples making out, and the smashers worried about how they were supposed to entertain the audience now. The Master Hand tried to entertain and distract the crowd from the three couples, by doing a random tap dance number. It wasn't successful. By the way looked, it seemed as if an elephant and a panda were waltzing at the same time.

The three couples all broke apart at the same time. They both faced each other and smiled tenderly at each other. They all faced the crowd once again, as some shouted death threats to the smashers, while others gave out hoots of joy for the couples. They all flashed a smile at every single one of the audience. Even though after ten minutes had passed since Link was announced as winner of the Melee Tournament, confetti still managed to fall down through the air. For a moment, the Hero of Time faced his princess, as she looked back at him for a moment. The young Hyrulean man was able to conclude something after a long period of staring into Princess Zelda's sapphire blue eyes… Life was grand. Life was truly the best thing in the world for him. He and Zelda would be able to start over again, with a better relationship. Not as close friends anymore, but as lovers. The two golden haired butterflies would be able to gracefully fly away down the road of life, without looking back at the past. They would hold no regrets of what they had done. Nothing was left to be held against for many years. Even though the princess had left her hero with nothing in the beginning, she was able to leave some new, warm fresh memories of them being together… Perhaps, the princess did leave him nothing, but if it was nothing… It was nothing but eternal happiness for the two.

* * *

**O.O OMFG! I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS FAN FICTION! Wow… I don't know what to say… This has been really… overwhelming, happy, depressing, and stressful for me to write. I mean… I was so busy with rewriting most of the chapters; I seriously do not know where to begin. I had to really visualize each scene when rewriting, which took up most of my time, and caused a lot of stress because a lot of people were pressuring me to write. I have to honestly admit, that I was very tempted to end my life earlier than usual, due to a lot of stress from everyone, but also from myself. I am glad to say, that I will continue to write fan fictions. But don't expect me to update as soon as I did with this one. I have a lot of school work which needs to be taken place. I thank all of my reviewers who were loyal with me to the end and supported me. You all encouraged to write and were okay with all the choices I made with this fan fiction. (Like me postponing the updating of Chapter 9, so I could repost all the other chapters in my fan fiction.) I have to say that all of you guys are truly amazing. Please be sure to look out for my other fan fictions. I will probably write another fan fiction in the Super Smash Brothers category (No, it's not going to be a sequel of this fan fiction…). I will also probably write some Zelda ones as well. Oh yeah, guess what? I have officially listened to Faye Wong's song **_**Leave Nothing**_** over 500 times on iTunes! That was the song that inspired my fan fiction. I recommend that song to everyone, because it has a good beat and it's my all time favorite song. Anyways, Royal Kenya, I know I am stealing your idea of listing all the reviewers who reviewed your fan fictions, but I don't care! I want to list all the wonderful people who were kind enough to review and give me proper criticism:**

_**Itxier,**_

_**SnowCrystal,**_

_**Royal Kenya,**_** (Thank you very much for everything… From inspiration to support!)**

_**Sage of Downtown Hyrule,**_** (Alias: Timestopper)**

_**CloneTrooper47**_

_**halomasterchief,**_** (Again, thanks for the inspiration and support. And I still think you are a eunuch or a girl in disguise, by the way…) **

_**SuperDavis,**_

_**noizemaze,**_

_**foxdude33,**_

_**mew katt,**_

_**sakume,**_

_**Winry Chan,**_** (I'll talk to you on Gaia, okay?)**

_**Mekka-Chan,**_

_**Chriswarrior33,**_

_**Happyham,**_

_**Bigfoot12310,**_

_**Black Light Princess,**_

_**Dragon's Hitokiri,**_

_**crystalicios, **_**(Congratulations! You will be receiving a cameo in my next Super Smash Brothers fan fiction!)**

_**Hylian Princess,**_

_**ThePrincessZelda,**_** (One of my idols on this site… You have no idea how much I appreciate you reading this fan fiction…)**

_**sasukeuchiha180,**_

_**Ralf Jones,**_

_**Shadow the Dark God,**_

_**SilverPocket**_

_**Anime Wildfire,**_

_**&**_

_**Scotty Da' Ironcabbit!**_** (Alias: The Smash Artist)**

**Thank you to all who encouraged me to continue writing this fan fiction. I cannot say how much gratitude and even admiration I have for some of you. All of you have really moved me with your reviews. I shall continue to write and I hope you do the same too… If you want to know what's going on with my writing life, visit my LiveJournal, and you will learn a lot about what's with me and my writing…**

**Lots of love,**

**-BKP**


End file.
